Secret
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Naruto hanya gadis biasa yang terjebak dalam ketidakadilan dunia. Ia dikorbankan demi menyelamatkan saudari angkatnya. Sasuke hanya tahu jika Naruto lah yang bertanggungjawab atas kematian kakak, kakak ipar dan calon keponakannya. Dia bersumpah untuk membalas kematian ketiganya. Namun kenapa pada akhirnya Sasuke malah berbalik mencintainya? Pair : SasuFemNaru. #SafOnyxDay2016
1. Prolog

**Hello, ini proyek ff baru saya. Maaf karena saya malah menulis proyek baru bukannya menyelesaikan fict yang masih bersambung. Beberapa readers mungkin kesal, tapi menulis cerita itu tidak bisa dipaksakan dan buru-buru. Setiap cerita perlu proses, pemikiran dan terkadang riset yang lama. Oleh karena itu, mohon pengertiannya. **

**Akhir cerita yang kurang berkualitas merupakan kelemahan dan kesalahan saya yang tidak bisa membaca apa yang diinginkan readers, karena itu saya minta maaf. Tapi saya akan lebih menghargai jika reader juga memberikan masukan untuk perbaikan karya saya ke depannya, bukan sebatas flame dengan akun tanpa login.**

**Ok, kembali lagi ke awal, ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea tahun 2013 yang berjudul Secret Love. Dan ini hanya prolog sebagai perkenalan sebelum chap ke-1 nanti.**

**Note : dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M **

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, monoton, cerita pasaran, typo(s), gender switch, and etc...**

**Secret**

**Prolog**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto memandang keluar jendela mobil polisi. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Ia menghitung buliran salju yang jatuh ke bumi. Sepi, salju-salju yang berwarna putih itu terlihat sepi dan menyedihkan di matanya, sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

Berulang kali ia berharap jika apa yang terjadi pada dirinya belakangan ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tiap malam sebelum tidur ia menampar dirinya sendiri dan rasa sakit itu selalu menyertai setelahnya. Kenapa? tanyanya lirih pada tembok dingin penjara. Kenapa semua ini bukan sekedar mimpi buruk? Mengapa kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya? Api kebahagiaan miliknya hilang, lenyap, sirna karena tiupan sang takdir. Dunia kecilnya yang terang benderang mendadak gelap, membuat Naruto tersesat di dalamnya.

Mata birunya beralih menatap langit mendung di atasnya, ia masih memasang ekspresi datar yang sama. Ekspresi sama saat ayah angkatnya meminta sebuah pengorbanan darinya. Ekspresi sama saat orang yang dia anggap kakak meneriakinya 'bodoh'.

Naruto terlihat begitu tenang menatap awan hitam yang menggulung, mengantarkan angin musim dingin yang berhembus menusuk tulang. Setidaknya mobil ini dilengkapi pemanas, pikir Naruto penuh syukur. Kehidupannya dulu di panti asuhan sangat memprihatinkan. Pemanas ruangan seringkali tidak berfungsi di musim dingin, membuat anak-anak menggigil dan bergelung di dalam selimut untuk menghangatkan diri. Saat itu, kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Kyuubi akan selalu ada untuk memeluknya, berbisik lembut mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja hingga akhirnya ia tertidur lelap.

Sewaktu kecil ia selalu menganggap kakaknya sebagai pahlawan. Seseorang yang selalu bisa diandalkan saat ia kesulitan. Seseorang yang selalu menghiburnya tatkala ia sedih saat teringat kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan, mengenyahkan memori-memori lama yang kembali berputar di otaknya.

Sesekali ia menangkap pembicaraan para polisi dan sipir penjara yang mengeluhkan mengenai gaji mereka yang pas-pasan juga jam kerja panjang yang seringkali menyita waktu berharga mereka untuk keluarga.

Bibir gadis bermarga Namikaze itu tersenyum miris saat mendengar kata 'keluarga'. Keluargaku, mereka mengkhianatiku. Rapalnya dalam hati berulang-ulang, seolah menjadikannya mantra agar ia tetap tegar.

Di luar bunyi sirine polisi saling bersahutan, mengantarnya menuju pengadilan. Seorang sipir wanita duduk tegak di sampingnya saat ini, mengawalnya ketat sejak Naruto keluar dari dalam sel sementara, sebelum hukuman untuknya diputuskan.

Gadis muda itu menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang diborgol. Sesaat dia memejamkan mata, berandai jika saja kakaknya yang sudah diadopsi keluarga lain bisa cepat datang untuk menjemputnya sebelum dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Hyuga. Andai saja dulu dia tidak bersedia diadopsi oleh keluarga Hyuga. Andai saja dia menerima cinta Neji, andai saja dia tidak menjemput Hinata malam itu. Andai... andai... dan andai... Dia berandai terlalu banyak, pikirannya mulai melantur.

Jika semua ini tidak terjadi, saat ini aku pasti sedang ujian masuk Universitas Todai. Lalu berharap-harap cemas menunggu pengumuman hasil ujian masuk. Sekarang kata-kata itulah yang terus berputar di kepalanya, membuat napasnya semakin sesak dibuatnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa panas. Pertahanannya tidak boleh hancur, tidak, dia tidak boleh lemah. Dia harus kuat, harus menjadi kuat. Keputusan mengenai masa depannya akan ditentukan hari ini di pengadilan. Dan ia sudah bertekad untuk menjalani apapun hasil akhirnya nanti. Biarlah masa lalu hanya menjadi bayangan semu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hallo, thank you untuk semua dukungannya. Seperti yang saya sebutkan sebelumnya, fict ini hanya terinspirasi dari drama Secret Love, jadi untuk alur cerita di fict ini tidak akan sama dengan drama aslinya. Untuk yang sudah pernah nonton, pasti langsung tahu dimana perbedaannya ^-^**

**Chap kemaren memang sengaja dibuat sangat pendek, kan namanya juga prolog.**

**Semoga tidak membuat bosan yah, karena fic ini juga akan saya buat berchapter-chapter. Terima kasih.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M untuk chapter yang akan datang**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), gender switch**

**Secret**

**Chapter 1**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

**Konoha, 10 Juni 1991**

Matahari bersinar begitu terik di langit Konoha siang ini, sebagian besar penduduk memilih untuk duduk di teras rumah, menyalakan kipas angin dan menikmati potongan semangka merah yang begitu menyegarkan.

"Hei, itu milikku!" raung seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang. Kakinya yang gemuk berlari mengejar bocah laki-laki berambut jingga di depannya. "Nii-chan!" teriaknya lagi terdengar seperti rengekan.

Angin yang berhembus meniup helai pirang rambut gadis itu. Pipinya yang tembam mulai memerah, bulir keringat pun mulai muncul di pelipisnya, napasnya semakin memburu seiring langkah kakinya, air mata bahkan sudah mengambang di pelupuk matanya, tapi sepertinya bocah laki-laki itu masih merasa tidak puas menjahilinya.

"Nii-chan, kembalikan!" gadis kecil itu kembali merengek. Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan, berharap jika kakaknya itu berbaik hati dan mengembalikan apa yang jadi haknya.

Naruto, nama gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis begitu keras, membuat kakak laki-lakinya terkesiap kaget mendengarnya. Kurama menghentikan langkah dan menengok ke belakang. Dia panik bukan kepalang saat melihat tubuh adiknya tersungkur, mencium tanah, membuat wajah Naruto terlihat kumal karena debu yang menempel dan jejak air mata.

"Naru-chan?" Kurama sedikit histeris, ia berlari ke arah Naruto yang menangis semakin keras. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Dia membantu Naruto untuk duduk di atas tanah dan memeriksa lutut adiknya yang berdarah. Bocah kecil itu meniup lutut adiknya berulang kali. "Sakit pergilah! Pergilah!" katanya disela-sela tiupannya, bocah laki-laki itu berharap jika ucapannya bisa menjadi mantra ajaib untuk meredakan sakit adiknya. "Maaf..." Kurama menatap lembut wajah adiknya yang kumal. "Ayo naik, aku akan gendong Naru-chan sampai ke rumah." Kurama menawarkan punggungnya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Aku mau semangka," gadis kecil itu kemudian menyahut dengan suara kecil disela tangisnya yang sudah mulai mereda. Kurama menyodorkan potongan semangka itu dan sukses membuat wajah adiknya kembali ceria. Naruto segera naik ke atas punggung Kurama, dengan mata berbinar dia menatap potongan semangka merah ditangannya.

Kurama mengulum senyum kecil setelahnya. Mudah sekali membuat adiknya ini kembali ceria. Naruto memang sangat menggemaskan diusianya yang masih belia dan sangat pintar persis seperti ayah mereka-Minato.

Usia keduanya terpaut empat tahun. Kurama berusia sembilan tahun, sedangkan Naruto berusia lima tahun saat ini. Minato dan Kushina mempercayakan Naruto padanya jika keduanya bekerja di toko kue milik keluarga.

"Aku akan laporkan pada Kaa-chan kalau Kyuu-nii nakal." Ancam Naruto berusaha agar terdengar menakutkan. Air liur gadis kecil itu kembali menetes saat menatap semangka di tangannya.

Kurama menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa. "Be-benarkah?" tanyanya dengan terbata. Kurama berjalan pelahan, menikmati sepoi angin yang meniup wajahnya yang tampan. Sesekali dia berhenti berjalan, terlalu lelah membawa beban tubuh Naruto yang gemuk di atas punggung kurusnya.

"Nii-chan bandel sih, aku tidak suka." Gerutu gadis kecil itu memasang wajah kesal. "Padahal kalau Kyuu-nii mau, aku bisa memberi semangka milikku." Naruto masih berdecak sebal. "Tapi jangan semuanya." Tambahnya dengan rengutan dalam.

"Maaf..." kata Kurama lagi. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau semangka milik adiknya. Dia hanya suka menjailinya saja, tidak lebih.

"Ini," Naruto mendekatkan potongan semangka itu ke bibir Kurama. "Ayo gigit!" kata Naruto menawarkan semangka tepat di depan wajah kakaknya. Kurama atau biasa dipanggil Kyuubi menggigit semangka itu kecil. "Lagi?" tawar Naruto begitu baik hati.

Kurama menelan potongan itu dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak, terima kasih Naru-chan." Ia tersenyum lebar, senyum yang menyentuh hingga sorot matanya.

Naruto membawa potongan semangka itu ke mulutnya, lalu menggigitnya dengan gigitan besar, membuat tetesan buah itu jatuh pada kaos putih kakaknya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya," tegur Kurama yang tentu tidak didengar oleh Naruto. Gadis kecil itu masih melahap rakus semangka di tangannya. "Naru-chan, jika kamu terus makan seperti itu, kamu akan bertambah gemuk." Goda Kurama.

"Memhang aph-ha salahnya?" Naruto membalas dengan ucapan tidak jelas. Mulutnya yang penuh terlalu sibuk mengunyah dan menelan semangka segar itu.

"Nii-san tidak bisa menggendongmu lagi jika kamu bertambah gemuk," sahut Kurama dengan napas kepayahan. Ya ampun, sejak kapan berat badan adiknya ini bertambah? Rasanya seperti memikul satu karung beras. Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Nii-chan capek?" Naruto meletakkan kepala di bahu sang kakak dan membelai rambut Kurama pelan dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong dan lengket.

Kurama hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Gadis kecil itu kembali terisak. "Kenapa?" Kurama berseru panik mendengar isakan adiknya. "Apa lukamu begitu sakit?" tanyanya cemas sambil menunduk, melirik luka pada lutut Naruto yang kini sudah mengering.

"Nii-chan membenciku!" ujar Naruto berupa pernyataan. Wajah gadis cilik itu terlihat sedih.

"Eh?" Kurama menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan teras rumah dan mendudukkan adiknya disana. "Maksud Naru-chan apa?" tanyanya menatap lurus wajah adiknya.

"Nii-chan membenciku karena aku gemuk. Aku membuat nii-chan capek karena badanku gemuk." Jelas Naruto dalam satu helaan napas, ia kini menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kurama tersenyum dan menarik lembut kedua telapak tangan adiknya itu. Dia kembali menatap bola mata shappire di depannya lurus. Bola mata yang begitu memesona. Bola mata yang mampu meluluhkan hati setiap orang yang berani menatapnya-dalam. "Nii-san tidak berkata seperti itu," ujar Kurama mengacak rambut pirang sebahu Naruto penuh kasih. "Nii-san tidak mungkin membenci Naru. Karena Naru adalah adik paling berharga untukku."

"Benarkah?" kedua mata Naruto berbinar, membulat sempurna.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kurama tenang. "Ayo, sebaiknya Naru mandi. Badan Naru bau sekali." Kata Kurama sambil menutup hidung sementara tangan lainnya dikibaskan di depan wajahnya.

Naruto terkekeh keras lalu mengendus tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku bau," katanya membenarkan, cengingisan. "Kaa-chan bisa marah kalau Naru bau."

"Ya, Kaa-san akan marah jika melihat penampilanmu sekarang." Sahut Kurama. 'Dan aku pasti dihukum karena membuat Naruto hingga seperti ini.' Ujar Kurama dalam hati. Pikirannya sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Kushina jika tahu Naruto terluka akibat kejahilan putra tertuanya.

"Naru tunggu di sini. Nii-san akan siapkan bak mandi dulu."

Neruto mengangguk, dengan patuh dia menunggu Kurama menyiapkan air mandi untuknya. Naruto menatap langit biru di atasnya. Cerah tanpa awan. Dia suka musim panas yang ceria. Di musim panas, langit selalu nampak indah di matanya, seperti samudra biru yang terbentang di angkasa. Dan dia sangat suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Kurama untuk menikmati indahnya langit di musim panas.

Kurama dengan cekatan memandikan Naruto. Menggosok punggung adiknya itu sementara Naruto bermain buih busa yang melimpah di dalam bak mandi. Setelah selesai memandikan, Kurama memakaikannya baju dengan bahan tipis agar adiknya merasa nyaman. Kurama juga menyikat rambut pirang Naruto hingga lurus dan berkilau indah. Dia juga mengobati luka dikedua lutut adiknya dengan telaten, lalu menutup luka itu dengan plester bercorak rubah yang lucu. "Selesai," Kurama berseru senang melihat hasil kerjanya. Naruto sudah kembali cantik, rapih dan wangi.

"Kapan Kaa-san dan Tou-san pulang?"

Kurama melirik ke jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang. "Mungkin sebentar lagi," katanya pelan. Kedua orang tuanya seringkali pulang begitu sore jika toko sepi. Tapi, tidak jarang pula mereka pulang cepat karena roti buatan mereka laris dalam sekejap mata. "Sebaiknya Naru-chan sekarang tidur siang. Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti sudah pulang jika Naru bangun nanti."

Naruto menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya pelan. "Tolong bacakan cerita untuk Naru." Pintanya setengah mengantuk.

Kurama mengangguk kemudian menuntun adiknya itu ke dalam kamar Naruto di lantai dua. Naruto segera naik ke atas tempat tidur sementara Kurama mengambil sebuah buku cerita dari rak buku didekatnya. _Sleeping Beauty_ adalah buku yang dipilihnya siang ini. Dengan suara pelan dia mulai membacakan cerita untuk Naruto hingga adiknya itu tertidur.

Kurama mengecup kening Naruto lembut dan berbalik, berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang keluarga di lantai satu. Dia menyalakan TV flat di depannya dengan remote dan memindah-mindahkan saluran televisi hingga televisi merasa bosan. Matanya terasa berat, hingga akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur beberapa menit kemudian. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat remote ditangannya jatuh ke atas karpet dengan suara pluk pelan.

Bocah itu tidak mendapat firasat apapun, namun berita duka itu tiba padanya di sore hari. Setengah sadar ia menyeret kakinya untuk membuka pintu rumah. Suara bel yang ditekan tanpa henti memberitahunya jika tamu di depan rumahnya tidak sabaran.

Kurama mengernyit saat melihat polisi bertubuh besar berdiri menjulang di depan pintu rumahnya. Polisi itu menyapanya hangat, walau terlihat simpati? Ia bertanya apa ada orang dewasa di rumah?

"Orang tua saya tidak ada di rumah," jawab Kurama.

"Apa ada saudara lain?" tanya polisi itu, kini berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Kurama.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kurama. Hatinya mendadak tidak tenang saat melihat perubahan wajah polisi di depannya. Polisi itu memerintahkannya untuk tetap di dalam rumah dan memintanya untuk mengunci pintu. Dia juga mengatakan jika nanti akan ada polisi wanita yang datang menemuinya.

Polisi itu berbalik pergi setelah mengatakannya. Kurama hanya menatap bingung punggung polisi yang semakin menjauh pergi. Kurama berbalik, menutup pintu di belakangnya keras. Dengan setengah berlari dia menuju ruang keluarga.

Dia mengangkat gagang telepon, menempelkannya di telinga sementara jemari kurusnya menekan nomor telepon toko milik keluarga mereka. Setelah nada ketiga, hanya suara mesin telepon yang menjawab panggilannya. Kurama tidak menyerah, dia mencoba menghubungi lagi, namun hal yang sama kembali didapatnya, hanya mesin penjawab yang terdengar di telinganya.

"Ada apa ini?" Kurama meremas bajunya depannya hingga lecek. Suara bel pintu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia berlari menuju pintu, berharap jika orang tuanya yang datang. Namun harapannya pupus. Kini dua orang polisi wanita berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, tersenyum begitu ramah dan hangat padanya.

"Boleh kami masuk?" tanya seorang polisi wanita padanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kurama bertanya dengan nada normal. Kepanikkannya dia sembunyikan begitu baik.

"Berapa usiamu?" polisi yang sama kembali bertanya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kurama, membuat bocah laki-laki itu tidak nyaman dibuatnya.

"Sembilan tahun," sahut Kurama, ia balas menatap lurus polisi wanita di depannya.

"Boleh kami masuk?" polisi wanita itu kembali bertanya dengan nada lembut, suaranya mendayu. Kurama mencoba melihat ke dalam mata polisi wanita itu, dia pernah mendengar jika ingin mengetahui sifat seseorang, maka lihatlah ke kedalaman matanya. Karena mata, tidak bisa berbohong. "Aku bukan orang jahat, kami polisi." Polisi itu mengeluarkan lencananya dari dalam saku celana dan memperlihatkannya pada Kurama.

Kurama meneliti lencana itu sebelum kembali menatap kedua polisi wanita bergantian. Setengah enggan dia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

"Sepi sekali," polisi wanita kedua angkat bicara. Dia membuka topi dinasnya saat masuk ruangan. Matanya berkeliling melihat ke setiap penjuru ruangan.

"Silahkan duduk," tawar Kurama. "Teh?"

"Tidak perlu," sahut wanita kedua kini memasang wajah serius. Jantung Kurama mendadak berdebar keras melihat perubahan raut wajah itu. Dia tidak menyukainya, sungguh tidak suka. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze Kurama," jawab Kurama serak. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan menautkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan. Dia merasa tidak nyaman, tatapan kedua polisi wanita di depannya ini terlihat sendu.

"Kurama-kun, boleh saya memanggilmu begitu?"

Kurama hanya mengangguk pelan menyetujuinya.

Polisi pertama itu tersenyum kecil dan melirik sekilas ke rekannya, meminta persetujuan. "Ada berita yang harus kami sampaikan kepadamu," dia mulai bicara, kembali dengan nada serius. "Ini mengenai kedua orang tuamu."

Kurama bergerak gelisah di sofa, keningnya berkerut. Alisnya bertaut nyaris menyatu. "Ada apa dengan orang tuaku? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Berharap jika tidak ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi.

Polisi wanita berambut hitam itu terdiam untuk sesaat, mencoba memilah-milah kata yang akan disampaikannya. Demi Tuhan. Dia harus menyampaikan berita duka pada bocah berusia sembilan tahun? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan rekan berambut coklat di sapingnya ini? Ah, itu karena rekannya itu tidak mampu untuk mengatakannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Gila! Umpatnya dalam hati. Hal ini jauh lebih sulit daripada meringkus pencuri atau preman-preman yang mengganggu keamanan masyarakat. Pikirnya miris. "Mobil yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuamu mengalami kecelakaan, dan parah." Ia menelan air ludahnya keras setelah mengatakannya.

Wajah Kurama berubah menjadi keras dan pucat. Tangannya terkepal di atas paha, bergetar begitu hebat. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanyanya setelah jeda singkat.

Bagaimana bisa bocah ini bersikap begitu tenang? Pikir kedua polisi wanita itu kompak.

"Maaf, keduanya meninggal di tempat." Polisi itu kembali menjawab penuh simpati.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Kurama dengan suara bergetar. Dia tidak boleh menangis, dia harus menahan air matanya, dia harus kuat demi Naruto.

"Ban depan mobil ayahmu pecah, hilang keseimbangan hingga akhirnya mobil ayahmu menabrak pagar pembatas dengan keras." Jelasnya begitu tenang.

"Begitu?" Kurama mengangguk seolah mengerti. "Padahal, seringkali Kaa-san menegur Tou-san agar sering mengecek kendaraannya." Kurama tersenyum kering. "Lalu, dimana jenasah keduanya?"

"Masih di rumah sakit," sahut polisi wanita itu terlihat tidak tega. "Maaf, Kurama-kun, kami harus membawamu kesana untuk mengenali jenasah keduanya."

Kurama mengangguk. "Saya mengerti, tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto, adik saya? Dia tidak terbiasa ditinggal seorang diri. Dan saya tidak mungkin meninggalkannya seorang diri di rumah."

"Seorang pegawai dari kantor perlindungan anak sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Kita tunggu sampai dia datang, baru kita pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti." Kurama kembali menjawab dengan nada datar. Anak kecil itu terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari usianya saat ini. Kurama membulatkan tekad, mulai detik ini, dialah yang harus melindungi Naruto. Dia tidak boleh cengeng, dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia harus kuat, demi adik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Hari seolah berjalan sangat lambat untuk Kurama. Naruto menangis histeris saat Kurama pulang dari rumah sakit sore itu. Gadis kecil itu merindukan kedua orang tuanya. "Aku bermimpi buruk, Nii-chan." Naruto memeluk leher Kurama. Membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kakaknya. "Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi, mereka pergi meninggalkan Naru." Adunya serak.

Kurama dan beberapa orang dewasa yang berada di sana terdiam. Mungkin itu adalah salam perpisahan dari orang tua mereka, pikir Kurama sedih. Bocah berusia sembilan tahun itu balas memeluk adiknya, mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya saat ini untuk menenangkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Siang itu, suhu udara begitu panas, matahari bersinar terik. Langit biru menghampar luas dengan awan putih berarak terlihat seperti kapas-kapas raksasa yang melayang-layang di udara.

Cerahnya langit berbanding terbalik dengan suasana pemakaman di bawahnya. Saat ini, jenasah pasangan Namikaze sedang dikebumikan.

Suasana sedih menyelimuti pemakaman itu, beberapa pelayat yang hadir bahkan tak kuasa menekan kesedihan mereka. Sementara beberapa lainnya masih tidak percaya jika pasangan Namikaze itu telah tiada.

"Kasihan sekali anak-anak Namikaze-san, mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk jadi yatim piatu." Kata seorang pelayat wanita berambut sebahu pada pelayat wanita berambut pendek di sampingnya.

"Aku dengar keduanya akan diurus oleh panti asuhan negara," sahut wanita berambut pendek itu, menghela napas berat.

"Sepertinya itu satu-satunya jalan agar keduanya bisa hidup terjamin," wanita berambut sebahu menyahut. Ia menyeka air matanya cepat, sementara matanya masih tertuju pada dua orang anak kecil yang berdiri di depan pusara. Kurama terlihat memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, seolah melindunginya. "Mereka tidak memiliki kerabat lain," wanita itu menggeleng sedih.

"Semoga saja keduanya mendapat orang tua asuh yang sama. Akan sangat menyedihkan jika keduanya harus berpisah."

"Benar," sahut wanita lain menimpali. "Semoga saja keduanya tidak terpisah."

Namun sayangnya, harapan mereka pupus beberapa tahun kemudian. Naruto dan Kurama harus terpisah karena diadopsi oleh dua keluarga yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus tinggal disini?" Naruto menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang masih menatap lurus keluar jendela kamar. "Kenapa kita tidak tinggal di rumah saja?" gadis kecil itu mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

Keduanya langsung dibawa ke panti asuhan Kota Konoha setelah pemakaman wkedua orang tuanya selesai tiga hari yang lalu. Naruto sempat menangis, merajuk, menolak untuk tinggal di panti asuhan ini. Gadis itu ingin tetap di pemakaman, ingin tetap tinggal di sana, takut jika kedua orang tuanya kedinginan di dalam tanah.

Sebenarnya tempat asuhan itu sangat nyaman. Terletak di atas bukit dengan taman bermain yang luas dan pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Naruto pasti akan menganggapnya indah jika ia ada dalam situasi yang berbeda. Namun saat ini, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kenyamanan itu. Ia ingin pulang ke rumah, atau menetap tinggal di pemakaman, menemani kedua orang tuanya.

Tangan gempal Naruto kembali menarik-narik kaus yang dikenakan oleh Kurama, mencoba menarik perhatian kakaknya yang masih membisu. "Oni-chan?" panggil Naruto sedikit keras.

"Karena kita harus tinggal disini, Naru-chan." Sahut Kurama pada akhirnya dengan nada setenang mungkin, namun kedua bola matanya terlihat berkabut-sedih. Kurama memeluk Naruto, sedikit terlalu erat, membuat Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukannya, hingga akhirnya Kurama melepaskan pelukannya dengan tidak rela.

"Kenapa kita tidak menyusul Tou-san dan Kaa-san saja?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, menohok hati Kurama. Gadis itu menatap wajah kakaknya, menunggu sebuah jawaban. "Aku rindu Tou-san dan Kaa-san," kata Naruto mulai terisak kecil. "Kenapa kita tida dimasukkan ke dalam tanah saja bersama mereka?" ia kembali bertanya dengan polosnya.

Hati Kurama terasa sangat sakit mendengar ucapan adiknya. Badannya bergetar, menahan tangis yang siap meledak karena ekspresi menyedihkan Naruto saat ini. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan. Kurama bingung, benar-benar bingung.

"Nii-chan, aku tidak mau di sini. Aku mau bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Naruto kembali bicara, bibirnya bergetar sebelum akhirnya menangis tertahan.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa bertemu mereka jika kamu cengeng seperti ini," kata Kurama pelan. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan sangat terganggu jika mendengar suara tangismu ini." Ia mengelus rambut pirang adiknya itu penuh sayang.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Naruto masih sedikit terisak.

"Benar," sahut Kurama meyakinkan. Tangannya menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi adiknya dengan lembut. "Jadilah anak baik, jangan menangis. Jika Naru menjadi anak baik, Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti akan cepat menjemput kita berdua. Kita akan kembali berkumpul dan kembali bahagia, mengerti?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, mencoba untuk memahami ucapan Kurama. "Aku tidak mengerti," sahut Naruto jujur.

"Jadilah anak baik, itu saja." Jelas Kurama singkat.

Kedua alis gadis itu kembali menyatu, ia terlihat berpikir keras. "Menurut nii-san, di dalam tanah itu dingin tidak?"

Ok, pertanyaan apa lagi ini? Pikir Kurama. "Nii-san tidak tahu, mungkin saja dingin."

"Tapi kalau dingin, kenapa kelinci bersarang di dalam tanah? Cacing juga begitu. Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena mereka merasa hangat di sana," sahut Kurama asal.

"Kalau begitu, aku tenang." Kata Naruto dengan helaan napas lega.

"Maksudmu apa?" Kurama mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tenang karena Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti baik-baik saja di dalam tanah. Mereka tidak akan kedinginan. Iya-kan?"

"Ya," sahut Kurama pada akhirnya mengerti. "Mereka pasti nyaman disana. Mereka orang baik, karena itu Tuhan memanggil mereka sangat cepat."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan jadi anak baik, agar Tuhan cepat memanggilku." Tukas Naruto mutlak dengan senyum lebar.

Tubuh Kurama membeku mendengar penuturan Naruto. Tidak, Kurama tidak bisa kehilangan adiknya. Dia pasti gila jika Tuhan juga mengambil Naruto dari sisinya. "Jangan pergi sebelum aku, Naru." Kurama kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto. "Jangan pergi sebelum aku, jangan." Kurama memejamkan mata, suaranya terdengar sangat lirih. Sebulir air mata meluncur turun dari ujung matanya yang tertutup.

Jangan ambil adikku, Tuhan. Ambillah aku terlebih dahulu, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia, Tuhan. Tidak mau. Kurama terus berdoa di dalam hati saat kedua tangan gemuk itu membalas pelukan putus asanya dengan hangat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 2 - Surat Tak Berbalas

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M untuk chapter yang akan datang**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste baik sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Secret**

**Chapter 2 : Surat Tak Berbalas**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto merapatkan jaket tebal berwarna biru muda yang dikenakannya. Musim sudah berganti di kota ini, angin akhir musim gugur terasa semakin dingin menerpa kulit _tan_ gadis cilik itu. Ah, sepertinya musim dingin akan datang beberapa hari lebih cepat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu, Naru-chan?" pertanyaan dengan suara keras itu membuat Naruto yang duduk santai di salah satu dahan pohon memalingkan wajah, melihat ke bawah, ke arah sumber suara.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya berbinar senang melihat kakaknya- Kyuubi yang berdiri di bawah pohon dengan berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi galak. "Aku menunggu Nii-san." Sahutnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. "Aku tidak bisa turun." Gadis kecil itu tersenyum semakin lebar setelah mengatakannya, memperlihatkan dua gigi depan atasnya yang tanggal.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala, entah sudah berapakali dia melarang Naruto memanjat pohon. "Bukankah nii-san sudah berkali-kali melarangmu untuk memanjat pohon?" tegur Kyuubi yang kini sudah duduk di samping Naruto di salah satu dahan pohon itu. "Setidaknya kau harus belajar turun sendiri."

Naruto menggeleng pelan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Kyuubi. "Aku tahu jika nii-san akan datang dan membantuku untuk turun." Katanya penuh kepercayaan.

Kyuubi tersenyum lembut, dikecupnya puncak kepala Naruto lama. "Nii-san mengkhawatirkanmu, bagaimana jika kau jatuh dan terluka? Jika aku tidak datang, apa kau akan terus diam di pohon?"

"Aku tidak akan terus disini karena nii-san pasti datang untukku." Balasnya cepat. "Semua akan baik-baik saja jika nii-san ada bersamaku." Kyuubi terhenyak, benarkah keadaan ini akan bertaham lama? "Aku akan baik-baik saja selama ada nii-san." Lanjut gadis kecil itu lagi.

Kyuubi kembali terdiam, pikirannya melayang. Dua kali dia menolak untuk diadopsi, alasannya sama, keluarga yang berniat mengadopsinya hanya menginginkan Kyuubi sebagai anak asuh. Tidak! Kyuubi tidak mau diadopsi seorang diri, dia menginginkan sebuah keluarga yang mau mengadopsinya juga Naruto. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada di sampingmu lagi?" goda Kyuubi.

Kedua alis Naruto saling bertaut mendengarnya. "Nii-san akan pergi seperti Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanyanya dengan mulut bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyuubi berdecak dan mengacak rambut adiknya hingga kusut. "Bukan itu maksudku," sanggahnya cepat. "Dengar, Naru-chan! Mulai saat ini kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri seperti anak-anak panti lainnya. Kau tidak boleh cepat menangis, kau harus kuat, jika jatuh kau harus bisa berdiri sendiri. Mengerti?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya jika Nii-san ada bersamaku?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu selama dua puluh empat jam, adikku. Karena itu aku meminta agar kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri mulai saat ini."

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Naruto keras sambil menekuk wajahnya dalam, dia tidak suka. "Aku ingin Nii-san bersamaku untuk menjagaku." Ucapnya mutlak. Kyuubi hanya mampu menghela napas panjang mendengarnya dan mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

**04 April 1994**

Waktu pun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Hampir tiga tahun lamanya Kyuubi dan Naruto tinggal di panti asuhan Konoha. Keduanya sudah membiasakan diri tinggal di panti asuhan.

Seperti biasa, setelah makan malam selesai anak-anak panti kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk tidur. Sementara itu, lagi-lagi Kyuubi dipanggil ke ruang kepala panti.

Kyuubi terdiam, duduk menatap lurus Chiyo yang balik menatapnya lewat kacamata yang bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya. Ruangan kepala panti sangat rapih, berukuran empat kali empat dengan dekorasi sederhana dan bercat warna kuning pucat.

"Ini kesempatan baik untukmu, Kyuu!" ujar Chiyo entah untuk keberapakalinya. "Sampai kapan kau akan menolak keluarga yang berniat untuk mengadopsimu?" Chiyo melepas kacamatanya dan memijat keningnya yang berkedut sakit. Wanita tua itu tahu benar akan apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuubi sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya. Namun wanita tua itu merasa perlu untuk meyakinkan anak asuhnya agar mau menerima keluarga yang berniat mengadopsinya.

Kyuubi mendengus kasar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chiyo dengan ucapan sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. "Mereka tidak menginginkan Naru-chan." Jawabnya terdengar kesal. Bocah laki-laki itu kembali mendengus, kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga memutih. "Dan aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, hingga beberapakali alasan kenapa aku menolak untuk diadopsi. Kenapa anda tidak mengerti juga?"

Chiyo melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya seolah bertambah banyak dalam sekejap jika berhadapan dengan bocah keras kepala di depannya ini. "Keluarga yang akan mengadopsimu ini merupakan keluarga terpandang, Kyuu." Terang Chiyo dengan tenang.

Sebelah alis anak laki-laki itu terangkat. "Lalu?" sahutnya dengan cuek.

Pelipis Chiyo kembali berkedut menahan emosi. Wanita tua itu menghitung di dalam hati hingga sepuluh untuk meredam emosinya. "Dengar Kyuubi...!" tukas Chiyo setelah jeda beberapa saat. "Jika kau menjadi bagian keluarga Senju, aku sangat yakin jika kau akan sukses di masa depan. Dengan begitu, kau bisa menjamin kehidupan Naruto juga."

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjamin kehidupannya sementara adikku tidak bersamaku!" suara Kyuubi naik satu oktaf. Putra sulung keluarga Namikaze itu marah, benar-benar marah mendengar ucapan Chiyo.

Chiyo menghela napas panjang, melihat Kyuubi yang dewasa sebelum waktunya membuatnya cemas. Chiyo berdiri, berjalan dan duduk di samping Kyuubi. "Kyuu, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini? Kau kira aku tidak tahu jika kau juga menyuruh Naruto untuk menolak keluarga yang ingin mengadopsinya? Dan kau pun bersikap sama, menolak setiap keluarga yang ingin mengadopsimu."

Kyuubi terdiam, hanya hembusan napasnya yang terdengar keras dan cepat. Kenapa Chiyo tahu rahasinya dengan Naruto? Pikirnya.

"Kyuu...?!" Chiyo memanggil nama anak laki-laki itu lembut. "Untuk kali ini saja, tolong dengarkan nasihatku!"

Kyuubi mendongak, menatap Chiyo dengan serius.

"Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan kali ini. Masuklah ke keluarga Senju, ambil hati mereka. Dengan begitu, kau bisa membujuk mereka untuk mengadopsi Naruto. Pikirkan hal ini baik-baik!"

Kyuubi masih terdiam, mencerna setiap ucapan Chiyo.

Hening.

Chiyo mengerjapkan mata beberapakali, melepas napas lelah sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara dengan suara lembut. "Pergilah, kembali ke kamarmu dan segera tidur!"

Kyuubi berdiri dan membungkuk, memberi hormat sebelum berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Semoga dia memikirkan ucapanku dengan kepala dingin!" Chiyo berdoa lirih setelah kepergian Kyuubi dari ruang kerjanya yang sederhana.

Sementara itu, Naruto sudah bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya saat Kyuubi kembali ke kamar. Anak-anak yang lain pun sudah terlelap di tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Kamar yang berukuran tujuh kali lima meter itu diisi oleh dua puluh anak, dua diantaranya adalah Kyuubi dan Naruto.

Kyuubi berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur adiknya yang terletak di dekat jendela. Sebagian lampu kamar sudah dimatikan, membuat kamar itu sedikit temaram karenanya. Perlahan dia duduk dan mengamati wajah Naruto yang sudah terlelap.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisik Kyuubi begitu lirih. Kyuubi terjatuh dalam lamunannya hingga tidak sadar jika Naruto mulai bergerak dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Nii-san?" panggil gadis kecil itu lirih. Dia mengucek matanya berkali-kali, menguap lebar lalu menarik-narik kaos yang dikenakan kakaknya itu keras. "Nii-san?" panggil Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Kyuubi pun tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap wajah adiknya yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Nii-san belum tidur?" tanya Naruto lalu kembali menguap lebar. Tubuh gadis kecil itu sedikit mengigil karena udara dingin. Sepertinya pemanas ruangan rusak lagi.

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap lembut rambut pirang adiknya itu penuh sayang. "Tidurlah, sudah malam!" kata Kyuubi. Tangannya menarik selimut tipis hingga sebatas dada Naruto.

Naruto mengucek matanya lagi, dia memang sangat ngantuk, tapi ekspresi wajah Kyuubi malam ini membuatnya penasaran. "Apa yang dikatakan ibu kepala panti pada Nii-san?"

Kyuubi terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ikut berbaring di samping Naruto. Kedua berbaring, saling berhadapan, saling menatap dalam. "Apa ada keluarga yang ingin mengadopsimu lagi?" tebak Naruto tepat sasaran. Apalagi yang akan dibicarakan kepala panti pada kakaknya selain hal itu. Berbeda dengan anak lain yang sering berbuat onar, sikap Kyuubi sangat dewasa di usianya yang masih belia. Jika anak-anak lain dipanggil ke ruangan kepala panti karena berbuat nakal, maka Kyuubi dipanggil karena masalah adopsi.

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto membelai pipi tirus Kyuubi, bibir gadis kecil itu tertarik ke atas walau tipis. "Apa mereka keluarga yang baik?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuubi mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu." Jawabnya dingin dan terdengar tidak peduli.

Naruto menghela napas keras dan merengut, gadis kecil itu terlihat berpikir keras.

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Naruto. "Nenek tua itu bilang jika mereka keluarga terpandang. Keluarga Senju merupakan pemilik salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di negara ini." Jelas Kyuubi.

Kedua mata Naruto berbinar mendengarnya. "Bukankah itu bagus. Bukankah Nii-san bercita-cita untuk menjadi dokter?" Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya, "jangan katakan jika Nii-san menolaknya juga!"

"Aku memang sudah menolaknya. Tapi Chiyo-san memintaku agar memikirkan hal ini dengan baik."

"Terima saja!" seru Naruto terdengar bersemangat.

"Apa?" kedua alis Kyuubi bertaut, seolah tidak mempercayai pendengarannya saat ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto kembali tersenyum kecil. "Kesempatan seperti ini sangat sulit dan langka, Nii-san. Kau harus menerimanya." Ucapnya bijak.

"Kita akan berpisah, apa kau sadar akan hal itu?" Kyuubi bangkit, duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur milik adiknya. Naruto menyibak selimut yang dikenakannya dan ikut duduk bersila. Tatapannya terlihat sangat serius saat ini.

"Aku tahu," Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menekuri jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut. Kedua matanya mulai memanas karena air mata, karena itulah dia menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah sedihnya dari Kyuubi. "Anak-anak lain sangat sulit mendapatkan keluarga asuh. Sementara kita dengan sombongnya menolak kesempatan yang datang pada kita. Bukankah itu tidak adil?" ujar Naruto tanpa mampu membendung air matanya lagi.

Kyuubi membawa tubuh kecil adiknya ke dalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Naruto penuh sayang. "Kita tidak adil pada anak-anak lain, Nii-san." Suara Naruto bergetar saat mengatakannya.

"Jika kita diadopsi oleh dua keluarga yang berbeda, kita akan sulit untuk bertemu. Kau tahu, kan." Balas Kyuubi dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tahu," sahut Naruto lagi, terdengar serak dalam pelukan kakaknya. "Tapi, Nii-san!" Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuubi dan menangkup wajah kakaknya itu dengan kedua tangan gempalnya. "Tapi, bukan berarti kita akan tidak bertemu sama sekali, kan?" tanyanya polos dengan memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi.

Kyuubi memejamkan kedua matanya rapat. Napasnya semakin cepat, dadanya terasa sesak mendengar penuturan adiknya. Keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya sekarang? Kyuubi tidak mungkin meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Itu tidak mungkin. "Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan jika aku harus selalu ada di sampingmu?"

"Sekarang aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Nii-san jangan mengkhawatirkan hal itu." Dusta Naruto. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanya kebahagiaan Kyuubi. Naruto tidak mau menjadi beban untuk kakaknya itu.

"Benarkah kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri?" Kyuubi bertanya lagi. "Kau bahkan masih belum bisa turun dari atas pohon seorang diri." Tambahnya dengan senyum pahit.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memanjat pohon lagi."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

Hening.

"Jika ada waktu, datanglah berkunjung." Kata Naruto kembali memecah kesunyian. "Jangan lupakan aku walau nanti Nii-san memiliki keluarga baru! Tulis surat untukku!" Naruto memeluk Kyuubi erat, air matanya kembali turun dengan deras.

"Aku akan segera menjemputmu." Janji Kyuubi. "Kau harus menungguku untuk menjemputmu. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan di bahu Kyuubi. Kyuubi membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. Keduanya menangis dalam kesunyian malam. Keputusan telah diambil oleh keduanya, keputusan yang menjadi awal dari takdir yang akan dihadapi oleh Naruto di masa yang akan datang.

.

.

.

Musim panas datang dengan cepat setelahnya. Sudah dua bulan Kyuubi diadopsi oleh keluarga Senju, dan tinggal di Tokyo. Namun surat dari Kyuubi selalu datang tiap minggunya, mengabarkan mengenai keadaannya dan betapa dia sangat merindukan adik semata wayangnya itu.

Seperti biasa, setiap hari Jumat pagi, Naruto berlari dan menunggu kedatangan pengantar surat di depan pagar masuk panti dengan sabar.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Naruto dengan senyum lebar saat tukang pos itu tiba.

"Selamat pagi, Naru-chan!" pria berusia empat puluh tahun itu tersenyum ramah membalas sapaan Naruto setelah mematikan kendaraan bermotor roda duanya.

"Paman, tolong antarkan surat ini pada Nii-san." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna kuning cerah dan berprangko pada pengantar surat itu.

"Tentu, Naru-chan." Sahut pengantar surat itu.

"Lalu, apa ada surat dari Nii-san untukku?" tanya Naruto kemudian, penuh harap.

Pengantar surat itu mulai memilah surat-surat di dalam tas kerjanya. "Sayangnya hari ini tidak ada, Naru-chan." Sahutnya penuh sesal. "Tolong berikan ini pada kepala panti." Pengantar surat itu menyodorkan beberapa amplop surat pada gadis kecil di depannya yang terlihat kecewa.

Pria itu membungkuk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto. "Mungkin kakakmu sedang sibuk hingga lupa menulis surat untukmu. Aku rasa minggu depan dia akan kembali menulis surat untukmu." Hiburnya.

Naruto mendonggakkan kepala, kedua matanya kembali berbinar penuh harap. "Anda pikir begitu?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut pria itu yakin dan mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Naruto dengan gemas. "Paman akan segera mengantarnya padamu jika surat itu tiba."

"Terima kasih, Paman!" Naruto membungkuk dalam, sangat berterima kasih. Gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangan penuh semangat sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari menuju rumah panti dengan beberapa surat di tangannya.

.

.

.

Gadis kecil itu terus menunggu balasan surat dari Kyuubi. Namun surat balasan itu tidak pernah kunjung tiba. Apa Nii-san sangat sibuk hingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk menulis surat untukku? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Naruto duduk di atas tanah dekat pagar panti, menekuk kedua kakinya dan menopangkan kepala di atas kedua lutut kakinya. Sudah dua jam dia menunggu di tengah dinginnya angin akhir musim gugur, namun pengantar pos itu tidak datang untuk mengantar surat yang ditunggunya begitu lama.

"Ah, nii-san pasti sangat sibuk sampai lupa membalas surat-suratku." Gumamnya lirih- menghibur diri sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk berdiri dan kembali masuk ke dalam panti.

.

.

.

"Surat itu datang lagi?"

Sasuke melihat lewat bahunya. Di belakangnya, Itachi berdiri, tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah amplop berwarna kuning cerah di tangan Sasuke, penasaran.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab tidak jelas. Dengan cuek dia berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengembalikan surat-surat itu!" Itachi berkata tegas. "Tidak baik membaca surat milik orang lain, Ototou!"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dalam gerakan cepat, mengagetkan Itachi yang berjalan di belakangnya hingga nyaris menubruk tubuh Sasuke. "Apa?" tanya Itachi saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari adiknya. "Ucapanku tidak ada yang salah," lanjut Itachi lagi. "Memang tidak sopan membaca surat orang lain." Ulangnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Anak kecil itu akan jauh lebih sedih jika tahu surat-suratnya tidak sampai pada kakaknya." Sasuke beralasan.

"Alasan!" balas Itachi dengan mata menyipit. "Kau tinggal mengatakan jika orang yang dimaksud anak itu sudah tidak tinggal di rumah ini lagi."

"Itu bukan urusanku!" Sasuke menjawab dengan dengusan kasar.

Itachi menepuk kedua bahu Sasuke, membungkukkan badan dan menatap lurus wajah adiknya. "Pikirkan ucapanku sebelum terlambat. Mengerti?"

Sasuke bergeming, terdiam hingga Itachi meninggalkannya seorang diri di pekarangan. Anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu akhirnya berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Sasuke melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus untuk sampai di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Suara debaman keras terdengar saat Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia mengunci pintu dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya. Sasuke mulai membuka amplop surat di tangannya dan mulai membaca isi surat bertulis tangan tidak rapih itu.

Sasuke berdecak dan menggeleng pelan saat melihat tulisan tidak rapih itu. "Tulisanmu benar-benar payah, Dobe!" gerutunya pelan. Sasuke kembali memfokuskan diri untuk membaca isi surat tersebut.

_Halo, Nii-san! Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Keadaaan Naru disini sangat baik, walau udara semakin dingin tiap harinya, karena itu jangan lupa memakai jaket tebal yah, Nii-san!_

"Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri?" gerutu Sasuke tidak mengerti.

_Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu, sekarang aku sudah bisa turun pohon sendiri. Hebat bukan?!_

"Ck, apanya yang hebat?" desis Sasuke sinis sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

_Karena itulah, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Ah, jika Nii-san tidak sibuk, tolong balas suratku. Aku akan menunggu hingga Nii-san menjemputku. Sampai jumpa lagi, Nii-san! Aku merindukanmu."_

Sasuke menghela napas dan kembali memasuklan surat itu ke dalam amplopnya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Itachi-nii memang benar. Aku harus memberitahu dia jika kakaknya sudah tidak tinggal lagi disini. Pikir Sasuke dengan wajah ditekuk.

Dia membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah kertas kosong dari dalamnya. Sasuke mulai berpikir, memikirkan kalimat pembuka untuk suratnya.

"Hai, Naru!" gumamnya seraya menuliskan kedua kata itu di atas kertas. "Tidak!" Sasuke mencoret kedua kata itu, meremas kertas dan melemparnya sembarang. Diambilnya lagi kertas yang baru. Sasuke kembali berpikir.

"Kakakmu tidak tinggal disini lagi. Dia sudah pindah." Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut saat kalimat itu tertulis rapih di atas kertas. Ia kembali meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya lagi.

"Terlalu kasar." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. "Brengsek, seharusnya kakak si Dobe itu memberitahu jika dia sudah pindah rumah. Kenapa dia tidak mengabari adiknya sendiri tentang hal ini? Kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam hal ini?" Sasuke menggerutu, kesal.

Sasuke sangat menyesal, seharusnya dia tidak membuka surat-surat dari anak bernama Naru. Seharusnya dia mengatakan pada pengantar surat jika orang yang bernama Kyuubi itu sudah tidak tinggal di rumah ini.

Dia dan keluarganya baru saja pindah saat Sasuke iseng membuka kotak surat dan mendapati beberapa surat di dalamnya. Semua surat itu berasal dari orang yang sama. Itachi sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak membuka surat-surat itu dan mengusulkan untuk mengembalikannya pada kantor pos terdekat. Tapi, karena penasaran, Sasuke membuka setiap surat itu hingga sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kutulis?" gumamnya tidak jelas. "Darimana aku harus memulai? Anak itu pasti marah besar jika tahu aku membaca surat-surat pribadinya." Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung. Sasuke merasa bersalah, dia yakin jika anak yang bernama Naru itu pasti sangat menantikan balasan surat dari kakaknya. Tapi apa yang bisa ditulis olehnya? Apa dia harus berbohong dan berpura-pura menjadi Kyuubi? Tapi bagaimana jika Kyuubi asli menulis surat untuk Naru? Dia pasti akan bingung, iya-kan?

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak mengatakan dan melakukan apapun." Putusnya kemudian.

Selama dua tahun, surat-surat dari Naruto pun terus diterima dan disimpan rapih oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

**31 Mei 1996**

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Naruto akan genap berusia sepuluh tahun, bulan Oktober nanti. Seperti biasa, gadis kecil itu sibuk menulis surat untuk Kyuubi. Hingga detik ini, Naruto masih belum putus harapan, dia masih menunggu surat balasan itu datang.

Beberapa keluarga berniat untuk mengadopsinya, namun Naruto selalu menolaknya. Dia beralasan jika Kyuubi pasti akan menjemputnya cepat atau lambat, karena itu dia harus tetap tinggal di panti asuhan ini.

"Jika aku diadopsi orang lain, aku tidak bisa berkumpul dengan kakakku lagi." Katanya beralasan. "Aku ingin menunggunya. Kyuu-nii sudah berjanji untuk menjemputku, dia tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya."

Dan Chiyo pun tidak mampu berkata banyak jika Naruto sudah seperti itu. Jika Kyuubi keras kepala, maka Naruto jauh lebih keras kepala. Chiyo bahkan sudah lama menyerah untuk meyakinkan Naruto agar mau diadopsi.

.

.

.

_Nii-san, sudah dua tahun kita berpisah. Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu disini. Ingat tidak, dulu, setiap musim panas datang, kita selalu menikmati semangka segar di belakang rumah. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukan masa-masa itu._

_Nii-san, apa kau masih sangat sibuk? Atau suratku tidak sampai di tanganmu? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan selalu menunggumu datang, dan kita akan kembali berkumpul seperti dulu._

Sasuke melipat dan menyimpan surat yang diterimanya siang tadi. Tatapannya menerawang jauh. Sudah dua tahun dan anak bernama Naru itu masih belum menerima surat balasan dari kakaknya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sasuke pernah bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya mengenai pemilik rumah yang ditempati oleh mereka saat ini. Fugaku mengatakan jika pemilik rumah yang mereka tempati sekarang kini tinggal dan menetap di Jerman, karena itulah rumah ini dijual.

"Mungkin saja Kyuubi sengaja tidak membalas surat dari adiknya." Kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Kakak macam apa yang tega membuang adiknya sendiri? Apa mungkin sesuatu terjadi padanya?" wajah Sasuke ditekuk dalam saat memikirkannya. "Sudahlah, ini bukan urusanku." Ujar Sasuke entah untuk yang keberapa kali dalam dua tahun terakhir ini.

.

.

.

**12 Juni 1996**

Sasuke merangsak masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi tanpa permisi. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu terlihat sangat marah pagi ini. "Berikan surat itu!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kananya.

Itachi bersikap tenang, menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajar. "Surat apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku!" bentak Sasuke.

Sebelah alis Itachi terangkat mendengarnya. Jujur, Itachi sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan semarah ini. "Tidak ada surat." Sahutnya berbohong.

Sasuke menyempitkan mata dan mendesis, marah. "Jangan bohong padaku!"

Itachi mengambil napas panjang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakan sejujurnya. "Aku mengembalikan surat itu, dan mengatakan pada pengantar surat jika Kyuubi tidak tinggal di rumah ini lagi."

"Apa hakmu melakukan itu?" raung Sasuke tidak terima.

"Surat itu bukan hakmu!" balas Itachi mengingatkan.

Kedua mata Sasuke berkilat, marah. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku!"

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. "Apa yang kau lakukan salah, Sasuke. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan dua tahun yang lalu."

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat mendengarnya. Napasnya memburu, karena emosi.

"Gadis kecil itu berhak mengetahui kebenarannya, Sas." Jelas Itachi sangat tenang. "Pikirkanlah, bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau menjadi dia!"

"Jangan mengaturku, Nii-san. Dan mulai hari ini, berhenti mencampuri urusanku!"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala setelah Sasuke pergi. Sama sekali tidak menyangka jika apa yang dilakukannya hari ini berbuntut panjang. Sasuke bersikap sangat dingin terhadapnya hingga beberapa tahun ke depan.

.

.

.

**13 Juni 1996**

Panti asuhan sangat sibuk hari ini. Anak-anak sudah bersiap, berdandan rapih. Kepala panti mengatakan jika salah satu keluarga terpandang dari Tokyo bermaksud untuk mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti asuhan ini. Setiap anak harus memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini, dan berharap jika mereka terpilih untuk diadopsi.

"Mana Naruto?" Chiyo melempar tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Kenapa dia tidak ada disini?" tanyanya sedikit kesal. "Kehidupan anak itu akan terjamin jika dia terpilih nanti."

Ayame menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas panjang. "Aku yakin jika Naruto tidak akan mau bergabung dengan anak-anak lain saat ini. Anda lupa, Naruto tidak mau diadopsi oleh keluarga lain. Dia hanya menginginkan Kyuubi datang menjemputnya."

"Tapi sampai kapan anak itu akan menunggu kakaknya?" Chiyo mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Aku memang sudah lama menyerah untuk membujuknya. Tapi karena peraturan baru itu, mau tidak mau aku harus bisa meyakinkan Naruto agar mau diadopsi."

"Anda benar," sahut Ayame. Wanita cantik berambut hitam sebahu itu mengangguk pelan, setuju. "Aku akan sangat cemas jika Naruto dipindahkan ke panti asuhan pusat. Aku yakin jika Naruto tidak akan betah tinggal disana."

"Peraturan baru itu membuatku jengkel," sahut Chiyo, sebal. "Memangnya kenapa jika anak berusia sepuluh tahun belum diadopsi? Kita masih bisa menanggung dan merawatnya disini. Bukan begitu?"

Lagi-lagi Ayame mengangguk, setuju. "Sebaiknya saya mencari Naruto dan menjelaskan hal ini padanya, Ibu kepala. Mungkin pikirannya akan berubah jika mengetahui alasan sebenarnya."

"Pergilah, cari dia dan bawa dia kesini!" perintah Chiyo terdengar tegas.

Dan tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Ayame untuk menemukan Naruto. Seperti biasa, gadis kecil itu duduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang menjadi tempat favoritenya untuk menyendiri.

"Naruto?!" panggil Ayame keras. "Cepat turun!" katanya keras saat Naruto melirik ke arahnya. "Turun atau aku akan naik dan memaksamu turun!" ancamnya tidak terdengar menakutkan.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" tantang Naruto dengan seringai jail. Dia tahu betul jika Ayame sama sekali tidak bisa memanjat pohon.

Ayame berdecak, kesal. "Ayolah, jangan membuatku dalam masalah, Naru! Turun! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Katanya panjang lebar dengan wajah dan suara memelas.

Naruto pun akhirnya mengalah karena mendengar nada memelas dari suara Ayame. "Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Ayame-nee?" tanya Naruto setelah turin dan kini berdiri berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di kamarmu." Usul Ayame pelan. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangan untuk digenggam oleh Naruto. Keduanya pun berjalan pelan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju kamar Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh anda sangat penting?" tanya Naruto saat keduanya sudah berada di kamar yang ditempatinya. "Wajah anda terlihat sangat serius." Tambahnya lagi.

Ayame mendudukkan diri di salah satu tempat tidur dan tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pendek, "begitulah."

"Apa ini menyangkut diriku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya," sahut Ayame pendek.

Jantung Naruto berdebar cepat karenanya. Tidak biasanya Ayame bersikap serius seperti saat ini. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Pikir Naruto tidak tenang. "Jadi, apa yang ingin anda katakan, Ayame-nee?" Naruto kembali bertanya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa kau tahu jika salah satu keluarga terpandang di Tokyo akan datang hari ini?" Ayame membuka pembicaraan mereka. Naruto mengangguk kecil menjawabnya. "Kau tahu jika mereka berniat mengadopsi seorang anak?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi, ia gelisah karena sepertinya dia mulai mengetahui arah pembicaraan Ayame.

"Bagaimana jika mereka memilihmu?" pancing Ayame dengan tenang.

Naruto menelan air ludahnya keras. "Aku akan menolaknya," jawabnya dengan suara tercekat.

"Aku tahu kau akan menjawab seperti itu," ujar Ayame masih dengan ketenangan yang sama. "Hanya saja, ada suatu hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, Naru."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu-kan jika saat ini kau merupakan anak paling tua di panti asuhan ini."

Naruto mengangguk kecil.

Ayame terdiam sejenak, mengatur napas dan mengatur kalimat yang akan disampaikannya pada Naruto. "Pemerintah pusat mengeluarkan kebijakan baru," katanya dengan hati-hati.

Naruto menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dengan wajah tegang.

"Hei, jangam berwajah tegang seperti itu." Goda Ayame mencoba mencairkan suasana. Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapakali, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. "Peraturan baru itu berbunyi, setiap anak yang mencapai usia sepuluh tahun dan belum mendapat keluarga asuh, maka anak tersebut akan dipindahkan ke panti asuhan pusat dan menjadi tanggung jawab pemerintah pusat." Terangnya panjang lebar.

Hati Naruto tertohok mendengarnya, dia hampir berusia sepuluh tahun. "Tahun ini aku akan berusia sepuluh tahun."

Ayame bergeser dan duduk di samping Naruto. Dibelainya rambut pirang sebahu Naruto penuh sayang. "Kami tidak ingin kau dipindahkan ke panti asuhan pusat, Naru. Karena itulah kami berharap kau mendapatkan keluarga asuh yang baik dan menyayangimu."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika kakakku mencariku dan aku tidak ada disini lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Saat ini, kakakmu pasti sedang berjuang keras agar kalian bisa kembali berkumpul seperti dulu. Karena itu, kau juga tidak boleh hanya sekedar menunggunya saja. Jika kau mendapat keluarga yang mampu secara finansial, pendidikanmu bisa terjamin. Dan jika usiamu sudah cukup, kau bisa mencari keberadaan kakakmu."

"Menurut anda, kami bisa berkumpul kembali?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Ayame walau dalam hati dia sendiri pun merasa tidak terlalu yakin.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku harus bersiap dan berdandan semanis mungkin?"

Ayame menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Naruto. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, senyum yang tidak mencapai kedua bola matanya yang cantik. "Kau sudah sangat manis," seru Ayame. "Siapa yang mampu menolak pesonamu?" tambahnya tulus.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Tangannya meremas amplop surat yang tadi diterimanya dari pengantar surat. Surat yang dikirimkannya untuk Kyuubi kembali lagi. Pengantar surat itu mengatakan jika si penerima sudah tidak tinggal di alamat yang ditulis oleh Naruto.

Kyuu-nii pergi tanpa mengatakan apapapun, batin Naruto menekan rasa kecewanya. Mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya bagiku untuk berjuang seorang diri untuk menemukan Kyuu-nii. Aku akan bertanya padanya secara langsung, mengapa dia tidak membalas surat-suratku selama dua tahun. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan jika dia pindah rumah? Ya, aku akan mencari dan menemukan jawabannya. Putusnya dalam hati.

Dan hari itu, Naruto pun berhasil memikat hati kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Selanjutnya, kehidupannya bersama keluarga Hyuuga pun dimulai.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai... maaf yah updatenya super lama, dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca, fav, follow dan berkenan memberikan review. Maaf tidak dibalas satu per satu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih! Btw, alurnya memang sengaja dibuat mundur.**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	4. Chapter 3 - Keluarga Hyuuga

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M untuk chapter yang akan datang**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste baik sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Secret**

**Chapter 3 : Keluarga Hyuuga**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

**18 Juli 1996**

Naruto hanya bisa membelalakkan mata, menatap bangunan di depannya. Sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang tradisional berdiri kokoh. Pohon bonsai berjajar, kolam ikan koi dan rumput jepang yang dipotong rapih menghiasi taman depan rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Proses pengangkatannya untuk menjadi anak angkat keluarga Hyuuga memakan waktu lebih dari satu bulan lamanya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa proses pengurusan surat-suratnya memakan waktu lebih lama. Kyuubi saja dulu hanya memakan waktu dua minggu hingga akhirnya proses selesai dan dia dijemput oleh keluarga Senju.

Seorang pelayan perempuan beryukata dengan motif cantik sudah menunggu kedatangannya di depan pintu masuk. Pelayan perempuan berusia lanjut itu membungkuk sebelum membukakan pintu geser untuk Naruto. "Tuan besar sudah menunggu kedatangan anda di dalam, Nona." Ujarnya dengan suara lembut dan merdu.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, sedikit tidak nyaman mendapat perlakuan yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan seperti saat ini. Kenapa orang-orang yang ditemuinya di rumah ini harus membungkuk, memberi hormat dan mengucapkan salam padanya? Oh, Naruto sungguh tidak terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Seperti bangunan tradisional lainnya, rumah keluarga Hyuuga didominasi oleh kayu-kayu terbaik hingga berkesan natural namun juga menawan secara bersamaan. Lantainya juga berbahan dasar kayu dengan pintu dan jendela yang dapat dibuka secara geser.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya, kepalanya mendongak, mulutnya terbuka lebar sementara matanya menatap langit-langit rumah yang dirancang tanpa polesan akhir yang berlebihan, semuanya terlihat sederhana.

Beberapa tanaman diletakkan di dalam ruangan, takjub, gadis kecil itu sangat takjub. Naruto bahkan lupa berkedip karenanya.

"Kau sudah datang?" suara berat seorang pria menginterupsi kegiatan gadis kecil itu.

Naruto berbalik, mencari sang pemilik suara. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, Hiashi, pria yang menjadi orang tua angkatnya berdiri penuh wibawa. "Rumah anda besar sekali, Tuan." Naruto berucap polos dengan binar kekaguman yang terlihat jelas dikedua bola matanya.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis mendengar pengakuan polos gadis kecil di hadapannya. "Panggil aku 'Tou-san'!" perintahnya tak terbantahkan. Hiashi berjalan pelan menuju ruang kerja. Dengan patuh Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Duduklah!" ujarnya pada gadis kecil itu setelah keduanya berada di ruang kerja Hiashi.

Namun gadis itu terlanjur tidak nyaman. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, bahasa tubuhnya jelas mengatakan jika dia gelisah saat ini.

"Kau tidak mau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu?" tanya Hiashi saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari anak angkatnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Bukan begitu, Tuan. Hanya saja saya tidak terbiasa memanggil orang lain dengan panggilan itu." Sahutnya dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Hiashi membungkuk, mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Matanya menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata berwarna _sapphire_ milik Naruto. "Apa aku tidak pantas menjadi ayahmu?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Saya tahu anda orang baik dan juga ayah yang baik," sahut Naruto kemudian, dengan hati-hati dia memilih kalimat yang akan diucapkannya agar tidak menyinggung pria yang sudah berbaik hati mengangkatnya menjadi anak. "Hanya saja, saya hanya memiliki satu ayah, dan beliau sudah meninggal dunia."

Hiashi menghela napas, mengangguk mengerti. Dia memang tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya, penuh pengertian. "Tapi, aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan panggilan 'tuan'."

"Kalau begitu, apa saya boleh memanggil anda dengan panggilan 'paman'?"

"Tentu," sahut Hiashi dengan sebuah senyum tipis. "Itu terdengar lebih baik." Tambahnya lagi.

Naruto bernapas lega setelahnya. Dia memang sangat berterima kasih pada Hiashi, tapi dia tidak mungkin memanggil orang lain dengan panggilan 'tou-san'. Itu tidak mungkin. Jika dia melakukannya, dia merasa jika dia mengkhianati ayahnya itu.

"Banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari setelah ini," ujar Hiashi. Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan di ruang kerja Hiashi yang nyaman dan berinterior sederhana. "Keluarga Hyuuga terkenal memegang teguh tradisi, guru tata krama akan mengajarimu semua hal yang harus kau ketahui."

Naruto menelan air liurnya dengan suara keras. Wajahnya berubah tegang, bahunya terlihat kaku. "Apa itu berarti saya tidak boleh memanjat pohon lagi?"

Hiashi mengerutkan dahi. "Kau suka memanjat pohon?" tanyanya nyaris tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan tanpa bisa membalas tatapan Hiashi.

"Selama tidak diketahui oleh guru tata krama, dan para tetua, kurasa tidak jadi masalah."

Hiashi nyaris tertawa keras melihat ekspresi lega pada wajah putri angkatnya. Hatinya terasa hangat, kedua putri dan keponakannya sama seperti dirinya, tertutup, karena itulah Hiashi melihat sosok Naruto sangat menarik dan yakin bisa membawa kegembiraan di kediamannya yang sepi. "Asal kau tahu, para tetua sangat cerewet, sementara guru tata krama sangat galak dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi." Hiashi memasang pose serius. "Karena itu sebaiknya kau menjaga sikapmu di depan mereka."

Kini giliran Naruto yang mengerutkan dahi, bulu kuduknya berdiri, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Perasaan apa ini? Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau takut?" tanya Hiashi tepat sasaran. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Kau tidak perlu takut. Dia memang galak tapi tidak terlalu menakutkan. Hanya terkadang dia memang keterlaluan jika menghukum murid-muridnya yang melanggar peraturan. Sementara para tetua, mereka hanya datang disaat-saat tertentu, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Kau hanya perlu menjaga sikap saat mereka berada disini."

Dan entah kenapa ucapan Hiashi sama sekali tidak mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Aku memiliki dua orang putri dan satu orang keponakan laki-laki." Terang Hiashi lagi. "Putri pertamaku bernama Hinata, usianya sepuluh tahun, sama sepertimu." Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Putri keduaku bernama Hanabi, usianya enam tahun. Dan keponakanku bernama Neji, usianya dua belas tahun. Neji merupakan putra dari saudara kembarku. Sayangnya adikku dan istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat Neji berusia lima tahun, dan sejak saat itu, Neji tinggal bersamaku."

"Apa saya boleh berteman dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar aneh bahkan untuk pendengarannya sendiri.

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" tegur Hiashi dengan ekspresi tenang. "Tentu saja kalian harus berteman. Kalian harus saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bukankah sekarang kalian bersaudara."

"Maaf!" kata Naruto pelan. Gadis kecil itu bergerak gelisah di atas kursinya, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Sahut Hiashi. "Kau akan bertemu mereka semua saat makan malam. Aku juga sudah memasukkanmu ke sekolah yang sama dengan mereka. Untuk sekarang, sebaiknya kau bereskan barang-barang bawaanmu dan istirahat di kamar. Pelayan akan mengantar ke kamarmu."

Naruto berdiri dan membungkuk dalam sebagai penghormatan. "Terima kasih banyak, Paman." Ucapnya tulus. "Saya akan bersikap baik dan membuat anda bangga. Saya tidak akan membuat anda menyesal karena telah memilih saya."

Hiashi memandang Naruto lekat. "Aku tahu, aku tahu," katanya dengan keyakinan seratus persen pada putri angkatnya itu.

Pelayan yang menyambut Naruto di pintu masuk kini mengantar gadis kecil itu ke kamarnya. Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat kamar luasnya yang terkesan anggun. "Benarkah ini kamarku?" tanyanya berupa bisikan pelan, masih tak percaya.

"Ya," sahut pelayan tua yang bernama Kikyo itu. Pelayan itu berjalan anggun menuju jendela dan membukanya lebar, mengijinkan cahaya matahari masuk dan menyinari seluruh ruangan.

"Ruangan ini besar sekali," Naruto bergumam tidak jelas. Kamarnya juga bergaya tradisional, tidak banyak perabotan di dalam kamar ini yang membuatnya terlihat sangat luas.

Kikyo beralih menuju lemari pakaian dan membuka pintu lemari pertama pelan. "Tuan sudah menyiapkan segala keperluanmu." Ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan isi lemari yang penuh dengan pakaian perempuan. "Lemari kedua berisi futon, selimut dan bantal untuk perlengkapan tidur." Jelasnya. "Seorang pelayan akan membereskan perlengkapan tidurmu setiap paginya."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, mimik wajahnya jelas terkejut melihat isi lemari pertama. Ya ampun, sampai kapan kepala keluarga Hyuuga ini akan membuatnya terkejut.

"Saya tidak pernah memiliki kamar dan pakaian sebanyak ini." Naruto menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan menekuk bibirnya ke atas, tipis. "Selimut itu juga terlihat lembut dan sangat hangat." Tambahnya, gadis kecil menunduk, memyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya karena teringat kondisi anak-anak lain di panti. Mereka tidak memiliki selimut hangat yang layak, dan pemanas ruangan pun seringkali rusak disana.

Kikyo masih memasang wajah datar, tidak menimpali pernyataan Naruto. "Beristirahatlah, saya masih ada pekerjaan." Ujarnya kemudian setelah jeda sejenak. Pelayan itu lalu membungkuk untuk memberi hormat sebelum meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan marah seperti itu?" Itachi bertanya dengan suara datar. Tubuhnya dengan nyaman bersandar pada daun pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuka lebar.

Sasuke yang duduk bersandar ke kepala tempat tidur melirik ke arah pintu dan membuang muka dengan cepat, dan kembali berpura-pura sibuk membaca buku di tangannya.

"Ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan." Tambah Itachi saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Itachi menghela napas lelah dan memijat tengkuknya pelan. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Ok?" katanya penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke bergeming, terlalu malas untuk menanggapi permohonan maaf kakaknya yang menurutnya sudah terlalu terlambat. Bukankah dari awal dia sudah memperingatkan Itachi untuk tidak ikut campur?

"Ayolah, Sas! Kau bahkan tidak mengenal gadis kecil itu." Itachi, pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu terdengar frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa kau marah hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu?"

Hening.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau memaafkanku?" tanya Itachi lagi tak percaya.

Hening.

Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Hah, dia tidak pernah merasa sekonyol ini. Sasuke sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Marah hanya karena surat-surat itu. Konyol! Sungguh konyol! Pikir Itachi frustasi. Hei, bukankah Sasuke memang masih anak-anak? Usianya bahkan belum genap dua belas tahun.

Sambil menghela napas berat, Itachi pun memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah berat dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke keras.

Sasuke meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya ke atas tempat tidur setelah Itachi pergi. Benar, dia masih marah pada Itachi. Dia sendiri tahu jika kemarahannya itu sangat kekanakkan. Tapi, dia juga sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia sulit memaafkan Itachi.

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu menarik laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalamnya. Sasuke merubah posisi duduknya, sementara tangannya mulai membuka isi kotak tersebut. Kotak yang berisikan surat-surat yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang bernama Naru. Dan kembali, dia mulai membaca isi surat itu satu per satu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?" gumam Sasuke pelan. "Kalau saja nii-san tidak ikut campur, aku pasti masih bisa mengetahui keadaanmu." Ujarnya terdengar kesal. Setelah selesai membaca ulang semua surat-surat itu, Sasuke pun mengembalikan semua surat ke dalam kotak dan kembali menyimpannya di dalam laci meja. "Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku menemuimu?" Sasuke kembali bicara lirih.

"Kenapa aku tidak meminta tolong nii-san saja? Dia bisa menemaniku untuk mencarimu ke Konoha." Bocah yang hampir berusia dua belas tahun itu mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, menimang-nimang idenya tersebut. Orang tuanya pasti memberi ijin pada Sasuke untuk pergi keluar kota jika Itachi menemaninya. Iya-kan?

Sasuke baru saja berniat untuk menemui Itachi, namun egonya menentang keputusannya itu. "Tidak! Itachi-nii pasti akan besar kepala dan menganggap aku sudah memaafkannya." Sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Lebih baik aku menunggu waktu yang tepat dan membuat alasan yang masuk akal agar tou-san mengijinkanku pergi ke Konoha seorang diri. Ya, itu lebih baik daripada aku harus meminta bantuannya." Putusnya dengan dengusan kasar.

.

.

.

Naruto terus memikirkan akan reaksi putra-putri Hiashi saat bertemu dengannya. "Bagaimana jika mereka menolakku?" gumamnya mulai risau. "Bagaimana jika mereka bersikap tidak menyenangkan?" ujarnya lagi. Naruto menghela napas panjang, menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk itu, dan akhirnya dia pun terlelap tidur.

Namun sepertinya apa yang ditakutkan olehnya sama sekali tidak terbukti. Mereka dipertemukan dan diperkenalkan saat makan malam.

Putri pertama keluarga Hyuuga itu walau sangat pemalu tapi menerimanya dengan ramah. Sementara putri kedua keluarga Hyuuga walau memasang ekspresi datar namun tidak menunjukkan sikap bermusuhan. Lain lagi dengan Neji, keponakan dari Hyuuga Hiashi, dia menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan tatapan sinis, namun sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Ah, itu membuat Naruto sedikit bernapas lega walaupun masih merasa tidak nyaman karenanya.

"Neji-nii memang selalu bersikap seperti itu," kata Hinata tanpa mampu menatap langsung wajah saudari angkatnya. Keduanya cepat akrab, mungkin karena keduanya seumuran.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil menuangkan teh hijau ke dalam cangkir porselen untuk Hinata. Keduanya duduk di atas tatami di dalam kamar Naruto malam ini.

Hinata menyeruput tehnya pelan dan kembali meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja dengan gerakan lambat. "Neji-nii memang tidak banyak bicara dan terkesan cuek, tapi sebenarnya dia baik."

Naruto menyempitkan mata mendengarnya. Benarkah seperti itu? Batinnya sedikit tidak yakin. "Untukku dia terlihat sangat sombong."

"Yakinlah, dia tidak seperti itu." Sahut Hinata cepat, membela kakak sepupunya itu. "Ah, sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar dan menyelsaikan tugas sekolah." Hinata berdiri dan merapihkan rok yang dikenakannya. "Aku senang bisa memiliki teman ngobrol di rumah ini." Lagi-lagi Hinata menunduk dalam sementara jari-jarinya saling bertaut.

"Akulah yang sangat bersyukur karena keluarga ini mau menerimaku sebagai anggota keluarga baru." Sahut Naruto, mulutnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat menawan. "Selamat malam, Hinata-chan!"

"Selamat malam, Naru-chan!" balas Hinata pelan sebelum berbalik pergi.

Dan tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui bagaimana hubungan diantara putra-putri keluarga Hyuuga. Walau Hinata putri pertama dari kepala keluarga Hyuuga, namun sepertinya Neji lebih diberi kepercayaan untuk berada disisi Hiashi.

Hubungan Hinata dan Hanabi pun seperti ada jarak tak kasat mata diantara keduanya. Baik Hinata maupun Hanabi hanya bertegur sapa seperlunya. Aneh, pikir Naruto saat mengingat hubungannya dengan Kyuubi yang begitu dekat dan membandingkannya dengan hubungan antara Hinata dan Hanabi.

Hiashi memasukkan Naruto ke sekolah yang sama dengan Hinata, Hanabi juga Neji. Di lingkungan sekolah pun ketiganya bersikap seolah tidak saling mengenal. Bagaimana bisa Hinata mengatakan jika Neji anak yang baik? Karena menurut Naruto, Neji sangat sombong dan mengesalkan.

Seperti biasa, Naruto langsung memiliki banyak teman karena sifatnya yang periang. Hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang hanya memiliki dua orang teman dekat, Kiba dan Chouji. Mungkin karena sikap Hinata yang pemalu membuatnya sulit untuk berbaur dan bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Entahlah, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti, karena menurutnya Hinata anak yang baik dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

**10 Agustus 1996**

Hari pun cepat berlalu setelahnya. Musim gugur datang menyapa kota Tokyo. Itachi duduk santai di atas sofa di ruang keluarga. Sebuah remote digenggamnya erat. Kenapa tidak ada acara televisi yang bagus? Pikirnya kesal.

Suara langkah kaki tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Itachi. Dengan gerakan cepat dia melihat lewat bahunya. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut adiknya itu. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan mulai menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga menuju ke lantai dua.

"Kau akan sangat menyesal jika terus bersikap kasar seperti ini." Kata Itachi dengan suara cukup keras hingga mampu menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke. "Aku memiliki sesuatu yang mungkin membuatmu tertarik." Katanya lagi dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke berbalik dan kembali melangkah turun, berjalan mendekat ke arah Itachi yang masih menyunggingkan senyum. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat saat melihat tangan kanan Itachi menggenggam selembar foto.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu foto siapa ini, iya-kan!" kata Itachi dengan nada yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke. "Kau akan menyesal jika pergi tanpa melihatnya!" seru Itachi lagi saat melihat Sasuke berniat untuk berbalik pergi.

Sasuke bergeming dan kembali berjalan cepat meninggalkan Itachi di belakangnya.

"Ini foto anak kecil itu." Seru Itachi lagi keras.

Langkah Sasuke kembali terhenti, tanpa ekspresi dia menatap lurus wajah kakaknya. "Jangan main-main denganku!" desis Sasuke terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah bahunya, cuek. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak." Katanya ringan.

Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan berkata dingin. "Berikan padaku!"

Giliran Itachi yang mengernyit, angkuh. "Apa itu sebuah permohonan?" godanya sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Berikan!" ulang Sasuke masih terdengar sinis.

Itachi berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Setidaknya mintalah dengan nada manis, Otouto!" sindir Itachi. "Asal kau tahu, cukup sulit bagiku untuk mendapatkan foto gadis kecil ini." Itachi menggoyang-goyangkan foto itu tepat di depan hidung Sasuke.

"Tolong berikan foto itu padaku," kata Sasuke sopan.

Itachi bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya saat ini. Ya, Tuhan! Sasuke mengatakan kalimat sakral, Sasuke mengatakan 'tolong'? Apa mungkin akan terjadi gempa bumi? Pikir Itachi mulai melantur. "Kau mengatakan 'tolong'?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Itachi memberikan lembaran foto itu pada Sasuke yang menyambarnya cepat. Sasuke menatap foto Naruto lama, jadi ini anak yang mengirim surat-sura itu, batin Sasuke.

"Bukankah dia sangat manis?" puji Itachi yang ikut menatap foto di tangan Sasuke. "Jadi, Sasuke apa kau sudah memaafkanku sekarang?" Itachi menatap adiknya penuh harap.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arahnya dan menjawab sinis. "Tidak!"

"Hei, itu tidak adil." Protes Itachi keras. "Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha untuk menebus kesalahanku. Ya, anggap saja aku bersalah karena mencampuri urusanmu-"

"Kau memang bersalah!" potong Sasuke tajam.

Itachi terdiam dan menghela napas panjang.

"Apa dia masih berada di panti asuhan itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian dengan nada lebih bersahabat.

Itachi mengeleng pelan. "Sayangnya tidak." Jawabnya terdengar menyesal. "Dia sudah diadopsi. Sayangnya pihak panti tidak bisa memberikan informasi, siapa yang sudah mengadopsi Naru, karena bersifat rahasia. Hanya keluarga saja yang bisa mengetahui informasi itu."

"Kenapa nii-san tidak berpura-pura sebagai keluarganya?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak berpikir seperti itu?" cemooh Itachi kini melotot ke arah Sasuke. "Aku sudah berniat mengaku sebagai keluarganya, tapi kepala panti sudah lebih dahulu memberitahuku jika Naru tidak memiliki keluarga lain selain kakak laki-lakinya."

Sasuke kembali menatap foto di tangannya lurus. Foto Naruto yang diambil di belakang bangunan panti asuhan saat dia berusia delapan tahun yang tersenyum cerah ke arah kamera dan terlihat manis dengan tubuh pendek dan gemuk. "Begitu?" sahut Sasuke pelan.

"Jadi kita berdamai?" tanya Itachi lagi kini dengan wajah memelas. "Ayolah... Sasuke! Tolong maafkan aku. Ok?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas namun mampu membuat Itachi berjingkrak kegirangan. Masalah sudah selesai, pikir Itachi percaya diri.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata berada di belakang sekolah sore ini. "Apa ini sering terjadi?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari tas Hinata yang tergantung pada ranting pohon.

Hinata mengangguk kecil dan menjawab dengan terbata, "be-begitulah"

"Kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk melawan?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada suara tenang.

Hinata semakin menunduk dan menjawab pelan. "Aku tidak berani."

Naruto mendengus kasar mendengar jawaban saudari angkatnya. "Jika kau tetap diam, mereka akan semakin senang untuk mengganggumu." Katanya gemas.

"A-aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa melawan mereka." Jawab Hinata, beralasan. "Aku hanya ingin sekolah dengan tenang, Naru-chan." Hinata tersenyum pahit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Hinata histeris saat Naruto mulai memanjat pohon tanpa kesulitan berarti.

"Mengambil tasmu tentu saja." Balasnya tidak kalah keras.

"Cepat turun! Kau bisa terjatuh!" Hinata semakin panik melihat Naruto memanjat semakin tinggi."

Naruto tertawa dan menyahut, "aku pemanjat profesional." Candanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Suara sinis dan dingin itu berhasil membuat konsentrasi Naruto buyar untuk sesaat dan nyaris membuatnya terjatuh. "Turun!" bentak Neji keras.

Naruto segera membawa turun tas milik Hinata dan berjalan dengan wajah galak ke arah Neji yang terlihat marah. "Kenapa kau bersikap begitu barbar?" desis Neji kasar.

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat menyerahkan tas milik Hinata. Namun senyumnya itu langsung menghilang saat matanya bersirobok dengan tatapan mata Neji. "Apa kau buta? Aku mengambil tas milik Hinata." Balasnya dingin.

"Kau seharusnya memanggil supir kita atau penjaga sekolah untuk mengambilnya." Desis Neji mencemooh, seolah mengatakan secara tidak langsung jika Naruto bodoh.

"Kenapa aku harus meminta bantuan orang lain jika aku bisa melakukannya sendiri?" balas Naruto menantang.

"Karena sekarang kau putri dari keluarga Hyuuga." Sahut Neji mengingatkan. "Kau harus bisa menjaga nama baik keluarga."

"Apa nama baik keluarga begitu penting?" sindir Naruto tajam. "Apakah aku harus berdiam diri saat saudariku ditindas?"

Neji diam seribu bahasa sementara Hinata bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu jika selama ini Hinata menjadi korban penindasan murid-murid yang lain?" tanya Naruto. Gadis itu menyempitkan mata saat melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Neji. "Ah, sepertinya kau tahu mengenai hal ini. Dan kau diam saja?"

"Dia sudah besar, dia harus bisa membela dirinya sendiri." Jawab Neji tajam. Anak laki-laki itu mendelik sinis ke arah Hinata yang kini bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau kakak Hinata!" bentak Naruto galak. "Sudah menjadi kewajibanmu untuk melindunginya."

"Banyak hal penting yang harus kukerjakan daripada mengurusinya."

Dan suara pukulan keras pun terdengar. Ya, Naruto melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di wajah Neji. Hingga akhirnya perkelahian keduanya pun tak terelakkan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa diantara kalian yang akan menjelaskan kenapa kalian berkelahi?" Hiashi duduk tenang di atas kursi kerjanya. Matanya bersorot tajam layaknya seekor elang yang sedang mengintai mangsanya.

Neji dan Naruto berlutut dengan kedua tangan diangkat ke atas. Jangan tanya dimana Hinata berada sekarang. Putri pertama keluarga Hyuuga itu langsung pingsan saat supir keluarga mereka memisahkan Neji dan Naruto yang saling memukul liar tak terarah.

"Kau, Neji!" Hiashi menatap dingin ke arah Neji yang mulai merasa ciut. "Bagaimana bisa kau berkelahi dengan seorang anak perempuan?" Hiashi terdengar marah. "Jawab!" bentaknya saat Neji masih tetap diam, menutup mulut rapat.

"Naruto memukulku terlebih dahulu," jawab Neji setelah terdiam cukup lama, membela diri. "Dan dia bukan anak perempuan, Paman." Protes Neji tidak terima. "Tenaganya seperti gajah! Lihat saja badannya yang gemuk itu!"

"Kau?!" teriak Naruto keras, tidak terima. "Kau masih ingin merasakan pukulanku rupanya!"

"Naruto?" bentak Hiashi membuat Naruto kembali berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. "Jadi, apa alasan kalian berkelahi?" tanya Hiashi lagi. Kepalanya mulai berdemyut sakit.

"Dia memanggilku 'gajah'." Dusta Naruto lihai, membuat Neji melotot marah ke arahnya. "Bukankah sangat tidak sopan mengatai anak perempuan seperti itu. Iya-kan, Paman?" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus air mata buayanya.

"Neji...?!" desis Hiashi penuh ancaman.

"Paman, aku-"

"Sudah!" potong Hiashi cepat, tangan kanannya dikibas-kibaskan. "Kalian berdua tetap akan mendapat hukuman dariku. Kalian harus merapihkan taman belakang, dan menulis kalimat penyesalan sebanyak lima puluh halaman. Mengerti?"

Keduanya mengangguk paham.

"Dan kau, Neji! Jangan pernah mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi. Kau tidak boleh mengatai anak perempuan dengan sebutan 'Gajah'. Itu sangat tidak sopan. Naruto memang gemuk-"

"Aku tidak gemuk!" potong Naruto tidak terima. Kedua pipinya menggembung lucu. Sebenarnya Naruto memang tergolong gemuk saat ini, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Hiashi mengerjapkan mata beberapakali dan berdeham keras. "Maaf," katanya mencoba agar terdengar biasa. Hiashi harus menekan tawanya agar Naruto tidak tersinggung. "Naruto tidak gemuk, Neji." Katanya lagi dengan sedikit penekanan. Pernyataannya itu sukses membuat mulut Neji terbuka lebar, menganga karena terkejut. Pamannya pasti buta, pikirnya tidak mengerti. "Naruto hanya sedikit berisi." Ucap Hiashi cepat sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman, menahan tawa sungguh tidak menyenangkan. "Pokoknya, sangat tidak sopan mengatai anak perempuan dengan sebutan itu. Mengerti?"

Neji mengangguk, mencoba untuk paham, sedangkan Naruto masih melayangkan tatapan sebal ke arahnya.

"Neji, minta maaf pada Naruto. Dan Naruto, kau juga harus minta maaf pada kakakmu!"

Kakak? Cih, yang benar saja! Batin Naruto tidak terima. Namun keduanya memilih untuk mengulurkan tangan, berjabat dengan mulut terkatu dan mendesis, "maaf!" kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Paman harap ini menjadi kejadian terakhir kalian berkelahi seperti ini." Hiashi memperingatkan. "Paman tidak akan segan-segan menghukum kalian lebih berat lagi jika kejadian ini kembali terulang. Mengerti?"

Dan keduanya pun mengangguk kompak untuk pertama kali di depan Hiashi, walau di belakang punggungnya keduanya masih melempar tatapan mematikan dan bermusuhan.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Neji menghela napas panjang menatap taman belakang rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang terlihat begitu luas. Harus mulai darimana? Pikir Naruto.

Sementara itu, Kikyo berdiri dengan anggun menatap kedua majikannya datar. Disodorkannya dua buah gunting rumput pada Naruto dan Neji. "Jangan memotong perdu! Jangan memotong rumput terlalu pendek! Hati-hati, jangan sampai memotong tanaman bonsai milik Tuan Besar! Mengerti?"

Naruto dan Neji mengangguk cepat, terlalu takut akan tatapan Kikyo yang kini mengintimidasi.

"Kerjakan dengan benar!" tambahnya dengan suara merdu namun mampu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto dan Neji meremang hebat.

"Menyeramkan!" ujar keduanya kompak setelah Kikyo pergi. Naruto dan Neji bersitatap, melotot, seolah tidak rela karena mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dan kemudian membuang muka.

Naruto segera mengerjakan bagiannya. Merapihkan taman saja begini repotnya. Tidak boleh begini, tidak boleh begitu, ck menyusahkan, batin Naruto sebal.

"Apa?" tantang Naruto saat Neji menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Naruto sudah sangat kelelahan, satu jam bekerja membuat emosinya siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kau belum mengerjakan sisi timur." Tegur Neji dingin.

Mulut Naruto terkatup erat, giginya gemertuk menahan marah. "Kau masih ingin merasakan pukulanku rupanya." Naruto berdiri, membanting gunting di rumput di tangannya ke tanah.

Sebelah alis Neji terangkat, mencemooh. "Aku hanya ingin pekerjaan ini selesai dengan cepat."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mulai mengerjakan sisi timur!" raung Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus mengerjakannya?" sahut Neji cuek. "Itu bagianmu." Tambahnya dengan nada suara datar. Tanpa banyak bicara dia berbalik dan duduk di teras belakang rumah. "Cepat kerjakan!" perintahnya keras.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Neji memang sangat mengesalkan, batinnya marah. Dengan wajah cemberut dia kembali berjongkok dan meraih gunting rumput untuk mengerjakan sisa hukumannya.

Perlu waktu dua jam lamanya bagi Naruto untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, sementara Neji sudah tertidur lelap di teras belakang. Naruto melotot, dia harus mengerjakan sisa pekerjaannya dengan susah payah sementara Neji tertidur lelap? Yang benar saja!

"Bangun!" Naruto menendang-nendang pelan kaki Neji.

Neji menggeliat, wajahnya ditekuk dalam, merasa terganggu. "Apa?" katanya masih setengah mengantuk.

"Aku harus susah payah membersihkan taman sementara kau tidur?" raung Naruto marah dengan mata melotot.

Neji mengucek mata pelan, menguap dan menjawab santai. "Aku sudah mengerjakan bagianku."

"Kau bisa membantuku!" gigi Naruto kembali gemertuk saat mengatakannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Neji tanpa rasa bersalah. Neji mengedarkan pandangannya pada bagian taman yang dibersihkan oleh Naruto. "Lagipula kau sudah mengerjakannya." Tambahnya tenang. "Kau harus banyak bergerak supaya bisa kurus-" Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mendongak pelan lalu mundur saat melihat Naruto menatapnya garang.

"Aku tidak gemuk!" protes Naruto keras. Dia menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Neji dan melotot marah padanya. "Kakakku bahkan sanggup menggendongk-"

Neji mengernyit saat ekspresi sedih kini bernaung di wajah saudari angkatnya. Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Neji dan memilih duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau teringat kakakmu?" tanya Neji hati-hati. Ah, ternyata Neji bisa bersimpati juga.

"Tidak!" bantah Naruto keras. "Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau mengataiku gemuk lagi. Mengerti!" ancamnya dengan sebuah kepalan tangan teracung tepat di wajah Neji.

Neji mengangguk pelan, tersenyum miris saat teringat rasa dari pukulan Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto pun pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mengerjakam sisa hukuman.

"Dasar aneh!" gerutu Neji setelah Naruto pergi kemudian dia kembali memejamkan mata, tertidur pulas disana hingga matahari terbenam sore itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai... saya datang lagi, lebih cepat kali ini. Well, ternyata masih ada beberapa pembaca yang tanya apa fic ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea, dan ya, seperti yang saya jelaskan di prolog, fic ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea tahun 2013 yang berjudul "Secret Love".**

**Jalan ceritanya memang sengaja dibuat lambat. Kenapa? Karena saya penulisnya. Hahaha! Maaf, saya menulis sesuai keinginan saya. Jadi untuk yang minta alur dipercepat, saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Setiap chapter akan menceritakan kehidupan Naruto sejak dia kehilangan orang tuanya, berpisah dengan Kyuubi, tinggal bersama keluarga Hyuuga hingga kehidupan dewasanya. Begitulah. (:**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang masih bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan review.**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	5. Chapter 4 - Awan Hitam Sebelum Badai

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M untuk chapter yang akan datang**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste baik sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Secret**

**Chapter 4 : Awan Hitam Sebelum Badai**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakan gadis kecil itu, Ototou?"

Sasuke memicingkan mata, berdecak kesal sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya dengan nada sinis. "Aku belum mengijinkanmu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu ringan dan memilih duduk di kursi belajar milik Sasuke. Ditatapnya lurus wajah Sasuke yang kini ditekuk dalam sementara tangannya sibuk merapihkan surat-surat Naruto yang entah sudah berapa kali dibacanya. Sasuke bahkan sudah hapal isi dari beberapa surat tersebut. "Aku tidak perlu ijin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar adikku sendiri." Sahut Itachi setelah jeda sesaat.

"Terserah!" balas Sasuke dingin. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu kembali memasukkan kotak tempat menyimpan surat-surat itu ke dalam laci mejanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, masih dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengobrol dengan adikku?" Itachi balas bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dia duduk bertopang kaki, santai, seolah tidak terganggu oleh tatapan intens adiknya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau harus melupakan gadis kecil itu, Ototou!" seru Itachi. "Sampai kapan kau akan menyimpan dan membaca surat-surat itu?" tanya Itachi kini terdengar seperti sebuah teguran.

"Sampai aku menemukannya," jawab Sasuke setengah berbisik namun masih bisa didengar dengan baik oleh Itachi.

"Kau akan mencarinya?" tanya Itachi lagi, masih dengan nada tenang yang sama.

"Aku pasti mencarinya setelah aku dewasa dan memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannya."

Itachi menghela napas berat. Sama sekali tidak menyangka jika adiknya bisa begitu terobsesi pada gadis kecil yang bahkan hanya diketahuinya dari selembar foto. "Bagaimana jika ternyata gadis kecil itu tidak sesuai dengan bayanganmu?"

Kedua alis Sasuke saling bertaut mendengarnya. "Maksudmu?"

Itachi kembali menghela napas, terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan hati-hati. "Bagaimana jika setelah dewasa, anak kecil itu masih- ya, kau tahu?"

"Apa?" Sasuke mengernyit, tidak mengerti.

Itachi mengubah posisi duduknya, kenapa juga dia harus mengungkit hal ini? Batinnya menyesal.

"Apa masudmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Bagaimana jika setelah dewasa gadis kecil itu masih gemuk?" ujar Itachi cepat. Jantungnya berdebar cepat saat mengatakannya, matanya menatap lurus Sasuke yang kini semakin menekuk wajahnya dalam.

"Lalu apa masalahnya jika dia gemuk?" sahut Sasuke polos.

Mulut Itachi terbuka lebar, tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti itu. Oh, ternyata adiknya masih sangat polos. "Ah, apa kau menyukai gadis kecil itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, lucu.

"Dia gemuk," kata Itachi lagi mengingatkan.

"Lalu?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa itu tidak menjadi masalah untukmu?" selidik Itachi lagi dengan suara berat.

"Apa itu harus menjadi masalah?" tanya Sasuke lagi, polos. "Dia cukup manis," tambah Sasuke. "Dia sempurna dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala."

"Ah..." Sahut Itachi dengan senyuman aneh. Adiknya ternyata memang menyukai gadis kecil itu. "Baiklah jika itu menjadi pilihanmu, aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi."

"Seharusnya kau melakukannya dari dulu!" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Kedua tangan Itachi terangkat ke udara. Ya ampun, apa Sasuke sedendam itu padanya? "Aku sudah minta maaf," kata Itachi pelan dengan gelengan kepala.

"Permintaan maafmu sudah terlambat, Nii-san!" gerutu Sasuke lagi. Bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu melompat turun dari atas tempat tidurnya menuju Itachi. "Bisakah kau pergi? Aku mau tidur!" tukasnya cepat. Sasuke menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Itachi dan mendorong tubuh kakaknya itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Hei, kita akan sulit bicara seperti ini setelah aku pergi." Ujar Utachi setengah merengek. "Enam bulan lagi aku akan pergi ke New York. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau pasti pulang setiap liburan, kan?" sahutnya cuek. Dia kembali mendorong punggung Itachi yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Sepertinya Itachi enggan untuk keluar kamar.

"Kau pasti akan merindukanku nanti, Ototou!" goda Itachi lagi dengan seringaian lebar.

"Jangan bermimpi!" dengus Sasuke sebal dan membanting pintu kamarnya keras setelah Itachi keluar kamarnya dengan paksa.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, ruang belajar keluarga Hyuuga nampak menyeramkan siang ini. Shizune, guru tata krama keluarga Hyuuga menatap dua muridnya tajam. "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku tentang memar di wajah kalian?" tanyanya pelan sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto dan Neji secara bergantian.

"Dia memukulku terlebih dulu," lapor Neji tanpa bisa menatap wajah Shizune. Naruto mencebik, tangannya meremas kain yukatanya erat, sedangkan Hinata dan Hanabi memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat.

Shizune mengernyit, nadanya masih terdengar tenang saat dia melontarkan pertanyaan pada Naruto. "Benarkah itu?"

Naruto menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah, mengangguk kecil sebelum menjawab pelan. "Ya," jawabnya. "Tapi dia mengataiku gemuk!" kata Naruto dengan nada suara naik satu oktaf, mencoba untuk membela dir. Neji terbelalak, tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan kembali berbohong mengenai alasan perkelahian mereka.

"Neji?!" Shizune menatap muridnya itu dengan mata melotot ditambah mimik yang menakutkan. "Kau mengatai Naruto lalu berkelahi dengannya?"

"Tapi, Sensei-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" potong Shizune cepat. "Sangat tidak sopan mengatai seorang gadis seperti itu! Dan berkelahi dengan seorang gadis, bukan sikap pria sejati." Shizune mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke atas meja, tatapannya terarah lurus pada Neji yang masih menunduk dalam. "Kau harus dihukum, Neji!"

Dan Neji pun menunduk semakin dalam mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf!" kata Naruto penuh penyesalan. Pelajaran tata krama sudah selesai sejak lima menit yang lalu, namun Neji harus tetap berada di sana untuk menerjakan hukuman dari Shizune.

Neji berbalik, menatapnya sangar. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan alasan konyol itu pada semua orang?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu ringan. "Memangnya alasan apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan pada mereka?" ujarnya ringan. "Sini, aku bantu kau mengerjakan hukuman dari Sensei."

"Tidak perlu!" tolak Neji cepat dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ayolah!" Naruto merebut buku di tangan Neji dan mengambil sebuah pensil dari kotak pensil milik Neji. "Jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah," tukasnya. "Ya, walau sebenarnya aku tidak menyesal sudah memukulmu, karena kau memang sangat menyebalkan!"

"Lebih baik kau pergi!" ujar Neji dengan gigi gemertuk, menahan kesal. "Jangan membuatku semakin sebal!"

Naruto berdecak, mencibir lalu mendengus kasar. "Apa kau tidak merasa jika kau memang salah salam hal ini?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Adikmu menjadi korban _bully_, dan kau diam saja. Menurutmu itu benar?"

Tangan Neji berhenti seketika, diletakkannya pensil di tangannya ke atas meja dengan kasar. Bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu melirik tajam ke arah Naruto yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. "Hinata bukan anak-anak yang harus terus berlindung di belakang punggung saudaranya. Dia harus bisa melawan mereka dengan tangannya sendiri. Jika kau terus melindunginya, kapan dia bisa mandiri?"

"Dia masih kecil," sahut Naruto gemas.

"Kau juga masih kecil," sahut Neji datar. "Apa bedanya kau dengan Hinata. Kenapa Hinata tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri? Kau bahkan lebih gemuk darinya tapi kau bisa bergerak sangat lincah."

"Kau mengataiku gemuk lagi!" sembur Naruto, marah. Kedua matanya melotot, membuat Neji kembali menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Maaf!" kata Neji kemudian. Kenapa dia selalu mengatakan jika Naruto gemuk. Ya, walau pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Dan kenapa wanita sangat sensitif dengan satu kata itu? Neji tidak habis mengerti. "Tapi, apa yang kukatakan memang benar. Hinata harus membela dirinya sendiri, dia tidak boleh terus mengandalkam orang lain. Bagaimana jika kau tidak ada di sampingnya? Apa dia akan terus diam tanpa melawan orang-orang yang mengerjainya itu?"

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, hatinya menggerutu kesal karena Neji sama sekali tidak mau mengerti. "Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan!" desis Naruto. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Tukas Naruto dengan tangan terkepal erat dan akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan Neji sendiri di ruang belajar.

.

.

.

Hiashi menatap heran pada Naruto. Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya. Anak angkatnya itu hanya menyentuh sedikit dari makan malamnya. "Apa makanannya kurang enak, Naruto?" tanyanya memutus keheningan di ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga malam ini, membuat Hinata, Hanabi dan Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak ada nafsu makan.

Naruto menggelengkam kepala, pelan. "Makanannya sangat enak," jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan makan malammu?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Naru mau diet?"

Hiashi tersedak, lalu terbatuk hebat mendengarnya. Kikyo yang duduk menunggu di sudut ruangan dengan sigap menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas porselen milik majikannya itu. "Diet?" beo Hiashi setelah batuknya reda. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Darimana kau tahu tentang itu?" tanya Hiashi penuj selidik. Anak seumur Naruto tidak mungkin mengetahui arti dari diet, iya-kan?

Naruto menyimpan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasinya, sementara lima orang lainnya menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu, menunggu jawaban dari bibir gadis kecil itu. "Aku mendengar pembicaraan pelayan, tempo hari." Naruto mulai bercerita. "Pelayan pertama mengeluh jika dia merasa semakin gemuk, dan pelayan kedua menyarankan agar dia diet dan tidak makan malam untuk beberapa waktu."

"Begitu?" kata Hiashi dalam. "Kau masih kecil untuk diet, Naruto. Kau perlu asupan gizi untuk masa pertumbuhanmu. Kau tidak boleh diet!"

"Tapi aku mau kurus seperti Hinata dan Hanabi, Paman." Naruto mulai merengek. "Aku tidak mau terus disebut gemuk," mulut Naruto mulai bergetar, menahan tangis.

"Tapi tidak dengan diet!" sahut Hiashi tegas. "Lagipula, menurut paman, kau tidak gemuk, Naruto."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Neji hampir saja tersedak mendengar pernyataan pamannya itu. Ya ampun, anak TK saja tahu jika Naruto memang gemuk.

Hiashi mengangguk pelan, mulutnya tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang habiskan makan malammu!" tambahnya tak terbantahkan. "Dan aku akan menghukum siapa pun yang mengataimu gemuk, mengerti!"

Naruto mengangguk paham, sedangkan Neji menunduk dalam saat tatapan Hiashi tertuju lirus ke arahnya.

"Kikyo-san?" panggil Hiashi dengan suara dalam.

Kikyo mengangguk kecil, menjawab panggilan majikannya.

"Peringatkan pada semua pelayan, jangan mengobrol saat bekerja, apalagi di depan anak-anak!" perintahnya dengan suara tenang. Hiashi kembali menyeruput teh hijaunya lama, sementara matanya mengamati satu-persatu wajah putra-putrinya.

"Saya mengerti," sahut Kikyo yang kembali mengangguk kecil sebelum pamit, undur diri untuk mengerjakan apa yang baru saja diperintahkan kepadanya.

.

.

.

**08 Februari 1999**

Hampir tiga tahun lamanya Naruto tinggal bersama keluarga Hyuuga. Tidak ada lagi tubuh gemuk dan pipi _chubby_ pada dirinya. Dengan bantuan Shizune, Naruto berhasil menurunkan berat badannya tanpa mempengaruhi kesehatannya.

Naruto sudah duduk di kelas 1 SMP saat ini. Naruto berhasil masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Neji. Sementara Hinata masuk ke sekolah khusus wanita karena gagal masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto.

Gadis remaja itu menolak diantar jemput oleh supir keluarga, dan entah kenapa Hiashi menyetujuinya. Para tetua sering mengeluh akan sifat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak anggun. Ya, Naruto memang seringkali berkelahi saat dia duduk di sekolah dasar, tapi dia melakukan hal itu untuk melindungi Hinata yang hampir tiap hari ditindas di sekolah.

Penindasan terhadap Hinata semakin bertambah parah saat Neji lulus sekolah. Hal itu membuat Naruto berkelahi hampir setiap hari. Tapi alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia berkelahi tidak pernah keluar dari mulutnya begitu pun dari mulut Hinata.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi tameng bagi Hinata?" tanya Neji suatu hari. Lambat laun keduanya menjadi semakin akrab.

"Sampai tidak ada orang yang berani menindas Hinata lagi," jawab Naruto tegas. Naruto meringis saat Neji mengoleskan obat luka pada sudut mulutnya yang terluka.

Neji hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala mendengarnya. "Penindasan terhadapnya tidak akan pernah berhenti jika dia sendiri tidak bisa melawan balik. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu mengenai hal itu."

"Jadi aku harus diam saja saat Hinata ditindas?" raung Naruto keras. Rahangnya mengeras, wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"Ya," sahut Neji tajam. "Hinata akan terus mengandalkanmu, Naruto. Jika terus seperti itu, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa uluran tanganmu. Kau mau dia seperti itu?"

Naruto pun berpikir panjang karenanya. Oleh sebab itulah, Naruto tetap masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Neji walau Hinata sudah merengek agar Naruto mau pindah sekolah bersamanya. "Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, Hinata. Kau harus bisa melawan mereka, mengerti?"

Hinata pun hanya terdiam, air matanya mengalir deras mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa diganggu-gugat. Hatinya ingin berteriak tak setuju, tapi otaknya mengatakan jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto memang benar adanya. Hinata bukan anak kecil lagi, dia tidak bisa terus berlindung dibalik punggung Naruto.

Para tetua pun sering mengeluh karena Hiashi terus memberikan kelonggaran pada Naruto. Hiashi beralasan jika dia tidak mau mengekang putri angkatnya tersebut. Hiashi tidak mau kehilangan senyum cerah milik Naruto karena senyum itulah yang selalu berhasil membuat kediaman keluarga Hyuuga yang dingin menjadi hangat dan lebih berwarna.

.

.

.

Naruto menggenggam surat di tangannya erat. Ditatapnya tembok pagar tinggi di depannya, lekat. Naruto berjalan pelan menuju pintu pagar besi yang juga tak kalah tingginya. Jadi, dulu Kyuu-nii tinggal di rumah ini, Naruto bicara dalam hati sementara matanya mengintip lewat pintu pagar besi.

"Tidak baik mengintip ke dalam pekarangan rumah milik orang lain, Naruto!" tegur Neji tepat di telingan gadis remaja itu. "Kau bisa dicurigai sebagai pencuri."

Naruto terlonjak kaget, hampir saja memukul orang yang sudah berani mengagetkannya. Beruntung, dia mengenali suara milik saudara angkatnya itu. "Kau mengagetkanku!" desis Naruto pelan dengan mata memicing. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Neji mengangkat bahu, acuh. Kepalanya menunduk untuk ikut mengintip ke dalam pekarangan rumah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mau berkunjung ke rumah teman?" tanya Neji lagi, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Naruto.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau mengikutiku?" tuduhnya kasar.

"Menguntit," jawab Neji membenarkan. Neji memang mengikuti Naruto saat gadis itu meminta ijin keluar pada Hiashi. Neji merasa aneh, dia berpikir jika Naruto terlihat seperti menyembumyikan sesuatu. Pemuda itu berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi pada Naruto. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang pada Paman mau pergi ke toko buku?" Neji kembali bertanya, matanya menyipit saat Naruto tersenyum kaku, merasa bersalah karena ketahuan berbohong. "Rumah ini bukan toko buku. Kau berani berbohong pada Paman Hiashi?"

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya," sahut Naruto pelan, merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi Hiashi. "Tolong jangan laporkan hal ini pada Paman, aku mohon!" pintanya dengan suara memelas.

Neji berdecak, kemudian melirik ke arah tangan Naruto yang menggenggam erat sebuah amplop surat. "Surat dari siapa?" tanya Neji, ia menunjuk ke arah surat dengan dagunya.

"Surat dari kakakku," sahut Naruto pelan dengan desahan napas panjang. Gadis remaja itu mengembalikan surat di tangannya ke dalam tas punggungnya. "Dari dulu aku ingin tahu dimana kakakku tinggal setelah diadopsi."

"Dan dia tinggal disini?" tanya Neji, matanya terarah lurus pada pagar besi pintu kediaman Uchiha.

"Ya," sahut Naruto. "Dia pernah tinggal disini sebelum akhirnya pindah."

Sejenak Neji terdiam, Naruto tidak pernah seterbuka ini jika meyangkut kakak kandungnya. Karena itulah Neji mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Naruto tersenyum pahit, kepalanya menunduk saat dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Hampir lima tahun aku tidak mendengar kabar darinya."

"Mungkin kakakmu sudah menghubungi dan mencarimu ke panti."

"Sayangnya tidak," sahut Naruto lagi, tatapannya menerawang jauh saat mengatakannya. "Aku sudah menanyakan hal ini pada pihak panti, dan sayangnya Kyuu-nii juga tidak mencariku kesana."

"Ayolah, jangan bersedih seperti itu!" hibur Neji. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut pirang Naruto, sayang. "Kau memiliki kami sekarang. Kami keluargamu." Naruto terdiam, masih menunduk. "Atau kau tidak menganggap kami sebagai keluargamu?" tanyanya. Neji menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, matanya mencari ke dalam bola mata milik Naruto.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Kalian keluargaku," tambahnya pelan, semakin merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah terbuka mengenai kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh bersedih lagi, karena kami akan selalu ada bersamamu." Neji membawa tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto mengangguk dalam dekapan pemuda itu, hatinya kembali hangat saat ingat jika dia tidak sendiri saat ini. Ya, dia memiliki keluarga.

"Apa kalian tidak malu berpelukan di depan pagar rumah milik orang lain?"

Suara sinis dan tajam mengembalikan Naruto dari lamunannya. Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji, mencari pemilik suara yang terdengar sombong itu. Tidak jauh dari keduanya, Sasuke berdiri angkuh, matanya menatap dingin pada Naruto juga Neji yang balas menatapnya tidak suka.

"Pergi!" usir Sasuke kasar dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau melarang kami untuk berdiri disini?" bentak Naruto tidak terima. "Apa ada larangan tertulis yang menyatakan jika orang asing tidak boleh berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah ini?" ujarnya lagi dengan emosi tinggi. "Dan siapa kau? Apa kau pemilik rumah ini?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke naik mendengar ucapan keras gadis remaja di depannya. "Kalian merusak pemadangan!" dengusnya. "Dan ya, aku anak pemilik rumah ini."

"Kau ingin aku pukul ya?!" raung Naruto yang sudah bersiap melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Sasuke, namun Neji dengan gerakan cepat mencegahnya. Urusannya akan panjang jika Naruto terlibat perkelahian lagi. Para tetua pasti akan memaksa pamannya untuk memasukkan Naruto ke asrama putri, dan Neji tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Jangan mencegahku, Neji!" Naruto memberontak dalam kurungan Neji. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Tangannya sudah sangat gatal ingin memukul keras wajah sombong pemuda berambut hitam di depannya yang kini menyeringai angkuh.

"Kau akan kembali bermasalah dengan para tetua jika ketahuan berkelahi lagi," Neji mengeratkan kurungannya pada tubuh Naruto yang memberontak semakin hebat. Gadis remaja itu kini menendang liar, giginya gemertuk, matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan sikap barbar kekasihmu?" ejek Sasuke pada Neji, membuat keadaan semakin panas.

"Barbar?" raung Naruto tidak terima. "Dia menyebutku barbar?" ulangnya semakin emosi. "Lepaskan aku, Neji! Biarkan aku menghajarnya!" teriak Naruto keras, membuat Sasuke semakin menyeringai angkuh.

"Kau terlalu sombong. Kau yakin bisa menghajarku, cebol!" Sasuke tersenyum sinis saat Naruto melotot, semakin murka terhadapnya.

"Neji lepaskan aku!" raung Naruto lagi semakin keras, dia tersinggung, sangat tersinggung. Kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke memang sangat tabu untuknya. Neji bahkan terkejut, ada rasa kagum saat Sasuke mengatakan kata tabu itu. Dia sangat berani, pikir Neji yang tidak sadar jika Sasuke hanya mengatakannya asal.

"Jangan menarikku pergi, Neji!" teriak Naruto yang terus meronta saat Neji menyeretnya pergi. "Biarkan aku menghajar wajah sombongnya itu. Dia harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak bersikap angkuh!"

"Kau akan pergi?" teriak Sasuke menantang. "Kau tidak jadi menghajarku?" oloknya lagi, sangat menyebalkan. Dan Naruto hanya bisa meronta hebat dalam kurungan Neji tanpa bisa membalas kekesalannya pada Sasuke.

Senyum Sasuke tidak terputus hingga dia sampai di kamar tidurnya. Dia meletakkan tas punggungnya ke atas meja belajar sebelum merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya lurus, mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya tadi.

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia sangat senang saat berhasil membuat gadis pirang itu marah. Tidak biasanya dia tertarik dengan seseorang. Mungkin karena gadis itu berambut pirang, pikirnya. Itu membuatnya teringat pada Naru.

Dahi Sasuke ditekuk, bagaimana jika gadis tadi adalah Naru? Sasuke bergerak, bangkit, berjalan menuju ke meja belajarnya. Dia menarik sebuah laci dan mengambil selembar foto yang sudah disimpannya hampir tiga tahun lamanya.

"Dia tidak mungkin kau, iya-kan, Naru?" bisiknya pelan. Dia tersenyum melihat foto itu, gadis kecil di foto itu memiliki tubuh gemuk dengan kulit berwarna tan, sedangkan gadis tadi begitu kurus dan kulitnya pun putih. "Tidak, dia pasti bukan kau!" katanya dengan hembusan napas keras.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba mengingat wajah gadis yang ditemuinya tadi. Matanya terbuka lebar, _sapphire_, gadis itu juga bermata _sapphire_, sama seperti Naru-nya. Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga, mencoba untuk mencari gadis remaja itu. Dia harus memastikannya, dia harus tahu apa gadis tadi merupakan Naru, gadis kecil yang mengirim surat-surat itu.

Keringatnya berkilau terkena cahaya matahari sore, napasnya memburu, namun langkah kakinya masih tidak juga berhenti. Tujuannya hanya satu, menemukan gadis tadi.

"Kemana mereka pergi?" Sasuke berkata dengan napas putus-putus. Pemuda itu terbatuk keras, kakinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk diajak kompromi. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, kesal karena tidak menyadari kemiripan keduanya sedari awal. "Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?" sesalnya.

Angin musim semi berhembus lembut, Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, menatap jajaran pohon sakura yang sudah mulai menguncup. Dia terus berjalan pelan, mengabaikan tatapan tertarik beberapa gadis remaja yang berpapasan dengannya.

Bagaimana jika ternyata gadis kecil itu tidak sesuai dengan bayanganmu? Suara Itachi kembali terngiang di telinganya. Bagaimana jika setelah dewasa gadis kecil itu masih gemuk? Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat mengingatnya. Jika gadis tadi memang benar Naru yang dicarinya, maka Itachi salah besar. Naru-nya tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang semakin manis, pikir Sasuke senang. Senyuman itu langsung hilang dari wajahnya saat dia teringat akan remaja pria yang menarik gadis itu pergi. "Neji?" gumamnya pelan, sangat terlihat jika dia tidak menyukai Neji.

Hubungan mereka sepertinya sangat dekat, batin Sasuke kesal. Dia bahkan mengira jika mereka sepasang kekasih. Jika bukan sepasang kekasih, kenapa mereka berpelukan seperti tadi? Sasuke mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan kembali memikirkan gadis barbar berambut pirang tadi. Dia sama sekali tidak gemuk, Sasuke berpikir senang namun kembali kesal kemudian. Pasti akan banyak pria yang mengincarnya, gerutunya dalam hati.

Ekspresi pemuda itu terus berubah-ubah, senang, kesal, masam terus berganti, membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya mengernyitkan dahi dan akhirnya Sasuke pun kembali ke rumah hampir dua jam kemudian.

"Kau dari mana saja, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku. Sasuke berhenti di depan tangga dan berbalik perlahan, menghadap ayahnya.

Sasuke membungkuk kecil, memberi hormat.

"Jadi, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Fugaku lagi saat Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Sasuke asal, membuat Fugaku mengernyit, tak percaya.

"Tou-san?" panggil Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Fugaku.

"Boleh kalau aku melanjutkan sekolah disini? " tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar, padahal jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat ini.

"Tidak!" jawab Fugaku tegas.

Ah, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan ayahnya mengenai hal ini. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Fugaku lagi dari balik buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya, dan menjawab datar. "Entahlah."

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap aneh, Sasuke." Fugaku meletakkan buku di tanggannya ke atas meja dan menatap lurus putra bungsunya itu. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Mungkin karena aku mulai betah tinggal disini."

Fugaku mengernyit, heran. "Benarkah hanya karena itu?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas, mengakhiri pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi keduanya tidak memiliki hak untuk memilih. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh Fugaku. Baik sekolah, karir maupun pendamping untuk keduanya sudah diatur dengan matang oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku untuk menghajarnya?" Naruto berkacak pinggang. Emosinya masih belum stabil saat keduanya tiba di kediaman Hyuuga.

Neji memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau dalam masalah besar jika tetua tahu kau kembali berkelahi."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan padaku?" Naruto menggerutu, masih tidak terima alasan Neji yang menyeretnya pergi secara paksa dari rumah Sasuke.

"Para tetua bisa memaksa paman untuk memasukkanmu ke asrama." Jawab Neji serius. "Kau mau tinggal di asrama?"

Naruto terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tahu, apa yang dikatakam oleh Neji memang benar, tapi emosinya masih belum reda saat ingat akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke tadi. "Tapi dia mengataiku cebol dan barbar!" Naruto merengut kesal. "Tanganku benar-benar gatal ingin menghajar wajah sombongnya itu."

"Siapa yang ingin anda hajar, Nona muda?"

Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum manis, "bukan siapa-siapa, Kikyo-san." Jawabnya cepat, tangan kanannya dikibaskan di depan wajah.

"Jangan membuat masalah!" ujar Kikyo mengingatkan.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, "aku mengerti." Jawabnya kini dengan senyum kaku, membuat Kikyo menyempitkan mata, jelas tak percaya.

"Cepat mandi dan segera bersiap untuk makan malam!" perintah Kikyo tegas. Keduanya hanya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan cepat untuk kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Dan waktu pun berlalu sangat cepat setelahnya.

.

.

.

**10 Juli 2004**

Itachi menunggu dengan tidak sabar, jam sudah menujukkan pukul tujuh malam dan istri yang baru dinikahinya selama tiga bulan itu masih belum juga turun dari kamarnya. "Maaf lama menunggu." Deidara meminta maaf dengan senyum yang begitu lembut. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi tidak memaafkannya, kecantikan istrinya itu selalu mampu membuat hatinya luluh.

"Kau terlihat pucat," Itachi menggenggam tangan istrinya, khawatir.

"Akhir-akhir ini rasa mualnya semakin menjadi," keluh Deidara.

"Apa itu normal?" tanya Itachi, cemas. "Aku bisa mengabari tou-san dan kaa-san jika kau merasa kurang sehat."

Deidara kembali tersenyum lembut dan menggelengkan kepala pelan, "tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya tenang. "Rasa mual memang normal terjadi di semester pertama kehamilan."

"Tapi wajahmu sangat pucat, Dei." Itachi kembali bicara dengan nada khawatir yang semakin terdengar jelas. "Mereka pasti mengerti jika kita tidak datang malam ini."

"Ini makan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuamu. Tentu saja kita harus datang, terlebih lagi, Sasuke tidak bisa datang, orang tuamu pasti sedih jika kita juga tidak datang."

Itachi membukakan pintu mobil untuk Deidara, dan segera duduk di kursi pengemudi setelahnya. "Kenapa mereka harus merayakannya secara besar-besaran? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?"

"Itachi, ini pesta perak pernikahan orang tuamu. Tentu saja harus dirayakan secara besar-besaran."

"Apa kau juga mau merayakan pesta perak kita nanti?" tanya Itachi. Diciumnya mesra punggung tangan Deidara.

Deidara tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Kita baru menikah tiga bulan, dan kau sudah merencanakan pesta perak kita?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu," sahut Itachi cuek. Pria muda itu menatap ke langit mendung di atasnya. "Awannya gelap sekali, sepertinya akan turun hujan malam nanti."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum larut malam, Tachi."

"Ya, aku akan meminta ijin pada mereka untuk pulang lebih awal nanti."

Seperti perkiraan Itachi, pesta perak pernikahan orang tuanya berlangsung mewah. Andai saja Sasuke ada di pesta ini, pikir Itachi. Sudah pasti adiknya itu akan jadi bujangan paling diincar oleh kolega-kolega orang tuanya. Itachi sangat beruntung karena dijodohkan dengan Deidara yang memang sudah dikenalnya lama. Sedangkan untuk Sasuke, Itachi tidak tahu apa adiknya itu akan cukup beruntung seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana bisa Neji mengatakan jika dia mencintainya? Yang benar saja, pikir Naruto. Gadis remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu hanya menganggap Neji sebagai kakaknya. Bagaiman bisa Neji menyukainya?

Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Batin Naruto sedih. "Aku tidak mungkin menerima cinta Neji karena aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya." Naruto bergumam, berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa semuanya akan berubah setelah ini?" tanyanya lagi, masih berupa gumaman. "Apa aku terlalu keras menolaknya? Tidak! Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Lalu harus bagaimana aku menghadapinya besok?" Naruto terus bergumam tidak jelas.

Lamunan Naruto terputus saat telepon genggamnya berbunyi nyaring. "Hinata?" dahi gadis remaja itu berkerut saat membaca nama pemanggil di layar teleponnya. Naruto melirik jam yang terletak di meja belajarnya, pukul sepuluh malam. Tidak biasanya Hinata menghubunginya larut malam seperti saat ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu di asrama? Pikirnya, cemas.

"Hinata?" Naruto menekuk dahinya semakin dalam saat suara asing menyahut panggilannya.

Gila! Maki Naruto dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Hinata mabuk di sebuah klub malam? Ya, Tuhan! Hiashi pasti marah besar jika tahu putri sulungnya menyelinap keluar asrama dan mabuk-mabukan di klub malam.

Naruto menyambar jaket dari dalam lemari dan berjalan mengendap-endap keluar. Gadis itu berdoa di dalam hati, berharap jika penghuni rumah lainnya tidak terbangun mendengar suara mesin mobilnya.

Dia bernapas lega saat mobilnya berhasil meluncur mulus dari garasi kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Mungkin suara hujan deras mengaburkan suara deru mobilnya. Oh, Naruto sungguh sangat bersyukur karenanya.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya hati-hati, hujan menyebabkan terbatasnya jarak pandang dan jalanan semakin licin karenanya. Butuh waktu satu jam untuk Naruto sampai ke klub. Gadis itu segera mencari Hinata, Naruto menghela napas lega saat menemukan Hinata di salah satu kursi bar.

"Hinata?" Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata pelan. Hinata mengerang dan memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata tedengar tidak suka.

"Kau yang bernama Naruto?" tanya seorang bartender, setengah berteriak, menyaingi hentakan musik yang terdengar keras.

"Ya!" jawab Naruto keras.

"Bawa dia pulang, dia mabuk berat." Bartender itu menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang mulai meracau tak karuan.

"Aku minta air es!" seru Naruto pada bartender. Bartender itu menyerahkan segelas besar air es pada Naruto.

Naruto memaksa Hinata untul meneguk habis air es di dalam gelas besar itu. Tidak mungkin Naruto membawa pulang Hinata dalam keadaan mabuk berat seperti saat ini. Terlalu berbahaya dan beresiko. Hiashi bisa saja memergokinya.

"Minum!" bentak Naruto keras saat Hinata menolak untuk meneguk air es itu. "Habiskan!" perintahnya galak. "Oh, jangan muntah disini!" pekik Naruto panik. Sedikit terhuyung Naruto membawa Hinata ke toilet. Hinata mengeluarkan isi perutnya disana. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata pelan.

Naruto kembali ke meja bar dan meminta seelas besar air es lagi. Hinata masih memuntahkan isi perutnya saat dia kembali ke dalam toilet dengan segelas air es di tangannya. "Minum, agar mabukmu sedikit berkurang!"

Hinata meneguk air es yang disodorkan Naruto hingga habis. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Hinata setengah sadar.

"Salah satu bartender, dia menghubungiku lewat telepon genggammu." Jelas Naruto, sementara Hinata mengernyit dan memijat dahinya yang berdenyut sakit. "Kau harus bersyukur karena aku yang dihubunginya. Bisa kau bayangkan jika dia menghubungi ayahmu atau Neji?"

Hinata terdiam.

"Kau dalam masalah besar nona!" desis Naruto dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Kau harus kembali ke asrama."

"Aku yang menyetir," ujar Hinata kemudian.

"Kau bercanda!" dengus Naruto kesal. "Kau mabuk, di luar hujan sangat deras, sangat berbahaya jika kau yang menyetir!"

"Aku yang nyetir!" bentak Hinata. "Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengabulkan permintaanku?" racaunya.

"Masalahnya kau dalam pengaruh alkoho-"

"Aku yang menyetir atau kita tidak akan kemana-mana!" potong Hinata dengan nada mengancam.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "baiklah, kau yang menyetir." Putusnya dengan berat hati. Keputusan yang akan terus disesalinya hingga seumur hidup.

Naruto pun menyerahkan kunci mobil ke tangan saudari angkatnya. Terhuyung, Hinata berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto menuju tempat parkir. "Hinata kau yakin bisa mengendarai mobil? Terlalu berbahaya!"

"Aku bisa!" Hinata membalas Naruto dengan dengusan kecil. "Aku masih memiliki kesadaran penuh untuk mengendarai mobil."

"Semoga begitu, Hinata! Semoga begitu!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai... kali ini saya datang membawa chapter baru, lebih cepat dari biasanya. Terima kasih untuk semua yang bersedia mampir dan membaca, terlebih untuk pembaca yang meninggalkan jejak, terus menyuntikkan semangat hingga saya termotivasi untuk kembali menulis di waktu senggang saya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak. (:**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	6. Chapter 5 : Takdir?

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M untuk chapter yang akan datang**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste baik sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Secret**

**Chapter 5 : Takdir?**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Awan hitam menggantung di langit kota Konoha. Petir menyambar, sejenak memberi terang pada dunia yang gelap namun pada saat yang bersamaan, suara gelegarnya memberi ketakutan tersendiri pada setiap makhluk yang masih terjaga malam ini.

Air hujan turun dengan deras. Langit seolah menumpahkan kesedihannya di malam ini. Deidara melirik keluar jendela. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat matanya menangkap kilatan cahaya petir di kejauhan. "Petirnya menakutkan," ujarnya pada Itachi yang terlihat begitu konsentrasi mengendarai kendaraannya.

"Seharusnya kita tetap tinggal di hotel, Sayang." Itachi menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depannya. Jika bukan karena keinginan Deidara untuk pulang, mereka pasti masih duduk nyaman di dalam _ballroom_ hotel untuk menikmati meriahnya pesta.

Deidara mengangkat bahunya acuh sementara tangannya mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit. "Anak kita tidak mau berada di sana terlalu lama," dalihnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Itachi terkekeh, sekilas dia melirik ke arah Deidara yang menatapnya penuh cinta. "Jangan jadikan calon anak kita sebagai alasan." Tegurnya dengan nada marah dibuat-buat.

"Besok aku akan ke rumah utama untuk meminta maaf pada ibu karena kelakuanku yang tidak sopan malam ini." Deidara kembali bicara dengan suara lembut. "Menurutmu, apa ibu dan ayah marah padaku?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Entahlah," jawab Itachi dengan mengangkat bahu kanannya ringan. "Kurasa mereka akan mengerti. Bukankah _mood_ ibu hamil muda sulit ditebak dan cepat sekali berubah?"

Deidara menghela napas berat, tangan kanannya masih mengelus pelan perut tempat calon anaknya tumbuh. "Aku harap mereka tidak marah padaku. Walau aku tahu jika ibu terlihat kecewa saat kau pamit pulang lebih dulu."

Itachi meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Deidara dan mengecup telapak tangannya ringan. "Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Mereka pasti mengerti." Katanya mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya yang kini terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Pasti?"

"Pasti," sahut Itachi mantap dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

Sementara itu, di kendaraan yang lain, Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata yang mengendarai mobilnya gila-gilaan dalam perjalanan menuju asrama sekolah Hinata. Mulut kakak angkatnya itu terus berbicara tanpa henti. Gadis muda berambut indigo itu mengeluarkan semua ganjalan di hatinya saat ini.

Naruto bisa melihat _liquid_ bening meluncur cepat dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Namun cairan itu dengan gerakan kasar dihapus oleh Hinata.

"Semuanya karena kau!" bentak Hinata tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, kaget karena baru kali ini dia mendengar Hinata membentak seseorang, terlebih bentakan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Naruto masih terdiam, mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dia harus mendengarkan semua keluhan dan luapan amarah Hinata agar tahu langkah apa yang harus diambilnya setelah Hinata sadar dari mabuknya.

"Ayah, Kak Neji, Hanabi bahkan para tetua klan hingga pengurus rumah, semua begitu menyayangimu. Mereka terus membanggakanmu. Kenapa mereka harus membandingkan dirimu dengan diriku?" teriak Hinata frustasi. "Dan sekarang. Mereka yang menyebut dirinya teman hanya memerlukanku untuk membayar tagihan belanja mereka. Aku hanya sumber dana untuk mereka. Apa kau bisa membayangkannya?" desis Hinata. "Ah, tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya. Kau-kan Si Nona Populer." Ujarnya meledek dengan sebelah tangan terangkat di udara.

Jantung Naruto seolah berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Hinata memiliki rasa cemburu yang besar dibalik sikap diamnya.

"Kau tahu," Hinata mendengus dan melirik Naruto dengan ujung matanya. "Aku selalu berusaha keras untuk bisa mengejarmu, mengejar Kak Neji bahkan belajar setengah mati agar nilaiku tidak jauh di bawah Hanabi. Tapi apa yang kudapat?" Hinata meringis, terisak keras sementara tangan kanannya kembali menghapus air matanya kasar. "Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, sebaik apapun nilaiku, tetap saja kalian yang mendapat pujian karena kalian selalu berada di atasku. Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil?" teriaknya keras. "Ayah bahkan lebih memilih Kak Neji untuk mendampinginya di setiap perkumpulan keluarga. Dia juga selalu memuji kepandaian Hanabi dan para tetua seolah menutup mata akan sikapmu yang barbar itu. Mereka dibutakan oleh kecerdasan dan sikap supelmu itu. Benar-benar tidak adil!"

Naruto menundukkan kepala sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya- melihat keluar jendela yang gelap. Hinata berpikir hanya dia yang berusaha keras untuk diakui? Bukankah semua anak di keluarga Hyuuga melakukannya? Kenapa Hinata harus memiliki pikiran picik seperti itu? Ini harus segera diluruskan, pikir Naruto.

"Ayahku bahkan sangat menyayangimu. Dia lebih menyayangimu daripada aku yang merupakan putri kandungnya."

"Orang tua mana yang tidak mencintai anaknya?" potong Naruto, membalas tidak kalah keras. "Apa kau pikir hanya kau yang berusaha keras? Asal kau tahu, aku berjuang mati-matian agar bisa diterima di keluargamu. Aku berusaha menjaga sikapku agar tidak mencoreng nama keluarga dan membuat kalian semua kecewa. Semua perkelahian yang kumulai adalah untuk membelamu. Melindungimu. Apa kau tahu jika tiap detiknya aku selalu ketakutan? Aku takut kehilangan kalian." Naruto bicara dalam satu helaan napas. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, dan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Dibenci oleh seseorang yang kau sayangi dengan tulus ternyata sangat menyakitkan. "Aku takut kehilangan lagi." Tambahnya lirih.

Di sampingnya, Hinata tertawa, suaranya terdengar menakutkan layaknya suara petir yang menggelegar di langit. "Hanya karena kau takut kehilangan keluarga barumu, lantas kau merebut semuanya dariku? Merebut perhatian yang harusnya kudapatkan?" ujar Hinata semakin histeris. "Kau sangat rakus! Kau bahkan merebut perhatian teman-temanku. Kau pikir aku akan berterima kasih karena selalu menjadi pahlawan kesiangan saat aku di_bully_?"

Naruto mengejang kaku, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Setiap kata yang diucapkan Hinata seperti mata pisau yang menoreh hatinya.

"Kenapa Ayah harus mengadopsimu?" keluhnya dengan helaan napas kasar.

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Hinata kemudian. "Apa kau sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara?" tanyanya lagi terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran. Telapak tangan kanan Hinata memukul-mukul kemudinya hingga beberapakali. "Oh, yang benar saja." Racau Hinata lagi saat Naruto tetap menutup mulutnya. "Ayolah... Katakan sesuatu, Naruto sayang!"

"Percuma bicara dengan orang mabuk," balas Naruto dingin. "Kita akan bicara setelah kewarasanmu kembali."

"Aku tidak mabuk!" bentak Hinata. Dari ekspresinya jelas terlihat jika gadis muda itu semakin marah saat ini.

Hening.

Naruto mencengkram jok kursinya keras saat Hinata menekan pedal gasnya semakin dalam. Kendaraan yang dikendarainya membelah jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Apa kau takut?" Hinata terkikik jahat. "Bagaimana jika kita mati bersama di sini, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada manis dibuat-buat. "Kita lihat jenasah siapa yang akan ditangisi lebih keras. Aku, atau kau?" gadis itu kembali tertawa penuh kepuasan sebelum akhirnya serta merta menangis.

Jujur saja, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa memahami seratus persen jalan pikiran Hinata. Dia selalu berpikir jika tindakannya dulu yang selalu melindungi Hinata dari orang-orang yang mem_bully_nya merupakan tindakan yang benar. Tapi mungkin, hal itu justru kesalahan besar. Seharusnya dia bisa mendorong Hinata untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba dengan suara aneh bahkan untuk pendengarannya sendiri. Gadis itu tersenyum pahit sambil berkata pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi adik yang baik. Aku tidak bisa memahamimu dengan baik. Aku gagal. Maafkan aku!"

Hinata terdiam seketika, tubuhnya membeku. Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat Naruto mengatakan maaf? Kenapa air matanya tidak bisa terbendung? Kenapa rasanya ia ingin menjerit keras? Kenapa?

Dan Hinata pun menjerit keras, kakinya menekan pedas gal semakin dalam dan dalam. Tidak diidahkannya teriakan Naruto yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Tidak. Hinata hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini semua di sini. Saat ini juga. Gadis itu terus melajukan kendaraannya, menerobos lampu merah, hingga akhirnya tabrakan mengerikan itu tak mampu dihindarinya.

Hinata terlalu kaget saat sebuah mobil sedan impor melaju dari persimpangan jalan, kendaraan yang dikendarainya menabrak bagian depan sedan itu. Dan kejadian itu terlihat seperti gerakan lambat di mata Naruto. Pengemudi mobil sedan yang ditabrak oleh Hinata sepertinya juga kaget dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan kendaraannya.

Suara decit keras teredam oleh suara derasnya air hujan. Naruto hanya mampu membekap mulutnya saat mobil sedan itu berputar beberapakali hingga akhirnya menabrak pagar pembatas jalan dengan keras. "Ya, Tuhan. Kita menabrak mereka." Naruto mencicit takut. "Kita harus melihat keadaan mereka. Ayo turun!" ujarnya berusaha membuka sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana!" Hinata membentak dengan wajah pucat dan bibir bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berteriak saat Hinata kembali melajukan kendaraannya. "Kita harus memanggil ambulan. Mereka pasti terluka parah, Hinata!"

"Tidak! Tidak!" raung Hinata gelap mata. "Apa yang terjadi malam ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu," tambahnya dengan senyum frustasi. "Tidak boleh ada yang tahu! Tidak boleh!" gadis berambut indigo itu melirik dengan tatapan kosong ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sama kacaunya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata. Gadis itu membelokkan mobil yany dikendarainya ke arah berlawanan, arah menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Naruto hanya diam membisu. Pikirannya kalut. Kepalanya disenderkan pada jendela mobil di sampingnya. Bagaimana kondisi pengendara mobil itu. Apa ada anak kecil di dalamnya? Apa dia atau mereka baik-baik saja? Naruto pun serta merta menangis memikirkannya.

Gadis itu membekap mulutnya agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar keluar. Apa sudah ada yang menyelamatkan mereka? Gadis itu kembali menatap jalan di depannya saat telinganya mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi dan ambulan di kejauhan. Mereka pasti menyelamatkan pengendara itu. Iya kan?

Dia tidak bisa memungkiri, rasa bersalah itu menggerogoti hatinya. Seharusnya dia bisa melarang Hinata untuk menyetir mobil. Kalau perlu, seharusnya dia membuat Hinata pingsan. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Suasana kediaman Hyuuga masih terlihat sama seperti saat Naruto meninggalkannya satu jam yang lalu. Hinata memarkirkan kendaraan Naruto tepat di depan teras kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

Naruto membuka sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobil dan membantingnya keras. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat mendapati kepala keluarga yang juga ayah angkatnya berdiri dengan wajah murka menanti kedatangannya. Naruto bahkan tidak mengidahkan air hujan yang kini membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Darimana kau?" tanya Hiashi pada Naruto dengan suara marah. "Berani sekali kau keluar rumah tanpa meminta ijin. Kau lupa siapa kau sekarang? Dan siapa yang mengantarmu?" tanyanya beruntun. Hiashi menyempitkan mata, ekspresinya berubah terkejut saat matanya menangkap sosok Hinata keluar dari kendaraan milik Naruto. "Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kau kabur dari asrama?"

Hinata berjalan, sedikit terhuyung dia berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Hiashi. Tubuhnya seketika basah kuyup karena derasnya air hujan. "Dia yang melakukannya! Dia yang melakukannya!" racau Hinata tiba-tiba. Telunjuknya menunjuk lurus pada Naruto yang masih berdiri kaku. Gadis itu berjongkok dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ketakutan. Hinata sangat ketakutan. "Bukan aku yang menabraknya. Bukan aku!" teriaknya menyaingi suara hujan yang turun semakin deras.

Hiashi bergerak, menuruni tangga teras rumahnya, dan berjongkok di hadapan Hinata. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya keras sambil mengguncang kedua bahu putri sulungnya keras. "Katakan apa yang terjadi!" perintahnya tegas.

Hati pria paruh baya itu mencelos saat melihat bagian depan mobil Naruto penyok, jelas bekas benturan keras. "Kalian menabrak sesuatu? Kalian kecelakaan? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Hiashi mengamati wajah Hinata dengan teliti, takut jika putrinya itu terluka. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Hiashi melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih diam membisu. "Tolong katakan padaku apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Hiashi kini terlihat panik. Sekeras apapun juga dia tetap seorang ayah yang menyayangi putrinya.

"Dia yang melakukannya. Dia yang melakukannya." Ulang Hinata meraung keras masih dengan menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang bergeming di tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi.

"Kau mabuk?" Hiashi melotot tak percaya saat penciumannya mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh putrinya. "Naruto?!" teriaknya marah. "Katakan apa yang terjadi!"

Naruto masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

Hiashi menghela napas kasar. Dipapahnya tubuh Hinata lembut. Pria paruh baya itu melirik ke arah Naruto dan berkata tegas. "Masuk! Kita bicara di dalam."

Di dalam, Kikyo yang sudah menunggu segera membawa Hinata ke dalam kamar untuk mengganti pakaian dan mengeringkan badannya. Wanita tua itu juga memberikan handuk dan selimut pada Naruto dan Hiashi. Keduanya kini berada di ruang kerja Hiashi.

Suasana ruangan itu terasa berat. Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari mulut Hiashi. Pria paruh baya itu membalikkan badan dan duduk di depan Naruto. Ditatapnya wajah putri angkatnya lurus. Hiashi menghapus _liquid_ bening yang meluncur turun di pipi Naruto.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi," pintanya lembut. Hiashi menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dan meremasnya penuh kasih. "Tolong, ayah harus tahu apa yang terjadi."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Mulutnya bergetar menahan tangis yang sepertinya siap meledak kapan saja. "Tadi aku mendapat telepon jika Hinata mabuk di salah satu pub di pusat kota," ujarnya mulai bercerita. "Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan menjemputnya. Aku takut Hinata mendapat hukuman jika paman tahu dia keluar asrama dan mabuk di pub."

Wajah Hiashi mengeras mendengarnya. Egonya sebagai orang tua begitu terluka mendengar penuturan putri angkatnya ini. Hinata mabuk? Ya, Tuhan. Mimpikah ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

"Hinata yang mabuk berkeras untuk mengemudi dan kecelakaan itu pun terjadi saat kami hendak pulang menuju asrama Hinata." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Ekspresi Hiashi membuat Naruto terkejut. Alih-alih syok, Hiashi malah menatap wajah putri angkatnya itu lurus. Hiashi menegakkan tubuhnya, menyenderkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi di belakangnya.

"Hinata menabrak kendaraan itu dalam keadaan mabuk?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Naruto mengangguk kecil menjawabnya. "Kakak angkatmu bisa dihukum berat jika pihak berwajib mengetahui dia bertanggungjawab dalam kecelakaan ini. Hukumannya bisa berlipat. Kau tahu?"

Naruto terdiam, balas menatap Hiashi dengan nanar.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Hinata," kata Hiashi lagi sungguh-sungguh. Masa depannya bisa rusak. Para tetua bisa mengusirnya dari klan. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Naruto." Tambah Hiashi lagi.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti. Apa maksud ayah angkatnya ini?

Hiashi kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. Keputusan berat sudah diambilnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan putri kandungnya dan terpaksa mengorbankan kebahagiaan dan masa depan putri angkatnya. Bukankah darah lebih kental dari air?

"Naruto, bolehkah aku meminta satu permohonan darimu?" tanyanya parau nyaris tak terdengar.

Naruto membatu.

"Tolong akui apa yang terjadi sebagai kesalahanmu!"

Detik itu juga, Naruto berharap Tuhan mencabut nyawanya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Bagaimana bisa ayah angkatnya meminta hal sejahat itu dari dirinya.

"Anggaplah itu sebagai balas jasamu padaku," tambah Hiashi yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal. Pria paruh baya itu menghalalkan segala cara demi menyelamatkan putri kandungnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengutus pengacara keluarga kita untuk mendampingimu dan memastikan agar hukuman yang kau terima tidak terlalu berat nantinya."

Wajah Naruto masih tanpa ekspresi saat mendengar permintaan Hiashi. Hati Naruto hancur berkeping-keping. Sakit. Sungguh sangat sakit. Naruto mengulas senyum tipis yang terlihat pahit, sementara tangannya menepis halus tangan Hiashi. "Tentu," sahutnya ringan. "Tentu. Apapun untuk anda, Paman."

"Sekarang, pergilah ke kamarmu. Keringkan dirimu. Paman akan mendiskusikan hal ini dengan pengacara keluarga."

Naruto berdiri dalam gerakan lambat lalu membungkuk dalam untuk memberi hormat. Gadis muda itu berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Baru saja dia akan berganti pakaian, Neji menerobos masuk dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Apa benar yang kudengar?" Neji mengguncang bahu Naruto keras. "Apa benar yang kudengar?" tanyanya lagi. "Kau menabrak mobil seseorang?"

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berekspresi. Pikiran sangat kacau, hatinya hancur. Dia bisa berkata apa lagi?

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?" teriak Neji marah. "Kenapa kau tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar rumah? Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu hingga pagi? Apa kau sebosan itu hingga tidak bisa diam di rumah?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Apa maksud Neji? Tanyanya dalam hati, tidak mengerti.

Neji melepaskan bahu Naruto dan mulai berjalan mundur, mejauh. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika kau bisa sebodoh itu, Naruto." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi kecewa. Neji meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri setelahnya.

Naruto mendudukkan diri, terpekur di atas lantai. Apa maksud Neji? Apa yang sudah didengarnya? Apa yang dikatakan ayah angkatnya?

Masih dengan tubuh basah kuyup, Naruto kembali berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dia harus tahu apa yang dikatakan ayah angkatnya pada penghuni rumah ini. Naruto berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang kerja Hiashi. Beruntung, pintu tidak tertutup sepenuhnya hingga memudahkannya untuk mencuri dengar.

"Apa maksudmu yang menjadi korban merupakan anggota keluarga Uchiha?"

Naruto mengernyit dalam mendengar nada panik dari suara ayah angkatnya. Dimana dia mendengar nama keluarga itu? Ia mulai mengingat-ngingat.

"Korban luka parah? Dua orang anggota keluarga utama Uchiha?"

Naruto meremas pakaian yang dikenakannya saat mendengarnya. Korban kecelakaan itu terluka parah? Tidak. Tuhan, tolong selamatkan mereka.

"Bagaimanapun kita harus berusaha agar hukuman untuk Naruto diringankan." Hiashi kembali bicara. "Aku tidak peduli walaupun Naruto sudah masuk usia dewasa. Putri angkatku tidak sengaja menyebabkan kecelakaan itu-"

Naruto kembali tersenyum getir. Putri angkatku tidak sengaja menyebabkan kecelakaan itu? Beonya di dalam hati. Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Bukan. Batinnya sambil berbalik pergi. Tapi, bukankah dia sudah berjanji pada ayah angkatnya. Ya. Ia akan menyerahkan diri.

Sementara itu di Rumah Sakit Konoha, Fugaku memeluk erat tubuh Mikoto yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menangis. Wajah istrinya yang biasanya terpoles make up sempurna kini terlihat sangat kacau. Kulit wajahnya sangat pucat, matanya bengkak, suaranya hampir habis karena terlalu banyak menangis. Perayaan ulang tahun pernikahannya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada keluarganya?

"Kenapa operasinya belum selesai juga?" Mikoto bicara di dalam dekapan suaminya. Dunianya seolah runtuh saat berita mengenai kecelakaan putra dan menantunya sampai di telinganya. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja kan?" Mikoto terisak kecil.

Fugaku mendongak menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Kalimat penghiburan apa yang bisa dikatakannya untuk istrinya sementara hatinya sendiri pun sama hancurnya.

Satu jam kemudian, pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Seorang dokter pria berusia paruh baya keluar dari dalamnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan putra, menantu serta calon cucu kami?" tanya Fugaku dengan raut wajah gelisah dan cemas. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya saat ini. Kedua bahu yang biasanya terlihat bidang itu kini terlihat rapuh.

Dokter bernama Orochimaru itu melepas masker yang masih dikenakannya. Dengan berat hati dan suara profesional dia pun menjawab. "Kami sudah berusaha semampu yang kami bisa, Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha. Namun sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Maaf, kami gagal memyelamatkan ketiganya." Jelasnya panjang lebar sebelum membungkuk kecil dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan pasangan suami istri Uchiha dalam keadaan _shock_.

"Tidak!" Mikoto mulai histeris. Tangisnya kembali pecah memecah kesunyian lorong rumah sakit. "Tidak, Suamiku! Itachi, Dei dan calon cucu kita tidak mungkin meninggal. Mereka pasti masih hidup. Dokter itu bohong! Dia bohong!" raungnya tidak terima. "Lakukan sesuatu! Tolong lakukan sesuatu! Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukankah kau kepala keluarga Uchiha?" Mikoto terus memukul dada suaminya sebagai pelampiasan. "Aku menginginkan putra sulungku. Aku mau menantu dan calon cucuku kembali bersamaku!" tubuh rapuhnya pun merosot, jatuh terduduk pada lantai keramik rumah sakit yang dingin.

Fugaku sama sekali tidak bergerak. Otaknya seolah menolak kenyataan yang baru saja diutarakan oleh sang dokter. Bagaimana bisa tiga orang keluarganya direngut dalam satu hari yang sama? Cucunya bahkan belum sempat melihat warna-warni dunia. Tuhan bahkan tidak mengijinkan keluarga Uchiha untuk mendengar suara tangis cucunya menggema di kediaman mereka. Bukankah ini terlalu kejam.

Air matanya turun, mengalir tanpa hambatan melalui kedua pipinya yang terlihat sedikit keriput. Dalam mimpinya sekalipun, Fugaku tidak pernah membayangkan jika putranya akan pergi terlebih dahulu. Tidak. Ini mungkin hanya mimpi buruk. Tubuhnya pun ikut merosot. Kedua kakinya mendadak kehilangan tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya. Fugaku menyandarkan diri pada tembok rumah sakit, sementara matanya terus tertuju pada sosok istrinya yang masih menangis histeris.

Di lain tempat, dunia Sasuke seolah berhenti berputar saat sekretaris ayahnya yang bernama Hatake Kakashi memberitahunya mengenai kabar buruk yang menimpa keluarganya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar ia memesan tiket pesawat penerbangan pertama dari New York ke Tokyo.

Sasuke bahkan menampar pipinya sendiri untuk memastikan jika apa yang didengarnya hanya sebuah mimpi yang akan sirna setelah dia terbangun nanti. Namun pada akhirnya dia harus puas saat rasa sakit dan perih itu menerpanya, memberitahunya jika semua ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Di waktu yang sama, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri ke kantor polisi. Dengan raut wajah kacau dia berjalan pelan, masuk ke dalam kantor polisi dan memberikan keterangan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana semua kebohongan itu meluncur mulus dari tenggorokannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menahan tangisnya yang siap meledak.

Seorang polisi yang menangani laporannya menatapnya iba. Mungkin gadis ini masih _shock_ akan apa yang dialaminya, pikirnya. Bagaimana dia tidak iba jika gadis yang baru saja mengaku sebagai pelaku penabrakan itu terlihat seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Kedua bola matanya redup, sungguh patut dikasihani. Dan malam itu merupakan hari pertama Naruto mendekam dibalik jeraji besi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, baik media cetak maupun televisi dihebohkan dengan berita kematian calon pewaris keluarha Uchiha. Berita itu ditulis dan ditayangkan sebagai berita utama di Jepang. Ucapan bela sungkawa datang dari setiap penjuru negeri. Para keluarga, sahabat dan kolega mulai memadati kediaman keluarga Uchiha untuk memberi ucapan bela sungkawa kepada keluarga utama. Para wartawan pun berjejal di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha, berusaha untuk mengorek informasi yang mungkin bisa mereka beritakan. Sedangkan sebagian lagi berkumpul di kantor polisi kota Konoha untuk mencari tahu pelaku penyebab kecelakaan tersebut.

Mikoto terduduk lemas di samping peti mati putra sulungnya. Wajahnya kusut, air matanya sudah mengering lama. Wanita paruh baya itu sudah tidak sanggup untuk menangis lagi. Sementara Fugaku nampak lebih tegar, disalaminya beberapa pelayat yang datang untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa.

"Tuan Uchiha, boleh saya bicara dengan anda?" Kakashi menginterupsi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius saat ini.

Fugaku mengangguk kecil, dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dengan Kakashi yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Apa ada informasi baru?" tanya Fugaku setelah keduanya tiba di ruang kerja pribadinya.

"Pelaku sudah menyerahkan diri tadi malam dan mengakui kesalahannya," lapor Kakashi tanpa basa-basi. "Dia berusia tujuh belas tahun, wanita dan yatim piatu."

"Dia harus dihukum berat." Tukas Fugaku penuh amarah. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas mejanya. "Dia sudah membunuh tiga orang yang sangat kucintai. Dan aku tidak peduli bagaimana pun caranya, buat dia menderita. Hingga hidup pun dia tidak mau."

"Saya akan melaksanakannya," sahut Kakashi dengan bungkukkan dalam.

Di waktu yang sama, di penjara, Naruto duduk menatap kosong langit-langit penjara. Jatah makan siangnya masih utuh, tak disentuhnya. Napsu makannya hilang, menguap entah kemana. Dia bahkan tidak peduli saat teman satu selnya yang berwajah garang dan berambut coklat kusam lurus merebut jatah makan siang miliknya dan melahapnya hingga habis.

"Namikaze Naruto?!" seorang polisi wanita berdiri tepat di depan pintu sel yang dihuni olehnya. Naruto mendongak dan menatap polisi wanita itu. "Ada tamu untukmu," kata polisi wanita itu.

"Saya tidak mau bertemu siapa pun," jawab Naruto tidak bersemangat.

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan menjawab polisi wanita itu.

"Hei, bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mau bertemu orang lain?" tanya tahanan wanita yang merebut jatah makan siang Naruto. "Apa kau sudah tidak memiliki muka untuk bertemu keluargamu? Seharusnya kau berpikir sebelum berbuat kejahatan!" seru salah satu tahanan wanita itu dengan tawa jahat. Tiba-tiba saja dia menjambak rambut pirang Naruto, memaksanya untuk balas menatapnya. "Aku paling benci orang sepertimu. Cantik tapi hatimu sangat busuk!" ujarnya lalu meludah tepat pada wajah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam, terlalu lelah untuk membalas perlakuan buruk tahanan wanita yang kini tertawa puas melihatnya. Gadis muda itu itu menghapus air ludah dari wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia lalu menekuk kedua kakinya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas lutut.

Ia bertanya-tanya kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Apa mungkin beberapa tahun yang akan datang kebahagiaan akan kembali ke dunia kecilnya? Naruto memejamkan mata, mengingat dan mensyukuri masa-masa bahagia yang dulu pernah dirasakannya sebelum kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, sebelum berpisah dengan Kyuubi dan sebelum masuk ke keluarga Hyuuga.

Ia semakin mendekap tubuhnya. Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya kini. Apakah lubang di hatinya itu akan sembuh? Lalu, bagaimana jika lubang di hatinya tak kunjung sembuh? Pikirnya merana. Kenapa Tuhan menakdirkan ini kepadaku? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Naruto melamun panjang, hingga akhirnya delusinya menghadirkan sosok Kyuubi yang begitu dirindukannya. Air matanya kembali turun. "Kak, aku rindu." Gumamnya pahit.

Kerinduan dan rasa sakit gadis berambut pirang itu sepertinya sampai pada Kyuubi. Pria berambut merah menyala itu terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Kyuubi menyalakan lampu mejanya dan melirik ke arah jarum jam. Pukul dua pagi waktu Berlin.

Sial! Makinya dalam hati. Bukan kali pertama dia bermimpi mengenai gadis manis berpipi _chubby_ yang terus memanggilnya dengan panggilan _Kakak_. Sebenarnya siapa anak itu? Kenapa aku sering sekali memimpikannya? Dia terus bertanya di dalam hati.

Kyuubi menjambak rambutnya saat rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang kepalanya. Otaknya seolah menolak jika dia berusaha untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Kyuubi atau yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama Kurama mengalami kecelakaan hebat delapan tahun yang lalu dan menyebabkan dia kehilangan ingatan.

Tsunade yang juga mengaku sebagai neneknya hanya mengatakan agar dia bersabar hingga ingatan itu kembali dengan sendirinya. Tsunade juga mengatakan jika Kyuubi memerlukan suasana baru hingga akhirnya Tsunade memutuskan pindah rumah ke Berlin.

Kyuubi sering bertanya apa dia memiliki saudari berambut pirang, dan Tsunade menjawab jika saat ini hanya Tsunade yang berambut pirang di keluarga Senju. "Kau hanya mimpi." Sebuah jawaban sama yang selalu diterima Kyuubi selama bertahun-tahun dari mulut neneknya hingga akhirnya dia pun merasa bosan untuk menanyakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Di ruang jenguk, Neji berdiri mondar-mandir. Terlihat gelisah dan tidak sabar. Langkahnya terhenti saat seorang polisi wanita berjalan menghampirinya. Neji menoleh ke arah belakang polisi wanita itu. Dimana Naruto? Pikirnya cemas.

"Namikaze tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun saat ini," jelas polisi wanita itu menerangkan.

"Apa maksud anda? Bagaimana bisa dia menolak kunjungan?"

Polisi wanita itu kembali menjawab tenang. "Setiap tahanan memiliki hak untuk menerima dan menolak setiap pengunjung yang datang menemuinya. Kau bisa datang lagi besok dan mencobanya lagi. Mungkin besok dia mau menemuimu." Jelasnya sebelum berbalik pergi menuju meja kerjanya.

"Sial!" maki Neji. Dia menyurukkan jemari tangannya ke rambut coklat indahnya yang terlihat kusut. Pria muda itu terlihat kusam dan berantakkan. Bagaimana dia bisa tenang jika pagi ini dia mendapat kabar jika Naruto menyerahkan diri ke kantor polisi seorang diri, menolak bantuan pengacara keluarga Hyuuga dan terlebih lagi, korban yang ditabraknya merupakan anggota keluarga Uchiha dan mereka meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan itu. Neji bahkan tidak mampu membayangkan berapa lama hukuman yang akan diterima Naruto nanti. Tidak. Itu terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan.

Di lain tempat. Tepat pukul dua siang, pesawat yang ditumpangi Sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna di Narita Airport. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu tetap memasang wajah datar saat supir pribadi keluarganya membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

Perlu waktu tiga puluh menit untuknya sampai di kediamannya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju ruang duka. Beberapa pelayat terlihat berbisik dan memasang wajah simpati saat melihat kedatangannya di sana.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua buah peti mati mengkilat yang menjadi tempat dibaringkannya jasad Itachi dan Deidara. Pemuda itu mengontrol emosinya sekuat tenaga. Kenangan-kenangan bersama kakaknya itu kini mulai berputar ulang di otaknya.

Pemuda itu terpekur, menunduk dalam di samping peti mati Itachi. Bahunya berguncang hebat. Sebuah isakan pun lolos dari tenggorokannya. Sasuke ingin sekali menjerit keras. Ia ingin sekali mengguncang tubuh dingin kakaknya dan mengatakan jika semua ini tidak lucu. Mengatakan jika rasa humor kakaknya itu sudah melewati batas. Sasuke ingin sekali mendengar gelak tawa Itachi yang puas karena berhasil mengerjainya. Oh, sungguh Sasuke akan senang jika semua ini hanya gurauan hambar Itachi menjelang Halloween.

Sasuke bahkan tidak menolak saat sebuah pelukan lembut memeluknya dari belakang. Menghantarkan rasa kehilangan yang sama, mengisyaratkan kesedihan yang sama besarnya. Ibu dan anak itu menangis bersama. Menangisi kepergian orang tercinta yang terasa terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai...hai! Saya jawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu yah :**

**1\. Kapan dilanjut? Ini udah dilanjut.**

**2\. Updatenya lama! Begitulah. :P**

**3\. Si Kyuubi kemana? Tuh dia nongol bentar. Bayaran dia mahal uy, jadi nongolnya hanya satu scene dulu. ;)**

**4\. Ceritanya molor and wasting time! Well, kalau mau langsung ke pokok cerita, baca fic one shot aja. Jangan buang-buang waktu baca fic saya ini. Masih banyak fic milik author lain yang lebih berbobot dan lebih ok.**

**5\. Kapan alur mundurnya selesai? Chap depan, sebagian masih alur mundur.**

**Saya jawab segitu dulu yah. Ngomong-ngomong, minggu ini saya berhasil update 3 fic. Cihuy! Kebetulan idenya sedang mengalir lancar dan waktu ngetiknya juga ada, jadi saya bisa mempublish lanjutan beberapa fic.**

**Makasih yah untuk semua fav, follow dan reviewnya. Makasih juga untuk semua silent readers. Dan selamat bergabung untuk para pembaca baru. Semoga nggak kapok untuk mampir dan baca lagi.**

**Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	7. Chapter 6 - Penjara Khusus Wanita

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M for abuse content**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste baik sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Secret**

**Chapter 6 : Penjara Khusus Wanita**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak Itachi dan Deidara dimakamkan. Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri di anak tangga, sementara matanya menatap ibunya yang saat ini tengah duduk di ruang keluarga dengan sebuah album foto keluarga di pangkuannya. Mikoto sesekali tersenyum sekaligus menitikkan air mata saat tangannya membuka halaman demi halaman album foto itu. "Itachi... Dei..." Ucapnya setengah berbisik. Mikoto memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak setiap kali dia mengingat putra dan menantunya. Kebahagiaan karena akan memiliki cucu dalam waktu dekat pun menghilang, berganti kesedihan panjang.

"Bu?" panggil Sasuke yang kini berdiri di belakang ibunya, nyaris berbisik namun masih mampu di dengar oleh Mikoto.

Sang ibu melirik lewat bahunya, ia tersenyum tipis dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke yang meremas bahunya pelan. "Jangan khawatir, ibu baik-baik saja," tukasnya menahan isakan yang hampir meluncur dari tenggorokannya.

Mikoto meletakkan album foto ke atas meja saat Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. "Kau sudah makan siang?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang kini duduk bersandar dengan kepala mendongak, menatap kosong langit-langit rumah. "Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi dengan sorot mata cemas. "Kau sudah makan?" Mikoto kembali bertanya saat Sasuke melirik ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada yang menemaniku makan," katanya beralasan.

Mikoto mengelap sisa-sisa air mata dengan punggung tangannya lalu tersenyum kecil. Dia memang sedang berduka saat ini, tapi hal itu bukan satu alasan untuk mengabaikan keberadaan putranya yang lain; Sasuke. "Ayo, ibu akan menemanimu makan." Serunya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan kaki kanan putranya dan bergerak untuk berdiri. Mikoto menggeleng pelan hingga akhirnya menarik paksa tangan Sasuke yang enggan beranjak. "Kau harus makan, Nak!" serunya tak terbantahkan.

"Makan yang banyak, Sasuke!" kata Mikoto saat keduanya duduk di ruang makan besar. Dia menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas milik putranya sebelum duduk. Meja panjang untuk sepuluh orang itu tidak seramai biasanya saat Itachi dan Deidara datang berkunjung ke rumah itu. Meja makan yang menjadi saksi bisu kehangatan keluarga itu kini terasa dingin, sedingin pancaran kedua bola mata Sasuke. "Kau terlihat kurus dan pucat, Nak. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Mikoto yang kini mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening putra bungsunya.

Sasuke menoleh, menangkap uluran tangan ibunya, lalu mengecup lembut punggung tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia tidak memiliki napsu untuk makan. Bermacam-macam makanan lezat yang disajikan di atas piring-piring cantik itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya berselera. "Aku baik-baik saja, Bu." Sasuke menjawab lirih, sambil menatap lurus wajah Mikoto yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku justru sangat khawatir padamu. Lihat, kantung matamu- begitu tebal. Berapa lama ibu tidur setiap harinya? Jangan membuatku cemas!"

"Jangan khawatir!" sahut Mikoto mencoba menenangkan putranya. "Ibu hanya perlu waktu untuk menerima semua ini. Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas. Ibu tahu, semua ini pasti juga terasa berat untukmu."

"Ayah," ujar Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Aku perhatikan ayah seringkali pulang hingga larut malam, setiap harinya."

Mikoto mendesah. "Ayahmu semakin tertutup setelah kematian kakakmu. Dia memang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai hal ini, tapi justru itu yang membuatku cemas, Sasuke. Aku takut ayahmu menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membalas dendam."

"Pembunuh itu memang pantas mendapat hukuman berat, Bu. Tidak perlu bersimpati padanya!" Sasuke menjawab dengan suara bergetar, menahan emosi. "Dia sudah menyebabkan kematian kakak, kakak ipar dan calon keponakanku. Dia harus menderita ibu. Aku ingin dia menderita seumur hidupnya."

Mikoto terdiam, memdengar nada suara putra bungsunya yang penuh dendam membuatnya bertambah sedih, walau disisi lain dia mengerti. "Aku akan menemui anak itu nanti."

"Apa?" Sasuke terperanjat. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya dan menatap ibunya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Untuk apa ibu menemui pembunuh itu?" tanyanya yang sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Mikoto.

Mikoto tersenyum dipaksakan. "Aku ingin melihat wajahnya," jawabnya. "Aku ingin tahu apakah dia menyesal? Aku ingin melepas beban duka ini, Sasuke. Aku ingin memulai dari awal."

"Ibu berniat untuk memaafkannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tangan terkepal. Mikoto kembali tersenyum tipis. "Bu, dia pembunuh putramu. Bagian mana yang ibu tidak mengerti? Bagaimana bisa ibu berpikir untuk memaafkannya?"

"Karena itulah aku berniat untuk menemuinya," sahut Mikoto tenang. "Aku ingin menilainya secara langsung. Apakah anak itu layak mendapat maaf atau tidak. Walau proses hukum harus terus berjalan, tentu saja. Karena setiap yang bersalah, harus mendapat hukuman. Namun kita harus ingat satu hal, Sasuke. Setiap orang berhak mendapatkan maaf dan kesempatan kedua."

Sasuke menunduk dalam, sesaat keduanya terhanyut dalam lamunannya masing-masing, meninggalkan keheningan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Mikoto dengan senyum yang tidak mencapai kedua bola matanya. "Sudahlah, mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak perlu membahas masalah ini lagi," putusnya. "Sekarang, cepat habiskan makan siangmu!" tambahnya dengan nada suara senormal mungkin.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menjawabnya. Dia kembali meraih sendok dan menyuapkan sisa makanan di atas piringnya ke dalam mulut dengan pelan.

Dilain tempat, Anko membuka jaket serta _blazer _hitam yang dikenakannya, menggantungnya di balik pintu lalu mendudukkan diri dengan keras di atas kursi kerjanya. Dia memijat keningnya pelan saat rasa sakit itu terus berdenyut di kepalanya.

Anko memejamkan mata, otaknya kembali memutar ulang saat dimana dia dipertemukan untuk pertama kali dengan kliennya; Namikaze Naruto, hampir satu minggu yang lalu. Gadis yang kini menjadi tersangka itu dengan tegas menolak dirinya yang ditunjuk sebagai pengacara oleh hakim untuk menjadi penasehat hukum gadis remaja itu. Sombong sekali, pikir Anko saat itu.

"Saya tidak membutuhkan kuasa hukum," tukas Naruto sesaat setelah Anko memperkenalkan diri sebagai pengacara yang akan mendampinginya.

"Tapi hakim menunjukku untuk mendampingimu," jawab Anko dengan nada tenang. Wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu terus menatap lurus wajah Naruto yang berekspresi datar. Sulit baginya menebak isi pikiran gadis remaja di hadapannya, gadis remaja itu terlalu tenang, seolah pasrah akan hukuman yang akan diterimanya tidak lama lagi. "Atau kau menginginkan pengacara lain yang lebih berpengalaman daripada aku yang baru saja lulus dari sekolah hukum?" tanya Anko penuh penekanan membuat Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Aku tetap akan menolak pengacara manapun yang ditunjuk sebagai kuasa hukumku," jawabnya tanpa beban. "Kasusku ini," tambahnya lalu terdiam sejenak, memberikan jeda. Ah, Anko benar-benar tidak suka tatapan kosong gadis remaja ini. "Kasusku ini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Aku sudah mengakui semuanya, aku hanya tinggal menunggu sidang untuk mendengar vonis yang akan dijatuhkan padaku. Apa mereka tidak mengatakannya padamu?"

"Mereka memberitahuku," jawab Anko seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan.

"Dan kau tidak menolak pekerjaan sia-sia ini?"

Anko mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menjawab dingin, "aku tidak akan pernah menolak pekerjaan yang dipercayakan padaku. Ini menjadi kasus pertamaku, dan tidak ada pekerjaan yang sia-sia."

Naruto mendengus keras. "Jadi kasusku menjadi tantangan untuk kakir awal anda, Nona Anko?" tanyanya datar, masih tanpa ekspresi. "Anda memilih kasus yang tidak tepat. Bagaimana pun, aku pasti dijatuhi hukuman kurung yang cukup lama."

"Dan aku di sini untuk membantumu, membelamu agar hukuman yang kau terima tidak terlalu berat. Jadi tolong bekerjasamalah denganku. Jangan mempersulit tugasku," kata Anko panjang lebar, mengingatkan.

Naruto kembali melepas napas panjang mendengarnya. "Terserah," ujarnya, terdengar tidak peduli. "Namun ada satu hal yang harus anda ingat. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi. Semua yang harus kusampaikan sudah kukatakan pada pihak penyidik," katanya tegas. "Selamat berjuang, Nona Anko. Semoga anda cukup beruntung di kasus pertama anda ini."

Dan apa yang bisa Anko katakan setelahnya? Dia hanya bisa menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan mulut terbuka. Sial, makinya di dalam hati. Kasus pertamanya ini pasti akan menguras pikiran dan tenaganya. Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi, dia akan berhadapan dengan Hatake Kakashi, pengacara yang terkenal dengan lidah tajamnya dan selalu menang disetiap kasus yang ditanganinya. _Double _sial! Renungnya di dalam hati.

Anko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk membuyarkan lamunannya. Keningnya kini berkerut dalam. Aneh, pikirnya dengan ekspresi serius. Baru kali ini dia mendapati seorang tersangka yang menolak untuk didampingi kuasa hukum. Gadis remaja itu seolah pasrah akan hukuman yang sudah menantinya. Anko melepas napas panjang, dan menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya lekat. Pasti ada sesuatu yang luput dari pengamatanku, pikirnya lelah.

"Apa kau akan terus melamun?" suara Ayame yang berdiri di depan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Anko. "Sudah waktunya makan siang," serunya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ayame lagi sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerja sempit milik Anko dan menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan. "Jadi?" tanyanya lagi saat Anko hanya menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Kau terlihat lelah, apa kasus yang kau tangani begitu sulit?"

Anko melirik lewat bulu matanya pada Ayame yang kini duduk sambil bertopang kaki dan menyeruput kopi panasnya pelan. "Klienku sama sekali tidak mau diajak kerja sama," keluh Anko membuat Ayame menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti. "Naruto- gadis remaja yang menjadi klienku bahkan menolakku menjadi kuasa hukumnya."

"Arogan sekali anak itu," seru Ayame tidak suka. "Apa dia menginginkan pengacara yang memiliki jam terbang tinggi?" tanyanya, sementara Anko kembali duduk tegak dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Lalu apa yang diinginkan anak itu?" tanya Ayame dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Seharusnya dia bersyukur karena hakim menunjuk seseorang untuk menjadi pengacaranya."

"Itu masalahnya," jawab Anko gemas. "Dia tidak mau didampingi pengacara selama persidangan berlangsung."

"Woah, anak itu benar-benar aneh," pekik Ayame tidak percaya. Dia meletakkan gelas kopinya di atas meja dan memasang pose berpikir sambil berkata, "lalu langkah apa yang akan kau ambil?"

Anko mengangkat kedua bahunya, pasrah. "Anak itu sudah mengakui kesalahannya. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu sidang dan vonis hukuman yang akan diterima," tambahnya dalam satu tarikan napas. "Dan apa kau tahu siapa yang menjadi lawanku di persidangan nanti?"

"Siapa?" tanya Ayame penasaran.

"Hatake Kakashi," jawab Anko dengan wajah masam.

"Aishhh... kau benar-benar kurang beruntung," sahut Ayame ikut bersimpati.

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku mengenai anak itu," lanjut Anko kembali bicara setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Menurut sipir penjara, Naruto tidak bersedia dikunjungi oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Dia seolah menutup diri dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Ayame mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar. Biasanya terdakwa justru menginginkan dukungan moril dari keluarga terdekatnya. Aneh. Sikap anak itu sangat aneh."

"Hati kecilku mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya, Senior." Anko berkata lirih, tatapannya menerawang jauh sambil bertopang dagu. "Kedua bola matanya terlihat sangat kosong. Dia seolah tak berjiwa. Aku merasa sangat kasihan padanya."

"Mungkin kejadian ini membuat jiwanya terguncang hebat, dan mendengar penuturanmu, kurasa dia juga butuh bantuan psikiater."

"Entahlah," sahut Anko melepas napas berat. "Aku hanya berharap bisa membatunya agar hukuman yang diterimanya tidak terlalu berat. Itu saja."

.

.

.

Suasana ruang makan penjara wanita sangat ramai siang ini. Naruto berjalan pelan dengan sebuah baki alumunium di tangan, berisi jatah makan siangnya. Gadis itu menatap menu makan siangnya; nasi yang ditanak terlalu lembek, sayuran yang dimasak terlalu matang serta ikan bakar yang sama sekali tidak menggugah selera. Hah, apa yang diharapkannya? Jamuan makan ala hotel bintang lima? Yang benar saja!

Naruto melemparkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari kursi kosong untuknya duduk. Ini merupakan hari pertama dia berada di penjara khusus wanita, setelah dua minggu dia mendekam di kantor polisi. Tempat ini menjadi penjara sementara sebelum sidangnya dimulai. Dia berjalan semakin cepat, matanya mengincar satu kursi kosong di pojok kanan ruangan. "Boleh saya duduk di sini?"

Obrolan di meja itupun berhenti seketika. Keempat wanita yang duduk di sana menoleh, menatapnya tidak suka sementara salah satu wanita yang bertubuh tambun menatapnya galak. Wanita tambun itu menjilat sumpit kayu di tangannya tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Naruto yang masih berdiri meminta persetujuannya. "Aku tidak suka satu sel dengan pembunuh sepertimu, dan sekarang kau mau makan satu meja dengan kami?" desis wanita tambun itu terdengar menakutkan. "Kenapa kau tidak makan di lantai?" usulnya dengan seringai mengejek. "Kau lebih pantas makan layaknya hewan!" tambahnya yang disambut gelak tawa teman-teman satu mejanya yang berjumlah empat orang.

"Kau sudah membunuh satu keluarga," ujar wanita lain yang bertubuh pendek dan kurus. Wajahnya sangat lancip dengan sorot mata licik. "Kenapa kau tidak bunuh diri saja untuk menebus kesalahanmu?" usulnya seraya menepuk pipi kanan Naruto hingga berulang kali. "Aku sangat jijik melihat anak sepertimu. Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain bersenang-senang? Keluar malam untuk mabuk-mabukkan, huh?" cibirnya lagi dengan mata melotot. Wanita itu menarik kerah kemeja narapidana Naruto, dan berbisik tepat di telinga kanan gadis itu. "Keluargamu tidak bisa mendidikmu dengan baik, karena itu kami di sini yang akan mendidikmu dengan baik."

"Jangan mengganggunya!" Kurenai datang menengahi. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan kemudian berdiri di depan gadis itu sebagai tameng. "Dia sudah meminta ijin untuk duduk dengan sopan. Kenapa kau mempersulitnya?"

Wanita tambun yang bernama Rei pun terlihat sangat marah mendengarnya. Dia menggebrak meja keras, bergerak dan berdiri di depan Kurenai dengan sikap menantang. "Kau mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan?" ejeknya tajam. "Kau mau kuhajar?" ancamnya lagi dengan sebelah tangan terkepal di udara.

"Kau yakin bisa menghajarku?" tanya Kurenai dengan nada datar. Wanita itu kemudian mendengus dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Rei dengan gerakan cepat. "Apa kau lupa siapa yang berkuasa di sini? Atau aku harus membuatmu babak belur agar kau tahu bagaimana cara bersikap?"

Ruangan itupun menjadi hening seketika. Para narapidana di sana berhenti menyantap makan siang mereka dan memilih menonton perseteruan antara Kurenai dan Rei. Keduanya memang sering terlibat pertengkaran yang tidak jarang berakhir dengan perkelahian hebat dan dimenangkan oleh Kurenai.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku, Kurenai!" desis wanita tambun itu terlihat tidak takut. "Aku harus memberinya pelajaran agar dia bisa bersikap patuh dan hormat pada seniornya di sini." Jelasnya, membuat Kurenai melepas cengkramannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Ini terakhir kali aku memperingatkanmu. Jangan mengganggu tahanan baru, atau kau akan berhadapan denganku!" ancam Kurenai sebelum berbalik pergi bersama dengan Naruto.

"Ini belum berakhir!" teriak Rei marah. "Aku pasti memberi pelajaran pada anak baru itu!" serunya penuh penekanan pada tiap katanya.

Kurenai terus berjalan dengan Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Duduklah!" tukas Kurenai membuat Naruto membungkuk dalam sebagai penghormatan dan akhirnya duduk tepat di depan wanita itu.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuannya," ucap Naruto dengan suara sedikit pun juga, semua ini begitu menakutkan untuknya. Dia memang mampu memberi perlawanan pada wanita yang juga suka mengerjainya di penjara sebelumnya, namun kali ini berbeda, wanita tambun yang dihadapinya sekarang memiliki sorot mata jahat yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang seketika.

Kurenai memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya pelan lalu menelannya. Dia terus memperhatikan Naruto lekat. "Jadi kau tahanan baru yang sedang jadi pembicaraan panas itu, huh?" tukas Kurenai membuat Naruto berhenti mengunyah dan balik menatapnya lurus. "Tindakan bodohmu menghancurkan masa depanmu, gadis kecil." Tambahnya, sementara Naruto menundukkan kepala dan meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja. "Kau sangat tolol!" ujar Kurenai lagi, menohok hati Naruto. "Dengar. Di sini, kau harus bisa menjaga sikap, dan kau harus menjauhi orang-orang berbahaya seperti Rei."

Naruto mendongak dan menyahut. "Maksud anda, wanita tadi?"

Kurenai mengangguk pelan, sementara tangannya mendorong baki makan siangnya ke depan. Perseteruannya dengan Rei membuat napsu makannya hilang. "Benar. Kau harus menghindari dia dan anggota gengnya. Mereka semua selalu membuat masalah dengan tahanan baru. Dan sepertinya mereka juga menjadikanmu target untuk melampiaskan stres."

"Tapi apa salah saya pada mereka?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti sementara Kurenai tersenyum melihat kepolosan gadis remaja di hadapannya.

"Mereka tidak memerlukan alasan untuk itu," gigi Kurenai gemertuk saat mengatakannya. Emosinya selalu tersulut jika menyangkut Rei dan anggota gengnya. "Karena itulah kau harus menghindari mereka. Mengerti?"

"Tapi saya tidak mungkin menghindari mereka," cicit Naruto. "Saya satu sel bersama mereka semua," jelasnya, menjawab pertanyaan Kurenai yang tak terucap.

"Jadi kau satu sel dengan mereka?" Kurenai melotot, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau begitu sial?" ujarnya dengan helaan napas panjang. "Jika tahu kau satu sel dengan mereka, aku pasti tidak akan menolongmu tadi." Kurenai menggeleng pelan, terlihat menyesal. "Sudahlah. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur," katanya dengan ekspresi serius. "Dengar. Mereka pasti balas dendam padamu di dalam sel nanti, jadi kau harus lebih berhati-hati, jangan sampai mereka menganggapmu lemah, atau kau akan terus menjadi sasaran empuk. Mengerti?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus. Sekarang habiskan makan siangmu!"

Dan apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh Kurenai memang benar adanya. Kelompok Rei yang berjumlah lima orang sudah menunggu kedatangan Naruto dengan seringai menakutkan. "Akhirnya kau kembali juga," bisik Rei saat sipir penjara menutup pintu sel, mengunci dan berjalan menjauh. Wanita itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut kedatangan Naruto dengan ekspresi senang. Rei memberikan kode pada salah satu rekannya untuk mengawasi keadaan dan berjaga-jaga jika petugas datang untuk berkeliling.

Tanpa rasa kasihan, Rei menjambak rambut panjang Naruto yang diikat tinggi dan membenturkan tubuh gadis itu ke tembok dengan keras. Kedua mata Rei membulat sempurna, marah saat Naruto kembali berdiri dengan susah payah dan balik menatapnya dengan sikap menantang. "Kau menantangku?" desis Rei tidak suka, dan satu pukulan keras pun dilayangkan tepat ke perut kanan Naruto hingga gadis itu terbatuk hebat dibuatnya. "Sakit?" tanya Rei dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat. "Ini hanya salam kecil dariku untuk menyambutmu, anak nakal!" serunya dingin. "Aku akan menghajarmu lebih parah lagi jika kau berani mengatakan hal ini pada sipir atau pada Kurenai." Rei kemudian menampar pelan pipi kanan Naruto hingga berkali-kali, sementara keempat temannya terkikik, puas melihat penderitaan Naruto. "Aku bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu. Karena itu, kau harus bisa bersikap patuh. Mengerti?" Naruto diam seribu bahasa. "Mengerti?!" bentak Rei lagi, emosi. Wanita itu kembali memukul perut Naruto karena kesal, lalu menarik dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara debaman keras.

"Kenapa kita tidak menghajarnya hingga babak belur?" tanya salah satu wanita berambut pendek yang kini menendang-nendang kaki Naruto. "Anak ini bisa besar kepala karena Kurenai berada di pihaknya."

"Kau boleh menyiksanya, tapi jangan membuat luka yang terlihat," ujar Rei serius. "Kita bisa terkena masalah lagi. Jangan membuat petugas curiga. Kita hanya perlu menunggu hingga vonisnya dijatuhkan, dan dia akan menjadi mainan kita untuk jangka waktu panjang." Rei tertawa puas setelah mengatakannya. Dia kemudian duduk dengan sikap berkuasa, sementara keempat wanita lain mulai memijat pundak, kaki dan tangannya. Mereka berlima terus tertawa, bahagia karena mendapat mainan baru untuk disakiti.

Dan Naruto pun hanya meringkuk, memeluk tubuhnya. Ia merasakan ngilu dan sakit pada perutnya. Rasa sakitnya begitu menyiksa, namun entah kenapa air matanya sama sekali tidak keluar. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menangis saat mendapatkan perlakuan jahat seperti saat ini?

Tuhan, apa salahku hingga Kau memberiku cobaan yang terasa begitu berat? Tanyanya dalam hati. Tuhan, aku hanya memohon satu hal, tolong beri aku kekuatan untuk menjalani semua ini, doanya lagi di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Awan hitam menggantung di langit Kota Tokyo siang ini. Sasuke mendongak sesaat setelah turun dari kendaraannya. Sebentar lagi hujam salju, pikirnya seraya merapatkan jaket tebalnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari angin musim dingin yang sangat menusuk.

Dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan menuju gedung berlantai dua puluh dimana firma hukum Kakashi berkantor. "Aku ada janji temu dengan Tuan Hatake," katanya pada wanita penerima tamu.

"Nama anda?" tanya wanita itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Wanita itu menekan tombol, menunggu beberapa saat hingga terdengar jawaban dari ujung telepon. "Tuan Uchiha Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Hatake. Dia mengatakan jika dia sudah membuat janji temu sebelumnya."

"..."

"Baik," katanya lagi sebelum menutup pembicaraan itu. Wanita itu mengalihkan tatapnnya pada Sasuke dan kembali bicara dengan nada ramah. "Tuan Hatake sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya. Kantornya berada di lantai sepuluh."

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke datar sebelum berbalik pergi.

Seorang wanita berkacamata sudah menantinya saat Sasuke keluar dari lift di lantai sepuluh. Wanita itu membungkuk kecil dan dengan sikap profesional dia mengantarkan Sasuke ke ruangan Kakashi. Melihat cara wanita ini berpakaian, Sasuke yakin jika wanita yang berjalan di depannya saat ini merupakan asisten pribadi Kakashi.

Fuu mengetuk pintu ganda di depannya pelan sebelum beranjak masuk. "Tamu anda sudah datang, Pak." Serunya, yang berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Kakashi yang tengah sibuk memeriksa beberapa arsip kasus yang sedang ditanganinya. "Terima kasih, Fuu." Kata Kakashi pada asistennya itu. Fuu kembali mengangguk kecil, mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk sebelum keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan.

Kakashi menjabat tangan Sasuke dan mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa hitam panjang yang terlihat nyaman. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hingga datang kesini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku ingin tahu orang yang telah membunuh kakak, kakak ipar dan calon keponakanku," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Bukankah kau bisa mengetahuinya dari televisi dan internet?" Kakashi balik bertanya. "Jika kau ingin melihatnya, kau bisa datang saat sidang perdana, lusa nanti."

"Jika aku melihatnya secara langsung, aku bisa lepas kendali dan mungkin akan berusaha untuk membunuhnya saat itu juga," desis Sasuke dengan kedua tangan terkepal, menahan marah. "Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya di berita karena sepertinya pihak kepolisian tidak mengijinkan media mengambil foto pembunuh itu."

"Dia baru berusia delapan belas tahun, Sasuke." Sahut Kakashi tenang. "Karena itu pihak kepolisian mengambil tindakan; menyembunyikan jati diri tersangka karena alasan kemanusiaan. Sidangnya pun akan berlangsung secara tertutup."

"Tapi pembunuh itu sudah mengambil nyawa tiga orang keluargaku," raung Sasuke tidak terima. "Seharusnya seluruh dunia tahu siapa yang membunuh keluarga kecil kakakku. Kenapa mereka memperlakukannya secara istimewa?"

"Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berniat membunuh keluargamu. Semuanya murni kecelakaan-"

"Kau berpihak kepadanya?!" potong Sasuke dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi, tidak terima. "Keluargaku membayarmu untuk memastikan dia menerima hukuman berat atas kejahatannya. Apa kau lupa?"

"Aku pasti mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik," jawab Kakashi dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. Pria itu kemudian berdiri, berjalan menuju meja kerjanya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. "Ini yang kau inginkan?" Kakashi kemudian berjalan kembali menuju sofa dan menyeodorkan selembar foto kepada Sasuke.

Wajah pucat Sasuke semakin pucat saat melihat foto yang kini berada di tangannya. Bagaimana bisa? Teriaknya di dalam hati. Ya, Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa wanita yang selama ini dicarinya menjadi penyebab kematian kakaknya?

"Dia pelakunya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto itu.

Kakashi duduk kembali dengan bertopang kaki. "Benar, dia pelakunya." Jawabnya. Kakashi menatap lekat Sasuke dan menyadari jika pria muda di depannya ini terlihat gelisah. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dingin sambil melempar foto di tangannya ke atas meja. "Pastikan saja dia mendapat hukuman berat, Tuan Kakashi. Terima kasih untuk informasinya. Selamat siang!"

"Aneh," gumam Kakashi selepas kepergian Sasuke. Pria itu mengambil foto yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Aku yakin Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa mungkin mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

.

.

.

Sasuke mengendarai kendaraannya gila-gilaan, siang ini. Akal sehatnya seolah menguap hilang entah kemana. Dia memukul kemudi dan berteriak keras, mengeluarkan amarah yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. "Brengsek?!" dia terus memaki kasar sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Pria itu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan langkah cepat. Diabaikannya beberapa pelayan yang memberinya salam saat dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus menuju lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan ekspresi marah.

Ia mengacak-acak lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari sebuah kotak yang sudah disimpannya lama. Garis wajahnya mengeras saat dia membuka kotak dan melihat tumpukan surat di dalamnya. Ditutupnya kembali kotak itu dan dilemparnya ke sembarang arah hingga isinya tersebar ke segala penjuru. Sasuke terduduk, menunduk sementara tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. Kenapa harus wanita ini? Kenapa harus dia pelakunya? Kenapa, Tuhan? Kenapa?

.

.

.

Hari pun berlalu dengan cepat setelahnya.

Naruto memandang keluar jendela mobil polisi. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Ia menghitung buliran salju yang jatuh ke bumi. Sepi, salju-salju yang berwarna putih itu terlihat sepi dan menyedihkan di matanya, sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

Berulang kali ia berharap jika apa yang terjadi pada dirinya belakangan ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tiap malam sebelum tidur ia menampar dirinya sendiri dan rasa sakit itu selalu menyertai setelahnya. Kenapa? tanyanya lirih pada tembok dingin penjara. Kenapa semua ini bukan sekedar mimpi buruk? Mengapa kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya? Api kebahagiaan miliknya hilang, lenyap, sirna karena tiupan sang takdir. Dunia kecilnya yang terang benderang mendadak gelap, membuat Naruto tersesat di dalamnya.

Di luar, bunyi sirine polisi saling bersahutan, mengantarnya menuju pengadilan. Seorang sipir wanita duduk tegak di sampingnya saat ini, mengawalnya ketat sejak Naruto keluar dari dalam sel sementara, sebelum hukuman untuknya diputuskan.

Gadis muda itu menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang diborgol. Sesaat dia memejamkan mata, berandai jika saja kakaknya yang sudah diadopsi keluarga lain bisa cepat datang untuk menjemputnya sebelum dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Andai saja dulu dia tidak bersedia diadopsi oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Andai saja dia menerima cinta Neji, andai saja dia tidak menjemput Hinata malam itu. Andai... andai... dan andai... Dia berandai terlalu banyak, pikirannya mulai melantur.

Naruto terlalu larut dalam lamunanya hingga ia tidak menyadari jika dia sudah sampai di gedung pengadilan saat ini. Petugas kepolisian mengawalnya ketat saat ia turun dari mobil polisi dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Sipir wanita menyampirkan sebuah jaket di kepala Naruto untuk menyembunyikan wajah gadis itu dari jepretan kamera wartawan yang haus akan berita.

Hari ini merupakan sidang pertamanya. Anko, pengacaranya mengatakan jika dia akan berusaha keras agar hukuman yang diterima oleh Naruto tidak terlalu berat. Karena bagaimana pun juga, semua yang terjadi murni kecelakaan. Tapi kecelakaan itu merengut nyawa tiga orang, pikir Naruto sedih. Hukuman apapun yang diterimanya tidak akan mampu mengembalikan nyawa ketiga orang itu pada keluarganya. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

Dia terus berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Naruto ingin sekali menutup rapat kedua telinganya saat wartawan-wartawan itu memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyakitkan. Saat ini dia ingin sekali berteriak jika dia tidak bersalah. Namun janjinya pada ayah angkatnya membuat mulutnya tetap bungkam.

Naruto ditempatkan di satu ruangan sebelum persidangan dimulai. Anko sudah menunggunya di sana. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Aku gugup sekali," seru Anko dengan polosnya. "Tapi kau tenang saja, walaupun ini kasus perdanaku, tapi aku sangat profesional." Ujarnya penuh kebanggaan. "Asal kau tahu, aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik." Tambahnya mencoba untuk meyakinkan Naruto yang menanggapinya acuh. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku meminta ayah angkat dan saudari angkatmu untuk menjadi saksi dalam persidangan. Aku harap pernyataan mereka bisa memberikan keuntungan untukmu," katanya. "Aku juga meminta beberapa orang yang mengenalmu untuk bersaksi."

Naruto tersenyum pahit. Ayah angkat dan Hinata akan menjadi saksi? Dia tidak akan heran jika keterangan kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak akan membantunya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kenapa dia harus memikirkannya? Bukankah dia akan segera mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Nona Anko?" panggil Naruto pelan.

Anko terus membuka halaman demi halaman berkas kasus Naruto yang tengah dipelajarinya dan menjawab tidak jelas. "Hm...?"

"Apa hukumanku akan diputuskan hari ini?"

Anko melirik Naruto dan menjawab, "sepertinya tidak. Biasanya dalam setiap kasus akan menjalani beberapakali persidangan sebelum hukuman dijatuhkan." Dia menutup berkas di tangannya dan menatap Naruto lurus. "Apa kau merasa gugup?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Naruto tenang. "Lalu, apa aku akan tetap ditempatkan di penjara khusus wanita nantinya?"

"Kemungkinan besar begitu," jawab Anko walau kurang yakin. "Kenapa, apa ada yang mengganggumu di sana?" Anko menarik kursinya dan duduk tepat di depan Naruto. "Apa terjadi sesuatu setelah kau dipindahkan ke sana?" tanyanya lagi, menyelidik.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi," jawab Naruto begitu meyakinkan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa aku tetap ditempatkan di sana, atau di penjara khusus untuk anak-anak dan remaja."

"Kau harus melapor jika ada seseorang yang mengganggumu. Kau tidak boleh diam saja, mengerti?"

Naruto terdiam, menekuri tangannya yang diborgol. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Melapor hanya akan membuat situasi semakin buruk. Tidak. Dia akan melawan orang-orang itu dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Dia tidak akan melibatkan orang lain. Dia tidak lemah. Dia akan melakukan perlawanan walau harus meregang nyawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Ok. Alur mundurnya sudah selesai dichap ini yah. Mengenai Kurama, dia bakalan kembali, kok. Tapi di chap-chap yang akan datang. Hehehe! Jadi, harap sabar menunggu yah. (:**

**Btw, makasih sudah mampir dan baca. Makasih juga untuk semua yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Dan untuk yang baru bergabung, selamat datang dific saya yang sederhana.**

**Bye, dan sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	8. Chapter 7 - Vonis Hukuman

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M for abuse content**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste baik sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Secret**

**Chapter 7 : Vonis Hukuman**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

_**Tuhan, karuniakanlah diriku ketentraman batin untuk menerima hal-hal yang tak mungkin kuubah, keberanian untuk mengubah hal-hal yang bisa kuubah; dan kebijaksanaan untuk mengetahui perbedaannya. (Barry Spilchuk)**_

Seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Anko sebelumnya, ruang sidang pagi ini tidak penuh sesak oleh pengunjung. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang diijinkan untuk mengikuti jalannya sidang. Hal itu tidak mengherankan, karena pengadilan ini merupakan pengadilan tertutup. Anko menghela napas panjang dan melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lima menit lagi pengadilan akan dimulai, hal ini membuatnya antusias namun juga cemas dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, seorang pejabat yang bertugas sebagai protocol mengumumkan bahwa majelis hakim akan memasuki ruang sidang. "Majelis hakim memasuki ruang sidang, hadirin dimohon untuk berdiri!" tegas pria itu lantang.

Beberapa pengunjung yang bisa dihitung dengan jari segera berdiri, termasuk jaksa penuntut umum dan penasehat hukum pun ikut berdiri. Beberapa detik kemudian majelis hakim memasukki ruangan sidang melalui pintu khusus dan mendudukki kursinya masing-masing.

Protocol mempersilahkan hadirin duduk kembali. Setelah semua orang di dalam ruangan itu duduk, hakim ketua majelis membuka persidangan dan menyatakan jika persidangan tertutup untuk umum. Pernyataannya ditutup oleh ketukan palu sebanyak tiga kali.

Hakim ketua lalu memerintahkan Penuntut Umum yaitu Hatake Kakashi untuk menghadirkan terdakwa ke ruang sidang. Naruto pun dibawa ke dalam ruang sidang lengkap dengan pakaian terdakwa berwarna biru tua, tanpa diborgol, oleh dua orang polisi wanita dan didudukkan di kursi terdakwa.

Sesuai prosedur, pemeriksaan identitas terdakwa pun dilakukan oleh hakim ketua majelis untuk mencocokkannya dengan surat dakwaan dalam berkas perkara. Setelah mendapati identitas Naruto cocok dengan surat dakwaan, ketua hakim mempersilahkan jaksa penuntut untuk membacakan dakwaannya.

Kakashi segera berdiri dengan berkas di tangannya. Pria itu mengangguk kecil kepada hakim ketua sebagai penghormatan dan mulai membacakan dakwaannya terhadap Naruto.

Naruto yang duduk di atas kursi pemeriksaan, dia hanya bisa diam mendengarkan dakwaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Hatinya ingin sekali berteriak keras; mengatakan keberatan karena bukan dia yang melakukan kejahatan ini, namun janjinya kepada Hiashi membuat mulutnya bungkam seribu bahasa.

Gadis remaja itu juga ingin menengok ke belakang, dimana Hiashi duduk bersama Neji dan Hanabi. Dia ingin sekali melihat ekspresi pria itu saat ini. Ingin sekali dia tahu, apakah ada perasaan menyesal di dalam diri ayah angkatnya tersebut?

Mungkin tidak, batinnya menyesal. Hiashi pasti akan langsung menginterupsi pembacaan dakwaan ini jika rasa penyesalan itu terbesit di hatinya, walau hanya setitik. Iya, kan?

"Nona Namikaze, apa kau sudah mengerti dakwaan yang didakwakan kepadamu?" tanya hakim ketua itu setelah Kakashi selesai membacakan dakwaannya terhadap Naruto. "Kau bisa mengajukan keberatan jika ada hal yang tidak sesuai atau ada sesuatu yang tidak kau mengerti."

"Saya tidak keberatan, Yang Mulia," tegas Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

Di kursinya, Anko menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengumpat di dalam hati. Klien pertamanya ini benar-benar tidak bisa diatur. Bagaimana bisa Naruto berkata seperti itu tanpa meminta pendapatnya terlebih dahulu?

Lain lagi dengan Kakashi, pria itu terus mengamati ekspresi dan bahasa tubuh Naruto. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres di dalam kasus ini. Tapi apa? Dia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis remaja ini sama sekali tidak kelihatan ketakutan saat menjalani sidang yang akan menentukan nasib masa depannya?

Bagaimana bisa gadis remaja itu bersikap begitu tenang, seolah-olah apa yang sedang dihadapinya bukanlah suatu hal yang besar? Untuk pertama kali di dalam riwayat karirnya, Kakashi berhasil dibuat bingung.

Hakim pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sidang pemeriksaan perkara. Dalam tahap pembuktian, semua alat bukti dan barang bukti diajukan di dalam persidangan.

Naruto dipindahkan dari kursi pemeriksaan, menuju kursi terdakwa yang terletak di samping kursi penasehat hukumnya; Anko. Gadis remaja itu menutup mulutnya rapat dan hanya bersuara jika diminta.

Kakashi mulai mengajukan saksi untuk pembuktian yang bisa menjebloskan Naruto ke dalam penjara. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, saksi yang diajukannya adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, tidak aneh pikir Naruto.

Dengan sikap tenang, Hyuuga Hiashi duduk di kursi saksi. Dan dengan sempurna dia mengulang sumpah atas kebenaran kesaksiannya. Pria itu menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan Kakashi dengan baik, tidak untuk memojokkan Naruto maupun membelanya.

"Apa Anda yakin jika putri angkat anda berperilaku baik saat berada di luar rumah?" Kakashi berbicara dengan nada tenang yang mengagumkan. "Keluarnya terdakwa malam itu tanpa sepengetahuan Anda seharusnya bisa mengatakan dengan jelas jika terdakwa tidak sebaik dan sepolos yang Anda pikirkan."

Hiashi pun dibuat bungkam oleh pernyataan Kakashi. Benar. Tapi apa yang diungkapkan oleh Kakashi bukan untuk Naruto, tapi untuk putri kandungnya sendiri; Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai sifat putrinya itu. Jika saja dia bisa mengenal sifat-sifat keluarganya dengan baik, tentu hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu sebisa mungkin tidak melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini duduk di kursi terdakwa. Penyesalannya karena mengorbankan putri angkatnya itu mungkin akan terus ditanggungnya hingga dia mati. Namun dia berharap jika Naruto mau mengerti dan memaafkan keputusannya ini. Sebagai seorang ayah, dia memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi keluarganya. Dia akan menebus kesalahannya karena sudah mengabaikan putri sulungnya begitu lama dan setelah Naruto keluar dari penjara, dia akan menebus kesalahannya pada putri angkatnya itu. Naruto berhati mulia, putri angkatnya itu pasti memaafkan kesalahannya ini, kan?

.

.

.

Bunyi hak sepatu milik Ayame menggema sepanjang lorong sepi kantor firma hukum milik Jiraiya, siang ini. Pemberitaan mengenai sidang perdana kasus kecelakaan yang menimpa putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu sangat mengganggunya. Bagaimana dia tidak terganggu jika inisial tersangka dalam kasus ini mengingatkannya pada seorang anak yang pernah diasuhnya di panti, dulu.

Ayame bukan berasal dari keluarga raya. Untuk membiayai kuliah hukumnya, dia bekerja di beberapa tempat, salah satunya di panti asuhan yang dulu menjadi tempat Naruto tinggal. Kecemasannya semakin menjadi saat reporter-reporter itu mengatakan jika tersangka merupakan anak angkat keluarga inti Hyuuga.

"Tidak. Pasti ada anak lain yang diadopsi oleh keluarga itu selain Naruto. Aku yakin pasti ada kekeliruan," gumamnya pelan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ayame pun menghambur masuk ke dalam kantor kecil milik Anko tanpa mengetuk pintu. "Anko, boleh aku melihat berkas perkaramu?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Kedua alis Anko terangkat saat melihat Ayame yang bersikap tidak biasa. Tanpa banyak bicara dia pun menyerahkan arsip perkara yang ditanganinya pada Ayame.

Tanpa suara Ayame membaca berkas itu. Anko memerhatikannya dalam diam, mengamati perubahan warna wajah Ayame yang terlihat semakin pucat. "Ada apa?"

"Namikaze Naruto?" ujar Ayame dengan suara bergetar.

Anko mengangguk dan menyahut tenang. "Dia klien yang kasusnya sedang kutangani saat ini. Kenapa wajahmu memucat? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia anak yang pernah kuasuh di panti asuhan, dulu," jawab Ayame tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

"Yang benar saja!" timpal Anko dengan tubuh terkulai lemas di atas kursi kerjanya.

"Aku harus menemuinya," kata Ayame terdengar panik sembari meletakkan berkas di tangannya ke atas meja kerja Anko. "Aku sangat yakin ada kesalahan di dalam kasus ini. Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan kejahatan serius ini. Dia tidak mungkin membawa mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Kau harus menjadikanku saksi untuk meringankan bahkan jika bisa membebaskannya dari jeratan hukum. Aku harus menolongnya. Dia tidak bersalah. Aku yakin dia tidak bersalah," racau Ayame tidak karuan. "Bagaimana bisa dia keluar rumah di tengah malam buta? Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya untuk bersenang-senang."

"Senior?!" bentak Anko untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Ayame. "Tenanglah! Kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini."

Seolah tuli, Ayame terus bergumam tidak jelas dan berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruang kerja Anko yang sempit. "Pasti ada kesalahan. Aku yakin ada kesalahan."

"Semua bukti memberatkannya," ujar Anko menyesal, dan langkah Ayame pun terhenti seketika saat mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Bukti yang ada memberatkannya, kesaksian ayah angkatnya pun sama sekali tidak membantu. Maaf, aku hanya bisa berusaha semampuku agar hukuman yang diterimanya nanti tidak terlalu berat-"

"Tidak. Tidak," potong Ayame cepat. "Kau tidak mengerti, Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan kejahatan ini."

"Bahkan manusia yang paling baik pun pernah melakukan kesalahan. Dan hal itu mungkin yang dialami oleh Naruto saat ini."

"Apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku, Anko?" Ayame berkata keras. "Naruto bukan tipe anak yang senang keluar malam untuk bersenang-senang."

"Manusia bisa berubah, Senior," ujar Anko. "Dan kau hanya mengenalnya saat dia masih kecil."

"Aku tetap akan menemuinya. Aku harus menanyakannya secara langsung," tegas Ayame sebelum pergi, namun sayangnya usahanya untuk menemui Naruto sama sekali tidak berbuah hasil, karena Naruto menolak untuk menemuinya.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu setelah sidang pertama Naruto selesai digelar. Sidang akan dilanjutkan lagi satu minggu yang akan datang dengan agenda pembacaan tuntutan pidana, pembelaan serta tanggapan-tanggapan.

Sementara itu, di dalam kediaman Uchiha, Mikoto mematut dirinya lama. Senyuman di bibirnya telah menghilang sejak putra sulung dan menantunya tiada. Berita mengenai sidang perdana kasus kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kematian putranya itu menjadi berita panas yang banyak menghiasi halaman koran dan berita-berita di televisi, dua hari ini.

Mikoto menghela napas panjang dan meraih tas tangannya sebelum berdiri tegak untuk memantapkan hati; dia akan menemui pembunuh keluarganya, siang ini.

Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga yang melingkar menuju lantai satu. Dalam perjalanannya dia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang semakin tidak berekspresi sejak Itachi meninggal, sesuatu yang membuat kekhawatiran Mikoto semakin bertambah.

"Ibu mau pergi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Pemuda itu menatap dandanan ibunya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi saat ibunya tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Ibunya berpakaian rapih, dengan baju terusan selutut berwarna hitam, tanpa warna _makeup_ yang mencolok mata.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil dan menjawab dengan suara lembut. "Ke penjara-"

"Apa?" bentak Sasuke memotong ucapan Mikoto. "Ibu mau menemui pembunuh itu?" tambahnya dengan nada tak percaya. "Untuk apa Ibu menemuinya?"

"Ibu harus menemuinya," jawab Mikoto masih dengan nada lembut yang sama namun dengan ekspresi sedih yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupi oleh senyum tipisnya yang menyedihkan. "Kau mau ikut?" tawarnya pada Sasuke yang seketika langsung melotot, seolah apa yang diutarakan oleh ibunya itu merupakan suatu racun berbahaya yang mematikan.

"Aku belum cukup gila untuk menemuinya, Bu," kata Sasuke dengan gigi gemertuk menahan amarah yang kembali bergolak saat mengingat kebodohannya karena mencintai seseorang yang menyebabkan kematian keluarga kecil kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu ibu pergi," kata Mikoto dengan melepas napas panjang. Dia pun segera pergi tanpa menghiraukan keberatan yang terus diutarakan Sasuke untuk menghalangi niatnya menemui Naruto.

.

.

.

Saat-saat menunggu terasa sangat menyesakkan untuk Mikoto. Ruang tunggu ini membuat jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Mikoto tidak tahu, apakah ruangan ini yang membuatnya seperti itu, ataukah pertemuannya dengan Naruto yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia mampu mengendalikan emosinya saat bertatap muka secara langsung dengan gadis remaja itu.

Kepala Mikoto menengadah saat seorang sipir penjara membawa masuk seorang gadis remaja bertubuh kurus ke dalam ruangan itu. Mikoto mengamati wajah gadis remaja yang duduk di balik dinding kaca yang memisahkan keduanya.

Tangan bergetar gadis remaja itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Mikoto yang tajam. Entah kenapa hatinya mencelos saat mendengar suara gadis remaja itu lewat sambungan telepon yang menjadi media penghubung untuk mereka bicara.

Mikoto tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis remaja itu saat tatapan keduanya bertemu saat ini, yang dia tahu, setetes air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata gadis remaja itu membuat pertahanan dirinya yang membeku kini luluh lantak.

"Aku ibu dari korban kecelakaan itu," Mikoto buka suara dengan suara bergetar sementara Naruto mendengarkan setiap ucapan wanita itu dengan air mata yang terus berlinang dengan deras.

Naruto mengangguk pelan tanpa mampu menjawab. Bibir dan bahunya bergetar hebat, batinnya bisa merasakan rasa sakit dalam ucapan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya ini. Rasa sakit itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari rasa sakit yang diterimanya akibat pukulan demi pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Rei padanya.

"Kau tahu, kematian putra dan menantuku terjadi tepat pada hari perayaan ulang tahun perkawinanku," lanjut Mikoto dengan nada biasa yang dipaksakan. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan jika putraku akan pergi mendahuluiku. Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ditinggalkan oleh anak-anak kita terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya karena aku berdoa agar kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kualami saat ini."

Naruto membekap mulutnya sendiri, mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk menahan isakan yang meluncur dari tenggorokannya. Ketegaran wanita paruh baya di depannya ini membuatnya malu, sangat malu. Naruto akan lebih menerima jika wanita itu memakinya kasar, mencacinya atau bahkan mengutuknya. Semua itu lebih bisa diterimanya daripada sebuah doa tulus dari mulut wanita itu.

"Terkadang aku bertanya apa alasanku untuk tetap hidup setelah aku kehilangan putra sulung, menantu serta cucuku dengan tragis," Mikoto tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya, air matanya mengalir, menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. "Apa alasanku untuk tetap hidup?" tanyanya pada Naruto. "Awalnya aku datang untuk mencacimu, meluapkan semua amarahku padamu, karena kau, aku kehilangan lentera-lentera yang menyinari kehidupanku. Kau merengut semuanya dariku. Namun melihatmu seperti ini," Mikoto terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini membuat naluri keibuanku kembali terusik. Kau sama menderitanya denganku! Mungkin hatiku akan kembali tenang setelah aku memaafkanmu?" ucapnya dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar menggantung di udara.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tidak mampu menatap wajah Mikoto yang sama menyedihkannya seperti dirinya. Rasa bersalah itu menggerogoti hatinya. Seharusnya dia bisa menghentikkan Hinata malam itu. Semua tidak akan terjadi jika dia bisa menghentikannya. Dia pun ikut bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Anda tidak boleh memaafkan kesalahanku..." kata Naruto lirih. Sekuat tenaga dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Mikoto. "Bahkan jika aku membunuh diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan bisa mengembalikan kebahagian Anda. Karena itu, ijinkan aku untuk menebus dosa ini seumur hidupku." Ujarnya panjang lebar. Ijinkan aku untuk menebus dosaku karena telah berbohong, menutupi siapa pembunuh keluarga Anda yang sebenarnya, tambahnya di dalam hati.

"Bencilah aku jika itu bisa menjadikan alasan bagi Anda untuk tetap bertahan hidup!"

Mikoto menggeleng pelan dan menjawab, "aku akan berusaha untuk memaafkanmu, tapi hukum harus tetap berjalan, dan kau, kau juga harus memaafkan dirimu sendiri," kata Mikoto parau. "Aku akan tetap hidup untuk menjaga kenangan akan putra sulungku. Selain itu, aku masih memiliki putra bungsu yang harus kujaga, kurasa itu alasan yang lebih dari sekedar cukup untukku bertahan hidup. Dan kenapa aku baru menyadarinya saat bertemu denganmu? Kenapa aku baru tersadar jika aku masih memiliki keluarga yang butuh kekuatan dan kasih sayangku untuk keluar dari masa sulit ini?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, tenggorokannya seolah tercekat.

"Kudengar kau menolak tamu-tamu lain yang ingin menemuimu?" tanya Mikoto lagi, sementara Naruto hanya menunduk dalam, memandangi jari-jari tangan yang saling bertaut di atas pangkuannya. "Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikam diri dari dunia?" tanya Mikoto. "Apa kau tidak sadar jika mungkin keluargamu sangat mencemaskanmu saat ini?"

"Aku tidak memiliki keluarga, Nyonya," jawabnya pilu, nyaris sakit hati saat mengingat kakak kandungnya yang entah kemana dan saat teringat keluarga angkat yang mengkhianatinya.

"Kau memiliki keluarga angkat yang bahkan bersedia datang ke persidangan untuk memberimu dukungan," ujar Mikoto ketus, tidak suka karena Naruto tidak mengakui keberadaan keluarga angkatnya.

Naruto ingin sekali tertawa keras, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan jika justru ayah angkatnyalah yang bertanggung jawab atas keberadaannya di tempat ini.

"Jaga dirimu dengan baik!" seru Mikoto lagi. "Jadikan semua ini sebagai cermin, jangan sampai kau mengulang kesalahan yang sama! Tetaplah hidup, karena aku pun akan kembali melanjutkan hidupku. Mengerti?"

Naruto mendongak dan mengangguk pelan. Kedua matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. "Terima kasih..." ucapnya sedih. "Terima kasih..." ucapnya lagi di tengah isakan tangisnya, sebelum sipir penjara kembali untuk membawanya pergi karena waktu berkunjung telah habis.

Naruto baru saja akan dikembalikan ke dalam selnya saat seorang sipir wanita lain memanggilnya karena ada tamu lain yang datang untuk mengunjunginya. Jika di waktu-waktu sebelumnya dia menolak kehadiran Hiashi, maka kali ini dia memutuskan untuk menemui pria itu. Naruto sadar, dia harus memutus hubungan diantara keduanya secepatnya, dan hari ini sepertinya waktu yang sangat tepat untuk melakukannya.

Hiashi menatap kedatangannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Untuk sesaat kaki Naruto seolah terpaku pada lantai di bawahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengangkatnya sementara matanya terpaku pada wajah ayah angkatnya.

"Kau mau menemuinya atau tidak?" pertanyaan sipir wanita itu membangungkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Dia mengangguk pelan dan dengan susah payah dia kembali berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang baru saja sepuluh menit tadi ditinggalkannya setelah bertemu dengan Mikoto.

Dalam diamnya, Hiashi mengamati perubahan besar dalam fisik putri angkatnya. Kedua bola mata Naruto yang biasanya terlihat cemerlang, kini meredup. Kedua mata putri angkatnya itu terlihat merah dan bengkak. Naruto menangis? Tanyanya di dalam hati, hal itu tentu membuat rasa bersalah di dalam dirinya semakin menggunung, namun dia kembali menekannya dan mengatakan jika semua ini dilakukannya untuk kebaikan putri kandungnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hiashi saat Naruto sudah duduk dan memegang gagang telepon dan menempelkannya di telinga untuk bicara.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, saya baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus, dan lihat kantung matamu itu, apa kau cukup tidur? Apa mereka memberimu makanan yang layak?" tanya Hiashi beruntun, terlihat sangat cemas.

"Anda tahu dengan baik jika saya bisa dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri," Naruto terkekeh kecil saat mengatakannya. "Saya sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi yang lebih buruk. Setidaknya mereka memiliki pemanas yang layak daripada pemanas yang kami miliki di panti, dulu," tambahnya dengan nada pahit yang mengiris.

Keheningan membekukan udara di dalam ruangan itu, sementara waktu terasa berputar lebih lambat. Naruto menghela napas panjang dan melirik Hiashi yang tertegun, lewat bulu matanya.

"Anda tidak perlu takut, Paman. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janji yang telah kubuat dengan Anda. Masa depan putrimu akan tetap aman dengan keberadaanku di dalam penjara," tukasnya tenang. "Anggap saja apa yang kulakukan saat ini sebagai imbalan dari kebaikan yang Anda berikan kepadaku selama ini. Karena itu aku tidak akan berterima kasih pada Anda yang bersedia mengangkatku sebagai anak, dan Anda tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk meminta maaf karena membuatku berada di sini. Hutang diantara kita sudah lunas, Paman. Mulai detik ini, kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku tidak memiliki keterikatan apapun denganmu, begitu pun sebaliknya. Di masa yang akan datang, Anda tidak perlu datang mengunjungiku. Karena itu hanya akan membuang waktu Anda yang sangat berharga." Naruto pun menutup pembicaraan mereka, dan setelah membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat, gadis remaja itu pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hiashi yang hanya terdiam seribu bahasa memikirkan setiap patah kata yang terucap dari bibir Naruto.

.

.

.

"Darimana kau, Mikoto?!" teriakan kasar Fugaku dari anak tangga teratas menyambut kedatangan Mikoto siang ini. Suara pria itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan, terdengar marah dan menakutkan. Para pelayan yang berada di dalam ruangan itu segera berbalik pergi, menghindari amarah Sang Tuan yang amat sangat jarang terjadi.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Mikoto balik bertanya dengan nada tenang, seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh bentakan kemarahan dan tatapan tajam suaminya saat ini. Mikoto membuka jaket tebal yang dikenakannya untuk melindungi diri dari dinginnya angin musim dingin dan melipatnya menjadi dua bagian. "Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanyanya lagi, masih mengelak dari pertanyaan yang diajukan Fugaku padanya.

"Sasuke mengatakan jika kau pergi ke penjara?!" kata Fugaku masih dengan nada tinggi yang sama. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, sedapat mungkin dia berusaha untuk menahan amarah yang meluap-luap di dalam dirinya.

"Ya. Aku memang pergi ke sana untuk menemuinya."

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Fugaku mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara sebelum berjalan cepat ke arah Mikoto dan mengguncang kedua bahu istrinya itu dengan keras. "Kenapa kau menemui pembunuh itu? Kenapa kau harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

Mikoto tersenyum lembut dan menjawab dengan nada menenangkan. "Awalnya aku datang untuk meluapkan amarahku kepadanya. Aku ingin mencacinya, memakinya dan menyalahkannya atas kematian putra, menantu serta cucu kita. Tapi, apa dayaku? Saat aku melihatnya, hatiku terenyuh."

"Apa?!" tukas Fugaku dengan rahang mengeras. Kedua matanya memicing tajam, menatap lurus ke dalam mata istrinya. "Kau memaafkan pembunuh anakmu?" tanyanya dengan suara getir. "Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkannya dengan begitu mudah? Kau seharusnya membencinya dan berdoa agar dia membusuk di penjara!" raung Fugaku marah.

"Lalu apa yang kita dapatkan dari hal itu?" Mikoto balik bertanya dengan nada sedih. "Kesedihan kita, amarah serta kebencian kita terhadap gadis itu tidak akan bisa menghidupkan putra, menantu serta calon cucuku. Mereka tidak akan pernah kembali. Tidak akan pernah."

"Pembunuh itu harus merasakan rasa sakit yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang kita rasakan saat ini, Mikoto!" ujar Fugaku dari balik giginya yang gemertuk. "Penderitaannya harus lebih besar daripada yang kita alami saat ini!"

"Lalu, apa kau akan merasa puas setelah melakukannya?" tanya Mikoto lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Asal kau tahu, awalnya aku pun berpikir seperti itu, tapi semuanya berubah saat aku melihatnya. Aku tahu jika dia pun sama menderitanya seperti kita. Tidak bisakah kita mencoba untuk memaafkannya?"

Fugaku terdiam, melotot seolah mengatakan jika istrinya sudah tidak lagi berpikiran jernih.

"Ayo kita pergi, Suamiku." Ujar Mikoto masih dengan nada lembut yang sama. "Kita mulai hidup baru. Jangan nodai kenangan putra kita dengan dendam yang hanya akan menghancurkan diri kita," tambahnya dengan bijak. "Kita masih memiliki Sasuke. Kita bertiga pasti mampu melewati cobaan berat ini. Aku tidak mau kesedihan dan dendam membuat kita lupa dan terus berada di dalam masa lalu. Kumohon, Suamiku. Ayo kita pergi dan melanjutkan hidup di negara lain. Biarkan pihak berwajib yang memberi hukuman yang setimpal untuk gadis itu. Kumohon..." mohonnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi putra sulung kita tidak akan pernah kembali, Mikoto," ujar Fugaku tanpa mampu menahan laju air matanya. Suaranya yang terdengar keras kini melemah, rapuh layaknya dedaunan di musim gugur. "Dia merengut kebahagiaan keluarga kita. Aku tidak rela jika dia hanya mendekam di penjara. Aku ingin dia menderita. Sangat menderita."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Mikoto penuh penekanan. "Katakan padaku!" serunya dengan ketegasan khas seorang Uchiha.

"Aku membayar seseorang untuk menyakitinya."

"Apa?" pekik Mikoto tak percaya. "Kau melakukannya? Kau membayar seseorang untuk menyakiti gadis itu di dalam penjara?" Mikoto mengerjapkan mata, diamnya Fugaku sudah menjadi jawaban tersendiri atas pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan berbuat sejauh itu, Fugaku!" tukasnya, menanggalkan kesopanan yang biasanya dijunjungnya tinggi. "Kau berniat untuk membunuhnya?"

"Tidak!" elak Fugaku keras. "Aku hanya ingin menyakitinya. Membuatnya menderita selama di penjara, bukan untuk membunuhnya."

"Kau ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan!" raung Mikoto marah. "Jika kau melakukan hal itu, lalu apa bedanya kau dengan dia?"

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya!" Fugaku membela diri.

"Dan menjadikanmu sama sepertinya? Kau bahkan bertindak lebih memalukan. Gadis itu membunuh putra kita dengan ketidaksengajaan. Tapi kau! Kau!"

"Aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Hatiku akan tenang setelah menyaksikannya menderita."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan pada Itachi saat kita bertemu kembali dengannya?" tanya Mikoto pahit. "Apa kau beralasan jika kematian putramulah yang membuatmu menjadi seorang pembunuh?"

"Bukan aku yang akan menyakitinya!"

"Tapi kau yang memerintahkannya!" raung Mikoto tidak kalah keras. "Cabut perintahmu, Suamiku! Jika sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari saat ini, namun Anko masih berkutat membaca halaman demi halaman naskah argumentasi penutupnya. Pengacara muda itu menghela napas panjang, sejenak memejamkan mata. Ingatan mengenai persidangannya dua hari yang lalu kembali berputar di otaknya. Harus dia akui, Hatake Kakashi membuatnya mati kutu, tidak berdaya.

Perbedaan _jam terbang _diantara mereka terlihat begitu jelas di ruang sidang. Dengan mudah Hatake Kakashi; jaksa berusia tiga puluh tahun itu mematahkan setiap argumen pembelaan yang dikemukakan Anko untuk membela kliennya. "Sial!" maki Anko yang kini menempelkan keningnya pada meja kerjanya. Dia sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk sidang pertamanya ini, tapi kenapa yang sudah dikerjakannya itu terlihat tidak berguna, sia-sia saat berhadapan dengan Kakashi?

Hatake Kakashi bahkan berhasil membuat kesaksian para saksi yang dihadirkan oleh Anko sama sekali tidak berguna. Hyuuga Hiashi pun sanggup dibuat bungkam oleh pernyataan Kakashi. Kakashi juga mengutarakan keberatannya saat Anko mengajukan beberapa pelayan serta saudara dan saudari angkat Naruto; Hanabi dan Neji untuk menjadi saksi. "Keberatan, Yang Mulia! Bagaimana pun saksi-saksi lain yang diajukan oleh pengacara terdakwa masih memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan terdakwa. Pernyataan saksi-saksi yang diajukan oleh pengacara terdakwa tidak bisa kita percayai seratus persen kebenarannya," ujar Kakashi mengutarakan keberatannya.

"Setiap saksi berada di bawah sumpah," sahut Anko mengingatkan dengan gigi mengatup rapat, sementara Kakashi hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya dan kembali menatap sang hakim yang terlihat berpikir.

"Lalu kenapa Yang Mulia mengijinkan Tuan Hyuuga Hiashi menjadi saksi?" tanya Anko dengan emosi yang mulai tersulut. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menahan emosi. Hal yang sebenarnya harus tetap dipertahankannya saat persidangan berlangsung.

"Karena Tuan Hyuuga merupakan saksi penting dalam kasus ini. Apa anda lupa, Nona Anko jika Tuan Hyuuga merupakan saksi kunci di dalam sidang ini?" Kakashi balik bertanya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi hingga beberapa saat.

"Keberatan diterima," ujar hakim kemudian. Kakashi tersenyum kecil penuh kemenangan sementara Anko memutar kedua bola matanya dan membuang muka. Rasanya saat itu dia benar-benar ingin menghajar wajah sombong Hatake Kakashi.

"Apa ada saksi lain yang ingin anda hadirkan, Nona Anko?" tanya hakim itu dengan berwibawa.

"Tidak ada," jawab Anko dengan rahang mengeras karena emosi. Siapa lagi yang bisa dia hadirkan sekarang? Teman sekolah Naruto dengan jelas menolak menjadi saksi. Mereka terlalu takut akan pengaruh dan kekuasaan keluarga Uchiha. Dua orang guru yang bersedia menjadi saksi pun tidak banyak membantu, mereka hanya mengatakan jika Naruto murid yang baik. Itu saja, tidak lebih. Mereka lebih banyak menjawab 'tidak tahu' akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Anko maupun Kakashi. Ah, benar-benar tidak berguna! Dengus Anko di dalam hati.

Hakim itu pun lalu mengangguk kecil setelah mendengar jawaban Anko. "Sidang ditunda hingga tiga hari ke depan pukul sepuluh pagi untuk mendengarkan argumen penutup jaksa penuntut, juga pembelaan penutup pengacara terdakwa, serta mendengarkan putusan vonis hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan pada terdakwa!"

Lalu sidang pun ditutup dengan ketukan palu kayu hakim ketua sebanyak tiga kali.

Anko menggelengkan kepala untuk mengembalikannya ke alam nyata. Ia lalu menarik napas dalam dan melepasnya panjang dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dapur. Dia membuat satu poci kopi hitam lagi untuknya sendiri. Persidangan ketiga yang akan dihadapinya besok membuatnya gelisah. Anko hanya berharap jika kafein yang sangat kuat bisa membuatnya tetap terjaga hingga besok.

.

.

.

Sidang ketiga kasus Naruto kembali digelar pukul sepuluh pagi, hari ini. Gadis itu bisa melihat dengan jelas; Ayame, Hiashi dan Chiyo duduk di dalam ruangan itu. Dari cerita Anko, dia tahu jika Ayame membantu memberi masukan pada pengacaranya itu untuk membelanya.

Bodoh, pikirnya saat ini. Kasus ini sudah sangat jelas ujungnya. Dia hanya perlu menunggu keputusan hakim mengenai hukuman yang akan diterimanya. Maaf, Kak Ayame, aku mengecewakanmu, ucapnya di dalam hati.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa fokus mengikuti jalannya persidangan. Yang bisa ditangkapnya hanya samar-samar. Jaksa penuntut dengan suara lantang membacakan naskah tuntutan akhirnya dengan sempurna.

Di atas kursinya, Ayame mengutuk kecerdasan Kakashi. Bagaimana bisa Kakashi membawakan naskah tuntutan akhirnya dengan begitu sempurna? Jaksa satu ini memang menjadi momok tersendiri bagi pengacara-pengacara yang berhadapan dengannya di ruang sidang. Sial! Umpatnya di dalam hati. Kenapa harus Kakashi yang menjadi jaksa penuntut di dalam kasus Naruto?

Sementara Kakashi menyampaikan tuntutan akhirnya dengan gemilang, Anko malah terlihat lebih gugup dari biasanya. Dia berharap jika naskah pembelaannya bisa menyentuh hati para hakim agar hukuman yang diterima oleh Naruto tidak terlalu berat.

Kedua mata Anko bahkan membulat tak percaya saat Kakashi menuntut kliennya dijatuhi hukuman seumur hidup. Brengsek! Umpatnya di dalam hati. Anko pun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang duduk di kursi terdakwa. Bahasa tubuh gadis itu terlihat pasrah. Tidak. Aku harus tenang dan mampu membawakan naskah penutupku dengan baik, ucapnya di dalam hati.

Suasana ruangan itu sangat sepi saat Anko diminta untuk memulai kesimpulannya. Di balik punggungnya dia bisa merasakan dorongan semangat dari rekan kerja sekaligus seniornya; Ayame yang saat ini juga menaruh harapan tinggi pada dirinya.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Ayame bisa sangat yakin hingga detik ini jika Naruto tidak bersalah? Bagaimana bisa wanita itu memiliki keyakinan yang teramat besar pada seseorang yang bahkan sudah lama tidak ditemuinya dan hanya dikenalnya saat orang itu masih anak-anak?

Anko membaca naskahnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Dia tahu jika dia akan kalah dalam kasus ini, namun jika hukuman Naruto jauh dibawah tuntutan jaksa, maka hal itu akan jadi kemenangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pengacara muda itu membaca naskahnya dengan terstruktur, Kakashi dan Ayame bahkan dibuat kagum oleh keahliannya dalam menyampaikan pembelaannya yang rapih, dia membawakannya seolah tanpa melihat naskah di tangannya.

Anko; calon pengacara hebat di masa yang akan datang. Baik Kakashi maupun Ayame yakin benar akan hal itu.

Para hakim mencondongkan tubuh, mendengarkan dengan seksama pembelaan akhir yang dibawakan oleh Anko, dan saat Anko membacakan kalimat pidato akhirnya, dia yakin jika para hakim sedikit terpengaruh dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa puas.

Sidang diistirahatkan selama dua jam. Para hakim meninggalkan ruangan untuk berdiskusi, sementara beberapa penonton dengan enggan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau memilih pengacara yang cukup bagus," ujar Kakashi saat berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk saat ini.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengamati wajah Kakashi. Dia akan mengingat wajah ini seumur hidupnya, wajah seseorang yang akan ikut mengubah masa depannya. Naruto bahkan sudah mulai mengingat wajah dari beberapa hakim di dalam ruangan ini, dia juga mulai mengingat dan menanamkan wajah Anko di dalam otaknya. Wajah pengacara yang membelanya mati-matian.

"Kenapa Anda mengganggu klienku?"

Suara dingin Anko membuat Kakashi berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Argumentasi yang Anda bawakan sangat bagus, Nona Anko," pujinya tulus. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bisa begitu gemilang di kasus pertamamu."

"Kita lihat, apa argumentasiku cukup untuk menyelamatkannya dari tuntutan konyol Anda?" dengusnya kasar. Kedua bola matanya menatap dingin pada Kakashi yang masih tersenyum walau mendengar hinaan yang dialamatkan kepadanya. "Seumur hidup? Anda sangat berlebihan, Tuan Hatake!"

"Berlebihan?" beo Kakashi sembari mengangkat sebelah bahunya ringan. "Aku rasa tuntutanku sama sekali tidak berlebihan." Ujarnya terdengar santai. "Argumen penutupmu menyelamatkannya?" pria itu memasang pose berpikir dan kembali bicara. "Tidak," ujarnya sinis, senyumam ramah di wajahnya kini hilang digantikan oleh ekspresi serius. "Tapi mengurangi hukumannya, kurasa, ya," ujarnya lagi dengan nada kesal.

Dan benar saja, siang itu vonis terhadap Naruto dijatuhkan jauh lebih ringan dari tuntutan sang jaksa. Naruto dijatuhi hukuman penjara selama dua belas tahun, dipotong masa tahanan.

Sidang pun ditutup oleh hakim ketua dengan ketukan palu sebanyak tiga kali.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Heiho... Seperti biasa, updatenya lama eimm... #Nyengir**

**Makasih untuk semua review yang masuk. Untuk Aristy, fic saya yang satu ini memang agak berat, kamu juga merasakannya, Nak? #Hiks2 #NgelapIngus**

**Saya sendiri sempet stres setelah publish prolog. Ada perasaan cemas dan nyesel juga, kenapa nekat publish? #JambakRambut **

**Hingga akhirnya perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk update chapter ke-1nya. Tapi disisi lain, fic ini jadi tantangan tersendiri untuk saya. Dengan membaca review positif dari kalian, membuat kecemasan saya menguap dan memberi rasa lega. Lega karena fic ini bisa diterima oleh para pembaca.**

**Lalu untuk Anonymous3112 tersayang, nuhun untuk reviewnya yah, Jeung! Mengharu biru baca review dari kamu. Da sayah mah apah atuh, hanya wanita kece berjiwa abg. ^-^9 #Abaikan! Pas dirimu bahas Ayame, saya langsung cengo- 'Duh, tetep yah ada double peran'. Tapi malah jadi ide cerita yang sebelumnya tidak terpikirkan oleh saya. Hahaha! Semoga jalan cerita si Ayame dichapter ini nggak berkesan maksa. Makasih yah udah ngasih tahu kesalahan ini. :) Si Kurama belum banyak muncul. Entar kalau Naruto udah keluar penjara, dia pasti muncul lagi. Tenang, peran Kurama udah diriku siapkan untuk chap2 yang akan datang. ****Oh, iyah sebelum lupa, makasih udah suka sama orific saya yang berjudul; Out of My League. **

**Terus kebanyakan readers pada minta happy ending ye... Hm... gimana ya? Well, mohon ditunggu hingga fic ini selesai yah. ****Dan sepertinya ada beberapa pembaca baru lagi. Selamat bergabung, teman2! #KedipImut**

**Ngomong-ngomong ada yang sadar nggak kalau saya melakukan perubahan profesi salah seorang chara dichap ini? Kalau yang masih inget cerita chap yang lalu sih pasti langsung bisa jawab. Ah, saya jadiin kuis deh, ayo... siapa yang bisa nebak...? Dua orang pertama yang bisa nebak dan jawabannya benar, saya kasih hadiah deh, kalian boleh request fic mana yang mau diupdate cepat. Silahkan pilih salah satu dari delapan fic saya yang belum selesai. #SelamatMenjawab**

**Udah ah, notenya kepanjangan. Peluk dan cium untuk readers semua. Bye, dan sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! #Muach2**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	9. Chapter 8 - Angin Sepoi Yang Kurindukan

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M for abuse content**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste baik sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Secret**

**Chapter 8 : Sepoi Angin Yang Kurindukan**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

_Jangan pernah berpisah tanpa ungkapan kasih sayang untuk dikenang. Mungkin saja perpisahan itu ternyata untuk selamanya._

_(Jean Paul Richter)_

Fugaku baru saja akan menghubungi Kakashi saat telepon genggamnya bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk. Dia sengaja mengulur waktu kepindahannya ke Amerika untuk mendengar berita dari Kakashi. Dia harus tahu, berapa lama pembunuh putranya itu mendekam di penjara.

Dia menatap layar telepon genggamnya cukup lama, lalu melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang kerjanya. Mungkinkah pesan dari Kakashi? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pria paruh baya itu membuka pesan tersebut, ternyata benar, pengirimnya adalah Kakashi.

Fugaku yang tengah berdiri kini terduduk, tubuhnya mendadak lemas saat membaca isi pesan dari Kakashi. Dua belas tahun, pembunuh keluarga putra sulungnya dijatuhi hukuman selama dua belas tahun.

Sejujurnya Fugaku merasa sedikit puas, mengingat vonis yang pernah diberikan untuk kelalaian dalam mengemudi hingga menyebabkan kematian di negara ini paling lama hanya tujuh tahun.

Tapi, untuk kasus putra sulungnya, penjahat itu bukan hanya menyebabkan kematian, namun juga memutus garis keturunan keluarga Deidara yang merupakan anak yatim piatu.

"Brengsek!" maki Fugaku sembari memukul keras meja kerjanya. Kecelakaan itu tidak perlu terjadi seandainya penabrak itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Nyawa putra dan menantunya mungkin masih bisa tertolong andai saja penabrak itu tidak melarikan diri dan segera melapor ke polisi.

Fugaku kembali terdiam lama, dendam di dalam hatinya masih berkecamuk, walau istrinya; Mikoto memohon kepadanya untuk memaafkan remaja wanita itu. Bagaimana bisa dia memaafkan pembunuh itu? Bagaimana mungkin?

Benar, karena marah, Fugaku memerintahkan salah satu tangan kanannya untuk menyuap oknum polisi untuk menyakiti Naruto selama di penjara. Fugaku menginginkan Naruto hidup menderita selama di penjara, dia ingin pembunuh itu seperti hidup di dalam neraka.

Namun karena permohonan Mikoto juga dia akhirnya bersedia menghentikan upaya balas dendam itu. Dengan berat hati dia menuruti permintaan istrinya dan memutuskan untuk menerima apapun keputusan hukum yang dijatuhkan pada pembunuh putra sulungnya.

Pria paruh baya itu melirik keluar jendela, dalam lamunannya dia melihat seorang anak kecil berlarian, tertawa riang mengelilingi ruang kerjanya, mengganggu dirinya di tengah kesibukannya yang menggunung.

"Sampai kapan Ayah bekerja?"

Suara Itachi kecil terdengar jelas di telinga Fugaku, seolah putra sulungnya itu masih hidup dan kini berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi serius. "Apa tidak bisa jika Ayah hanya bekerja di kantor saja? Apa Ayah harus bekerja di rumah juga?"

Fugaku menatap ilusi sosok putranya itu dengan mata nanar. Andai saja dia bisa memutar waktu, tentu dia akan merengkuh Itachi, bukan mengusirnya dari ruang kerjanya, seperti dulu.

Sepanjang ingatannya, Fugaku tidak pernah mengatakan kepada kedua putranya, bahwa dia sangat menyayangi mereka. Fugaku tidak pernah mendapatkannya saat dia kecil hingga tumbuh dewasa, dan dia pun menurunkannya kepada kedua putranya. Sesuatu yang kini sungguh disesalinya.

Fugaku terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya hingga dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. "Ayah baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada gelisah.

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu dengan raut cemas, berjalan mengelilingi meja kerja Fugaku dan membungkuk untuk memeriksa keadaan ayahnya.

Fugaku hanya bisa menatap nanar wajah putra bungsunya, dan dengan suara serak dia berkata, "ayah menyayangimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak tahu hal apa yang lebih mengejutkan selain ucapan kasih sayang yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya ini. Dia tidak pernah melihat wajah ayahnya dari jarak sedekat ini, sejak kapan keriput di wajah ayahnya ini menjadi begitu banyak? Sejak kapan wajah tegas khas itu berganti dengan ekspresi lelah? Sejak kapan ayahnya terlihat sangat tua? Lebih tua dari usianya yang baru pertengahan lima puluh tahun?

"Ayah baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini.

Fugaku menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum tipis sebelum menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke hingga beberapa kali. "Seharusnya aku mengatakannya kepada kalian sejak kalian kecil, Sasuke. Seharusnya kalian tahu jika aku menyayangi kalian berdua."

"Kami selalu tahu jika Ayah menyayangi kami," jawab Sasuke masih dengan suara serak yang sama. Dia semakin khawatir mendapati sikap Fugaku yang sangat tidak biasa ini. Mungkinkah ayahnya stres karena kematian Itachi?

Fugaku menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Kau tidak mengerti, selama ini aku tidak pernah mengatakan betapa aku menyayangi kalian. Dengar Sasuke, ayah sayang padamu," kata Fugaku lagi tanpa bisa menahan air matanya. "Ayah ingin kau mendengarnya secara langsung."

Air mata Sasuke pun menetes, akhirnya dia bisa mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut ayahnya, itu pun sebanyak dua kali. Mungkinkah dia tengah bermimpi? Ayahnya; Fugaku Uchiha menyingkirkan gengsinya untuk mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya pada dirinya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke senang sekaligus sedih, karena seharusnya Itachi pun mendengar ucapan ini dari mulut ayah mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal, seperti aku saat ini, Sasuke," kata Fugaku dengan ekspresi pahit. "Kau harus bisa mengungkapkan rasa sayangmu bukan hanya dari tindakan, tapi juga ucapan. Jangan menjadi ayah yang buruk seperti diriku. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku hingga aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk kuhabiskan dengan keluargaku. Menyesal pun kini tidak ada guna, penyesalanku tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu."

Dan serta merta Sasuke memeluk ayahnya, dengan air mata berderai dan suara tercekat dia berkata, "aku juga sayang Ayah. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah mengatakannya selama ini."

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak keputusan hakim dijatuhkan. Ayame dan Anko benar-benar dibuat gemas oleh Naruto yang menolak mengajukan banding. Dua belas tahun masih dirasa tidak masuk akal bagi kedua pengacara itu. Naruto hanya memiliki waktu tujuh hari lagi untuk mengajukan banding.

"Bukankah aku bisa mendapat remisi jika berperilaku baik?" kata Naruto saat Ayame dan Anko membujuknya untuk mengajukan banding. "Kalian jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mendekam selama dua belas tahun di sini. Aku pasti keluar lebih cepat," ujarnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Anko tidak habis pikir. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

Karena Tuhan tidak tidur, jawab Naruto di dalam hati.

"Karena batinku berkata seperti itu," tukasnya dengan ekspresi tenang yang meyakinkan. "Lagipula, aku tidak memiliki uang untuk biaya naik banding,-"

"Aku sudah bilang jika aku yang akan membiayainya," potong Ayame cepat. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang biaya, aku yang akan mengeluarkannya."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," kata Naruto, walau hatinya mengucapkan terima kasih karena Ayame begitu baik hati.

"Hukuman yang dijatuhkan untukmu masih terlalu berat, Naruto-"

"Sudahlah!" kini giliran Naruto yang memotong ucapan Ayame. "Aku tidak mau duduk di dalam ruang sidang lagi. Ruangan itu membuatku mual dan ketakutan. Tolong, biarkan semuanya berakhir disini. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti bisa melewatinya dengan baik. Aku akan bertahan, karena seseorang memintaku untuk menjalani hidupku dengan baik."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi," potong Naruto lagi, membuat Ayame terduduk pasrah di kursinya. "Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya, maaf aku merepotkan kalian berdua. Dan maaf jika sikapku membuat kalian kesal selama ini. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa membalas kebaikan kalian," ujar Naruto sebelum berdiri dan berbalik pergi untuk kembali ke dalam sel tahanannya.

"Coba lihat siapa yang datang!" ujar Rei dengan suara merendahkan. "Banyak juga tamu yang datang menemuimu, Nona Muda!" ejeknya dengan senyum jijik.

"Bukan urusanmu!" desis Naruto kesal. Rei memang selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa wanita itu sangat membencinya, dia juga tidak ingat jika dia pernah berbuat salah pada Rei. Kenapa wanita itu seolah tidak pernah lelah untuk mencari masalah dengannya.

Wanita tambun itu berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, matanya menatap tidak suka pada Naruto yang baru saja kembali ke dalam sel itu. Sosok Naruto entah kenapa membuatnya kesal, iri dan marah. Mungkin hal itu dikarenakan Naruto yang tidak dibuang oleh keluarganya walau dia sudah berbuat kesalahan besar. Hah, seandainya saja dia tahu kebenarannya.

Sementara Rei, walau dia sudah berusaha untuk bersikap baik, keluarganya tidak pernah memperhatikannya hingga akhirnya dia hidup dijalanan dan salah jalan. Keluarganya tidak pernah sekali pun mengunjunginya, ini menjadi satu alasan lain untuknya membenci Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dan memilih untuk duduk di sudut kanan ruangan sel itu. Rei yang merasa diabaikan, mulai terpancing emosi, dengan gerakan kasar dia menjambak rambut Naruto dan memakinya kasar, "jangan mengabaikanku, bocah brengsek! Kau mau mati?!" ancamnya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku sudah pernah membunuh, bahkan dihukum karena hal itu, dan menambah dirimu dalam daftar korbanku bukan hal yang sulit untukku. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk menentangku!" tambahnya sebelum akhirnya dia membenturkan kepala Naruto ke tembok.

Naruto meringis kesakitan, namun bibirnya masih terkatup rapat, sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hampir saja dia memasrahkan diri untuk mati di tangan Rei, namun ucapan Mikoto padanya membuatnya kembali sadar; dia tidak boleh menyerah dan harus menjalani hidupnya dengan baik.

"Brengsek! Kau mau melawanku?! Kita lihat, berapa lama mulutmu itu bungkam!" ujar Rei semakin emosi saat teringat jika tugas untuk menyakiti Naruto sudah berakhir, itu berarti dia tidak akan mendapatkan uang lagi. Sial! Benar-benar sial! Makinya di dalam hati.

Rei tidak tahu pasti siapa yang memintanya untuk menyakiti tahanan baru itu, karena dia mendapat pekerjaan itu dari seorang oknum polisi korup yang bertugas di penjara wanita ini, namun dia sangat yakin jika yang memintanya pasti seseorang yang sangat dendam pada Naruto dan merupakan orang yang sangat berpengaruh di negara ini.

Oknum yang memberikan tugas pada dirinya itu memberi peringatan jika nyawa Rei bisa hilang jika hal ini sampai diketahui oleh pihak lain. Hal ini membuat Rei semakin marah dan kesal. Mungkin ada baiknya jika dia membunuh remaja wanita ini untuk melepaskan amarahnya.

"Kau membuatku muak! Muak!" teriak Rei yang terus memukul tubuh Naruto yang kini meringkuk di atas lantai. Beberapa tahanan lain yang berada di dalam sel itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya masing-masing, mereka terlalu takut menghadapi amarah Rei yang tidak biasa ini.

Naruto yang pada awalnya diam kini mulai memberontak, dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada di berdiri untuk menghidar dan menangkis tendangan yang dilayangkan oleh Rei ke arahnya. Darah segar mengucur dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya, namun dengan tatapan menantang dia menatap balik wanita tambun di hadapannya.

"Rei, hentikan! Kita bisa mendapat masalah!" ujar salah satu tahanan di dalam sel itu untuk memperingatkan Rei, dengan ekspresi takut yang terlihat jelas.

Rei pun berbalik dan mendesis kasar, "tutup mulutmu atau kau yang akan mati hari ini!" ujarnya menakutkan, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lurus Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Rei kembali melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke arah Naruto. Pengalaman hidup dijalanan membuatnya mahir berkelahi untuk membela diri, mencuri untuk makan dan pada akhirnya membunuh demi obat terlarang.

Naruto yang dihujani pukulan demi pukulan kini tidak hanya diam, dengan gerakan kurang lincah dia berhasil menangkis beberapa pukulan yang dilayangkan kearahnya dan sesekali membalasnya hingga salah satu pukulannya itu mendarat telak dipipi kanan Rei.

Rei yang mendapat pukulan itu berteriak marah dan tanpa pikir panjang dia mengambil sebuah garpu yang disembunyikannya dibalik bantal keras miliknya. Rei memang sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak mendapat tugas itu, dan dengan senang hati dia melakukannya walau kini tanpa adanya bayaran.

Dengan gerakan cepat dia menyerang Naruto, gerakan itu terlalu cepat hingga Naruto tidak sempat menghindari tusukan demi tusukan yang dihujamkan tepat di perut kirinya hingga beberapa kali.

Tubuh Naruto ambruk, tersungkur di atas lantai. Dua orang tahanan lain dengan susah payah menahan tubuh Rei, mencegahnya untuk tidak menyerang Naruto lagi. Sementara dua orang tahanan lain hanya bisa berteriak histeris melihat Naruto tergeletak di atas lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

Mereka tahu jika mereka dalam masalah besar saat ini, dan membiarkan Rei membunuh Naruto sepertinya bukan keputusan yang tepat untuk mereka.

Keributan di dalam sel itu akhirnya terdengar oleh telinga petugas, dan saat beberapa petugas datang, Naruto sudah setengah sadar, yang bisa didengarnya dengan samar hanya teriakan histeris rekan satu selnya, raungan marah Rei dan teriakan petugas yang panik, semuanya menyatu, berputar-putar di dalam otaknya hingga akhirnya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Rei segera diamankan, dia dimasukkan ke dalam ruang isolasi, sementara Naruto segera dibawa ke rumah sakit kepolisian. Tahanan yang berada di dalam sel itu pun diinterogasi, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dari petugas dilayangkan kepada mereka untuk mencari penyebab perkelahian itu.

Di dalam ruang isolasi, Rei hanya diam, amarahnya masih belum surut, yang diinginkannya hanya satu; kematian Naruto. Hanya hal itu yang bisa membuatnya senang saat ini.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Kurama terlihat sangat gelisah saat ini. Dia tidak tahu kenapa mendadak hatinya begitu risau, tidak tenang, tanpa alasan jelas dia ingin sekali menangis. "Ada apa denganku?" katanya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikiran?" tanya Tsunade yang melihat keanehan pada diri cucu angkatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kurama sembari menghempaskan diri di atas salah satu sofa di ruang keluarga kediaman Senju. "Hatiku mendadak tidak tenang," tambahnya dengan kening ditekuk.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu!" tegas Tsunade. Kepala keluarga Senju itu meletakkan kacamata baca yang tengah dikenakannya di atas meja, dengan ekspresi serius dia menatap wajah cucu angkatnya. "Kau harus fokus pada pendidikanmu. Itu yang paling penting. Pergi ke kamarmu dan belajar!"

Kurama terdiam, mengambil napas panjang, sedikit ragu dia bertanya kepada Tsunade, "kapan aku boleh pulang ke Jepang?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tsunade balik bertanya. "Kita sudah tidak memiliki keluarga di sana. Rumah keluarga kita sudah ditempati oleh orang lain. Kita sudah memiliki kehidupan di sini, kau tidak perlu memikirkan untuk pulang ke Jepang."

"Aku menginginkan ingatanku kembali," jawab Kurama dengan nada berat. "Aku tidak mau hidup tanpa mengingat apapun."

"Dan dengan kembali ke Jepang kau berharap bisa mengingat masa lalumu?"

Alis Kurama bertaut saat mendengar nada bicara Tsunade yang sedikit tinggi. "Apa ada sesuatu yang Nenek sembunyikan dariku?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu?" balas Tsunade mencoba bicara dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. Wanita itu memakai kembali kacamata bacanya dan membuka halaman buku yang tadi tengah dibacanya. "Kau tidak mempercayai nenekmu sendiri?"

Kurama mengelengkan kepala pelan, "bukan itu maksudku."

"Itu yang kusimpulkan dari ucapanmu," ujar Tsunade penuh penekanan. Tsunade melepas napas lelah dan kembali bicara dengan nada serius, "jika kau berhasil lulus dengan nilai tertinggi, dan berhasil menjadi dokter spesialis bedah terkenal sepertiku, aku akan memberikan sebuah posisi di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Tokyo."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kurama lagi, antusias.

"Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku," ujar Tsunade serius.

"Tapi untuk mencapainya akan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama, Nek."

"Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha lebih keras agar kau bisa pulang ke Jepang secepatnya," balas Tsunade ringan. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Setuju?"

Kurama akhirnya mengangguk dan menjawab penuh keyakinan, "setuju!"

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat, mengganggu indra penciumannya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, pandangannya sedikit nanar akibat pengaruh obat bius.

"Dokter, pasien sudah sadar."

Suara seorang wanita terdengar samar di telinganya, beberapa saat kemudian seorang pria berkacamata dengan jas panjang berwarna putih serta dua orang wanita berdiri mengelilinginya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat pria itu mengarahkan cahaya senter ke dalam matanya. Dia ingin sekali protes, namun tenggorokannya yang kering menahannya, membuatnya tidak bisa bicara.

Pria itu terus bicara, tanpa bisa didengarnya dengan jelas, dan untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto kembali jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

Butuh waktu tiga minggu hingga akhirnya Naruto sembuh, walau terkadang luka tusukan garpu di perutnya itu masih terasa ngilu. Naruto sangat bersyukur karena akhirnya dia dipindahkan ke sel yang di tempati oleh Kurenai. Sedangkan Rei setelah diketahui bersalah karena melakukan penyerangan terhadap Naruto, dipindahkan ke penjara lain yang memiliki tingkat pengamanan yang jauh lebih tinggi.

Setelah kepergian Rei, teman-teman satu gengnya itu kini seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya, mereka tidak lagi berani mengganggu tahanan lain, karena tanpa kehadiran Rei, para tahanan lain tidak akan segan untuk membalas perbuatan mereka.

"Penjara ini terasa lebih damai tanpa keberadaan Rei," ujar Kurenai saat jam makan siang. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "Apa lukamu masih terasa sakit?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya sebelum menjawab, "kadang-kadang."

"Kau bisa bernapas lega dengan kepergian Rei. Kadang aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia sangat membencimu. Yah, aku tahu jika dia senang mengganggu tahanan baru, tapi sikapnya padamu sangat melewati batas."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan menjawabnya.

Setelah selesai makan siang, keduanya kembali berjalan dengan pelan menuju sel mereka. Keduanya berbincang ringan, seolah lupa akan hukuman yang tengah dijalaninya.

Saat melihat Kurenai, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti kenapa wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya itu masih bisa bersikap begitu tenang, seolah tidak memiliki beban.

Kurenai dituntut hukuman mati karena pembunuhan berencana. Sudah lima tahun dia mendekam di penjara, dan hingga hari ini wanita itu masih menunggu waktu hukuman gantung itu dilaksanakan.

Naruto pernah bertanya, apa Kurenai menyesal telah membunuh suami serta wanita simpanan suaminya itu. Dan dengan tersenyum dia menjawab; "tentu aku sangat menyesal. Tapi semuanya telah terjadi. Dan jika hukuman mati bisa meringankan dosaku, maka aku menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Saat itu aku gelap mata," tutur Kurenai. "Sejak berumur empat tahun, putra kami sakit keras, dia menderita leukimia. Saat putra kami berjuang keras untuk tetap hidup, suamiku malah bersenang-senang dengan wanita simpanannya."

Tatapan Kurenai menerawang jauh saat menceritakannya.

"Suamiku tidak pulang selama satu minggu, beralasan ditugaskan ke luar kota agar mendapat uang tambahan untuk biaya pengobatan putra kami. Siang itu putraku kritis, aku mencoba menghubungi suamiku, namun dia tidak bisa dihubungi. Karena putus asa, akhirnya aku menelepon ke kantor tempatnya bekerja, dan aku sangat terkejut saat mengetahui dari rekan kerjanya jika suamiku tidak ditugaskan ke luar kota. Suamiku bahkan mengambil cuti tahunan selama satu minggu dengan alasan putranya sakit keras. Alasan yang sungguh mulia bukan?" dengus Kurenai dengan tangan terkepal. "Padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah muncul di rumah sakit."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"Putraku meninggal pukul satu dini hari, usianya masih enam tahun saat itu," jawab Kurenai dengan suara tersendat menahan tangis. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat sedih saat mengatakannya, namun dia menggelengkan kepala, dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Suamiku sama sekali tidak hadir di upacara penghormatan jenasah putranya. Hingga jasad putraku dikremasi, dia sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri."

Kurenai mengambil napas panjang, sebelum kembali bicara. "Aku mendengar desas-desus dari rekan sekerjanya jika suamiku selingkuh dengan salah satu karyawati di perusahaan itu. Saat itu tentu saja aku tidak langsung mempercayainya, namun karena penasaran, aku pun mencari tahu identitas karyawati itu, dan benar saja, ternyata suamiku menginap di rumah wanita itu."

Naruto hanya bisa mendengar cerita Kurenai dalam diam, jika dalam posisi Kurenai, dia mungkin bisa gila.

"Hatiku sangat sakit saat mengetahui jika dia pergi berlibur bersama kekasih gelapnya. Aku sangat marah, sakit hati dan akhirnya aku merencanakan untuk membunuh mereka. Aku memikirkan beberapa cara untuk membunuh mereka, dan karena sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah, akhirnya aku menabrak keduanya dengan mobil yang kukendarai saat mereka keluar dari apartemen, aku bahkan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana tubuh keduanya melayang di udara sebelum akhirnya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas aspal."

Hening.

"Dan Anda merasa bersalah setelahnya?" tanya Naruto hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan wanita itu.

Kurenai malah mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Saat itu tidak," akunya jujur. "Aku malah merasa sangat senang, teramat senang saat melihat darah milik mereka menggenang di atas jalan. Tapi setelah masuk penjara aku sadar, perbuatanku membuat diriku sama rendahnya dengan mereka. Aku menempatkan diriku diposisi mereka. Hal itu sangat aku sesali hingga detik ini. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Naruto."

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam keluarga Hyuuga, semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Hinata berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan dan dikirim sekolah ke luar negeri oleh Hiashi. Sementara itu, Neji melanjutkan sekolahnya di Universitas Tokyo, jurusan Ekonomi. Hiashi sudah memutuskan jika Neji yang akan meneruskan bisnis keluarga Hyuuga, bukan putri sulungnya; Hinata.

Hiashi memberikan kebebasan untuk kedua putrinya dalam menentukan masa depannya sendiri, karena saat ini Hiashi sudah memiliki penerus yang dirasanya lebih cocok untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga.

Sementara itu, Kikyo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya dengan alasan umur dan kesehatan yang sering terganggu. Wanita tua itu bersikeras untuk pulang kampung.

Awalnya Hiashi dan para tetua keluarga Hyuuga menolak keras permohonan Kikyo, namun bukan Kikyo namanya jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan keinginannya.

Kikyo akhirnya pulang kampung, dan melalui pengacaranya, dia mewasiatkan seluruh harta warisannya pada Naruto. Wanita tua itu tahu ada hal yang aneh dari kasus Naruto dan itu berhubungan dengan perubahan sikap Hiashi.

Kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu berubah terlalu cepat. Seolah ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu, dia mengirim putri sulungnya untuk sekolah di luar negeri, padahal di rencana awal, Neji-lah yang akan dikirim ke luar negeri.

Kikyo tahu jika mengorek informasi dari mulut Naruto tidak akan membuahkan hasil, dan pikirannya ini akhirnya dia bagi dengan Hanabi yang ternyata memiliki kecurigaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Tahun-tahun pun berganti dengan cepat setelahnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, di sudah menghabiskan waktu selama tujuh tahun di dalam penjara. Usianya sudah dua puluh lima tahun saat ini. Kehidupan keras di penjara membuatnya dewasa lebih cepat. Dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Kurenai yang selalu menemani dan memberinya dukungan moril selama ini, walau pada kenyataannya jutru Kurenai-lah yang jauh lebih membutuhkan dukungan moril.

Siang ini tidak seperti hari biasanya, Kurenai terlihat lebih pendiam dan gugup secara bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak, setelah dua belas tahun menunggu, akhirnya keputusan mengenai tanggal hukuman gantungnya akan segera diumumkan.

Kurenai memejamkan mata, dengan sebuah rosario di tangan dia memanjatkan doa di dalam hati. Hal itu terus dilakukannya beberapa tahun terakhir ini untuk menenangkan diri.

Naruto yang melihatnya mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Kurenai sudah dia anggap sebagai seorang kakak. Saat tahanan lain menjauh karena Naruto menjadi sasaran Rei, Kurenai-lah yang berani berdiri untuk membelanya.

Saat Naruto merasa terpuruk dan putus asa, Kurenai-lah yang mengingatkan dirinya jika hidup Naruto masih panjang, jika dia masih memiliki sebuah janji dengan seseorang yang memintanya untuk menjalani hidup dengan baik.

Kurenai adalah orang yang menjaganya saat dia sakit di dalam penjara. Mengajarinya arti dari kehidupan, orang yang sangat disayanginya setelah Kurama. Dan sekarang, Tuhan juga akan memanggilnya? Kenapa?

Saat tanggal kematian Kurenai sudah dijatuhkan, justru Naruto-lah yang menjerit histeris, tidak terima. Kenapa harus secepat ini? Kurenai tersenyum, terlihat sangat cantik dan dengan tegar dia menangkan Naruto yang balas memeluknya erat.

"Ini sudah menjadi takdirku," ujar Kurenai lembut di telinga Naruto. "Aku harus menebus dosaku. Aku sudah siap. Aku sudah menunggunya terlalu lama, Naruto."

"Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" tukas Naruto histeris.

"Aku akan tetap ada di hatimu selama kau mengingatku," hibur Kurenai tenang. "Kau harus tetap berperilaku baik. Tiga tahun lagi kau akan bebas."

Naruto mengangguk pelan di bahu Kurenai. Dia memang mendapat potongan masa tahanan selama dua tahun karena bersikap baik selama ini.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto," ujar Kurenai dengan kelembutan seorang ibu. "Maafkan orang-orang yang telah menyakitimu, tapi jangan pernah melupakan perbuatan mereka! Jadikan hal itu sebagai cermin agar kau tidak terperosok dua kali di dalam lubang yang sama!"

Kurenai menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Naruto dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau harus hidup dengan bahagia!" tegasnya mutlak.

Dan Naruto pun hanya bisa menangis selama berhari-hari setelah Kurenai dihukum gantung. Kesedihan yang dirasakannya sama seperti saat dia mengetahui jika kedua orangtuanya telah tiada.

Semuanya tidak akan pernah sama tanpa keberadaan Kurenai bersamanya. Semuanya tidak akan pernah sama.

.

.

.

**Tiga tahun kemudian**

Naruto merapihkan semua barang yang dimilikinya, berpamitan kepada beberapa tahanan dan petugas sebelum akhirnya kakinya melangkah keluar dari balik tembok penjara. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahukan perihal kebebasannya ini pada siapa pun. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali Ayame yang selalu rutin datang mengunjunginya selama di penjara. Ayame berhasil mengorek informasi ini dari salah satu kenalannya yang bertugas di penjara ini.

Ayame berjanji akan datang menjemputnya jika tidak ada halangan. Namun Naruto cukup tahu diri, dan tidak terlalu berharap banyak karenanya.

Angin sepoi akhir musim panas menampar lembut pipinya saat dia melangkah keluar dari pintu benteng penjara, membuat hatinya hangat dan membuat matanya panas karena air mata yang mulai menggenang. Dia selalu memimpikan saat-saat ini, namun saat hal yang diimpikannya itu terwujud, dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika hal ini akan terasa tidak nyata hingga dia harus mencubit dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan jika dia sedang tidak bermimpi saat ini.

Setelah sepuluh tahun akhirnya dia bisa merasakan udara kebebasan.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, saat tidak mendapati keberadaan Ayame di sana. Hatinya mencelos, kesedihannya menggantikan kebahagiannya dengan cepat. Kikyo; pembantu kepercayaan keluarga Hyuuga yang begitu menyayanginya kini sudah tiada. Kurenai yang selalu menjaganya selama di penjara juga sudah tidak ada. Kurama, kakak kandungnya entah ada dimana. Ikatan dengan keluarga Hyuuga sudah diputuskannya sejak lama, sementara Ayame sebenarnya hanya orang luar yang tidak memiliki ikatan apapun dengannya.

Naruto mendesah, ia berjalan tanpa tahu arah, dia sebatang kara, pikirannya melayang, hingga tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari dalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari dirinya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yuhu... chapter ini saya spesialkan untuk Rei Diazee, sebagai pemenang kedua dari kuis kemarin. Jawaban yang benar adalah Kakashi, awalnya dia pengacara lalu saya rubah jadi jaksa. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah berpartisipasi. (:**

**Terus, ada yang meminta supaya saya update tiap hari. Aduh, nggak bisa, Sayangku! Bisa muntah darah saya kalau update fic tiap hari. #Lebay**

**Nulis fic hanya hobi, jadi saya kerjakan jika ada waktu senggang dan jika si ilham datang. Kalau tiap hari mah nggak sanggup. Beneran. (:**

**Lalu ada yang minta diajarin nulis fic. Yang paling penting sih; menulislah dengan hati, jangan takut memulai, jangan takut gagal. Udah itu aja. ^-^**

**Btw, saya nggak nyangka kalau ada pembaca dari negara tetangga. Makasih yah udah mau baca dan meninggalkan kesan di kotak review. (:**

**Dan untuk pembaca baru, selamat bergabung, teman-teman! ^-^**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, ngefav, ngefollow, bahkan untuk silent readers juga, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. #PelukinSatu2**

**Oh, iyah kalau nggak meleset, berikut fic yang rencananya akan saya update satu per satu dalam dua minggu ke depan :**

**1\. To Be With You**

**2\. Mr. Arrogant**

**3\. Calendula officinalis**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	10. Chapter 9 - Maafkan Aku!

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M for abuse content**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste baik sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Secret**

**Chapter 9 : Maafkan Aku!**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"_Hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk bangun di pagi hari dengan penyesalan. Jadi, kasihi orang-orang yang memperlakukan anda dengan benar dan lupakan orang-orang yang tidak. Dan percaya bahwa segala sesuatu terjadi karena suatu alasan. Jika anda mendapatkan kesempatan, ambillah. Jika itu merubah hidup anda, biarkanlah. Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa hal itu akan mudah, mereka hanya berjanji bahwa hal itu akan berarti." _

_-Harvey MacKayangan- _

Setengah melamun ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Dan saat angin sepoi menyapa kulit wajahnya, dia hanya mampu memejamkan mata. Dia berdiri tegak untuk beberapa lama, menikmati suasana yang lama dirindukannya.

Oh, ayolah. Dia tidak gila hingga bersikap berlebihan seperti saat ini. Dia hanya merindukan sepoi angin yang kini terus bertiup dan menyapu wajahnya yang terlihat lebih pucat karena kurang terkena sinar matahari.

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Ujarnya dalam hati. Nyatakah ini? Tanyanya lagi di dalam hati.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, masih dengan mata terpejam dia memutar badan. Dihirupnya udara dengan rakus hingga memenuhi paru-parunya. Bahagia. Kebahagiaan ini terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya setelah keluar dari penjara adalah mencari salon murah. Sesekali dia mendongakkan kepala, melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Perkembangan Kota Tokyo membuatnya terkejut dan terpana. Naruto tidak yakin jika dia bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat, kota ini terlihat asing di matanya kini.

Naruto membelokkan kakinya untuk menyusuri jalan-jalan di pinggiran Kota Tokyo. Dalam hatinya dia berharap menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Tiga kali dia masuk ke dalam salon dan akhirnya harus keluar dalam hitungan detik karena harga untuk potong rambut dirasanya terlalu tinggi.

Merasa tidak akan berhasil, ia pun membelokkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah toko serba ada untuk membeli sebuah gunting. Wanita itu tersenyum senang saat melihat sisa uang di dalam dompetnya. Seharusnya sisa uang tersebut masih cukup untuk membeli beberapa tangkai bunga dan sisanya untuk biaya perjalanannya pulang ke Konoha dan kembali ke Tokyo.

Hal kedua yang dilakukannya adalah mencari toko bunga. Dengan sedikit memohon dan memasang wajah memelas akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan satu buket kecil bunga krisan berwarna putih. Naruto senang bukan kepalang, dengan tulus dia mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali kepada pemilik toko yang membalasnya dengan senyum penuh pengertian.

Hal ketiga yang dilakukannya adalah pergi ke pemakaman keluarga Uchiha. Dulu dia pernah menanyakan pada Ayame, dimana tempat dimakamkannya Itachi serta istrinya, dan dengan otak cerdasnya dia masih mengingat dengan jelas jawaban dari Ayame seolah hal itu baru saja terjadi.

Wajah bahagianya berubah murung selama perjalanan itu. Tatapan matanya kosong, seolah tak berjiwa, hingga hampir saja dia melewatkan halte yang ditujunya. Naruto turun dari bus dengan perasaan kacau. Sejenak dia berdiri kaku di depan gerbang pemakaman itu. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Kekuatannya tiba-tiba saja menguap hilang saat dia semakin dekat dengan tujuannya.

Susah payah dia menyeret kakinya, sementara tanpa alasan yang jelas, air mata mulai menetes dari sudut-sudut matanya.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Dan air matanya pun turun, menganak sungai tanpa bisa dibendungnya.

Naruto berjalan mengelilingi komplek pemakaman pribadi keluarga Uchiha untuk mencari makam milik Itachi. Setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit, akhirnya dia pun menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Tiga buah pusara dingin berdiri tegak di hadapannya, dan tubuhnya pun seketika merosot ke atas rumput hijau di bawahnya.

Di kejauhan, Sasuke mengamati tingkah laku Naruto dengan ekspresi datar, namun kedua tangannya terkepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, sementara matanya jelas memperlihatkan kebencian yang teramat nyata pada Naruto.

Berani sekali dia datang ke sini! Makinya di dalam hati. Sungguh, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan datang ke tempat ini setelah keluar dari penjara.

Pada awalnya, terbesit di dalam pikirannya untuk membunuh Naruto. Saat dia melihat Naruto keluar dari gerbang penjara, hampir saja dia nekat untuk menabrakkan mobilnya pada tubuh wanita itu jika tidak teringat akan ucapan ibunya dulu. Mikoto meminta Fugaku dan Sasuke untuk memaafkan remaja yang menjadi pembunuh Itachi serta keluarga kecilnya. Dia tidak sengaja melakukannya, ujar Mikoto saat itu.

Sasuke tidak menyangka jika ibunya bisa begitu pemaaf dan kembali menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal, atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan berusaha untuk senormal mungkin. Sasuke tahu jika ibunya kerap menangis di malam buta saat teringat Itachi, mungkin hal itulah yang membuat dendam Sasuke pada Naruto semakin dalam setiap harinya.

Dia lalu berjalan cepat, tangannya gatal untuk menarik paksa wanita yang kini duduk bersimpuh di depan pusara keluarga Itachi. Percuma! Teriaknya di dalam hati. Karena sebanyak apapun air mata penyesalan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto tidak akan bisa menghidupkan kembali Itachi serta keluarga kecilnya.

"Maafkan aku!" suara lemah Naruto menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Aku tahu aku tidak memiliki hak untuk datang dan meminta maaf pada kalian," tambah Naruto dengan suara serak dan nyaris hilang. "Kejadian malam itu harusnya bisa kucegah. Seharusnya aku bisa mencegahnya," ratapnya pilu. "Akan lebih baik jika aku yang mati, bukan kalian."

Naruto meremat rumput di bawahnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Beban berat di hatinya kembali menumpuk. Penyesalannya kembali menghantamnya dengan hebat. Benar. Semuanya tidak akan terjadi jika dia bisa lebih tegas dalam menghadapi Hinata, malam itu. Dalam hal ini dia pun bersalah hingga menyebabkan peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi.

Tangisnya semakin menjadi, dalam ratapannya dia mengutarakan penyesalan terbesarnya. Pemandangan ini membuat hati Sasuke menjadi bimbang. Di satu sisi, sisi kemanusiaannya tersentuh, namun dengan keras kepala dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, jika wanita di depannya merupakan pembunuh kakak, kakak ipar, serta calon kepokanannya.

Sasuke bahkan tidak sempat menghindar saat tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dan berlari tidak karuan hingga menabrak tubuhnya. Naruto terduduk di atas rumput, namun dengan cepat dia kembali berdiri dan berkali-kali membungkuk sembari memohon maaf.

Wanita itu segera pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto bahkan enggan melihat wajah pria yang telah ditabraknya. Kesedihannya membuatnya sulit berpikir jernih, dia pergi dengan isakan yang masih terdengar hingga beberapa kali, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung wanita itu tanpa ekspresi.

Di tempat lain, Ayame terus menggerutu kesal karena Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Dia memang datang sangat terlambat, itupun dikarenakan ada kasus penting yang harus ditanganinya, dan kemudian dia pergi untuk membeli hadiah sebagai ucapan selamat karena akhirnya Naruto bisa bebas. Bayangkan betapa kesalnya dia saat datang ke penjara dan sipir penjaga di sana mengatakan jika Naruto sudah keluar dari tempat itu sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

"Dasar anak nakal!" ujarnya degan dengusan keras. Ayame melirik ke bungkusan kecil berbungkus kertas kado berwarna meriah yang diletakkan di kursi penumpang. Bungkusan itu berisi sebuah telepon genggam layar datar keluaran terbaru. Ayame pikir jika Naruto akan membutuhkan benda itu setelah bebas.

"Aku harus mencarimu kemana?" gumamnya lirih, nyaris putus asa. Ayame meletakkan keningnya di atas stir mobil, kemudian memejamkan mata untuk berpikir.

Hening.

Mungkin dia kesana, pikirnya setelah berpikir cukup lama. Ya, mungkin dia pergi ke sana, pikirnya lagi sambil menyetir pergi. Sayangnya Ayame hanya menemukan buket kecil bunga krisan putih saja di makam Itachi. Yah, setidaknya tebakannya benar, Naruto datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di kursi dekat jendela, wajahnya memerah, sesekali dia mengelap hidungnya yang juga sama merahnya, lalu mengelap air matanya dengan tisu yang sudah tak berbentuk di tangannya. Salah satu penumpang bus dengan baik hati menyodorkan sebungkus tisu lain kepada Naruto yang diterimanya dengan senang hati, kemudian dia duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita tua itu dengan ekspresi cemas. Naruto mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum dipaksakan untuk meyakinkan. "Terkadang kita perlu menangis agar beban di hati kita sedikit berkurang," kata wanita tua itu lagi dengan senyum bijak. Dengan lembut dia mengusap-ngusap punggung Naruto, dan kembali berkata dengan nada menenangkan. "Tidak perlu malu untuk menangis. Tuhan tidak menciptakan air mata untuk hal yang sia-sia. Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega."

Dan tangis Naruto pun kembali pecah di dalam bus. Beberapa penumpang lain yang berada di dalam bus mulai melirik ke arah Naruto, penasaran.

Rasa penasaran para penumpang itu sejenak teralihkan saat sebuah mobil sedan menyalip bus dan berhenti di depannya, memaksa supir bus untuk menghentikan kendaraannya. Supir bus itu berteriak keras, memaki pria muda dalam setelan jas yang menggedor pintu bus dengan keras dan memaksa sang supir untuk membuka pintu.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" raung supir itu marah pada Sasuke yang kini berjalan masuk ke dalam bus.

Sasuke membungkuk dalam dan berkata santun, "maaf, saya terpaksa melakukannya." Ia kemudian kembali berdiri tegak dan menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh kursi penumpang. "Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf, kenapa kau malah pergi dan terus menangis?"

Suara berat Sasuke membuat Naruto, nenek tua di sebelahnya serta beberapa penumpang lainnya mendongak ke arahnya dengan ekspresi beragam. "Maaf, Nyonya, dia istriku. Kami sedikit bertengkar tadi," jelas Sasuke pada penumpang yang duduk di samping Naruto.

Nenek tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menghela napas panjang. "Pertengkaran suami dan istri sudah biasa. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat istrimu begitu sedih seperti ini?" kata nenek itu yang terdengar seperti sebuah teguran keras untuk Sasuke. Sementara di sampingnya Naruto hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata, terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Dengan gerakan cepat dia meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto dan memaksanya berdiri untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Wanita itu bahkan terlihat linglung saat Sasuke membawanya turun dari dalam bus dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil sedan milik pria itu.

Naruto bahkan masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat Sasuke memakaikannya sabuk pengaman dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya untuk kemudian dikendarainya.

"PENCULIK!" teriak Naruto keras saat sadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan panik dia menggedor-gedor kaca pintu mobil dan berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang sudah dikunci secara otomatis oleh Sasuke.

"Berisik!" bentak Sasuke membuat Naruto berteriak semakin gila. Wanita itu menjambak rambut Sasuke, mencakar pipinya, hingga memaksa pria itu menepikan kendaraannya.

"Keluarkan aku dari mobil sialanmu ini atau kau akan menyesal!" raung Naruto berapi-api. Kesedihannya sudah hilang berganti amarah yang meluap. Sasuke menyentuh pipinya yang terasa perih akibat cakaran kuku Naruto, pria itu lalu mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto yang balas melotot galak.

"Aku bukan penculik!" balas Sasuke tajam, memutus keheningan yang mencekam.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menjawab dengan ekspresi galak. "Perilakumu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya!" ujarnya dengan mata menyempit tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Berani sekali kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai suamiku dan menghentikan bus seperti itu. Kau sudah melakukan perbuatan kriminal!" cecar Naruto dalam satu tarikan napas. "Lagi pula, aku tidak mengenalmu!"

"Namaku Sasuke," jawab pria itu tanpa ekspresi. "Sekarang kau sudah mengenalku."

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar mendengarnya, matanya terbelalak, pria di sampingnya ini pasti psikopat jahat yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. "Dengar, Tuan," cicit Naruto, mengubah strategi untuk melarikan diri. "Aku tidak memiliki barang berharga untuk bisa kau ambil. Lihat!" katanya, sembari menyodorkan tas yang dibawanya. "Aku tidak memiliki banyak uang, tapi jika itu yang kau inginkan, kau boleh mengambil semuanya."

"Aku bukan penculik, juga bukan perampok, dan aku jelas bukan pembunuh!" balas Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. "Aku hanya khawatir saat melihatmu menangis histeris di pemakaman tadi, karena itu aku mengikutimu. Aku kira kau akan bunuh diri."

Kening Naruto mengernyit dalam mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. "Kau menguntitku mulai dari pemakaman?" tanyanya dengan nada senormal mungkin. Dia mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang walau ekpresi wajahnya saat ini mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Sasuke mendelik dan menjawab ketus, "kau menabrakku di pemakaman tadi!"

"Kau dendam karena aku menabrakmu tadi?" pekik Naruto dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan seenaknya?!" balas Sasuke geram. "Aku mengikutimu karena khawatir," tambahnya dengan nada suara yang lebih terkendali. "Melihat ekspresi wajahmu tadi, kukira kau akan bunuh diri. Karena itu aku nekat menyusulmu," dusta Sasuke dengan lihai.

"Justru kau yang menarik kesimpulan yang salah. Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk menarik kesimpulan dengan asal?!" teriak Naruto gemas. Tangannya sangat gatal, ingin rasanya dia memukul kepala pria di sampingnya. "Kau yang sudah salah mengambil kesimpulan. Siapa yang mau bunuh diri, hah?!"

"Bahasa tubuhmu saat di pemakaman mengatakan hal itu," ujar Sasuke membela diri. "Sisi kemanusiaanku mengatakan jika aku harus menyelamatkanmu."

"Kau gila?!" raung Naruto dengan amarah semakin meledak-ledak.

Dan keheningan pun menyergap setelahnya.

"Buka pintu! Aku akan turun di sini," kata Naruto dengan nada memerintah, ia berbicara tanpa menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mencengkram erat stir mobilnya dan menjawab dengan suara datar andalannya. "Kemana kau akan pergi, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Apa kau benar-benar gila?" Naruto melotot dan berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dengan nada tak terbantahkan. "Aku akan mengantarmu, atau kita akan tetap di sini."

"Polisi akan datang dan bertanya kenapa kau memarkir kendaraanmu sembarangan," ujar Naruto dengan deru napas memburu. Wanita itu benar-benar dibuat gemas oleh tingkah aneh pria di sampingnya.

"Aku akan mengatakan jika kita sedang bertengkar," balas Sasuke cuek. Dia menunjuk luka cakar akibat ulah Naruto di pipinya dan kembali berkata dengan senyum mengejek, "luka ini bisa dijadikan sebagai bukti."

"Kau. Kau-?!"

"Jadi, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan satu alis diangkat. Ingin sekali Naruto meninju wajah pria itu untuk menghilangkan ekspresi angkuh pada wajah milik Sasuke.

"Konoha," jawab Naruto cepat sembari memalingkan muka.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya, mengendarainya hingga sampai di tempat yang dituju oleh Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan yang memakan hampir dua jam itu, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada yang bicara. Keduanya disibukkan oleh pikirannya masing-masing.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik lewat ekor matanya. Akhirnya dia bisa sedekat ini dengan pembunuh Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis, balas dendamnya akan terlaksana dengan rencana liciknya. Dia akan mendekati Naruto, membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kemudian dicampakkannya. Perasaan wanita itu pasti akan hancur, kehidupannya akan berantakan, dan Sasuke sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu waktu itu tiba.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Kurama bersiul-siul di dalam kamarnya. Kegembiraannya meluap-luap, setelah menunggu bertahun-tahun, akhirnya apa yang diinginkannya terkabul juga. Satu minggu lagi dia akan terbang pulang untuk menetap tinggal di Tokyo.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan bermalam di sini, malam ini?" tanya Sasuke menahan nada geli pada suaranya. Pria itu bahkan mengulum senyum tipis karena Naruto memasang ekspresi bodoh saat menatap rumah keluarga Namikaze yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun.

Ilalang di pekarangan rumah itu lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, hanya atap rumahnya saja yang bisa dilihatnya dari pintu gerbang rumah yang juga sudah sama reyotnya.

"Akan sangat mengerikan untuk tinggal di dalamnya," kata Sasuke lagi. "Bagaimana jika ada penjahat yang bersembunyi di dalamnya? Tidak ada penerangan, tidak ada gas, tidak ada air. Kau yakin akan tetap menginap di sini?" tambahnya, membuat nyali Naruto kembali ciut. "Kalau begitu aku pergi. Sebaiknya aku mencari penginapan untuk menginap malam ini," ujarnya untuk memancing reaksi Naruto.

Naruto menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia mulai menghitung isi dompetnya. Uangnya tidak cukup untuk membayar penginapannya. Bagaimana ini? Pekiknya di dalam hati. Sasuke bisa melihat jika Naruto mulai panik dan bingung. "Tunggu!" seru Naruto, menahan tangan Sasuke yang sudah berada di _handle_ pintu mobil.

"Bo-boleh tidak jika aku meminjam uangmu untuk membayar penginapan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara terbata. Ya, Tuhan. Naruto ingin sekali bumi terbelah dua untuk menelannya hidup-hidup saat ini juga. Rasa malu membuat wajahnya memerah dan menjalar dengan cepat hingga ke telinga.

"Kenapa aku harus meminjamkan uangku padamu?" tanya Sasuke sinis, sebelah alisnya terangkat saat mengatakannya. "Kau lupa jika kita tidak saling mengenal?! ujarnya dengan maksud mengejek.

"Namaku Naruto," ujar Naruto cepat. "Sekarang kau sudah mengenalku," tambahnya, meniru ucapan Sasuke. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, terlalu lebar hingga membuat mulutnya terasa kaku dan sakit.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, untuk memberi kesan dramatis. Dia lalu menatap Naruto yang semakin kikuk dibuatnya. "Uang yang kupinjamkan akan terus berbunga setiap harinya," dia akhirnya menjawab dengan santai. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi saat Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapannya.

Setelah berpikir untuk waktu yang terlalu singkat, Naruto pun melepas napas panjang dan menjawab lesu, "aku setuju."

"Bagus," jawab Sasuke terdengar puas. Pria itu memberi isyarat agar Naruto segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan keduanya pun pergi untuk mencari penginapan terdekat.

Sebuah hotel bintang lima menjadi pilihan Sasuke untuk mereka menginap. Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam _lobby _hotel. Dengan takjub dia mengamati setiap detail dekorasi hotel, dia bahkan tidak mengeluh saat Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Eh, kenapa kita berada di kamar yang sama?" tanya Naruto setelah pulih dari ketakjubannya. Wanita itu berjalan mundur dan berhenti saat punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Sasuke membuka jas berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya, lalu menggantungnya di dalam lemari pakaian. "Terlalu boros jika aku memesan dua buah kamar," jawabnya tenang.

"Kenapa kau memilih hotel berbintang lima?" balas Naruto sewot. "Kau bisa memilih hotel biasa untuk kita menginap malam ini," tambahnya dengan mata melotot.

"Kau tidak boleh protes!" tegur Sasuke sinis. "Dan kenapa kau baru protes sekarang?" tanya Sasuke datar. "Seharusnya kau mengatakan proses saat saat kita masih di luar hotel, dan ingat, kau menumpang di sini!"

"Aku akan membayar semua kerugianmu," jawab Naruto disela-sela giginya yang terkatup.

"Dan siapa yang bisa menjamin jika kau akan membayarnya?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tatapannya terarah lurus pada Naruto yang semakin kesal dibuatnya. "Kau bebas pergi," katanya lagi, dengan dagu terangkat. "Jangan menilai dirimu terlalu tinggi, Nona! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu!" tambahnya sebelum berbalik pergi, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Ucapan sinis Sasuke jelas melukai harga diri Naruto. Wanita itu sudah bersiap untuk pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti seketika, kenapa dia harus kalah dari seorang pria asing, aneh, menyebalkan, keras kepala dan angkuh sepertinya? Pikirnya kesal.

Naruto menaruh tasnya di atas meja lalu melempar tubuhnya ke atas sofa dengan kasar. Dia menunggu Sasuke dengan wajah ditekuk. Dari tempatnya duduk, dia bisa mendengar suara air mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi. Ah, berendam air hangat pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Kau masih di sini?" sindir Sasuke saat melihat Naruto. Pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan jubah mandi berwarna putih milik hotel. "Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi," tambahnya, saat Naruto tidak kunjung menjawab. "Kau tidak mau membersihkan diri?" tanyanya lagi masih terdengar santai walau mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto. "Aku akan memanggil jasa _laundry _hotel, apa kau mau mencuci pakaianmu juga?" tawarnya. "Tentu saja tagihannya akan kuperhitungkan juga," tambahnya cepat, membuat Naruto kembali menekuk wajahnya karena sebal.

"Kau mau mengambil kesempatan, kan?!" tuduh Naruto dengan tangan terkepal.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya santai dan menjawab ringan, "terserah." Tanpa menatap Naruto, pria itu segera menghubungi bagian reservasi, meminta pelayanan _laundry _serta memesan makanan untuk diantar ke kamar.

Sepuluh menit kemudian bel kamar mereka berbunyi, dengan cepat Sasuke membuka pintu. Pria itu lalu mengambil pakaian kotornya untuk diberikan pada pegawai hotel, mengatakan dengan jelas jika dia menginginkan pakaiannya diantar kembali ke kamarnya besok pagi sebelum jam tujuh.

Ia baru saja menutup pintu saat bel kamarnya kembali berbunyi. Kali ini seorang pria muda; pegawai hotel dari bagian _food and beverages _yang datang membawakan bermacam-macam hidangan yang dipesan Sasuke untuk makan malamnya. Sasuke bahkan memesan satu botol anggur terbaik sebagai pelengkap.

Pegawai hotel itu pun berlalu pergi setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia tersenyum senang karena tamunya ini memberinya uang tips yang lumayan.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Sasuke, dia melirik ke arah Naruto melewati bahunya. "Terserah," kata Sasuke lagi saat Naruto menatapnya sengit. Wanita itu lalu berdiri, dengan tas di tangan dia pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan keras.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke segera berubah saat Naruto meninggalkannya seorang diri. Matanya menyorot tajam, rahangnya mengeras, giginya gemertuk hingga menimbulkan suara keras. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu darimana kekuatannya berasal hingga dia sanggup menahan diri dan tidak mencekik leher jenjang milik Naruto hingga mati.

"Aku harus bisa menahan diri!" bisiknya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan menghancurkanmu! Hidupmu akan lebih menyedihkan daripada kehidupan ibuku!"

.

.

.

Sementara di Tokyo, Ayame benar-benar cemas saat ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam tapi dia sama sekali belum menemukan petunjuk lain mengenai keberadaan Naruto. Dia mengira jika Naruto akan mengunjungi keluarga angkatnya, karena itu dia bergegas pergi ke sana, sore tadi, namun ternyata dugaannya meleset.

Di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga, Ayame tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hanabi yang akan pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Saat menangani kasus Naruto, Ayame sering bertemu dengan Hanabi di ruang jenguk penjara. Beberapa kali Hanabi datang dan memohon untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi Naruto terus menolaknya.

Putri bungsu keluarga Hyuuga itu terlihat sangat terkejut saat mendengar berita jika Naruto sudah keluar dari penjara. "Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu kami jika dia keluar penjara hari ini?" tanyanya dengan mimik kecewa. Ayame hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hanabi. "Dia benar-benar sudah tidak menganggap kami sebagai keluarganya," gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Ayame.

"Tapi, Kak Naruto tidak datang kesini," ujar Hanabi dengan ekspresi sedih. "Lalu kemana dia pergi? Dia tidak memiliki keluarga lain selain kami di kota ini," tambahnya dengan nada cemas. "Aku akan membantumu mencarinya-"

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu di rumah saja," potong Ayame menenangkan. "Sebaiknya kau jangan katakan pada keluargamu jika Naruto sudah bebas. Aku rasa Naruto memerlukan waktu untuk menyendiri selama beberapa waktu."

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Hanabi sungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengabarimu jika dia sudah kutemukan," kata Ayame berjanji. Hanabi terlihat berpikir, mempertimbangkan ucapan Ayame. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama bagi Ayame untuk meyakinkan Hanabi agar tetap tinggal, hingga akhirnya Hanabi pun mengerti dan setuju.

Ayame menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memutus lamunan pendeknya. Dia melempar asal blazer berwarna abu muda yang dikenakannya ke atas sofa lalu membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Sebenarnya kau pergi kemana?" bisik Ayame lemah sebelum akhirnya menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya hebat.

.

.

.

Pagi pun datang dengan cepat. Naruto mengucek matanya hingga beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya dia terjaga sepenuhnya. Naruto menyibak selimut, atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan penutup tempat tidur yang terpaksa dia gunakan sebagai selimut karena Sasuke menguasai wilayah sekitar tempat tidur dan memerintahkan Naruto untuk tidur di sofa.

Setidaknya sofa ini jauh lebih baik dan empuk daripada kasur lipat yang sudah sangat tipis di penjara, ujarnya bersyukur di dalam hati. Naruto melipat seprai dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah bangun, entah sejak kapan.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli. Perutnya berbunyi sangat keras saat ini. Tadi malam dia hanya makan sedikit. Egonya yang tinggi membuatnya menahan diri untuk melahap semua hidangan yang dipesan oleh Sasuke. Dia tidak mau hutangnya pada Sasuke semakin besar, karena itulah dia menahan diri.

Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, lalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Dia membuka tas yang dibawanya sejak keluar dari penjara. Isi tas itu tidak banyak, hanya beberapa benda pribadi miliknya selama di penjara. Dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ayame yang tanpa diminta mengirimnya satu set pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini.

"Kak Ayame pasti sangat khawatir," katanya sembari menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca cermin. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan gunting kecil yang dibelinya dari toko serba guna, dan dalam satu tarikan napas dia mulai menggunting rambut panjang indahnya dengan asal.

Semoga kedepannya tidak ada lagi hal buruk menimpaku, doanya di dalam hati. Dia memotong rambut sebagai tanda memulai kehidupan baru dan meninggalkan kenangan lamanya di belakang.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas lemah melihat potongan jelek rambutnya saat ini. Jelek, benar-benar jelek, keluhnya dalam hati. Tapi, harus bagaimana lagi, dia tidak memiliki uang untuk memotongnya di salon.

Setelah selesai memotong rambut, Naruto mengumpulkan potongan rambutnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Setelah itu dia membuka keran air panas dan air dingin untuk memenuhi bak mandi.

Dengan sabar dia menunggu hingga bak terisi penuh, dan dengan hati-hati dia mencelupkan ujung jarinya, memeriksa suhu air, setelah merasa pas, Naruto melepas semua pakaiannya dan berendam lama hingga suhu air di dalam bak terasa hangat kuku.

Naruto selesai mandi satu jam kemudian. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jiwa yang baru. Senyumnya merekah, senang karena akhirnya dia bisa melepaskan masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu?!" tanya Sasuke tajam, membuat Naruto terperanjat kaget dibuatnya.

"Aku memotongnya," jawabnya tidak kalah ketus.

"Kau terlihat- jelek," kata Sasuke lagi dengan sedikit jeda dan mata menyempit, sementara Naruto menanggapinya hanya dengan memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak peduli. "Ini, pakailah!" ujar Sasuke. Dia menyodorkan sebuah tas belanja pada Naruto. "Isinya pakaian ganti dan telepon genggam," jelas Sasuke datar. "Tadi malam saat kau sudah tidur, aku meminta pegawai hotel untuk membelikannya," terangnya lagi saat Naruto menatapnya dengan kening ditekuk. "Aku tidak mau jok mobilku bau karena kau memakai pakaian yang sama sejak kemarin. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan jejak karena kau tidak memiliki telepon genggam. Sebenarnya kau hidup di jaman apa hingga tidak memiliki telepon genggam?" cibirnya dengan ekspresi angkuh yang menyebalkan. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu, sebentar lagi sarapan pagi diantar dan aku akan membawamu ke salon untuk memperbaiki rambutmu," katanya lagi terdengar _bossy. _"Dan tentu saja semuanya akan dimasukkan ke dalam tagihanmu," tambahnya cepat saat Naruto hendak buka mulut untuk melayangkan protes.

.

.

.

Wanita muda itu tidak tahu apa dia harus berterima kasih atau marah pada Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya memaksanya untuk merapihkan rambutnya di salon. Yah, harus Naruto akui jika potongan rambutnya saat ini jauh lebih baik. Rambut pirangnya dipotong hingga sebahu, membuatnya terlihat lebih segar dan memesona.

"Aku akan mencicil semua hutangku, tolong kirimkan rinciannya beserta nomor rekening bank-mu," ujarnya saat keduanya kembali masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab pendek, matanya menatap lurus ke jalan raya di depannya, sementara Naruto memalingkan wajah, melihat keluar jendela mobil. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto terdiam lama.

Naruto menoleh dan menyahut malu, "aku sedang berpikir untuk meminjam uang lagi darimu."

"Kau tidak tahu malu!"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek, "sudah kepalang tanggung. Aku hanya perlu beberapa yen untuk membeli dupa dan makanan untuk sesaji di makam orangtuaku. Kumohon..." pintanya dengan ekspresi memelas. "Aku janji akan menggantinya beserta bunga-bunganya," tambahnya sembari menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada sebagai tanda memohon.

"Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak membantumu," ujar Sasuke tajam.

"Apa itu artinya iya?" tanya Naruto penuh harap, dan Sasuke pun membelokkan kendaraannya ke supermarket yang ditemukannya untuk membeli barang-barang yang diinginkan oleh Naruto.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, masuk ke dalam supermarket. Naruto segera mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya sementara Sasuke yang membayarnya dikasir. Dengan tatapan galak Sasuke memperlihatkan struk pembelian barang pada Naruto lalu berdesis pelan, "tambahan hutangmu!" katanya sambil berjalan pergi.

"Aku tahu!" balas Naruto setengah berteriak pada punggung Sasuke.

Satu jam kemudian, keduanya berdiri di depan nisan kedua orang tua Naruto. Naruto membungkuk dalam untuk memberi hormat. Rumput dan ilalang yang tumbuh di makam orangtuanya pun sama rimbunnya seperti yang tumbuh di rumahnya.

"Anak macam apa kau hingga membersihkan makam kedua orangtuamu saja tidak sempat!" cibir Sasuke pura-pura lugu.

"Aku memang bukan anak yang bisa dibanggakan," sahut Naruto tanpa merasa tersinggung. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar dia mulai mencabuti rumput-rumput yang tumbuh subur di atas makam orangtuanya. "Aku membuat mereka kecewa," tambahnya lirih. "Jika mereka masih hidup, aku tidak akan memiliki muka untuk bertemu."

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa hatinya merasa kasihan saat melihat sosok wanita di depannya ini. Dia pun membuka jas yang dikenakannya, menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku lalu membantu Naruto untuk membersihkan kedua makam tersebut.

Perlu banyak waktu hingga akhirnya makam itu bersih dari rumput dan ilalang. Naruto kemudian menyajikan sesaji dan menyalakan dupa, lalu memberikan penghormatan. Dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, sekuat tenaga dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Maaf, putri kalian yang tidak berbakti ini baru bisa datang. Ayah, Ibu, aku sangat merindukan kalian. Katanya dalam hati. Dalam dua puluh tahun terakhir ini banyak sekali yang terjadi, dan selama itu juga aku tidak bertemu dengan Kak Kyuubi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Aku terus berdoa kepada Tuhan, memohon agar Tuhan selalu menjaganya dimanapun Kak Kyuubi berada, katanya lagi di dalam hati.

Ke depannya aku pasti sering berkunjung. Setelah mengumpulkan uang, aku akan memperbaiki rumah agar layak untuk ditempati. Kalian tenanglah di sana. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena kau masih bersedia mengantarku ke sini," ujar Naruto saat keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil Sasuke yang diparkir di depan gerbang pemakaman umum tersebut. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri deretan nisan batu berwarna abu yang berdiri tegak dimakan oleh waktu. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang terlihat masih baru, dengan bunga-bunga layu yang tergeletak di depan nisan tersebut. "Aku pasti membayar semua hutangku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Naruto lagi saat Sasuke tidak menyahut.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang aneh, bahkan untuk pendengarannya sendiri.

"Aku akan pulang ke Tokyo," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto tulus. Wanita itu menatap lurus ke depan, lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di pemakaman milik keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, namun Sasuke beruntung karena Ayame datang disaat yang sangat tepat.

"Naruto?!" teriak Ayame senang saat menemukan orang dicarinya. "Dasar anak nakal! Aku mencarimu dari kemarin!" omelnya keras. Dia memukul tangan Naruto lalu memeluknya erat. "Seharusnya kau sabar menungguku di sana. Aku hanya telat tiga jam saja."

"Tiga jam bukan waktu yang singkat," cibir Naruto tajam, membuat Ayame melepas pelukannya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, siapa dia?" tanya Ayame sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Dan apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu?" pekiknya saat sadar akan penampilan baru Naruto.

"Dia orang yang menolongku selama di sini, dan aku memotong rambutku," jelasnya singkat.

Ayame menghela napas panjang, sementara matanya menatap rambut Naruto dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut. Dia jelas menyayangkan keputusan Naruto yang memotong rambutnya pendek. "Ayo kita pulang," ujar Naruto memutus lamunan Ayame. "Tolong tunggu aku di mobil, ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Sasuke," pintanya pada Ayame.

"Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku," tukas Naruto dengan ekspresi serius setelah Ayame pergi. "Aku akan membayar semuanya hingga lunas. Kau tidak perlu takut kehilangan uangmu, aku akan segera mengembalikannya."

"..."

"Tolong katakan sesuatu!" pinta Naruto lirih. "Apa aku harus memberikan jaminan agar kau percaya?" tanya Naruto, namun Sasuke masih bungkam. "Baiklah," ujar Naruto lagi setelah melepas napas lelah. Dia kemudian membuka pengait kalung yang dikenakannya lalu menyerahkan kalung tersebut pada Sasuke. "Kalung ini merupakan peninggalan orangtuaku. Satu-satunya barang berharga yang kubawa saat ini. Simpanlah dan kembalikan padaku setelah aku melunasi semua hutangku. Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku sudah memiliki uang untuk membayar hutangku. Bagaimana?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Hah, setidaknya kau menjawab ucapanku," balas Naruto dengan senyum kecil. "Sampai jumpa, Sasuke. Aku akan segera menghubungimu untuk mengambil kalung itu," tegasnya kemudian berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggenggam kalung milik Naruto di telapak tangannya dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" tanya Ayame mulai melancarkan pertanyaannya secara bertubi-tubi. "Kulihat kalian sangat akrab. Apa kalian berteman baik? Dimana kau mengenalnya? Berapa lama kau mengenalnya? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku?"

"Kau bahkan belum menyalakan mesin mobilmu dan pertanyaan yang kau ajukan haruska sebanyak itu?" erang Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ayolah, jawab saja pertanyaanku satu-persatu," balas Ayame sambil menyetir kendaraannya. "Wajahnya tampan, walau terlihat sangat familiar. Apa dia artis?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu dimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ayame lagi, semakin penasaran.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu, dan aku menabraknya."

"Aish... seperti drama saja," olok Ayame sambil terkekeh geli. "Ah, maaf, ujarnya saat Naruto melayangkan tatapan sengit ke arahnya.

"Dia membuntutiku karena mengira aku akan bunuh diri," terangnya lagi. "Dia sangat naif, atau bodoh? Aku tidak yakin. Yang jelas dia karena hal itu dia terus mengikutiku dan menolongku selama berada di Konoha."

"Justru kau yang sangat naif, Naruto." Kata Ayame serius. "Bagaimana jika ternyata dia memiliki motif tersembunyi? Bagaimana jika ternyata dia penjahat?"

"Yang penting aku sudah selamat," kata Naruto menenangkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau katakan tempo hari itu benar, Nenek Kikyo mewariskan seluruh hartanya padaku?" tanyanya sementara Ayame hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kenapa? Apa beliau tidak memiliki pewaris lain?"

"Beliau sebatang kara," jawab Ayame. "Beliau sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, hingga akhirnya dia berkonsultasi dengan notaris dan dengan diriku untuk masa depanmu."

"Nenek Kikyo melakukanya untukku?"

"Ya. Dia memikirkanmu hingga sejauh itu," sahut Ayame parau. Beliau memintaku merahasiakan hal ini hingga waktu kebebasanmu diputuskan. Karena hal itulah aku merahasiakannya selama ini," jelas Ayame panjang lebar. "Beliau sudah membelikanmu bangunan untuk tempat tinggal dan tempat usaha. Dulunya bangunan itu bekas cafe, karena pemiliknya pindah keluar negeri, bangunan itu dilelang dan Nenek Kikyo memenangkannya untukmu."

"Darimana Nenek memiliki uang sebanyak itu?"

"Uang itu merupakan hasil kerja kerasnya selama puluhan tahun. Selama bekerja di keluarga Hyuuga, dia mengumpulkannya sen demi sen. Dan sebelum tiada dia mewariskan semua itu untukmu."

Naruto memalingkan wajah dan menjawab dengan suara serak. "Aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya."

"Beliau pikir kau pantas menerimanya. Dan kau memang pantas menerimanya, Naruto. Tuhan menolongmu lewat tangan Nenek Kikyo."

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal di sini," ujar Ayame yang langsung membawa Naruto ke rumah barunya.

"Ini milikku?" pekik Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ya. Secara hukum bangunan ini milikmu," jawab Ayame semangat. "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, banyak yang harus kau bereskan agar tempat ini lebih nyaman," ujar Ayame lagi. "Dengan dana yang ditinggalkan Nenek Kikyo, kau bisa membuka cafe untuk memulai usaha. Menurut beliau, kau tidak pandai memasak tapi memiliki cita rasa tinggi untuk makanan. Kau harus memperkerjakan koki terbaik dan mengandalkan indra pengecapmu untuk mempertahankan kualitas menu yang ditawarkan. Aku akan membantumu semampuku."

"Maaf... aku selalu merepotkanmu," kata Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah," balas Ayame tulus. "Banyak hal lain yang jauh lebih penting saat ini. Pertama, kita harus memilih tema untuk cafe barumu dan membeli barang-barang untuk tempat tinggalmu di lantai dua," tambahnya begitu semangat, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk, semangat Ayame pun akhirnya menular ke padanya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Siang ini, Hanabi segera berlari pergi setelah Ayame mengirimnya pesan singkat jika Naruto sudah kembali ke Tokyo sejak tiga hari yang lalu dan kini tinggal di sebuah bangunan berlantai dua yang berfungsi sebagai cafe di lantai satu dan tempat tinggal di lantai duanya.

Hanabi ingin sekali protes, kenapa Ayame baru mengabarinya sekarang, padahal Naruto sudah kembali ke Tokyo sejak tiga hari yang lalu?

Dengan tidak sabar Hanabi menggedor pintu kaca cafe, lalu berteriak memanggil nama kakak angkatnya tersebut. "Kakak?! Kak Naruto?!" teriaknya membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat melirik ke arahnya. "Kakak?!" teriaknya lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu di lantai dua segera turun ke lantai satu untuk membuka pintu kaca yang memang sengaja dikuncinya untuk alasan keamanan. Wanita itu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil kunci pintu dan berniat mengomel pada remaja yang sudah berteriak-teriak tidak sopan di depan rumahnya.

"Hanabi?!" Naruto memanggil lirih saat mengenali sosok remaja yang berdiri di depannya. Lidahnya mendadak kelu, kalimat-kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya seolah menguap hilang bersama angin.

"Kau pergi kemana saja?" bentak Hanabi marah sementara Naruto hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu cafe, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana untuk menghadapi kemarahan Hanabi saat ini. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga secepat ini. "Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, tapi kau malah pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun," ujar Hanabi lagi masih dengan nada keras yang sama.

"Kau menolakku setiap aku datang ingin menjengukmu. Kenapa?!" teriak Hanabi dengan ekspresi kecewa, marah dan sakit hati. "Kau membuatku sangat kesal dan marah setengah mati! Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah karena membuatku terus memikirkanmu?" Hanabi terus mencecar Naruto dengan kasar.

Naruto tersenyum pahit, perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Hanabi yang kini mulai gemetar menahan marah. Dengan lembut Naruto meraih tubuh Hanabi ke dalam pelukannya, dengan merdu dia berbisik di telinga kanan Hanabi, "aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

Dan tangis Hanabi pun pecah siang ini. Dengan erat dia balas memeluk Naruto, hingga Naruto sedikit sesak dibuatnya. "Jangan menolakku lagi!" kata Hanabi disela tangisannya. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan kakakku lagi. Aku ingin kakak favorite-ku kembali," mohonnya tulus.

Naruto menangkup wajah Hanabi dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dipandangnya wajah adik angkatnya itu lama. Dengan penuh kasih sayang dia mengecup kening, dan kedua pipi Hanabi, untuk kemudian dipeluknya lagi tubuh Hanabi. "Maaf, aku menyakitimu selama ini. Akan lebih mudah jika aku tidak melihat kalian agar rasa rinduku bisa kutahan hingga sedemikian rupa. Maaf karena aku begitu egois hingga lupa jika perbuatanku bisa membuat kalian semua ikut terluka."

Tangis Hanabi kembali pecah untuk kedua kalinya. Sementara itu, di dalam mobil, Sasuke memperhatikan pertemuan kakak dan adik angkat itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Tidak. Tegasnya di dalam hati. Aku tidak boleh tersentuh, dia pembunuh. Seorang pembunuh tidak layak mendapatkan simpati, batinnya sambil menyetir mobilnya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Halo, Pembaca semua! Maaf, untuk kali ini saya tidak bisa berkata lebih banyak. Mata saya sudah sangat lelah dan terus menyerukan protes untuk segera istirahat. ^^**

**Terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk dichap kemarin. Terima kasih untuk fav dan follownya. Dan juga s****elamat bergabung untuk semua pembaca baru. **

**Selamat malam, teman-teman! Semoga kita semua selalu dalam lindungan-Nya. #Amien**

**Dan sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	11. Chapter 10 - I Miss You

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M for abuse content**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste baik sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Secret**

**Chapter 10 : I Miss You**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Hanabi bersenandung riang saat kakinya memasukki halaman rumahnya yang bergaya Jepang tradisional. Pertemuannya kembali dengan Naruto membuatnya sangat gembira. Hanabi bahkan tidak ingat kapan dia merasa sebahagia dan selega ini.

"Darimana saja kau?!"

Suara bentakkan itu menghentikan langkahnya, ketika dia berjalan melewati ruang tengah. Hanabi menoleh ke arah belakang, di sana, Hiashi berdiri dengan ekspresi keras, terlihat sangat marah. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang semalam?" tanyanya lagi, tidak kalah keras.

Hanabi menghela napas panjang. Diliriknya Hinata dan Neji yang berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan Hiashi. Melihat ekspresi tegang keduanya, Hanabi tahu jika ayahnya marah besar saat ini. Benar-benar marah.

"Berani sekali kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan," geram Hiashi sembari menunjuk ke arah Hanabi yang berdiri kaku di tempatnya. "Kau bahkan menginap di luar tanpa seijinku. Sekarang kau sudah berani menentangku?" katanya beruntun. Hiashi tidak bisa menahan emosinya saat ini. Pengalaman di masa lalu membuatnya takut. Dia takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada putri bungsunya. Dia takut jika Hanabi melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti Hinata. Ketakutan-ketakutan itu menggerogotinya, hingga membuat pria paruh baya itu sangat cemas dan marah.

Memilih kalimat dengan hati-hati, Hanabi pun menjawab. "Maaf, Yah, aku memang bersalah karena pergi dan menginap di luar rumah tanpa ijin Ayah," katanya dengan tenang. "Kemarin aku terlalu gembira hingga lupa memberi kabar, lagipula baterai telepon genggamku habis, Yah."

"Alasan!" raung Hiashi bertambah marah. Pria paruh baya itu sudah separuh jalan untuk menampar Hanabi, namun gerakannya dicegah oleh Neji yang berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbohong." Desisnya sembari menepis tangan Neji yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak berbohong," jawab Hanabi masih dengan nada tenang yang mengagumkan. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memberi jeda sebelum kembali bicara. "Kemarin aku menginap di rumah Kak Naruto."

Tubuh ketiga orang di depannya membeku seketika. Ketiganya terbelalak, namun dengan pemikiran berbeda-beda. Tangan Hinata bahkan bergetar hebat saat Hanabi mengatakannya, wanita berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu sedikit terhuyung dan menjadikan tembok di belakangnya sebagai sandaran untuk menopang tubuhnya yang mendadak lemas.

"Kau menginap di rumah Naruto?" tanya Neji serak, memutus keheningan yang menggantung di ruang tengah kediaman Hyuuga. Hanabi mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan kakak sepupunya itu. "Sejak kapan dia bebas? Dimana sekarang dia tinggal? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya beruntun sembari mengguncang bahu Hanabi.

Hanabi meringis mendapat perlakuan yang tidak biasa dari Neji. Dengan kasar dia menepis kedua tangan Neji yang kini mencengkram bahunya erat. "Dia bebas beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang tinggal di Tokyo," jawab Hanabi seadanya. Dia sudah berjanji pada kakak angkatnya untuk tidak mengatakan dimana Naruto tinggal. Karena itulah dia tidak akan memberikan informasi lebih mengenai hal ini.

"Tapi dimana tepatnya dia tinggal?" tanya Neji tidak sabar. Dia semakin kesal karena Hanabi hanya mengangkat sebelah bahu, enggan untuk menjawab. Neji juga sangat kesal pada Naruto yang tidak menghubunginya setelah keluar dari penjara. Apa Naruto benar-benar ingin memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga Hyuuga? Kalau benar begitu, lalu kenapa wanita itu mau menghubungi Hanabi?

Neji menghela napas berat, berkata keras pada Hanabi sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus. Putri bungsu keluarga Hyuuga ini sama keras kepalanya dengan Naruto, karena itu Neji memutuskan untuk menahan diri. "Tolong, Hanabi. Bukan hanya kau yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Kami juga keluarganya. Kami ingin menemuinya." Mohon Neji parau.

Hanabi terlihat bimbang. Dia melihat sorot tulus dan kerinduan dalam bola mata Neji. Dia lalu melirik ke arah ayahnya yang kini terlihat sedih, sementara itu, Hinata kini menangis tanpa suara. Sayangnya, Hanabi tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya kakak perempuannya menangis. Hinata menangis karena ketakutan. Dia takut jika Naruto mengatakan kebenarannya. Jika hal itu terjadi, karirnya sebagai seorang artis terkenal akan hancur berantakkan.

Tidak. Tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus menemui Naruto secepatnya. Aku harus meyakinkannya agar dia tetap tutup mulut. Kata Hinata di dalam hati.

"Maaf," kata Hanabi, memutus lamunan Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan dimana dia tinggal kepada kalian."

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji serak. "Kami keluarganya. Kami berhak tahu."

"Untuk saat ini dia ingin sendiri," jawab Hanabi dengan senyum pahit. "Sebenarnya dia juga tidak bersedia menemuiku. Tapi aku memaksanya. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, dan sekarang, hal ini membuatku takut. Aku takut jika dia akan kembali menutup diri jika kita memaksanya untuk menerima kita semua secara bersamaan." Hanabi kembali terdiam untuk sejenak. Ditatapnya satu per satu wajah ketiga orang di depannya sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada memohon. "Tolong. Tolong, beri dia waktu untuk menenangkan diri." Setelahnya, Hanabi membungkuk kecil, memberi hormat pada ketiganya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Neji mengikuti langkah Hanabi setelahnya. Dengan ekspresi kosong dan langkah yang lambat dia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Hinata menunggu hingga Neji menghilang dari pandangan, kemudian ia berkata, "Naruto sudah keluar, Ayah. Dia sudah keluar. Bagaimana ini?" Jemari tangannya saling bertaut, wajahnya basah oleh air mata. "Bagaimana jika dia mengatakan-"

"Dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun," potong Hiashi cepat dengan penuh keyakinan. Diliriknya wajah putri sulungnya yang terlihat kacau. "Aku sangat percaya jika dia akan memegang rahasia ini hingga mati. Dan kau pun harus memiliki keyakinan yang sama."

"Tapi orang bisa berubah," cicit Hinata dengan suara gemetar. "Bagaimana jika dia berniat untuk balas dendam?"

Hiashi menghela napas panjang, tersenyum tipis dan menjawab dengan nada pahit. "Dia tidak sama dengan kita. Hatinya terlalu murni untuk melakukannya." Hiashi menunduk, mengamati lantai bervinyl kayu warna coklat gelap di bawahnya yang entah sejak kapan terlihat lebih menarik. "Jangan menemuinya, Hinata. Jangan menemuinya, kecuali kau sudah siap untuk meminta pengampunannya." Ujarnya parau sebelum berjalan pergi menuju ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Hinata dalam kererpurukannya.

Hiashi menutup pintu ruang kerjanya pelan. Ia membiarkan ruangan itu tetap dalam keadaan gelap. Melesakkan diri di atas kursi kerjanya yang nyaman, Hiashi lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kursi, matanya terpejam erat. Putri angkatnya sudah keluar dari penjara. Mendengar berita itu, hatinya merasa lega.

Sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun dia tidak melihat sosok putri angkatnya. Namun apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang setelah mengetahuinya? Naruto tidak mungkin menerima kehadirannya dengan tangan terbuka. Putri angkatnya itu dengan tegas sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka-sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Untuk Naruto, Hiashi hanyalah orang asing.

Hiashi melepas napas berat yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Rasa malunya pada Naruto tak berujung. Rasa bersalahnya tak terukur. Meminta maaf pun tidaklah ada guna. Karena permohonan maafnya tidak akan pernah sanggup memutar kembali waktu.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu pun datang dengan cepat setelahnya. Naruto menyempitkan mata saat melihat sosok Sasuke tersenyum miring ke arahnya dari depan pintu kaca cafe. Suara lonceng terdengar saat pria itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam cafe tanpa permisi, mengabaikan Naruto yang berkacak pinggang, bersikap tidak ramah.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, bersiul takjub lalu menatap Naruto dengan satu alis diangkat. "Kau bisa membeli gedung ini tapi tidak bisa membayar utang padaku?

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, mengambil sapu dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Dengan sikap berlebihan dia menyapu lantai, bahkan menyapu sepatu hitam mengilap milik Sasuke, membuat pria itu mendesis dan mau tidak mau menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kiri, memberikan ruang pada Naruto untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Wanita itu mendengus, menyentakkan sapunya kemudian berbalik, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan garang. "Kenapa kau begitu tidak percaya jika aku bisa melunasi semua utangku?" tanyanya kesal. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal jika pria itu langsung datang satu jam setelah menelepon dan menanyakan alamatnya? "Apa kau takut jika aku menipumu hingga kau mendatangiku?" tanyanya sembari melempar sapu ditangannya ke atas lantai. Napasnya memburu, matanya melotot, semakin marah saat Sasuke menanggapi kemarahannya dengan santai.

Mengangkat bahu ringan, Sasuke pun menjawab, "aku harus memastikan jika kau tidak membohongiku. Karena itu aku memastikan jika alamat yang kau berikan padaku tidak palsu." Katanya dengan ekspresi datar. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok, menyilangkan kaki lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya saat melihat Naruto mulai uring-uringan, dan mendelik kearahnya dengan sikap bermusuhan.

Senyum itu hilang segera dari wajahnya saat dia menyadari jika dia sudah melupakan alasan utamanya mendekati wanita berambut pirang di depannya ini. Namun otaknya berteriak jika ini dilakukannya untuk melengkapi sandiwaranya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menawarkan untuk mencicil utangku?" kata Naruto yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik sebuah kursi terdekat dan duduk di atasnya. Ya, ampun. Kenapa dengan keberadaan Sasuke saja sudah bisa membuat dirinya sestres ini? "Kenapa kau menolaknya dan menginginkan aku membayar semuanya? Siapa suruh kau memesan kamar di hotel bintang lima? Siapa suruh kau membelikanku pakaian? Kau bahkan memberikan bunga pada pinjaman yang kau berikan." Kata Naruto dalam satu tarikan napas. "Dasar lintah darat!" maki Naruto dengan suara tajam.

Sasuke merogoh saku jasnya, mengambil sebuah saputangan dari dalamnya untuk kemudian diletakkan di atas kursi yang akan didudukkinya. Naruto menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar, namun Sasuke bersikap biasa, seolah hal itu wajar lalu duduk dengan bertopang kaki.

"Biaya cuci pakaianku sangat mahal," kata Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat dari ekspresi Naruto. "Tempat ini sangat kotor," katanya lagi sembari melambaikan tangan ke udara. "Kenapa kau tidak menyewa jasa ahli untuk membersihkan dan mendekor ruangan ini?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar mencemooh.

Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, mendengus dan menjawab ketus. "Aku harus menyimpan setiap sen agar usaha yang mau kurintis ini bisa dibuka tepat waktu."

"Oh." Balas Sasuke pendek, terdengar tidak tertarik.

Naruto baru saja akan membuka mulutnya saat perutnya berbunyi dengan kurang ujar. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menekan rasa malunya saat Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh kearahnya. "Apa salahnya jika aku lapar?" tanya Naruto dengan mata melotot.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan, berdiri dan bergerak dengan gerakan yang bisa membuat para wanita terpesona dan jatuh hati padanya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Naruto untuk berdiri. Namun wanita itu malah menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" tanyanya dengan gigi gemertuk. "Aku sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk membantumu berdiri," tambahnya saat Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau harus membantuku berdiri?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan kening semakin ditekuk. Sikap pria yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak. Kadang pria itu bisa bersikap sangat baik, dan sedetik kemudian berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dasar aneh! Katanya di dalam hati.

Hilang kesabaran, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Pria itu bahkan membuka celemek yang dikenakan wanita itu, membuat kedua mata Naruto membola, kaget karena kedekatan tubuh keduanya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, melempar asal celemek berwarna kuning lembut di tangannya ke atas meja terdekat. "Ayo. Kita isi perut sebelum bekerja."

Naruto terlalu bingung untuk menolak saat ini. Sasuke membuka jaketnya kemudian memaksa wanita itu untuk mengenakannya. Ia kemudian menggengam tangan kanan Naruto dan memaksanya berjalan keluar cafe. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, berjalan bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Di dalam mobil, Hiashi yang sedari tadi mengawasi bangunan tingkat dua yang ditinggali oleh Naruto, menekuk keningnya dalam. Pria paruh baya itu terkejut saat melihat seorang pria muda menggandeng tangan putri angkatnya dengan akrab.

Mungkinkah Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Tapi dimana mereka saling kenal? Bukankah Naruto baru satu minggu keluar dari penjara? Atau mungkinkah pria itu teman sekolahnya dulu? Tapi, bukankah ia memutuskan semua hubungan dengan teman-temannya selama ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otaknya.

Hiashi menghela napas panjang, mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berkelebat di kepalanya. Apa salahnya jika Naruto memiliki kekasih? Bukankah usia anak angkatnya itu memang sudah pas untuk berkeluarga? Hiashi tersenyum, ekspresinya terlihat sendu saat dia membayangkan menggendong bayi kecil bermata safir seperti milik Naruto.

Akan sangat menyenangkan jika hal itu terjadi. Namun yang jadi pertanyaannya; apakah Naruto bersedia berbagi kebahagian itu dengannya? Dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan masa depannya? Berbagi dengan orang yang telah merebut masa remajanya? Berbagi dengan orang yang sudah mengambil paksa kebahagiannya?

Lagi-lagi Hiashi menghela napas panjang, lalu dengan suara tenang ia meminta supir pribadinya menyalakan mobil untuk mengantarnya pulang ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Kedua mata Naruto sama sekali tidak mengedip saat menatap mangkok berukuran besar berisi ramen yang masih mengepul di hadapannya. Air liurnya nyaris menetes saat mencium aroma khas ramen yang terus menggoda indra penciumannya.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto melirik ke arah pria itu, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya dengan nada senormal mungkin. Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu jika Naruto sangat menyukai ramen. Semua hal yang perlu diketahuinya tentang Naruto sudah dipelajarinya. "Aku bisa membawamu ke restoran lain-"

"Tidak," potong Naruto cepat. Ia kemudian menyelipkan rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyum canggung. "Aku sangat menyukainya," katanya parau. Matanya berbinar, mengutaakan rasa terima kasih pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini. "Selamat makan!" ujarnya pelan sebelum mengambil sumpit kayu yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Sasuke mengamati wanita itu melalui ekor matanya. Perasaannya terasa aneh saat melihat Naruto mengerjapkan mata, seperti menahan tangis. Wanita itu terkadang berhenti sejenak, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kembali membawa mie itu ke mulutnya.

Mereka berada di dalam kedai ramen itu selama tiga puluh menit. Dengan keras kepala Naruto bersikukuh untuk membayar makan siang mereka. Mengangkat bahunya cuek, Sasuke pun akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke saat keduanya berjalan untuk kembali ke cafe milik Naruto. Wanita itu lebih pendiam saat ini, dan Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa hal ini malah mengganggunya. "Apa perutmu sakit?" tanyanya dengan suara datar.

Naruto tersenyum kering dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi pikiranmu tidak ada disini," kata Sasuke membuat Naruto mendesah lelah. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut. Sial. Sejak kapan dia berlaku lembut seperti ini? Makinya di dalam hati. Kenapa dia merasa cemas melihat perubahan ekspresi wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya? Sasuke bahkan sedikit terkejut saat Naruto sama sekali tidak menolak ajakannya untuk berjalan-jalan di taman kota.

Keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman dari besi bercat putih. Dalam waktu cukup lama keduanya terdiam, jatuh dalam lamunannya masing-masing. Naruto menatap jauh ke depan, kearah sekelompok gadis remaja yang berjalan dengan tawa yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

Mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, Sasuke pun berkata dengan nada humor yang sayangnya terdengar hambar. "Jangan katakan jika kau menyukai gadis remaja? Apa kau memiliki kelainan, er... kau tahu?"

Naruto mendengus, berdecak dan menjawab ketus. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

"Kenapa kau begitu sensitif?" dengus Sasuke keras. Keduanya kembali terdiam, hingga akhirnya Sasuke kembali bicara. "Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi," katanya sembari mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku-Sasuke."

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. Pria di sampingnya ini memperkenalkan diri tanpa menyebutkan marga. Baiklah jika itu yag diinginkannya. "Namaku- Naruto," katanya sembari membalas jabatan tangan Sasuke.

"Pertemuan kita merupakan kebetulan yang hebat. Iya, kan?" kata Sasuke kembali membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan," jawab Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Namun tentu saja pria itu mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dibalik ekspresi datarnya. Tatapan wanita itu kembali menerawang, menatap ke langit yang sedikit gelap. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan segera turun. "Pertemuan kita sudah ditakdirkan," katanya, setelah terdiam untuk sejenak.

"Takdir?" beo Sasuke dengan nada senormal mungkin. Wanita ini menganggap pertemuan mereka sebagai takdir? Yang benar saja!

"Benar," jawab Naruto sembari mengangguk kecil. "Semuanya sudah ditakdirkan, Sasuke. Begitu pun dengan pertemuan kita."

"Takdir?" beo Sasuke lagi, setengah berbisik. "Lalu, untuk pembukaan cafe-mu itu, apa kau membutuhkan dana tambahan?" tanyanya untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Naruto memicingkan mata, lalu menusuk dada Sasuke dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Jangan bilang kau mau meminjamkan uang padaku. Kau mau memerasku, huh?" tanyanya dengan suara tajam.

Sasuke menepis telunjuk Naruto dan membalas ketus. "Siapa yang mau membantumu? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melunasi utang dalam jumlah kecil." Sungutnya dengan ekspresi mencemooh.

"Aku harus memperhitungkan semua pengeluaranku dengan cermat," jawabnya untuk membela diri. "Jika cafe sudah berjalan dan menghasilkan laba lumayan, aku pasti segera melunasi utangku padamu.

"Terserah," ujar Sasuke datar. "Lalu, apa kau sudah mencari pegawai?"

"Belum," jawab Naruto dengan helaan napas lelah. "Rencananya aku akan mencarinya satu minggu sebelum cafe dibuka," lanjutnya. "Untuk sementara aku hanya akan memperkerjakan tiga orang pegawai. Aku memerlukan koki dan dua orang pelayan, sementara aku akan menjaga kasir.

"Pegawaimu bisa muntah darah. Kau harus memiliki pegawai minimal lima orang, terdiri dari satu koki, satu _helper, _dua orang pelayan, dan satu orang lagi untuk mencuci piring."

"Aku takut tidak bisa menggaji mereka semua," jawab Naruto parau. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap rumput di bawah sepatunya.

"Aku bisa membantumu," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto tertawa renyah dan memalingkan muka. "Jangan bercanda!" katanya terdengar geli. Dia lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Kau tidak bercanda?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang tidak mau membantuku?"

"Semuanya tentu saja akan kuperhitungkan beserta bunganya," jawabnya santai, membuat Naruto mengerling dan berdecak kesal. "Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati," tambahnya dengan senyum memikat.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, Sasuke," ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi serius. "Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

"Karena ekspresimu seperti anak kucing yang minta diselamatkan oleh manusia. Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya," jawabnya asal.

Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Giginya gemertuk menahan kesal. Berani sekali pria ini menyamakannya dengan kucing. Dasar brengsek! Makinya di dalam hati. "Memangnya kau punya banyak uang untuk membantuku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau menanyakan itu padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Aku ini putra salah satu konglomerat di negara ini. Aku bisa menghamburkan uang tanpa harus merasa khawatir." Ujarnya sombong.

"Yeah... Seperti aku akan percaya saja," dengus Naruto sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa kau tidak bisa mencari alasan lain yang lebih terdengar masuk akal?"

"Jadi kau mau aku membantumu tidak?" tanya Sasuke gemas. Dia tidak peduli jika Naruto tidak mempercayai latar belakangnya, karena memang itulah yang diharapkannya. "Aku bisa membawa beberapa kandidat pegawai padamu. Aku juga mengenal seorang koki masakan barat yang handal. Dia sangat memerlukan pekerjaan saat ini, namun karena latar belakangnya, dia selalu ditolak oleh cafe, restoran maupun hotel tempatnya melamar kerj."

"Memang dia kenapa?"

"Dia mantan narapidana," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Naruto.

Wajah wanita itu memucat, sementara tangannya meremas jaket milik Sasuke yang dikenakannya erat. "Mantan narapidana?" beonya lirih, ekspresinya terluka seolah mengatakan kalimat itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah." Jawab Sasuke terdengar biasa. "Dia pernah membunuh orang karena terpaksa dan baru keluar penjara dua tahun yang lalu," jelasnya. "Bee. Namanya Bee. Namun karena masa lalunya, orang-orang memanggilnya Killer Bee. Dia koki yang handal. Dan jika kau mengenalnya dengan baik, kau bisa melihat jika dia tidak seburuk apa yang dikatakan orang-orang terhadapnya."

"Kapan kau bisa membawanya kepadaku?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Jadi kau mau menerima bantuanku?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, merapatkan jaket yang dikenakan oleh Naruto saat melihat wanita itu menggigil karena udara dingin.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tentu membuat Naruto kikuk. Dadanya berdebar lebih cepat. Di dalam hati dia berdoa, berharap suara debaran jantungnya yang semakin keras tidak didengar oleh pria di sampingnya. Mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, ia pun mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke. "Aku akan membawanya setelah cafe-mu selesai direnovasi. Bagaimana?"

"Te-tentu," jawab Naruto sedikit terbata. Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa jantungnya malah berdebar semakin kencang sekarang?

"Kita tidak bisa mengandalkanmu untuk merenovasi, kan? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud merendahkanmu," tambahnya cepat saat Naruto menatapnya tajam. "Sebaiknya kau menentukan konsepnya terlebih dahulu, lalu aku akan mengatur untuk pengerjaannya. Tenang saja, semua akan aku masukkan ke dalam tagihanmu. Dengan bunga tentu saja."

"Rentenir!"

"Anggap saja begitu," ujar Sasuke cuek.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto segera mengirim _email _konsep ruangan kepada Sasuke. Naruto memberikan konsepnya secara terperinci, dan pria itu pun menjawab jika dia akan segera mengirim tim untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan itu secepatnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa langsung mempercayai Sasuke. Dia merasa jika Sasuke bisa memberikannya rasa aman. Benar-benar aneh. Pikirnya dengan senyum kecut. Pengalaman mengajarinya untuk bersikap hati-hati. Lalu kenapa dia melanggar peraturannya sendiri? Melepas napas lelah ia pun menutup laptop miliknya. Lalu bergegas turun ke bawah saat mendengar teriakan dari depan pintu.

"Lama sekali!" gerutu Ayame saat Naruto membukakan pintu kaca untuknya. Wanita itu masih berpakaian rapi, dengan kemeja putih, blazer hitam, rok hitam selutut serta sepatu berhak tinggi yang membalut kakinya. "Kakiku nyaris patah karena terlalu lama berdiri," keluhnya berlebihan. Keduanya segera masuk ke dalam setelah Naruto mengunci pintu lalu naik ke lantai dua.

Ayame membawa makan siang untuk dinikmati keduanya siang ini, melepas napas lega di pun mendudukkan diri di atas karpet tebal, menjulurkan kaki dan memijatnya pelan. "Persidangan hari ini berjalan alot," katanya terdengar seperti melapor, sementara Naruto menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam dua buah mug dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Aku membawa makan siang. Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Ayame sembari melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding di depannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"Aku sudah makan," jawab Naruto. "Tapi perutku tidak akan menolak jika diisi kembali," tambahnya dengan cengiran polos.

Ayame mendelik, lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan. Dia mengeluarkan dua buah kotak dari dalam tas jinjingnya, lalu menyerahkan satu kotak kepada Naruto. Kotak itu berisi bento dengan lauk-pauk lengkap. "Aku membelinya di restoran dekat kantor pengadilan. Rasanya lumayan." Katanya sembari menyuapkan potongan sosis ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya pelan.

Naruto tidak bicara, memilih untuk menikmati makan siang keduanya, sementara Ayame terus berbicara dengan mulut penuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Hanabi masih sering kesini?" tanya Ayame tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar televisi.

"Dia sering berkunjung," jawab Naruto.

Ayame mengangguk, menelan makanan yang sudah dikunyahnya lalu kembali bicara, "kapan renovasi cafe ini dimulai?" tanyanya, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ayame tahu jika Naruto sangat sensitif jika membahas mengenai keluarga Hyuuga, karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk mengganti topik yang lebih aman.

"Secepatnya," jawab Naruto pendek.

Ayame mengambil remote televisi yang diletakkan di meja, dan mengumpat saat saluran yang dipilihnya tengah menampilkan acara _variety show_ yang dibawakan oleh Hinata.

"Biarkan saja," kata Naruto. Ayame mengumpat di dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus mengganti saluran televisi? Nada suara Naruto terdengar biasa, namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih? Ah, mungkin sebenarnya Naruto merindukan keluarga angkatnya, pikir Ayame, mengambil satu kesimpulan salah.

Syukurlah kau sudah berubah, Hinata. Pikir Naruto, senang karena Hinata berani tampil penuh percaya diri di depan umum. Saat mengetahui jika Hinata sekarang artis terkenal, Naruto terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka jika Hyuuga Hiashi akan mengijinkan putrinya menjadi artis. Terlebih Hinata, yang dulu memiliki rasa percaya diri rendah, mengejutkan karena dia memilih profesi itu. Sepertinya waktu mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik, pikir Naruto ikut merasa bangga.

Sementara itu, di gedung perkantoran milik keluarga Hyuuga, Neji terlihat kacau. Rambut yang biasanya terlihat rapi, kini terlihat kusut. Kantong matanya tebal, dengan lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi bagian bawah matanya.

Sudah satu minggu ini dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh Naruto. Dia merindukannya. Ingin menemuinya. Ingin melihat kondisinya. Ia menyurukkan jari pada rambutnya, frustasi. Neji tidak pernah sekacau ini lagi. Terakhir kali dia seperti ini adalah saat mengetahui Naruto dipenjara.

Pria itu mengutuk, mengumpat pada siapapun yang berani meneleponnya saat ini. "Halo?!" bentaknya kasar pada seseorang di ujung sambungan.

"Maaf, Pak. Nona Tenten ingin bicara dengan Anda di saluran dua," lapor sang sekretaris yang gugup mendapat bentakan dari bosnya.

"Katakan padanya jika aku sedang ada rapat dan tidak bisa diganggu!" ujarnya dingin sebelum memutus pembicaraan ditelepon itu dengan kasar. Neji melepas napas berat, lalu memijat tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak pegal. Berbicara dengan tunangannya sekarang adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya. Dia takut jika Tenten akan menjadi objek pelampiasan untuk mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

Neji menekan pangkal hidungnya. Ah, mungkin seharusnya dia lebih gencar membujuk Hanabi untuk mengatakan dimana keberadaan Naruto. Atau mungkin seharusnya dia mengikuti Hanabi yang belakangan ini sering pulang larut.

Hanabi selalu beralasan jika _gallery_ barang-barang antik tempatnya bekerja sangat sibuk belakangan ini untuk menyiapkan pameran berskala internasional yang akan berlangsung bulan depan. Namun Neji sangat yakin jika adik sepupunya itu hanya menjadikannya alasan untuk menutupi kegiatannya menemui Naruto.

Neji bergerak, berdiri menyambar mantelnya yang tergantung dirak di belakang pintu. Dengan tas kerja di tangan kiri serta kunci mobil di tangan kanan dia keluar dari ruangannya. "Aku keluar untuk rapat pribadi. Jika ada yang mencariku, katakan untuk menghubungiku besok. Mengerti?!" ujar Neji pada sekretarisnya yang segera mengangguk mengerti. "Bagus." Katanya sembari berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobilnya, Neji menunggu dengan sabar hingga akhirnya Hanabi keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja tepat pada pukul lima sore. Jantung pria itu berdebar semakin kencang, dia yakin jika Hanabi akan menemui Naruto hari ini. Neji menyalakan mobil, berusaha menjaga jarak dari taksi yang ditumpangi oleh adik sepupunya itu. Matanya mengawasi dengan tajam, sesekali mulutnya mengumpat saat kendaraan lain menyalip dan menghalangi pandangannya dari objek yang dibuntutinya.

Setengah jam kemudian taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Hanabi pun menepi. Neji ikut menepikan kendaraannya, kesabarannya semakin diuji saat Hanabi berlari dengan semangat menuju bangungan berlantai dua yang terlihat seperti bekas sebuah cafe.

Itu dia. Batin Neji saat melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek keluar dari bangunan itu dan menyambut kedatangan Hanabi dengan senyum cerah. Tidak salah lagi, itu Naruto.

Hati Neji mencelos. Naruto terlihat kurus dan pucat. Dan kenapa Naruto memotong pendek rambutnya? Neji memukul keras stir mobilnya, tidak rela karena wanita itu memilih untuk berambut pendek.

"Dia ada di depan matamu, Neji." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tambahnya lagi dengan suara getir. Neji meletakkan keningnya pada stir mobil. Kenapa kakinya mendadak tidak bisa digerakkan? Kenapa sangat sulit untuknya keluar dari dalam mobil dan pergi untuk menemui Naruto? Kenapa keberaniannya mendadak menguap hilang?

"Brengsek!" umpatnya, memaki dirinya sendiri.

Dia menunggu hingga malam datang, namun keberaniannya tak kunjung datang. Melepas napas lelah, Neji pun menyalakan mesin mobil, memanaskannya untuk sesaat sebelum membawa kendaraannya melaju di atas aspal. Hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Malam pun semakin larut. Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki firasat apapun hari ini. Di sampingnya, Hanabi tertidur pulas. Dia tidak bisa menolak saat adik angkatnya itu memohon untuk diijinkan menginap lagi untuk malam ini. Naruto terduduk, memasang telinganya tajam. Dia mendengar suara barang pecah dari lantai satu. Dengan langkah sepelan mungkin dia berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Hanabi setengah mengantuk sambil mengucek matanya. Sedetiķ kemudian kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Hanabi meloncat dari ranjang saat empat orang pria memakai topeng masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dengan bersenjatakan pisau lipat.

"Teriak dan kalian mati!" suara salah satu pencuri itu terdengar menakutkan ditelinga Hanabi. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang sudah dalam posisi siaga. Kakaknya itu pasti tidak akan segan memasang badan untuk melindunginya. Tidak. Dia harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh membuat kakaknya berkorban untuk dirinya.

"Bukankah mereka terlalu cantik untuk diabaikan?" ujar pria lain dengan tawa yang membuat Naruto mual sekaligus muak. Pria itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan pisau teracung, bermaksud untuk menakutinya. Pria itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas, untuk menyentuh Naruto namun gerakannya berhenti karena Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangannya lalu memelintirnya ke belakang.

"Brengsek!" raung pria lainnya. "Kalian ingin mati rupanya?" teriaknya mengancam.

Namun Naruto terlihat tidak peduli. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menendang tulang kering salah satu penjahat itu. Erangan kesakitan terdengar memilukan. Pria pertama berhasil dilumpuhkannya walau efeknya tidak lama. Pria itu kembali berdiri, sedikit pincang.

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Habisi mereka!" perintah pria pertama itu dengan tatapan beringas.

Naruto dan Hanabi berdiri saling memunggungi. Hanabi yang memang sudah diajarkan karate sedari kecil, memberikan perlawanan yang sengit. Dua orang pria yang menjadi lawannya terlihat kewalahan menghadapinya. Di sisi lain, Naruto justru terlihat kewalahan menghadapi dua orang perampok lainnya. Kekuatan yang dimilikinya tidak mampu melawan dua orang pria dengan badan besar dan berotot di hadapannya. Ia meringis, saat pelipis kanannya terkena pukulan telak dari salah satu perampok.

Hanabi terpekik saat melihat darah mengalir dari pelipis kanan Naruto. Lukanya cukup dalam, robek, terlihat mengerikan. Ia berlari, untuk membantu kakak angkatnya yang kini terjatuh, terbatuk dengan napas tersengal. Pukulan telak yang mengenai perutnya membuat ulu hatinya sakit, hingga ia sedikit kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Melihat adanya kesempatan, dua orang penjahat itu menyambar benda apapun yang berada di atas meja rias. Mereka tidak boleh pulang dengan tangan kosong. Sebuah kotak antik yang berisi barang-barang peninggalan kedua orangtua Naruto diambilnya dan mereka pun segera berlari keluar untuk melarikan diri.

Rasa panik menjalar di tubuh Naruto saat melihat kotak antik miliknya dibawa lari oleh perampok-perampok itu. Dengan susah payah dia berdiri, kemudian berlari untuk mengejar keempat penjahat itu.

Bertelanjang kaki, Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga, sementara Hanabi mengikutinya di belakang. Wanita itu mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terus berdenyut dari luka di pelipis kanannya. Benda yang dicuri oleh penjahat itu harus berhasil direbutnya kembali.

"Perampok!" ia berteriak keras, memecah keheningan malam. Suasana sepanjang jalan itu sangat sepi, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa membantunya saat ini. "Perampok!" dia kembali berteriak, sementara keempat perampok amatiran itu terus berlari untuk melarikan diri.

Tanpa terduga, sebuah mobil SUV silver berbelok dan berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Penjahat keempat yang membawa kotak milik Naruto tidak sempat mengelak hingga menyebabkan tubuhnya menabrak bagian depan mobil dengan keras. Pria itu terjatuh, membuat kotak di tangannya terlepas.

Matanya menatap horor saat melihat pria bertubuh tinggi keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan cepat menghampirinya. Penjahat itu merangkak, mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah. Ketiga rekannya meninggalkannya. Pria itu mengumpat pelan. Seharusnya dia tidak nekat untuk ikut dalam aksi malam ini.

Kesusahan, penjahat itu pun mulai berdiri. Dia menegaskan di dalam hati jika ia harus segera melarikan diri. Ia yakin tidak akan menang jika harus berhadapan dengan tiga orang sekaligus.

Kurama yang sudah bersiap untuk menghajar pria bertopeng yang sengaja ditabraknya hanya bisa mendengus kasar saat penjahat yang ditabraknya itu berhasil melarikan diri. "Sial!" umpatnya dengan rahang mengeras. Kurama melirik ke arah wanita yang kini terduduk di atas trotoar, menunduk, mendekap sebuah kotak di dadanya. Wanita itu terlihat kacau, rambutnya kusut.

"Kak, kau baik-baik saja?" Hanabi yang berhasl menyusul Naruto segera berjongkok, memeriksa keadaan kakak angkatnya itu. "Kenapa kau begitu nekat mengejar mereka?" tanya Hanabi dengan suara jengkel dan cemas. "Apa kotak itu lebih berharga daripada nyawamu?" omelnya kesal.

Benar. Apa benda berharga itu lebih penting daripada nyawanya? Pikir Kurama yang menguping pembicaraan dua orang wanita yang baru saja ditolongnya ini. Sebenarnya tadi ia malas ikut campur, namun karena alasan kemanusian, ia pun memutuskan untuk membantu melumpuhkan penjahat tadi, walau sayangnya harus berakhir dengan kegagalan.

"Benda ini jauh lebih berharga, Hanabi."

Kurama mendengus pelan saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dasar gila harta! Makinya di dalam hati, namun ucapan Naruto selanjutnya membuatnya tertohok, dan menyesal.

"Kotak ini berisi kenangan keluargaku. Benar. Kotak ini jauh lebih berharga." Tambah Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Coba aku lihat lukamu," kata Kurama yang sekarang sudah ikut berjongkok untuk melihat kondisi Naruto. "Luka di pelipismu cukup dalam. Sepertinya harus dijahit," terangnya saat wanita yang diajaknya bicara sama sekali tak menjawabnya. "Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit." Tawarnya, berbaik hati.

Naruto tidak berkedip menatap wajah pria di depannya. Suasana di sekitarnya memang minim cahaya, namun dalam jarak sedekat ini, dia bisa melihat jelas wajah pria yang tadi menolongnya. Jika pria di depannya ini tidak menolongnya, kotak miliknya pasti tidak akan bisa direbutnya.

Pria yang berjongkok di depannya ini begitu mirip dengan Kyuubi. Waktu boleh berlalu dengan cepat, merubah sosok kanak-kanak Kyuubi yang masih diingat dengan baik olehnya. Tapi hal itu tidak akan membuatnya tidak mengenali kakaknya sendiri. Naruto yakin, sangat yakin jika pria yang menolongnya adalah Kyuubi. Tapi kenapa Kyuubi tidak mengenalinya? Apa aku begitu berbeda hingga kakak tidak mengenaliku lagi? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

"Aku seorang dokter," jelas Kurama lagi, dengan ekspresi serius. "Dengar, lukamu harus segera diobati," tambahnya dengan kening ditekuk saat matanya menatap luka menganga di pelipis kanan Naruto.

"Aku bisa mengantar kakakku ke rumah sakit. Lagipula kami tidak mengenal Anda," balas Hanabi tenang.

Kurama tersenyum simpul, sementara tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tanda pengenal.

Naruto membaca kartu tanda pengenal itu dengan lekat. Pria berwajah mirip dengan kakaknya ini bernama Senju Kurama. Kakaknya dulu juga diangkat oleh keluarga Senju. Jadi benar, pria di depannya ini-Kyuubi? Naruto tidak tahu berapa banyak keluarga bermarga Senju di negara ini. Namun dia semakin yakin jika pria ini adalah Kyuubi. Apa mungkin ini takdir? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

"Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, Tuan. Tapi kami akan pergi naik taksi," kata Hanabi, memutus keheningan diantara ketiganya.

"Tengah malam begini mau cari taksi kemana?" ujar Kurama dengan helaan napas pendek. "Jangan khawatir, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku akan mengantar kalian ke rumah sakit pusat, tempatku bekerja."

Hanabi melirik ke arah Naruto. Ia bertambah cemas karena kakak angkatnya itu sama sekali tidak bicara. Pria di depannya ini memang benar. Akan sangat sulit untuk mencari taksi saat ini. Kakak angkatnya harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan lagi?" tanya Kurama kesal. "Luka di pelipis kakakmu terlihat serius," ujarnya dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

Tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Hanabi pun membantu Naruto untuk berdiri dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka duduk di bangku belakang, sementara Kurama duduk di kursi supir. Pria itu pun kembali menyalakan mobil, kemudian mengendarainya cepat, kembali memutar arah menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Kurama memulai pembicaraan. "Aku harus tahu nama orang yang sudah kutolong, bukan?" tambahnya sembari melirik ke belakang lewat kaca spion.

"Namikaze Naruto," jawab Naruto cepat. Ia ingin mengetahui reaksi pria yang menolongnya ini, namun yang didapatkan sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Kurama hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku-Hyuuga Hanabi," jawab Hanabi pendek.

Suasana di dalam mobil itu kembali canggung, dengan keheningan yang menggantung, hingga Kurama kembali bicara. "Apa kalian melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi?"

Hanabi mengerjap. Pertanyaan itu membuat dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Tentu saja. Seharusnya mereka menghubungi polisi. Bagaimana jika sesuatu buruk terjadi? "Kami tidak sempat menghubungi polisi," jawab Hanabi beralasan. Padahal yang sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk memanggil polisi. Dia terlalu panik untuk melindungi dirinya dan kakak angkatnya hingga melupakan hal yang sangat penting untui dilakukan.

Kurama menggelengkan kepala pelan mendengar jawaban itu. "Kalian harus segera melaporkan kejadian ini pada pihak berwajib," tukasnya kemudian, dengan suara serius. "Penjahat-penjahat itu bisa kembali datang jika dibiarkan bebas."

"Aku pasti melaporkannya,"ujar Hanabi tidak kalah serius. Dan keheningan pun kembali mengambil alih sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit pusat.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian ketiganya sampai di rumah sakit pusat tempat Kurama bekerja, selama empat hari ini.

"Anda kembali lagi?" tanya seorang pria berkacamata tebal, yang merupakan dokter muda yang bertugas jaga di ruang unit darurat malam ini, saat Kurama berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan unit gawat darurat dengan Naruto berjalan di sampingnya. Kurama hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan itu, sembari membuka jaket yang dikenakannya. Menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sesiku, ia lalu berbalik, membantu Naruto untuk duduk di atas salah satu ranjang rumah sakit yang kosong di dalam ruangan itu. "Biar aku yang menanganinya, dok." Kata dokter muda itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Kurama. "Aku sendiri yang akan menanganinya," tambahnya sembari memanggil seorang suster jaga untuk membantunya.

Dalam diamnya, Naruto mengamati lekat wajah dokter yang kini tengah mengobati luka-lukanya. Dia bahkan tidak bereaksi saat Kurama mulai menjahit luka sobek sepanjang dua centimeter di pelipis kanannya. Naruto hanya ingin mengabadikan saat-saat ini dalam memori otaknya. Yah. Setelah malam ini, dia tidak yakin akan bisa bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya.

"Apa terasa sakit?" tanya Kurama yang salah mengartikan air mata yang jatuh dari sudut-sudut mata Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto lirih, namun bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kurama.

"Tolong katakan jika terasa sakit," pinta Kurama sementara tangannya dengan terampil menjahit luka Naruto. "Seharusnya efek dari obat penahan sakit sudah bekerja saat ini." Katanya, dengan menekuk dahinya dalam, sementara matanya terfokus pada luka yang tengah dijahitnya.

Naruto terdiam, sedapat mungkin dia berusaha untuk menahan laju air matanya. Dulu, hatinya sangat sakit saat Kurama pergi meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang, saat Kurama kembali namun tidak mengenalinya, rasanya sepuluh kali lebih menyakitkan.

"Ah, selesai." Seru Kurama setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. Dia tersenyum kepada Naruto, sementara suster di sampingnya membantu merapikan peralatan kedokteran yang digunakan Kurama untuk menjahit luka Naruto. "Kau menangis," katanya dengan mata menyipit. "Kau tidak mungkin merasakan sakit saat aku menjahit lukamu. Jadi apa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanyanya dengan seringai jail, khas Kurama. "Apa kau terharu karena bisa melihat dokter tampan sepertiku?"

Hati Naruto mencelos. Seringai itu masih sama, begitu pun dengan binar jail di bola matanya. Ingin sekali dia memeluk dan menangis dalam dekapan kakakknya. Ingin sekali dia mengatakam betapa dia sangat merindukannya. Banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya. Banyak hal yang ingin disampaikannya. Namun semua itu tidak mampu keluar dari tenggorokannya. Apa kata dunia jika mereka tahu, seorang dokter yang memiliki karir cemerlang ternyata kakak dari seorang mantan narapidana?

Tidak. Pikir Naruto. Mereka tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini. Hubungan darah diantara keduanya hanya akan menyulitkan dan menghancurkan karir kakaknya. Ah, mungkin ini memang sudah menjadi takdirnya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia kembali kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.

Semoga kau selalu bahagia, Kak. Doanya di dalam hati dengan tulus.

"Kau menangis lagi." Kurama mendesah kemudian melap air mata di pipi Naruto dengan menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. "Kenapa kau begitu cengeng?" tanyanya dengan gelengan kepala pelan. "Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu dirawat inap. Malam ini juga kau boleh pulang."

"Syukurlah," jawab Naruto parau. Wanita muda itu tersenyum dipaksakan. Dia menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering saat ini. "Terima kasih, Anda sudah mengobati luka saya."

Kurama mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata, "sudah tugasku. Ayo, aku bantu kau untuk berdiri."

Naruto tersenyum penuh terima kasih. Dengan gerakan pelan dia pun turun dari tempat tidur rumah sakit untuk berdiri. Sedikit terhuyung, ia berpegangan pada pergelangan tangan Kurama untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. "Maaf..." Katanya lirih.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau menginap untuk malam ini," kata Kurama yang entah kenapa merasa begitu cemas terhadap pasien yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. "Lukamu memang tidak parah, tapi kurasa kau masih syok atas apa yang menimpamu. Duduk. Aku akan memanggil walimu untuk masuk."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak. Saya baik-baik saja. Saya ingin pulang." Naruto tidak mau berada di sini lebih lama. Keberadaan Kyuubi yang sama sekali tidak mengingatnya membuatnya sakit hati. Dia harus segera pergi agar bisa berada sejauh mungkin dari Kyuubi. Naruto sangat yakin jika sesuatu terjadi pada kakakknya hingga dia tidak bisa mengingat adiknya sendiri. Karena tanpa sebab yang jelas, kakaknya itu tidak mungkin mengingkari janji yang dibuat keduanya dulu. Ya. Sebesar itulah kepercayaan Naruto terhadap Kyuubi hingga detik ini.

"Aku tidak mengijinkannya," jawab Kurama tegas. Pria itu kemudian memaksa Naruto kembali duduk di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Menyerah olehh rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya, Naruto pun akhirnya menurut. Dengan gerakan pelan dia membaringkan diti di atas tempat tidur, memejamkan mata untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

Kurama menatap wajah Naruto yang terpejam. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri pasiennya ini yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidak peduli. Kurama tidak tahu alasan pastinya, namun wanita yang ditolongnya ini seperti memiliki magnet yang menarik dirinya untuk peduli. Menghela napas berat, dia pun keluar dari dalam ruang unit darurat itu untuk menemui wali dari pasien yang tengah ditanganinya ini. "Hanabi?" panggilnya di depan pintu ruang unit gawat darurat. Kebiasaannya tinggal di luar negeri membuat lidahnya secara otomatis memanggil orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan panggilan nama kecilnya, bukan nama keluarganya.

Hanabi yang duduk di kursi tunggu di lorong rumah sakit pun segera berdiri, setengah berlari dia menghampiri Kurama. "Apa luka kakakku sangat parah?" tanyanya terdengar sangat khawatir.

Kurama menggeleng pelan. "Luka kakakmu sudah selesai diobati. Tidak ada yang harus dicemaskan. Namun kakakmu harus menginap di rumah sakit malam ini," kata Kurama dengan nada profesional.

"Jika lukanya tidak serius, kenapa harus menginap?" tanya Hanabi semakin cemas. Tapi mungkin memang sebaiknya kakaknya menginap di rumah sakit, pikir Hanabi. Berada di cafe seorang diri setelah kejadian ini sangtlah tidak aman.

"Dia masih syok. Karena itu lebih baik jika dia dirawat inap, malam ini."

"Ah, tentu. Tidak masalah, dokter," jawab Hanabi sedikit lega mendengar tidak ada luka parah yang dialami kakak angkatnya. "Terima kasih, dokter," tambahnya dengan senyum tulus. Kurama mengangguk kecil, kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam ruang gawat darurat, sementara Hanabi ditinggalkan bersama seorang suster yang meminta wanita muda itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah administrasi Naruto.

Keesokan harinya, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendapati pintu cafe yang tidak dikunci serta kekacauan di dalam cafe milik Naruto, pagi ini. Beberapa meja dan kursi tergeser dari tempatnya, bahkan ada yang rusak, beberapa pot kaktus kecil yang pada awalnya dipasang berjejer rapi di atas meja kasir pun pecah, menyebabkan tanah di dalamnya berserakan di atas lantai. Ruangan ini kacau. Sangat kacau. Sasuke memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua dimana kamar Naruto berada.

Apa yang terjadi? Tanyanya di dalam hati saat melihat kamar Naruto yang sama kacaunya. Sasuke mengambil telepon genggamnya yang disimpan di saku celana jeansnya. Dengan tidak sabaran dia mencari nomor telepon genggam Naruto di dalam kontak teleponnya kemudian menghubunginya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah saat telinganya mendengar nada suara panggilan telepon genggam milik Naruto di dalam ruangan itu. "Brengsek!" makinya kasar saat matanya menemukan benda yang dicarinya tergeletak di atas lantai dekat kaki tempat tidur milik Naruto.

Pria itu sedikit panik saat melihat bercak darah di atas selimut kusut milik Naruto. "Apa mungkin?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Sasuke pun segera berlari keluar ruangan menuju mobilnya. Hanya ada dua tempat untuk memastikannya. Jika perkiraannya benar, maka mungkin saat ini Naruto ada di kantor polisi atau di rumah sakit.

Semoga tebakanku meleset, pikirnya. Karena hanya aku yang boleh memberinya pelajaran. Bukan orang lain. Tegasnya di dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Halo...! Nih, ficnya udah lanjut yah... ^^ #KetjupinSatu2**

**Saya jawab beberapa review dulu. ^^**

**1\. Cepet lanjut : Nih udah dilanjut dengan amat sangat cepat. Secepat kilat. Secepat lesatan anak panah. Secepat hatimu berpaling ke lain hati? #Ehhhh #NyengirGaring**

**2\. Kapan Sasuke tahu jika Hinata yg nabrak? Semua akan terungkap pada waktunya, Nak. Sabar yah, Honey! #Kedip2Imut**

**3\. Kurama kemana? Tuh, die udah nongol lagi dichap ini. ^^**

**4\. Bagaimana cara Sasuke balas dendam? Waktu kan menjawab pertanyaanmu, Say! :D **

**5\. Apa bakal ada death cara? Ada nggak yah...? Tongkrongin sampe akhir aja yah, Teman2! #SenyumAduhai**

**Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya. Maaf sudah membuat beberapa pembaca khawatir. Saya sehat kok. Makasih juga untuk semua do'anya. Dan untuk Uchy Nayuki, yakin saya numero uno di hati kamu? Ah... kalau ada author yang lebih imut juga, dirimu pasti bakal pindah kelain hati dengan cepat. #AkuMaApaAtuh #LapIngus #NgorekTanah #MulaiNgaco #Abaikan**

**Untuk pembaca baru, selamat bergabung di dunia khayal saya. #KetjupinSatu2 **

**Selamat bergabung juga untuk Wu Zhiyan. ^^ Hati2 yah, author satu ini kadang agak semplak. #Nyengir**

**Lalu untuk : Julia Nita Sifa Prabarani, dari semua panggilan yang saya dapet, baru dirimu yang manggil saya 'Mpok'. Duh, Nak, tidak adakah panggilan yang lebih cute untuk wanita imut2 nan mempesona ini? Tidak adakah panggilan yang lebih sesuai untuk ane yang anggun laksana peri2 bunga di musim semi (narsis kumat), daripada 'Mpok'? #NangisDarah **

**Pokoknya mah, ini udeh dilanjut yah, Neng. #Ngupil**

**Udahan ah cuap-cuapnya. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya yah, Teman2 Imut Nan Memesona Sepanjang Masa! ^^ #LambaiManja**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	12. Chapter 11 - Mati Rasa Part 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M for abuse content**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste baik sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Secret**

**Chapter 11 : Mati Rasa Part. 1**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Kurama nyaris tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi malam. Ia tidak pernah merasa seresah ini sebelumnya. Pria itu sangat yakin jika ia pernah bertemu dengan Naruto sebelumnya, tapi dimana? Menyerah oleh emosi-emosi asing yang menyergapnya, ia memilih untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, menyeret paksa kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Sesaat ia mengamati refleksi dirinya pada cermin besar yang berada di depannya. "Kau melupakan hal penting," ia berkata pada pantulan dirinya sendiri. "Kau harus bisa mengingatnya!" tambahnya yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Kurama terdiam sejenak. Berpikir keras.

Namikaze Naruto? Kenapa nama itu terasa tidak asing di lidahnya? Seolah-olah lidahnya sudah terbiasa mengucapkan nama itu.

Lagi-lagi sebuah helaan napas keras terdengar di dalam ruangan sunyi itu.

Apa mungkin yang dirasakannya merupakan perasaan romantis? Kurama mengernyit. Bukan. Dia sangat yakin jika perasaannya pada Naruto bukanlah perasaan _cinta _antara laki-laki dan wanita. Perasaannya pada wanita itu jauh lebih dalam. Namun ia sendiri merasa bingung mengatakan perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya terhadap wanita berambut pirang itu.

Mungkinkah hal ini dikarenakan Naruto memiliki rambut pirang yang sama seperti neneknya, hingga ia merasa begitu _familiar _dengannya? Kurama menggelengkan kepala lagi. Bukan karena hal itu, tegasnya di dalam hati. Ya, Tuhan, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mengingat kembali masa lalunya?

Kurama memijat dahinya yang berdenyut, sebuah usaha yang sia-sia dilakukannya untuk mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya semakin hebat. Ia lalu melepas napas panjang setelahnya, sejenak memejamkan mata, kepalanya menunduk dalam dan mengerang pelan saat rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menghebat.

Rasa sakit itu memang selalu menyerangnya saat dia memaksa dirinya untuk mengingat masa lalunya, namun tidak pernah sedasyat ini. Tapi dia harus mengingatnya. Harus! Tegasnya di dalam hati, tidak menyerah.

Entah kenapa ia sangat yakin jika Naruto adalah bagian dari masa lalunya. Selama ini ia selalu mempercayai instingnya, dan saat ini instingnya berteriak keras, mengatakan dengan lantang jika ia sudah menemukan potongan _puzzle_ yang dicarinya selama ini.

Separuh dari hatinya mengatakan jika ia harus bertanya langsung kepada wanita itu. Bertanya padanya apa mereka pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya? Namun separuh dari hatinya melarangnya dengan tidak kalah keras. Bagaimana jika pertanyaan anehnya malah membuat Naruto ketakutan? Lalu menghindarinya dan tidak mau lagi bicara padanya? Bagaimana jika wanita itu menolak untuk bertemu kembali dengannya?

Tidak. Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Kurama mengerang. Semakin gelisah.

Baru kali ini dia merasa pikirannya buntu, serba salah.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa kembali bertemu dengan Naruto lagi setelah wanita itu keluar dari rumah sakit. Alasan apa yang bisa digunakannya? Alasan apa yang cukup masuk akal hingga wanita itu tidak merasa curiga?

Aku perlu menyusun rencana matang untuk mendekatinya, pikir Kurama sambil menyipitkan mata.

.

.

.

Mengikuti nalurinya, Sasuke langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Bercak darah di dalam kamar Naruto membuatnya sangat yakin jika ada seseorang yang terluka. Ia terus memaki pelan. Tapi bukan disebabkan rasa panik karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi wanita pembunuh itu. Dia tidak gelisah hanya karena memikirkan apa wanita itu baik-baik saja. Bukan karena alas an-alasan konyol itu, tegasnya di dalam hati berkali-kali.

Dia hanya merasa takut jika buruannya sudah diburu oleh orang lain terlebih dulu. Gigi Sasuke gemertuk saat memikirkannya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berhak menyakiti wanita itu selain dirinya, pikirnya marah.

Pria itu mengendarai kendaraannya gila-gilaan pagi ini. Mulutnya kembali mengumpat saat mobil yang dikendarainya harus berhenti karena terjebak lampu merah. Dengan tidak sabar ia menunggu hingga lampu lalu lintas kembali berubah warna menjadi hijau. Sungguh, ia merasa membuang banyak waktu saat ini.

Lampu pun berubah menjadi hijau, Sasuke segera menekan pedal gasnya dalam dan kembali mengendarai kendarannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kenapa perjalanan ini terasa sangat panjang? Tanyanya di dalam hati, yang tentu saja pada kenyataannya tidak benar. Pria itu hanya perlu waktu dua puluh menit saja untuk sampai di rumah sakit terdekat. Lebih cepat lima belas menit jika kendaraannya dikendarai dengan kecepatan normal.

Ia menurunkan kecepatan kendaraannya lalu membelokkan kendaraan itu dengan sempurna ke arah jalan masuk komplek rumah sakit.

Bukankah itu adik angkat Naruto? Tanyanya di dalam hati saat netranya menangkap sosok Hanabi keluar dari dalam gedung rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. "Naruto pasti ada di sini," gumamnya sembari memukul stir mobilnya dengan keras.

Sasuke segera memarkirkan kendarannya. Dengan tidak sabar ia membuka sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya, lalu keluar dari dalam mobil dengan tergesa. Pria itu setengah berlari masuk ke dalam gedung, berjalan tergopoh-gopoh saat pintu kaca otomatis rumah sakit terbuka.

Matanya menyisir setiap penjuru ruangan, lalu menghampiri meja informasi. "Apa ada pasien bernama Namikaze Naruto?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi pada seorang perawat yang bertugas jaga pagi ini.

"Namikaze Naruto?" perawat itu bergumam lirih sembari mengetikkan nama yang digumamkannya, beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke lurus. "Nona Namikaze saat ini menempati ruang inap No.510 di lantai 5," terang perawat bertubuh kurus itu. "Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke pendek. "Terima kasih!" tambahnya sebelum membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan meja informasi, lalu berjalan menuju lift.

Sasuke kembali menunggu dengan tidak sabar hingga akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam, membalikkan badan dan menekan tombol No. 5.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Sasuke menegaskan sekali lagi pada dirinya sendiri jika apa yang dirasakannya saat ini bukanlah perasaan cemas. Bukan.

Brengsek! Makinya di dalam hati. Dia sama sekali tidak boleh terpengaruh. Terlebih oleh perasaan simpati atau lebih buruknya oleh perasaan romantis. Ia harus membuangnya jauh. Wanita pembunuh itu tidak layak dicintai, terlebih oleh dirinya.

Rencananya untuk menghancurkan wanita itu tidak boleh gagal. Naruto-wanita itu harus membalas tiap tetes air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata ibunya. Wanita itu harus bertanggung jawab atas kesedihan yang dialami keluarga Uchiha setelah kematian Itachi dan Deidara.

Sasuke sudah bersumpah untuk menghancurkannya. Ia akan menghancurkannya walau hal itu juga akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan menghancurkan wanita itu hingga Naruto merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Suara bell lift membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke bergegas keluar saat pintu lift terbuka. Dengan ekspresi datar ia berjalan melalui lorong kosong panjang rumah sakit yang berwarna putih. Bau obat-obatan yang menyebar di seluruh ruangan menyergap indera penciumanya.

Ia terus melangkah, melewati beberapa pintu bernomor, hingga ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya-kamar No. 510.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak di depan daun pintu bernomor 510 itu. Menekan perasaan aneh yang terus menggerogoti niatnya untuk menghancurkan Naruto. Ia mengetuk pintu pelan, membukanya sedikit lalu mengintip ke dalamnya.

Hening.

"Kau benar-benar ada di sini," ujar Sasuke dengan nada penuh syukur, sementara Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah ditekuk.

Di atas tempat tidurnya, Naruto mengerjapkan mata, lalu menguceknya pelan, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia tidak berhalusinasi saat ini. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku berada di sini?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Kedua netra wanita itu terus mengawasi pergerakan Sasuke yang melenggang masuk tanpa beban, lalu menarik sebuah kursi ke samping ranjang dan duduk di atasnya dengan sikap santai

Sasuke mendengus, terlihat enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Dengan satu alis terangkat ia menyusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan, "Kau mengatakan padaku jika kau miskin, tapi ruangan yang kau tempati ini sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan jika kau miskin," sindirnya tajam. "Ruang VIP?" tanyanya dengan satu sudut mulut ditarik ke atas.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Akan lebih sopan jika kau menanyakan kabarku terlebih dahulu," balasnya tajam. Ia melepas napas yang sesaat ditahannya dan kembali melanjutkan. "Hanabi yang memasukkanku ke ruangan ini," jelasnya singkat. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku-bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

Sasuke mencebikkan bibir, terlihat tidak peduli. "Aku tidak perlu bertanya mengenai keadaanmu, kulihat kau baik-baik saja," sahutnya ringan, membuat Naruto melotot. "Tadi aku datang ke tempatmu, pintu cafe tidak terkunci jadi aku langsung masuk," lanjutnya datar.

"Dan kau menarik kesimpulan jika sudah terjadi sesuatu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Tempatmu berantakan. Aku juga melihat bercak darah di dalam kamarmu, selain ke kantor polisi kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu?"

Naruto menahan napas, sementara degup jantunganya mulai berdebar tidak karuan. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke membuat degup jantung Naruto berdetak semakin cepat, tak terkendali. "Aku akan rugi besar jika kau mati sebelum membayar hutangmu padaku," tambahnya dengan seringai menyebalkan yang sukses membuat debaran cepat serta kegugupan Naruto menghilang seketika. Sasuke menyempitkan kedua matanya dan kembali bicara, "jangan-jangan kau berpikir aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena... hm... perasaan romantis?" tanyanya dengan nada mencemooh.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya, semakin sebal karena Sasuke menertawainya dengan keras, seolah-olah wajah kesal Naruto merupakan satu hiburan menyenangkan tersendiri untuknya. Dia terus tertawa, terpingkal-pingkal, mengabaikan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Dasar tidak peka. Lintah darat!" desis Naruto dari balik giginya yang terkatup rapat, menahan marah.

Sasuke terbatuk. "Kau salah," ralatnya cepat sembari menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajahnya. "Aku hanya tidak suka rugi," tambahnya cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah melaporkan kejadian ini? Hei, kau benar-benar marah ya?" tanyanya saat Naruto memalingkan muka. "Aku hanya bercanda. Ok? Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu," seru Sasuke. "Aku serius," tambahnya cepat saat Naruto kembali melirik tajam ke arahnya. "Jadi?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melepas napas lelah dan menjawab dengan tatapan menerawang, "Hanabi pergi ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan kejadian tadi malam, saat ini."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Ah, pantas saja aku melihatnya keluar gedung rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa tadi," ujarnya pelan. "Lalu, apa kau memiliki seseorang yang dicurigai?" tanyanya lagi, dengan mimik serius kali ini.

Naruto tersentak, balas menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya ingin tahu. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak mencurigai siapapun."

"Nada suaramu tidak mengatakan hal itu."

Keheningan kembali menyergap.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, mendesak. "Akan jauh lebih mudah jika kau jujur, Naruto."

"Benar kok," ujar Naruto ngotot, membuat satu alis Sasuke terangkat karenanya. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu," tambahnya dengan nada lebih rendah. Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mampu menatap lurus wajah Sasuke saat sedang berbohong. Tentu saja ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya dari pria itu. Naruto menyembunyikan masa lalunya. Ia akan menyembunyikannya rapat, serapat mungkin hingga ia memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan catatan hitam masa lalunya pada Sasuke. "Jangan membahasnya lagi," pinta Naruto setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Kejadian tadi malam murni bermotif pencurian. Itu saja."

"Begitu?" Sasuke menyahut pelan, terdengar tidak percaya namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memaksa Naruto. "Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku memasang CCTV, dan alarm di tempatmu. Bagaimana?"

Naruto menoleh. "Apa perlu?"

"Kau sudah babak belur seperti ini dan kau bertanya apa perlu kita memasang CCTV dan alarm?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Kurasa kau harus memeriksakan kepalamu juga, ada yang salah dengan otakmu," tambahnya galak. Sasuke bergerak, memundurkan kursinya lalu berdiri. Sejenak ia diam tak bergerak, sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Kenapa?" tanyanya gugup saat Sasuke semakin mendekat dan menatapnya lekat dari jarak yang teramat dekat.

"Lukamu," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Hah?"

"Apa sakit?" tanya pria itu dengan suara lembut, sementara netranya menatap lurus ke arah safir milik wanita di depannya.

Oh, kenapa jantungku kembali berdegup kencang? Pikir Naruto. Ia berdoa di dalam hati, semoga pria di hadapannya ini tidak mendengar suara degup jantungnya yang semakin menggila. "A-aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya terbata. Ia menelan kering, matanya membola saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kirinya lalu menyentuh ringan pelipis kanannya yang diplester dan ditutup kain kasa. "Dokter mengijinkanku pulang siang ini, aku hanya tinggal menunggu Hanabi kembali untuk menyelesaikan semua biaya administrasi."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, tidak langsung bicara. "Jadi luka-lukamu benar-benar tidak parah?" tanyanya lagi. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Syukurlah," kata Sasuke lirih, terdengar lega. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri tegak, memasang pose berpikir dan kembali bicara, "kalau begitu aku harus secepatnya menghubungi perusahaan jasa keamanan agar mereka memasang alarm dan CCTV hari ini juga."

Naruto mengernyit, "Apa mungkin mereka bisa datang hari ini?" tanyanya terdengar ragu. "Bukankah kita harus reservasi dari jauh hari untuk bisa menggunakan jasa mereka?"

"Tidak jika aku yang meminta," jawab Sasuke dengan dagu terangkat, pongah. "Kau jangan khawatir, sebelum kau pulang ke tempatmu siang ini semuanya akan selesai terpasang," ia berkata dengan sangat yakin.

"Tapi, Sas-"

"Jangan membantah!" potong Sasuke cepat, membungkam suara Naruto. "Aku akan memastikan semuanya selesai terpasang sebelum kau kembali, dan tentu saja semua biayanya akan kumasukkan ke dalam daftar hutangmu padaku," tambahnya sebelum membalikkan badan, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata terbelalak lebar.

.

.

.

Naruto membenahi bantalan kepalanya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur setelah Sasuke keluar dari ruangan. Ia memaksa matanya untuk terpejam, namun sedetik kemudian matanya kembali terbuka. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dalam.

Setelah hari ini dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Kyuubi.

Tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Tidak akan pernah.

Dadanya terasa sesak saat kenyataan itu menghantamnya telak layaknya sebuah palu tak kasat mata. Ia akan kembali berpisah dengan Kyuubi. Ya, Tuhan, ini terlalu menyakitkan, ratapnya di dalam hati.

Kyuubi kini bagian dari kelompok yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh Naruto. Dunia yang jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Dari obrolan perawat yang sekilas didengarnya tadi malam, kakaknya merupakan cucu dari seorang ahli bedah terkenal. Sang pewaris.

Naruto kembali memejamkan mata. Ia merasa yakin jika sesuatu telah terjadi pada kakaknya hingga pria itu tidak lagi mengenalinya. Kyuubi bahkan menggunakan nama lain saat ini. Lalu, bagaimana mungkin dengan tiba-tiba dia mengatakan pada Kyuubi jika ia adalah adik kandungnya. Wanita itu bahkan tidak merasa yakin apakah dia sanggup menghadapi reaksi Kyuubi selanjutnya. Bagaimana jika kakaknya itu benar-benar melupakannya dan mencapnya sebagai seorang pendusta? Pun jika Kyuubi menerima dan mengakuinya, ia hanya akan merusak masa depan kakaknya. Kyuubi pasti dikucilkan jika mereka tahu adik seorang Kyuubi seorang pembunuh.

Tidak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Naruto akan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari kakaknya itu. Dia hanya akan menatapnya dari jauh jika ada kesempatan. Dunia tidak boleh tahu jika Kurama dan Naruto memiliki hubungan darah, karena yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya adalah Kyuubi, bukan Kurama.

Jika dengan menyembunyikan hubungan darah diantara mereka bisa menjamin kebahagiaan Kyuubi, maka Naruto berjanji akan membawa rahasia ini hingga liang kubur.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana saja, Hanabi?!" pertanyaan dengan nada tinggi itu menghentikan langkah Hanabi yang hampir mencapai anak tangga terbawah untuk naik ke lantai dua. Dengan gerakan pelan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, memberi hormat dengan membungkuk dalam. "Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan ayah?" Hiashi kembali bicara dengan nada lebih rendah namun tidak menghilangkan tekanan pada suaranya. Kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu menunggu dengan aura yang tidak terbantahkan, menatap lurus wajah putri bungsunya dengan ekspresi datar.

Hanabi menegakkan tubuh dan menjawab singkat, "Hanabi menginap di rumah Kak Naruto, Ayah."

"Lagi-lagi kau menemuinya?" Hinata menimpali dari belakang punggung Hiashi. Sore ini dia bisa berada di rumah karena jadwal pemotretannya sore ini untuk salah satu majalah _fashion _ternamadiundur ke minggu depan. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali agar kau tidak menemuinya lagi?"

"Kakak tidak berhak melarangku untuk menemuinya," sahut Hanabi dengan nada sama kerasnya. Keduanya saling balas menatap dengan kilatan marah, dan tidak mau mengalah. "Kak Naruto juga kakakku, kenapa aku tidak boleh menemuinya?"

Hinata terdiam, kemudian kembali bicara dengan dagu terangkat, "Akan menjadi skandal besar jika media mengetahui adikku berteman dengan seorang mantan narapidana. Karirku bisa terganggu."

"Aku tidak peduli!" jerit Hanabi dengan tangan terkepal. Napasnya naik-turun. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Ayahnya, kakak kandung serta para tetua tidak pernah lelah memperingatkannya untuk tidak menemui kakak angkatnya lagi. Tapi kenapa? Hanya karena kesalahan di masa lalu, ia harus membuang keberadaan kakak angkatnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya? Tidak. Hanabi bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Apapun masa lalu Naruto, dia tetap kakak angkatnya. Kakak yang juga disayanginya, sama seperti ia menyayangi Neji dan Hinata.

"Ayah tidak mau kau mengganggunya." Hiashi kembali bicara, memutus keheningan yang sejenak tercipta. "Ayah melarangmu menemuinya karena takut Naruto merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranmu."

"Ayah?!" sela Hinata, merasa kesal karena ayahnya masih memikirkan perasaan Naruto.

Hiashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk menutup mulut. Hinata berdecak, melirik kesal ke arah Hanabi yang menantangnya lalu berbalik pergi. Pembahasan mengenai Naruto terlalu sensitif untuknya. Wanita itu yakin ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak lagi malam ini. Ya, tidurnya memang tidak pernah nyenyak sejak Naruto bebas dari penjara. Ia kembali dikurung oleh rasa takut yang menyiksanya semakin parah tiap harinya. Hinata menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, memutuskan di dalam hati jika ia harus menemui Naruto dan menawarkan perjanjian yang menguntungkan secepatnya.

Hiashi berjalan pelan ke arah Hanabi lalu meletakkan tangannya di kedua pundak putrinya. "Setidaknya kau harus memberi kabar jika mau menginap di rumah kakak angkatmu. Jangan membuat kami menunggumu dengan cemas di sini."

Hanabi menghela napas. "Maaf, Ayah." Ujarnya sembari melirik ayahnya dari balik bulu matanya yang lebat. "Aku tidak sempat memberi kabar ke rumah, karena kemarin terjadi sesuatu di rumah Kak Naruto."

Hiashi mengernyit namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Tadi malam, empat orang pencuri masuk ke dalam rumah Kak Naruto."

Hiashi terbelalak, "Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas yang nyata. Hanabi menggeleng. "Lalu kakak angkatmu, apa dia terluka?" Hanabi mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Hiashi semakin cemas mendengarnya.

"Kakak dirawat di rumah sakit tadi malam," lapor Hanabi. "Tapi tidak ada luka serius. Aku mengantarnya pulang dulu tadi."

"Kakakmu masih tinggal di tempat itu?"

Hanabi kembali mengangguk pelan. "Tapi ayah jangan khawatir," ujarnya. "Rumahnya sudah dipasang kamera CCTV serta alarm dan sistem keamanan canggih. Aku yakin setelah ini tidak akan ada pencuri lagi yang berani masuk."

"Tapi kakak angkatmu itu wanita, Hanabi. Bagaimana bias dia tetap tinggal seorang diri di tempat yang sama setelah kejadian itu?" tanya Hiashi dengan kernyitan dalam.

Hanabi mengangkat bahu. "Kakak sangat keras kepala. Aku sudah berulang kali membujuknya untuk kembali tinggal bersama kita di sini, tapi dia tidak mau," terangnya cemberut. Hanabi mendongakkan kepala, menatap ayahnya penuh harap. "Apa ayah bias membujuknya untuk tinggal bersama kita lagi? Bagaimanapun Kak Naruto pasti menghormati ayah dan mendengarkan ucapan ayah, kan?"

Hiashi terdiam. Hatinya terasa tertohok. Bagaimana dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan putri bungsunya? "Sebaiknya kau naik ke kamarmu. Ayah akan memikirkan cara agar kakak angkatmu bisa tinggal di tempat aman dan nyaman."

"Ayah tidak bisa membawanya kembali ke sini?"

Hiashi terdiam.

"Tentu saja," lanjut Hanabi dengan suara lirih, terdengar kecewa. "Ayah tidak mungkin melakukannya. Nama keluarga Hyuuga dan karir kakak jauh lebih penting daripada kebersamaan keluarga. Iya, kan?"

"Hanabi~"

"Tidak, Yah. Aku sudah mengerti," potongnya cepat tanpa ekspresi. "Aku tidak akan memohon pada ayah lagi untuk membujuk Kak Naruto agar bersedia tinggal bersama kita. Tapi aku mohon, berjanjilah-Ayah tidak akan melarangku lagi untuk menemuinya."

.

.

.

Tiga hari pun berlalu dengan cepat setelahnya.

Siang ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Sejak dua hari yang lalu, satu orang design interior serta tujuh orang pegawai bangunan yang dipekerjakan oleh Sasuke masih sibuk menata, memperbaiki untuk mempercantik bagian dalam bangunan, sementara Naruto mengecat sebisanya bagian luar cafe.

Ada rasa senang di hatinya saat melihat perubahan besar pada gedung bertingkat dua ini.

Miliknya. Gedung ini miliknya.

Sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dia akan melupakan masa lalu untuk memulai hidup baru.

"Naruto?!"

Mata Naruto melebar, napasnya tersentak. Waktu boleh saja memisahkan mereka begitu lama, namun ia tahu dengan benar siapa pemilik suara yang memanggilnya.

Naruto menoleh lewat bahunya, satu alisnya terangkat. "Kau?" ujarnya dengan nada biasa yang mengagumkan. Wanita itu meletakkan kuas catnya, lalu merapikan peralatan kerjanya dengan cepat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. "Ah, maaf, tanganku kotor," ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang berlumuran cat berwarna putih gading saat Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Aku tidak mau mengotori tangan halusmu," tambahnya dengan senyum menawan.

Hinata mengangguk maklum, dan berkata, "Tidak masalah," katanya. "Boleh aku meminta waktumu untuk bicara?"

Naruto mengernyit, "Aku sudah memberimu waktu selama sepuluh tahun, Saudariku. Apa itu masih kurang?" ledeknya.

Hinata bergerak resah, mulutnya bergetar. Dengan gugup ia menatap Naruto dari balik kacamata hitamnya. "Bisa kita bicara di dalam? Aku takut dikenali."

"Tentu." Suara Naruto kembali tenang dan dingin. "Tentu saja kau boleh masuk," tambahnya sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celana _jeans_-nya. "Silahkan masuk." Naruto berbalik, membuka pintu kaca ganda, mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan terlebih dulu.

Hinata terdiam untuk sesaat, menunggu Naruto menutup pintu, lalu berjalan melewatinya. Dengan patuh ia mengekori Naruto naik ke lantai dua. Ia kembali mengamati ruangan yang juga berfungsi sebagai kamar, ruang tamu serta ruang santai milik Naruto. Ruangan ini terlihat sangat rapi dan begitu khas Naruto. "Tempatmu bagus," ujarnya memecah keheningan berat di dalam ruangan itu.

Naruto mengangkat bahu kirinya ringan, tanpa menoleh ke belakang dia menjawab, "Lumayan." Ujarnya. "Ah, maafkan aku, kau boleh duduk dimana saja asal kau nyaman," tambahnya saat berdiri di depan dapur kecilnya. "Kopi, teh, jus?" tawarnya kemudian tanpa ekspresi.

"Teh saja, terima kasih," jawab Hinata sembari melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk beberapa waktu hingga Naruto selesai menyajikan teh dan duduk di seberang Hinata. "Silahkan," katanya sembari menyodorkan secangkir teh tanpa gula ke arah Hinata.

"Terima kasih," jawab Hinata. Wanita itu memasukkan dua sendok gula ke dalam tehnya, mengoceknya pelan sebelum mengangkat cangkir ke bibirnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke sini?" tanya Naruto tenang. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Hinata, mengawasinya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"Apa aku tidak boleh datang mengunjungimu?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan sikap tenang yang sama. Ia menekan rasa gugupnya, dan berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin.

Naruto menyembunyikan senyum sinisnya di balik cangkir tehnya. "Akan sangat menyenangkan jika itu memang alasanmu untuk menemuiku. Tapi kurasa, kau memiliki alasan lain, bukan begitu?"

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, namun pada akhirnya dia berani untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menjadi alasannya datang ke tempat ini. "Sampai kapan kau berada di kota ini?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?" ia balik bertanya dengan nada geli. Memangnya siapa Hinata hingga dengan kurang ajarnya berani menanyakan hal itu?

"Apa kau berniat menetap di kota ini?" tanya Hinata lagi. Wanita itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan ingin tahu dan cemas secara bersamaan. Kegugupannya membuat kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin.

"Tentu saja aku akan menetap di kota ini," jawab Naruto santai. Ia menelengkan kepala. "Memangnya apa yang kauharapkan?"

"Kau tidak bisa menetap di kota ini," pekik Hinata gusar. "Kau harus pergi jauh, Naruto!" tambahnya dengan nada perintah menggelikan.

"Dan siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dingin. "Kenapa kau berani memerintahku ini dan itu?"

Hinata terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. "Aku mohon...!" ia menundukkan kepala, memohon dengan tubuh gemetar, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas pangkuannya. Tatapan tajam Naruto membuatnya gugup, namun ia menguatkan diri, tujuannya untuk memaksa Naruto pergi harus berhasil.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Hinata," kata Naruto, berharap tawanya tidak terdengar gemetar. "Ini hidupku, kalian tidak bisa mengaturku seperti dulu."

"Tapi-"

"Kau dan ayahmu sudah merengut waktuku. Sepuluh tahun Hinata. Andai kau lupa, sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang sudah kalian rengut dariku."

"Tapi kau melakukannya untuk membalas jasa keluargaku," desis Hinata.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk diadopsi," sahut Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kalian yang mengadopsiku, dan kalian memintaku untuk membalas jasa kalian. Bukankah itu terdengar menggelikan?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam. "Aku sudah membalas semua jasa keluargamu, dan sekarang dengan tidak tahu malunya kau datang untuk menyingkirkanku?"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa di sini, Naruto," ratap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan terus ketakutan setiap kali teringat jika kau berada disatu kota yang sama denganku. Aku akan memberimu uang dalam jumlah besar, asalkan kau mau pergi."

Naruto terkekeh, lalu tertawa keras hingga Hinata menatapnya aneh. "Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Kau!" seru Naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah Hinata dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Kau benar-benar lucu, dan tidak tahu malu." Ia memberikan penekanan di ujung kalimatnya. "Kau pikir aku malaikat yang bisa melupakan orang-orang yang telah berbuat jahat padaku? Kau pikir aku tidak pernah mengutukmu selama aku berada di dalam penjara? Apa kau tahu hal-hal mengerikan apa yang telah terjadi padaku selama berada di tempat mengerikan itu? Kau tidak akan pernah tahu Hinata. Tidak akan pernah tahu."

"Aku bisa membayarnya dengan uang," sahut Hinata. Keberanian serta rasa percaya dirinya kembali timbul saat ia menyodorkan selembar cek kosong ke hadapan Naruto. "Isi berapa pun kau mau."

Gigi Naruto gemertuk. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas pangkuannya. Namun dengan pengendalian diri yang baik ia tetap bersikap tenang, dan menjawab dengan nada tenang dan dingin. "Apa uangmu bisa mengganti kerusakan hatiku yang tidak bisa diperbaiki?" tanya Naruto membuat Hinata bungkam. "Apa kerugianku bisa tergantikan oleh uangmu?" Naruto terdiam sejenak, mendongakkan kepala untuk mencegah air matanya turun. "Dan apa uangmu bisa membayar derita serta kekejaman yang selama ini aku alami?" tanyanya masih dengan nada tenang namun tajam.

Hinata membeku. Ia tertunduk, tubuhnya gemetar saat pikirannya membayangkan jika dirinyalah yang berada di posisi Naruto saat itu. Tapi tidak. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Naruto sudah menggantikan dirinya untuk menebus dosanya. Bukankah itu cukup? Pikirnya egois.

"Pergilah, Hinata! Pergi sebelum kesabaranku habis. Kau harus tahu, aku bukan Naruto yang dulu pernah kau kenal." Naruto menarik napas tajam sebelum kembali bicara, "aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan apapun, oleh karena itu kau bisa tenang. Pergilah! Jangan pernah kembali. Pintu rumahku tertutup untukmu."

Hinata bergeming, menekan rasa malunya. "Aku mohon...!" ia kembali memohon dengan berurai air mata. "Karirku, keluargaku, dan hidupku bisa hancur jika masa laluku terbongkar. Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, Naruto. Tolong kasihanilah aku!"

Naruto tertawa renyah, dan berkata, "Menyenangkan bukan, Hinata? Akhirnya kau merasakan sedikit dari apa yang dulu pernah kurasakan. Anggap saja itu hukuman untukmu." Ia mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar. "Hiduplah. Hiduplah dengan rasa sesal dan rasa takut, Hinata. Hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang selama kau tidak jujur. Dan kurasa, itu cukup sebanding dengan penderitaan yang kualami selama ini."

Hinata terkesiap, terlihat terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang pendendam?"

Naruto kembali mengulum senyum pahit. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika aku bukan Naruto yang dulu?" tanyanya parau. "Kalianlah yang merubahku. Kalian membentukku menjadi seperti ini. Kalianlah yang bertanggung jawab. Kalian!"

.

.

.

Kedatangan Hinata siang tadi jelas bukan satu hal yang menyenangkan untuk Naruto. Ucapan saudari angkatnya itu seperti menaburkan garam pada lukanya yang masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Naruto berdiri di depan jendela rumahnya, tatapannya, menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Kenapa dia harus datang menemuinya? Tanyanya di dalam hari.

Untuk sejenak ia memejamkan mata. Melepas napas panjang untuk menenagkan pikirannya.

Ah, mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi keluar untuk menenangkan diri, ujarnya di dalam hati.

Naruto pun berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Ia baru saja akan pergi saat bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Ia menyalakan intercom, melihat siapa tamu yang datang berkunjung-dan ternyata Sasuke.

Dengan langkah cepat dia segera turun untuk membukakan pintu.

"Aku datang untuk melihat _progress _pekerjaku," katanya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Pria itu menunduk, menatap buket bunga di tangannya. Alisnya langsung terangkat naik saat ia mendongak. "Kau mau pergi?" tanyanya melihat penampilan rapi Naruto sore ini.

Naruto mengangguk, namun matanya terfokus pada sebuah buket bunga matahari di tangan Sasuke. "Itu untukku?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menyerahkan buket di tangannya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih!" pekik Naruto senang. "Kenapa harus repot-repot?"

"Bukan dariku," jawab Sasuke dengan bahu terangkat. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan mengirim buket bunga seperti itu untuk seorang wanita. Aku akan mengirim sesuatu yang lebih berkelas daripada sekedar bunga matahari."

Naruto menyempitkan mata. "Kenapa kau terdengar seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang cemburu?" tanyanya sembari menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. "Buket bunga ini sangat cantik. Hangat seperti musim panas," tambahnya dengan mata berbinar. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kartu ucapan yang terselip diantara rangkaian bunga. "Ada kartu ucapannya." Katanya sembari menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau terdengar begitu senang?" Sasuke menekuk wajahnya, berjalan masuk, mengekori Naruto naik ke lantai dua.

Naruto menoleh lewat bahunya. "Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku menerima sebuah buket bunga, jadi tentu saja aku sangat senang."

"Kau bisa begitu senang hanya karena sebuah buket bunga?" tanya Sasuke terdengar tak percaya, sementara Naruto kembali menoleh lewat bahunya dan menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyum memikat. "Ck, jadi siapa pengirimnya?"

Naruto terdiam, lalu menjawab dengan nada aneh bahkan untuk pendengarannya sendiri. "Seorang teman lama."

Sasuke mengernyit saat menangkap nada sedih dalam suara Naruto, namun pria itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di sebuah sofa nyaman, sementara wanita berambut pirang itu berjalan menuju dapur untuk menata buket bunga di tangannya.

"Cantik, kan?" tanya Naruto bangga, wanita itu berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan sebuah vas berisi bunga matahari. Diletakkannya hati-hati vas di tangannya ke atas meja di dekat jendela, ia menatapnya lama, lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tidak bersuara. "Kenapa kau mendengus?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit saat pria itu mendengus sembari memasang ekspresi mencemooh.

Sasuke berdecak, terlihat bosan. "Itu hanya bunga biasa. Murah. Apanya yang cantik? Warnanya bahkan terlalu mencolok," cibir Sasuke. "Kau terlalu berlebihan," tambahnya dengan lirikan tidak suka.

"Bunga ini sempurna," balas Naruto ketus. "Lalu, untuk apa kau datang kemari? Aku yakin alasanmu sebenarnya datang kesini hanya untuk menggangguku. Iya, kan?"

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke datar. "Jadi, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Mencari udara segar," jawab Naruto. Bahunya merosot, ekspresinya berubah datar saat ia kembali bicara, "tolong jangan katakan jika kau mau ikut," ujarnya saat Sasuke tersenyum aneh.

"Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada seseorang yang menemani?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak juga."

"Ok," seru Sasuke sembari berdiri, "Jadi kita mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya, mengabaikan keinginan Naruto untuk menyendiri.

"Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu, Sasuke," pekik Naruto sebal. "Aku ingin menyendiri," tambahnya. "Apa kau tidak mengerti ucapanku tadi?"

Hening.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa kau merasa malu berjalan denganku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," balas Naruto cepat. "Kadang seorang wanita butuh waktu untuk menyendiri," jelasnya pelan, berharap Sasuke bisa memahami walau untuk kali ini saja. Naruto hanya ingin menyendiri, mengeluarkan kesedihan, amarah serta sakit hatinya setelah pertemuannya dengan Hinata tadi siang. Ia hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu seorang diri hingga perasaannya membaik.

Sasuke mendesah. "Tapi aku juga mau mencari udara segar. Rasanya akan jauh lebih menyenangkan jika ada seseorang yang menemanimu jalan-jalan dan menemanimu makan malam. Bukankah itu gunanya teman?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menerawang.

Naruto berdecak sembari bersidekap. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya saat berkata, "Kenapa aku merasa menjadi orang jahat jika tidak mengijinkanmu ikut bersamaku?" Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Oh, baiklah," seru Naruto dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke udara. "Kau boleh ikut, tapi kau harus mentraktirku makan malam."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu restoran mahal dan enak di pusat kota."

"Tidak," balas Naruto sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak mau makan di restoran mewah. Aku ingin makanan enak yang dijual di kedai makanan biasa."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kurasa aku tahu tempat yang bisa menyenangkan lidah dan perutmu. Tempat murah tentu saja. Kakakku sering membawaku makan di sana dulu-"

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke terdiam tanpa mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, memaksakan diri untuk menarik sudut mulutnya ke atas. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya cepat. "Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, mencoba untuk mengenyahkan pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya. Sasuke seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, pikirnya. Entah kenapa dia mulai berpikir jika bukan hanya dirinya yang memiliki rahasia besar, karena ia merasa jika Sasuke pun menyembunyikan rahasia dari dirinya saat ini.

Ah, sudahlah, pikir Naruto. Setiap orang pasti memiliki rahasia bukan? Menjadi hak mereka untuk mengatakannya atau menyembunyikannya. Bukan begitu?

"Ayo kita pergi," ujar Naruto dengan sebuah senyum manis.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, tenggelam dalam obrolan hangat yang menyenangkan. Sesekali terdengar suara renyah Naruto saat ia berhasil mengolok-olok pria di sampingnya. Kedua terus berjalan layaknya seorang sahabat lama, menikmati langit Kota Tokyo yang semakin menggelap.

"Jadi, aku boleh membeli apapun?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata menyipit.

"Memangnya kau bisa makan sebanyak apa?" dengus Sasuke. "Lagipula uangku tidak akan habis hanya karena mentraktirmu makan," tambahnya pongah. "Kau yakin tidak mau kubawa ke restoran mewah?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto cepat. "Sudah kukatakan, ada tempat lain yang jauh lebih enak makanannya daripada restoran mewah kebanggaanmu itu."

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. "Menurut seleramu maksudmu?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Anggap saja begitu," sahutnya sembari mendorong punggung Sasuke, memintanya untuk kembali berjalan.

"Ini dia," pekik Naruto senang saat sampai di tempat tujuannya yang pertama. "Sejak dulu kios penjual takoyaki ini sangat terkenal di kalangan anak muda," terangnya. "Dulu kami rela mengantri panjang demi mendapatkan satu porsi." Naruto bercerita penuh semangat. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau juga tahu tempat ini, Sasuke. Setelah ini kita akan makan di kedai ramen Paman Teuchi. Ramennya sangat lezat, kau harus mecobanya," serunya riang, seolah melupakan hal kurang menyenangkan yang terjadi siang tadi."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pria itu berdiri dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya, jujur saja, jauh di dalam hatinya ia mulai merasa terganggu oleh nuansa familiar yang menjadi saksi bisu kenangan masa lalunya dengan Itachi. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Itachi dengan antusiasnya membawanya ke tempat-tempat penjual makanan favoritnya.

Terkadang Itachi menyeretnya paksa, agar Sasuke mau menemaninya makan di tempat itu.

Sasuke melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sangat gembira dan bersemangat saat ini. Wanita itu terus tersenyum lebar, menatap makanan yang dijajakan dengan mata berbinar. "Aku pasti bisa mencicipi semua makanan ini." Sasuke mendengar suara yakin Naruto tanpa ekspresi, kedua tangannya kini terkepal di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya.

Jangan tertipu, Sasuke, ujarnya di dalam hati mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya seorang pembunuh yang memiliki senyum malaikat. Kau tidak boleh melupakan hal itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hello...! **

**Siapa yang kangen sama fic ini? Ayo angkat tangan! XD **

**Maaf lama menunggu untuk updatean chapter ini. Hm... moga belum pada lupa sama jalan cerita sebelumnya yah, kalau lupa-saya sarankan untuk membaca ulang dari awal. #Nyengir **

**Btw, part ini saya bagi dua yah, semoga masih sabar menunggu kelanjutannya. ((:**

**Dari review yang sudah masuk, beberapa pembaca banyak menanyakan hal2 berikut;**

**1\. Kapan kebenarannya akan terungkap? Nanti. Tolong ditunggu aja. Kalau saya bocorin, nggak akan seru donk. #Wink**

**2\. Sampai berapa chap? Biarlah mengalir seperti air. Kalau sudah waktunya 'tamat' pasti saya tamatin. #JawabanApaIni?**

**3\. Kapan ingatan Kurama kembali? Saat saya menghendakinya.**

**4\. Naruto kok lemah? Terlalu baik? Hm... iyakah? #MikirKeras**

**5\. Jadwal update? Ora ono. XD**

**6\. Ceritanya happy ending, kan? Baca sampai akhir yah. Nggak seru ah kalau dibocorin akhir ceritanya. #EkspresiSerius**

**7\. Kenapa Naruto-nya selalu menderita? Tuntutan jalan cerita dan alas an utamanya karena saya penulis ceritanya. #EkspresiSeriusLagi**

**Ah, sepertinya hanya itu saja yang paling banyak ditanyain. Selebihnya sudah saya baca semua. Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya yah. Terharu banget. #Ketjup**

**Well, apa ada bagian yang kalian suka? Bikin kesel, emosi atau sedih mungkin? ((:**

**Semoga chap ini bisa cukup menghibur. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^-^**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	13. Chapter 12 : Mati Rasa Part 21

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M for abuse content**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste baik sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Secret**

**Chapter 12 : Mati Rasa Part. 2.1**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Seorang pelayan telah menghidangkan dua mangkok besar ramen yang dipesan oleh Naruto, membuat Sasuke menaikkan satu alis saat menatapnya. "Apa?" Naruto bertanya sembari menarik sudut-sudut mulutnya ke atas. "Kau tidak suka dengan apa yang aku pesan?" tanyanya lagi saat Sasuke tidak menjawab. Wanita itu mengambil sumpit kayu miliknya, mengangkatnya tepat di wajah Sasuke dan berkata, "kau boleh memesan yang lain jika kau tidak suka menu yang kupesan."

"Dan ramen ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, sementara mulutnya sibuk meniup pelan mie ramen miliknya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dalam satu tarikan panjang dan sukses membuat Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat cara makan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak feminin.

"Kau makan seperti kuli bangunan," ledek Sasuke, masih mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto menanggapinya acuh, dengan cepat ia menelan mie di mulutnya, mengangkat mangkok ramen miliknya untuk menyeruput kuah kental itu, lalu menjawab, "Ini cara yang paling benar saat makan ramen, apa kau tahu?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak mau tahu," balasnya. "Aku cukup terguncang hanya dengan melihat cara makanmu," tambahnya dengan ekspresi terganggu, membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar sembari melahap makanannya hingga habis tak tersisa.

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan kembali datang, membawa satu piring kue beras serta dua botol keramik kecil arak yang dipesan oleh Sasuke. Dengan gerakan pelan-Sasuke menuangkan arak ke dalam cawan kecil, lalu menyodorkannya pada Naruto. "Bersulang untuk pertemuan kita," katanya saat Naruto menatapnya tak mengerti. "Kau harus bersyukur karena bertemu denganku. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir panjang saat meminjamkan uangku padamu."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, dan berkata dengan dengusan kasar, "Dan kau memberinya dengan jumlah _bunga_ yang fantastis," katanya. Ia terdiam sejenak, meneguk araknya dalam satu tegukan, lalu melepas napas panjang yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Tapi kau benar, aku sangat beruntung karena bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke menyempitkan mata saat melihat perubahan warna pada wajah Naruto. "Kau mabuk hanya satu tegukan arak?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Ia malah menopang dagu dengan tangannya sambil menatap Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa waktu. "Hei, Sasuke," katanya kemudian. Naruto mengerjapkan mata, mencoba mengusir pengaruh alkohol pada dirinya. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Apa kau tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya?"

Sasuke berhenti mengunyah, mendongakkan kepala hanya untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Naruto yang terlihat sedih?

Tentu saja aku mengenal siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Sasuke menjawab di dalam hati. Seorang pembunuh yang harus kuhancurkan.

Naruto tertawa, terdengar getir. "Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalku," katanya kemudian, setengah mabuk. "Karena jika kau mengenalku, kau pasti mengutuk hari pertemuanmu denganku." Ia terdiam sejenak, menuangkan arak ke dalam gelasnya lalu menenggaknya cepat. "Kau pasti memilih untuk menjauhiku, atau aku yang memilih untuk menjauhimu?" ia memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Mungkin keduanya," katanya kemudian setelah berpikir panjang. "Aku akan menjauhimu seperti aku menjauhinya," racaunya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kau sudah mabuk," ujar Sasuke. "Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang-"

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut. Wanita itu menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidungnya dan kembali bicara dengan tatapan tidak fokus. "Kau harus mendengar ceritaku," rengeknya membuat Sasuke berekspresi keras.

Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto sudah bisa ditebak oleh Sasuke. Wanita itu pasti akan meracau tentang kejadian _mengerikan _itu. Kejadian yang telah merengut keluarga kakaknya. Kejadian yang membuat Sasuke bersumpah untuk membalas dendam.

"Hei, Sasuke, kenapa takdir bisa begitu kejam?" tanyanya tanpa bisa dijawab oleh Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa pria itu menjawab jika pertanyaan yang sama selalu ditanyakannya pada Tuhan. Kenapa takdir bisa begitu kejam pada keluarganya?

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada ramennya yang sudah mendingin. Ia berusaha untuk tetap mengendalikan dirinya dan untuk tidak berteriak dan melemparkan kalimat cacian di wajah Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan mata, baru kali ini dia merasa mabuk, dan seolah merasa bebas, ia mengutarakan apa yang disimpannya rapat-rapat selama ini. "Aku masih bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas."

Sasuke bersumpah jika untuk sesaat ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Apa Naruto akan menceritakan mengenai kecelakaan itu sekarang?

Ia mengibaskan tangannya yang gemetaran di depan keningnya, mencoba untuk mengulum senyum namun gagal. "Aku masih bisa mengingat wajah Nyonya itu saat menjengukku," lanjut Naruto, nada suaranya berubah, menjadi lebih rendah sekarang. "Kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitiku saat itu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Yang menyakitiku saat itu adalah aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," terang Naruto. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah karenanya. Melihat air matanya jatuh membuatku ingin mati pada detik itu juga. Tapi beliau memintaku untuk tetap hidup dan menjalani kehidupanku dengan baik," tambahnya dengan senyum pahit. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar. "Jika bukan karena permintaannya aku tidak akan bertahan hingga sejauh ini."

Sasuke terhenyak. Dia yakin jika wanita yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto adalah ibunya. Ia pernah mendengar jika ibunya datang ke penjara untuk menemui remaja pembunuh putranya, dia juga bahkan mendengar ibunya memohon pada ayahnya agar berhenti menyakiti Naruto.

"Mereka menyiksaku," kata Naruto setengah berbisik, memutus lamunan pendek Sasuke. "Mereka memukuliku di tempat itu," tambahnya, "berulang-ulang. Padahal aku tidak tahu apa salahku pada mereka," tambahnya dengan tatapan menerawang, terlihat kosong saat mengatakannya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah sasuke, dan bicara dengan nada seirus, "aku tidak berbohong," tegasnya saat Sasuke menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Salah satu dari mereka bahkan menusuk perutku beberapa kali dengan garpu yang ditajamkan," kenangnya yang entah kenapa membuat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu mengganjil di dadanya, dan tanpa disangkanya, Naruto menarik kemeja yang dikenakannya ke atas, membuat Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas jejak luka di perut Naruto. "Sekarang kau percaya, kan?" tanyanya dengan sebuah kuluman senyum pahit yang menyakitkan.

Sasuke tidak berkedip, mendadak linglung, bingung kenapa dia malah merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dimilikinya untuk Naruto; simpati.

"Sekarang kau percaya?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan suara semakin berat. Namun akhirnya ia pasrah dan mendesah panjang karena Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat saat ini. "Aku tidak biasa berbohong," lanjutnya lalu terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Tapi kemudian dia memaksaku untuk berbohong."

"Siapa?"

Naruto mendongak, memiringkan kepala, seolah tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Siapa yang memaksamu berbohong? Dan untuk apa?" tanyanya beruntun. Sasuke melepaskan topengnya saat ini dia harus bisa mengorek informasi apapun untuk menghancurkan Naruto. "Cepat katakana padaku, Namikaze Naruto!"

"Dia yang memaksaku," jawab Naruto lirih tanpa bisa membendung air matanya. Air mata yang telah disimpannya seorang diri begitu lama. Air mata yang ditahannya sekuat tenaga agar mampu bertahan hidup di balik kerasnya jeruji penjara. "Dia yang memaksaku untuk berbohong." Cicitnya sebelum jatuh tertidur

.

.

.

Semua orang boleh mengatakan jika Hiashi berhati _dingin-_tidak peduli pada keluarganya. Semua orang juga boleh menganggapnya ayah yang buruk, seorang paman yang mengorbankan kebahagiaan keponakannya demi keuntungan keluarga. Semua orang boleh mengatakannya, karena pada kenyataannya dia menganggap dirinya sendiri lebih buruk daripada semua itu.

Hiashi hanya bisa menatap gedung berlantai dua itu dari balik jendela mobilnya. Pikirannya terbelah, antara turun dari dalam mobil untuk menemui anak angkatnya, atau tetap diam-berharap Naruto keluar dari dalam rumahnya dan memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa alasannya datang ke tempat ini, karena sungguh ia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan alasan sebenarnya, mengapa ia mau repot-repot datang ke tempat ini?

Apa karena cemas? Cemas karena mendengar rumah putri angkatnya dimasuki oleh bebrapa orang pencuri? Cemas karena Hanabi mengatakan jika pencuri-pencuri itu berhasil melukai Naruto? Cemas karena Hanabi mengatakan jika Naruto harus menginap satu malam di rumah sakit akibat peristiwa itu? Entahlah, Hiashi sama sekali tidak tahu.

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar dari mulutnya, begitu berat, membuatnya merasakan sesak untuk alasan yang berbeda. Dalam beberapa tahun ini ia sangat sulit tidur nyenyak, yah, bagaimana bisa dia tidur dengan nyenyak apabila dosa besar yang dilakukannya di masa lalu selalu menghantuinya tiap kali dia terpejam, pun dengan rasa takut yang juga sering dirasakannya tiap kali ia menatap putri bungsunya.

Hiashi takut. Amat sangat takut jika kebohongan di masa lalunya terbongkar, karena hal itu akan menghancurkan kehidupan putri sulungnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Tapi ia sadar jika dirinya telah menghancurkan hati yang lain. Menghancurkannya hingga cahaya sang pemilik hati itu meredup, nyaris padam karena perbuatannya.

"Tuan Besar?!"

Panggilan dari supirnya mengalihkan tatapan pria itu. "Ada apa?" ia balik bertanya dengan nada penuh wibawanya yang biasa.

Sang supir menatapnya lewat kaca spion, lalu kembali bicara dengan nada penuh hormat yang sama, "Mohon maaf jika saya sangat lancang. Tapi Anda sudah menunggu di dalam mobil selama dua jam, apa tidak sebaiknya Anda menghubunginya, Tuan?"

Hiashi tidak langsung menjawab. Perhatiannya lagi-lagi tertuju pada gedung bertingkat dua yang terletak sepuluh meter dari tempat mobilnya diparkir saat ini. "Kita akan menunggu sebentar lagi," katanya. "Aku yakin jika dia akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Supir itu terlihat bingung. Disatu sisi dia tidak mau dicap lancang, namun disisi lain dia khawatir saat melihat wajah majikannya yang terlihat lebih pucat malam ini. "Apa Anda mau saya membelikan sesuatu untuk makan malam? Anda harus makan sesuatu, sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam," katanyaperhatian. Setiap pelayan dan supir yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga memang sudah mengetahui jika Tuan Besar mereka karena penyakit menahun yang dimilikinya harus makan tepat waktu dan meminum obat setelahnya.

Hiashi terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. "Aku tidak lapar," jawabnya kaku, membuat supir itu menghela napas, semakin mencemaskan kondisi kepala keluarga Hyuuga. "Aku akan menahannya hingga pulang ke rumah," tambahnya.

Dan akhirnya lima menit kemudian penantiannya membuahkan hasil-Hiashi melihat sosok yang ditunggunya lama itu pulang, terlihat tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas punggung seorang pria?

Dimana Naruto mengenal pria itu? Hiashi menekuk keningnya dalam, mencoba mengingat-ngingat dimana ia pernah melihat wajah pria yang tengah menggendong Naruto saat ini? Nihil. Hiashi hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya semakin dalam saat otaknya tidak mampu mengingatnya.

Bagaimana mereka bisa saling kenal? Adalah pertanyaan Hiashi selanjutnya. Apa pria itu teman kencan Naruto? Ataukah hanya sebatas teman? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di dalam kepalanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dimiliki seorang ayah yang tengah mengkhawatirkan anak perempuannya yang telah tumbuh dewasa.

Hiashi mengamati keduanya dalam diam. Ia terkejut karena pria yang menggendong Naruto saat ini seperti sudah biasa masuk ke dalam gedung berlantai dua itu. Apa Naruto memberikan kode rumahnya pada pria itu? Apa mereka sedekat itu hingga ia memberikannya?

Aku akan menyelidiki latar belakang pria itu, putus Hiashi sebelum memerintahkan supirnya untuk kembali menjalankan kendaraannya.

.

.

.

Dan hal yang paling tidak ingin dilihat oleh Naruto saat bangun keesokan siangnya dalam keadaan kepala sakit adalah Neji yang berdiri dengan sebuah senyum hangat di wajahnya. "Hai!" sapanya kaku saat Naruto membuka pintu, tidak terlalu lebar untuk mengijinkannya masuk.

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit akibat pengaruh alcohol yang diminumnya tadi malam bersama dengan Sasuke. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang tadi malam, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang dilakukannya? Apa yang dikatakannya? Dan siapa yang mengantarnya pulang tadi malam.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Neji bertanya dengan nada gusar. Sudah dua kali dia melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama namun Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Alih-alih menjawab, wanita itu malah mendongakkan kepala, menatap matahari yang kian meninggi, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Anak rambut yang berwarna pirang itu bergoyang pelan saat ia melakukannya. Naruto mendesah keras, lalu memijat tengkuknya yang terasa kaku. "Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanyanya setelah berhasil mengumpulkan suara. _Mood_-nya tengah dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil saat ini, dan dia hanya bisa berharap jika Neji tidak menambah buruk keadaan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu," jawab Neji. Pria itu menundukkan kepala sedikit, untuk melihat lebih jelas luka-luka yang kini terlihat samar di wajah Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya kaku, terlihat menjaga jarak. Wanita itu menekuk wajahnya dalam, lalu kembali bertanya, "apa kau ntidak memiliki pekerjaan sehingga bebas mendatangiku saat jam kerja?"

Nada bicara Naruto yang ketus membuat Neji semakin kikuk. Dia tahu jika kedatangannya akan ditolak, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan menolaknya sekeras ini. "Sebentar lagi aku ada janji temu di dekat sini," terangnya pendek.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Neji terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. "Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu," jawabnya kemudian dengan ekspresi serius.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Naruto datar. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," tambahnya tenang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku?"tanya Neji dengan nada terluka, emosinya terpampang jelas. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, mencegah Naruto untuk menutup pintu. "Kau bisa menerima Hanabi, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku?"

Naruto menahan senyum pahitnya di balik sikap tenangnya. "Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu, Neji," katanya dengan emosi terkendali. "Kau yang mengusirku dari kehidupanmu terlebih dulu, bukan aku," tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu, sementara Neji hanya bisa berdiri membeku di tempatnya tanpa bisa membantahnya.

Sementara di balik pintu, Naruto menelan dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. Kenapa satu per satu dari mereka kembali ke dalam kehidupannya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah semua hal buruk yang dialaminya selama ini? Mungkin seharusnya ia meneriakkan kata-kata kasar pada mereka agar mereka tahu diri dan tidak menekannya hingga ke titik menyedihkan ini. Seharusnya ia juga bisa menolak keberadaan mereka dengan tegas. Mereka semua, tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan Hanabi?

Naruto mengerjap. Apa dia harus menolak Hanabi juga? Naruto mendadak bingung. Otak dan pikirannya mulai bertentangan. Bagaimana bisa dia menolak adik angkatnya itu? Hanabi tidak mengetahui apapun tentang masa lalunya. Naruto gemetaran sekarang. Merasa terjebak. Dan untuk kedua kalinya dia kembali dibuat bimbang oleh keputusannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Fic penutup sebagai persembahan untuk merayakan SafOnyxDay2016. **

**Maaf yah chap ini supeeerrrr pendek. Punggung sama mata udah nggak kuat terus-terusan duduk di depan computer. Kalau dihitung-hitung dengan jam kerja plus jam ngetik untuk hari ini, kurang lebih 15 jam saya ada di depan komp. Karena itu harap maklum yah, next chapnya akan saya kasih panjang + bonus words. #Ngerayu #Tepar ^^**

**Btw, fic ini memiliki jalan cerita yang bertele-tele, Teman-teman. Jadi saya menyarankan teman-teman membaca fic lain jika menginginkan fic dengan alur cepat. Karena hal itu tidak bisa kalian temukan dalam fic ini. ((:**

**Ok, deh, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! XD**

**#SasuFemNaruIndonesia**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

**#SafOnyxDay2016**


End file.
